Love puzzle
by ljubi-sama
Summary: El famoso grupo masculino de música J-pop I.K.M está en busca de una integrante femenina y mediante un cyber concurso la ganadora será Kikyo, pero debido a un accidente no podrá hacer realidad su sueño y será reemplazada por su hermana melliza identica Kagome, la cual no sabe nada de música ni del grupo, por lo que se meterá en varios tipos de líos y se enamorará del menos pensado.
1. Concurso

**Love puzzle**

**Cap. 1**

**Concurso**

Tokio – Japón época actual

**Instituto de música, danza y arte Shikon no Tama… **

Era temprano por la mañana y este aún no abría sus puertas, sin embargo en la pared de la entrada principal se encontraba pegado un afiche el cual decía:

El grupo de música J-pop I.K.M

Se encuentra en busca de una nueva integrante

**Requisitos:**

- tener entre 18 y 22 años de edad

- saber cantar y bailar

- buena presencia

- desenvuelta

- talentosa

- con posibilidades de ir de gira por todo el mundo durante 1 año

Las candidatas interesadas deberán enviar un video no mayor a 90 segundos en el cual demuestren sus dotes artísticos como cantantes y bailarinas a la siguiente página web -I.K. los videos se recibirán hasta el día 3 de abril del presente año.

En el video deben mencionar su nombre, edad, hobbies, correo electrónico y cantar una estrofa de su canción favorita del grupo.

Los resultados se darán a conocer el 15 de mayo mediante correspondencia.

Siendo ya la hora de ingreso la puertas del instituto se abrieron y la mayoría de alumnos se detenían en la entrada para leer el contenido del afiche.

Más de una jovencita gritaba emocionada soñando con la posibilidad de pertenecer al famoso grupo I.K.M en especial dos entrañables amigas.

**Tsubaki: **(20 años de edad, estudiante de música contemporánea de 3er año. Bella de piel nívea, tersa, ojos grandes color turquesa, labios carnosos carmesí, facciones finas, alta, delgada y dotada de un hermoso cabello negro ondulado que caía grácilmente hasta su cintura) ¡wuau! ¡Increíble que el grupo más famoso de todo Japón esté buscando una integrante! ¿Será que se habrán cansado de ser sólo chicos?

**Kikyo:** (21 años de edad, también estudiante de música contemporánea. Poseedora de un cuerpo esbelto, piel blanca, cabello azabache lacio y sedoso que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura y flequillo hasta la altura de las cejas. Sus ojos eran grandes de color chocolate intenso, acompañados de unas hermosas pestañas largas y risadas, y como toque final, tenía una hermosa sonrisa con la cual conquistaba a cuanto chico la pretendía) está es una oportunidad que no dejaré pasar ¡debo postular hoy mismo!

**Tsubaki:** ¿qué te parece si le pedimos a uno de los chicos del taller de filmación que nos haga un video?

**Kikyo:** tengo el candidato perfecto. Estoy segura que Jinenji no podrá oponerse

**Tsubaki:** con lo enamorado que está de ti hará que salgas fabulosa en el video

**Por otro lado en el instituto de literatura Bakusaiga…**

Cuatro inseparables amigas de 3er año se encontraban reunidas en la biblioteca buscando información acerca de los grandes poetas bohemios.

**Eri:** (20 años, caucásica, contextura media, cabello corto lacio color castaño y ojos del mismo color) ¡este trabajo es muy extenso! ¿Cómo se supone que lo tendremos listo para la tarde?

**Yuka:** (de la misma edad. Piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro corto en capas, contextura delgada, estatura promedio y ojos de tono café) el profesor este año está muy estricto ¿cómo nos deja un proyecto tan complicado de un día para otro?

**Ayumi:** (19 años, muy estudiosa, optimista de apariencia dulce y carismática, su encantadora sonrisa siempre reflejaba entusiasmo y sus bonitos ojos color castaño medio eran el complemento perfecto, los cuales hacían conjunto con su encrespado cabello del mismo color) no es muy difícil, si nos dividimos el trabajo en 4 partes iguales. Además memorizar las fechas y mejores obras no es complicado

**Kagome:** (hermana melliza idéntica de Kikyo. Eran tan parecidas que muchas veces las confundían con gemelas, con la excepción que ella tenía el cabello ondulado y su flequillo era disparejo y esponjado) niñas no se abrumen con tanto trabajo. Yo ya lo terminé ayer por la noche y sólo necesitamos una computadora para bajar la información de mi USB

**Ayumi:** ¡podemos usar mi tablet!

**Eri:** ¿cómo es que siempre logras hacer los proyectos tan rápido?

**Kagome:** supongo que es porque no hago otra cosa que estudiar

**Yuka:** por cierto ¿cuándo es el examen para la beca en Italia?

**Kagome:** en 1 semana. Por ello debo estudiar aún más duro

**Eri y Yuka:** ¡¿más?! ¡Pero si no haces otra cosa!

**Kagome:** en verdad quiero ganarme esa beca, para poder seguir mis estudios allá.

Mi mamá no puede con los gastos del instituto de Kikyo y los míos. La pobre trabaja todo el día y es por ello que quiero ayudarla ganándome esa beca integral

**Ayumi:** yo también postularé y si ganamos podríamos irnos juntas

**2 horas después en el instituto Shikon no Tama…**

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en el taller de filmación terminando de editar un video.

**Jinenji:** (22 años. Piel trigueña, ojos grandes color celeste, fornido, alto, cabello corto color castaño oscuro en puntas, no muy atractivo a pesar a de sus rasgos físicos, por lo que era bastante tímido y fácil de manipular en especial por las mujeres) Creo que ya está listo el video que me pediste hace un rato ¿qué te parece?

**Kikyo:** no me gusta ese fondo tan pálido y mi voz al momento de cantar no resalta, además me veo gorda ¡vuélvelo a hacer!

**Jinenji:** pero me tomaría al menos 1 hora modificarlo

**Kikyo:** ¿y eso qué? Tengo que verme perfecta. De este video depende mi futuro, así que ¡haz lo que te pedí!

**Tsubaki:** ¡ay! Si vas a editar el de ella, también edita el mío. Haz que mis ojos resalten y que mi voz se escuche cual tenor

**Jinenji:** si hago eso, estarías engañando a los jueces

**Tsubaki:** ¡no te pedí tu opinión!, tú sólo haz lo que te pedí

**Kikyo:** el timbre está sonando. Tenemos que clase de ballet, será mejor que tengas listo el video para cuando acabe nuestra clase ¡ok!

**Jinenji:** pero tengo clase de fotografía

**Kikyo:** ¡sáltatela! Y a cambio de mi video te daré un beso ¿qué dices?

**Jinenji:** por un beso tuyo hago lo que sea. Terminaré tu video pronto

**Tsubaki:** y el mío también (se dirigieron a su clase)

**2 horas después…**

Ambas regresaron al taller, para ver como habían quedado sus respectivos videos y grata o ingrata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya estaban subidos en la red.

**Kikyo:** ¡juh!, no lo hizo mal el inepto ese, pero pudo hacerlo mejor

**Tsubaki:** uhm, mi voz suena bien, pero no también como me gustaría ¡En fin! que gane la mejor

**Kikyo:** ¡¿pero qué dices?! Es obvio que la ganadora seré yo. Soy la mejor de las dos y de todo este aburrido instituto.

**Tsubaki:** ¡uy! Cuidado y tu ego se revienta

**En casa de las Higurashi…**

Tanto Kagome como Kikyo vivían junto con su madre en un humilde apartamento, el cual era rentado.

El lugar era tan pequeño que sólo contaba con 2 habitaciones, una pequeña sala que usaban como comedor y a penas un reducido espacio para la cocina.

**Kagome:** ya llegué mamá… ¿mamá? ¿Estás en casa? (encontró una nota que decía)

Queridas hijas, hoy me quedaré a trabajar horas extras por lo que no me esperen despiertas.

Las ama

Mamá

¡Ay mamá! Tú siempre te estás sobre forzando para darnos de todo (suspiró) ¡bien! Me pondré a cocinar.

Preparó una humilde, pero deliciosa cena para tres y justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar; Llegó su hermana

**Kikyo:** que bueno que ya está listo la cena, estoy que me muero de hambre

**Kagome:** toma asiento, en breve te serviré

**Kikyo:** hoy me quedaré estudiando hasta tarde, así que necesito la computadora

**Kagome:** ¡pero, yo también la necesito! En tan sólo una semana es mi examen para la beca y debo estudiar

**Kikyo:** quédate en casa de alguien más y estudia ahí. Lo mío es más importante, ya que dentro de poco seré una estrella famosa y muy reconocida por mi extraordinario talento

**Kagome:** ¿te salió algún trabajo?

**Kikyo:** casi. Hoy me inscribí para ser la nueva integrante del grupo I.K.M y estoy segura que ganaré

**Kagome:** ¿ganaras? ¿Qué cosa ganaras?

**Kikyo:** ¡uish! ¡Tú sí que eres lenta! ¡El concurso, pues boba!

**Kagome:** no mencionaste ningún concurso, por eso te pregunté

**Kikyo:** (fue a la habitación por la lap top y retornó con la misma) ¡mira! El fabuloso grupo I.K.M de música J-pop está buscando una nueva integrante y este es el video que mandé

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Luces fabulosa y tu voz resalta… pero así no eres tú

**Kikyo:** le pedí a Jinenji que le hiciera algunos ajustes al video, pero cuando los I.K.M me conozcan quedaran encantados conmigo

**Kagome:** ojala ganes para que puedas ayudar económicamente a mamá. Ella ya está algo anciana y no creo que aguante tantas horas extras en el trabajo

**Kikyo:** cuando sea famosa, jamás hablaré de ustedes. Esto de ser pobre me enferma, es por eso que con mi primer pago las mandaré a vivir a otro lado

**Kagome:** ¡que cruel eres! Mamá nos ha dado y sigue dando todo aquello que puede y tú te avergüenzas de ella

**Kikyo:** no de ella, sino de la miserable forma en la que vivimos ¡tan sólo mira la casucha en que habitamos y los harapos que vestimos!

**Kagome:** tú vas a un instituto de paga y usas ropa de marca, no sé de qué te quejas

**Kikyo:** tengo lo que me merezco, además no soy una conformista como tú que vive feliz con la ropa usada que te regalan tus amigas o por estudiar en un instituto de 4ta

**Kagome: **soy agradecida con lo que tengo e intento ser un apoyo para mamá, no un estorbo es por eso que me estoy esforzando para conseguir la beca

**Kikyo:** si tan sólo papá no, nos hubiera dejado con tantas deudas antes de morir, ahora viviríamos como deberíamos

**Kagome:** las deudas ya fueron canceladas, es por eso que tú llevas la vida que llevas y si realmente quisieras salir de la pobreza, podrías conseguir un trabajo y ayudar con los gastos

**Kikyo:** (prendió la televisión) ¡ay, ya cállate, que ya está empezando la entrevista a I.K.M!

**Kagome:** no sé que de atractivo le encuentras a esos tres; Uno tiene el cabello decolorado en un tono medio gris como si tuviera canas o fuera viejo y usa lentes de contacto

**Kikyo:** ese es Inuyasha, el líder del grupo y no ¡no se decolora el cabello! Creo que le llaman lunar capilar, y por lo general son tan sólo unos mechones, pero en su caso es total, al igual que su papá y su hermano, y en cuanto a sus ojos ¡kiahh! Es lo más bello que tiene. Ese color miel, casi dorado (suspiró) lo hace verse irresistiblemente atractivo ¿no te parece?

**Kagome:** eh… y ese otro ¿Por qué es tan bronceado y tiene los ojos celestes?

**Kikyo:** el del cabello negro largo es Koga. Tiene ascendencia turca, bueno en realidad nació en Japón, pero es hijo de padre europeo y madre turca

**Kagome:** y el otro con su sonrisa libidinosa, ridícula colita de caballo y… ¿ojos azules?

**Kikyo:** ese es Miroku, el mujeriego del grupo. Él es hijo de madre japonés y padre australiano, por eso el color de sus bellos y hechiceros ojos azul noche.

A pesar que es todo un gigoló, es un encanto y nos tiene a todas sus fans rendidas a sus pies ¡ah, pero eso sí! Inuyasha es mi favorito y en cuanto sea parte del grupo lo conquistaré ¡ya verás!

**Kagome:** no sé que le pueden encontrar de atractivo a ese grupo de no sé qué y a ese tal Inuyasha se le ve ridículo con los ojos delineados de negro, además tiene una mirada fría y cortante; Me da la impresión que es un déspota, antipático, narcisista etc.

El tal Koga… uhm me agrada, tiene lindos ojos y una bonita sonrisa, pero ese Miroku se nota que es un mañoso, basta con sólo ver como se devora con la mirada a la reportera

**Kikyo:** eres una aburrida. Al menos deberías conocer al grupo al cual perteneceré dentro de poco

**Kagome:** si logras ingresar, te prometo que me interesaré en todo lo que concierne a ellos. Antes no, porque tengo cosas más importantes a las cuales ponerle atención (lavó los platos y se encerró en su habitación)

**En la corporación Taisho/hogar del grupo I.K.M…**

El lugar era enorme, estaba divido en tres edificios d pisos respectivamente, intercomunicados entre sí.

Un edificio era para el área administrativa incluyendo la oficina del presidente del lugar, otro para los ensayos de baile, entrevistas, sesiones de foto, estudios de grabación y por último el edificio más pequeño era una casa exclusiva para los 3 miembros del grupo, los cuales por comodidad en cuestión de horarios y agendas, vivían juntos.

El lugar aunque estaba conectado con el resto de la corporación era totalmente independiente por lo que podían tener privacidad absoluta.

La residencia contaba con un impresionante jardín externo, una cochera privada para al menos 20 autos, 3 terrazas, 4 habitaciones, 2 salas de estar una para ver televisión y otra para reuniones privadas, 1 biblioteca/videoteca, 1 piscina, 1 enorme cocina, 2 comedores uno externo y otro interno entre otras cosas.

Los integrantes del grupo se encontraban descansando en la sala, la cual colindaba con la cocina y mientras que uno veía cómodamente la televisión los otros dos se encontraban en la cocina viendo que comer.

**Houyo:** (manager del grupo cuya cualidad era su gran paciencia para tolerar todos los caprichos y arrebatos infantiles de los chicos. Siempre les consentía cualquier cosa y les consultaba hasta el más mínimo detalle antes de hacer algo. Se reunió con los chicos para consultarles sobre concurso) ¿alguno de ustedes desea que la candidata tenga o haga algo en particular?

**Inuyasha:** (vocalista y líder del grupo a pesar de ser el menor con tan sólo 21 años de edad) debe tener una magnífica voz para que pueda cantar a dúo conmigo y su nombre debe empezar con I, K o M ya que no pienso cambiar el nombres del grupo por una completa extraña

**Houyo:** (tomó apunte) en ese caso muchas chicas quedarán fuera por las iniciales de sus nombres

**Koga:** (el baterista, también cantaba pero su pasión eran los instrumentos musicales, podía tocar el que fuere sin excepción, pero la batería era su favorita) estoy de acuerdo con Inu, el nombre del grupo se basa en nuestras iniciales y si la nueva integrante tiene una inicial diferente ya no sería igual.

Por mi parte debe ser una chica a la que ame los animales y que tenga muy pero muy buen sentido del humor

**Houyo:** ok, lo tengo y en cuanto a ti (roló los ojos) no sé ni para que pregunto si ya sé que me vas a decir

**Miroku:** (el mayor de los 3 con 23 años e incorregiblemente mujeriego, pero excelente bajista, además de ser la 2do voz del grupo) debe ser hermosa, tan bella que cada vez que la vea, me transporte a un hermoso sueño y también debe ser discreta. No quiero que espante a mis fans ¡que por cierto! ¿Dónde están las dos de esta semana?

**Houyo:** las señoritas ganadoras, se encuentran en la recepción y pronto serán traídas hasta acá, por lo que no te impacientes.

Lo único que te pido es que no te excedas, ya que mañana tienen sesión fotográfica a las 6:00 a.m. por lo que la camioneta vendrá por ustedes a las 5:00 a.m. así que chicos lo que vayan hacer esta noche que no sea hasta muy tarde ¡ok!

**Koga:** voy a encerrarme un rato en la sala de ensayo, no quiero estar presente cuando el nuevo par de victimas lleguen

**Inuyasha:** quién sabe qué le harás en tu habitación que siempre salen con una sonrisa y cada semana siguen llegando más (hizo un gesto de fastidio) saldré a dar una vuelta ya que no quiero ni enterarme de lo que harás hoy

**Miroku:** ¡mejor! Así podré disponer de toda la casa para estar más cómodo con mis amadas fans

**Houyo:** eso es todo chicos… ¡ah! Por cierto Inuyasha, el presidente quiere hablarte; Creo que es algo relacionado con tu nueva canción

**Inuyasha:** dile a mi hermano que en breve lo iré a ver

**Tiempo después en casa de las Higurashi…**

Kikyo como todo los días revisaba el buzón para ver si tenía noticias del concurso, pero no llegaba nada por lo que empezaba a creer que no había ganado y más siendo ya el ultimo día para recibir la tan ansiada respuesta.

Con pocos ánimos y falta de esperanza, abrió el buzón y ¡por fin!, el tan anhelado sobre con la respuesta a su postulación había llegado.

Estaba tan entusiasmada y nerviosa a la vez que lo fue leyendo mientras subía las escaleras y cuando llegó al 3er piso donde quedaba su apartamento, se apoyó en la baranda de seguridad y se quedó leyendo.

Leyó punto por punto y cada pauta le gusta más que la otra; Fue tan grande su emoción que dio saltos de alegría, pero entre salto y salto chocó con fuerza contra la baranda de protección y como esta era de madera, la cual estaba algo apolillada, no soportó su peso y se rompió.

**Horas después en un hospital cercano…**

**Kikyo:** (abrió lentamente los ojos y no reconoció el lugar) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Sra. Higurashi: **(con tan sólo 54 años de edad, aparentaba tener al menos 65, estaba bastante acabada por el sobre esfuerzo que hacía trabajando horas extras, su cabello ondeado color castaño estaba plasmado de canas y su alguna vez terso cutis, ahora estaba marcado por agrietadas arrugas y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, carecían de brillo alguno, sólo reflejaban cansancio y tristeza) ¡hija! Que bueno que despertaste.

Los vecinos te vieron tendida sobre el piso y pensaron lo peor; Te caíste desde el tercer piso y te fracturaste la cadera, el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, pero lo importante es que te recuperaras en algunos meses

**Kikyo:** (no sentía dolor alguno y no se había percatado de que estaba enyesada cual momia) ¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estas pasando! Acá hay un error (intentó al menos moverse) ¡no, no es posible! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando la fortuna me sonríe? No importa que deba hacer, yo debo salir de este lugar ahora mismo y de pie

**Kagome:** tranquilízate, acabas de ser operada de la cadera y si intentas moverte empeoraras las cosas

**Kikyo:** ¡tú no entiendes! ¡Acabo de ganar el concurso para ser la nueva integrante del grupo I.K.M y si no me presentó en 1 semana, lo perderé todo

**Kagome:** por ahora tu salud es lo más importante, así que olvídate del concurso y ese dichoso grupo. Además deberás permanecer hospitalizada al menos 2 semanas, y deberás llevar puesto el yeso por al menos 3 meses y luego viene la rehabilitación física, por lo que tendrás que esperara al menos esperar 6 meses para poder hacer tu vida como antes

**Kikyo:** ¡no! ¡Me niego! Mi sueño (se puso a llorar) mi sueño se está esfumando por un absurdo accidente ¡largo! ¡Lárguense las dos, no quiero verlas! ¡Quiero estar sola!

**Sra. Higurashi: **pero hija ¿por qué te pones así? Nosotras sólo queremos ayudarte. Ya habrán otros concursos que puedas ganar, eres joven, bella y muy talentosa, ya en el futuro podrás hacer realidad tu sueño

**Kikyo:** ¡cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es tener un sueño, porque eres una pobre fracasada que se casó con un vividor que después de dejarte en la miseria, nos abandonó y al morir sólo nos dejo sus condenadas deudas!

**Kagome:** (la abofeteó) ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra madre?! Tú eres un monstruo, un ser repulsivo y egoísta que sólo piensa en sí misma. Si tanto deseabas alcanzar tus sueños entonces debiste tener más cuidado y no accidentarte.

¡Me da vergüenza ser tu hermana y más vergüenza me da ser físicamente tan parecido a ti!

**Kikyo:** ¡eso es! ¡Esa es la clave! ¡Tú!, ¡tú puedes ser mi salvación!

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿de qué hablas hija? ¿A qué salvación te refieres?

**Kikyo:** ¡qué no lo ven! Nosotras somos idénticas, por lo que tú podrías reemplazarme, mientras me recupero

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo no sé nada de música, ni me interesa saber, además en breve postularé a la beca, para irme a Italia y no pienso dejar mi sueño para cumplir el tuyo

**Kikyo:** (con mirada suplicante) por favor hermana, te lo ruego, hazlo por las tres, si te haces pasar por mí sólo por un tiempo ganaras mucho dinero y mamá ya no tendrá que hacer horas extras en el trabajo y hasta le podrás comprar una bonita casa y muchas cosas. Por favor piénsalo y acepta ser mi reemplazo temporal

**Sra. Higurashi:** es verdad que son muy parecidas, pero cada una tiene talentos diferentes, además hija, no hace falta que lo hagas por mí. Yo puedo seguir trabajando duro para que a ustedes no les falte nada

**Kagome:** (no deseaba que su madre se siguiera sacrificando) está bien, te reemplazaré, pero sólo hasta que te recuperes… así que dime ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

**Kikyo:** gracias, gracias, gracias ¡eres la mejor hermana del mundo! Te besaría pero no puedo moverme

**Kagome:** descuida yo entiendo. Tan sólo dime todo lo que debo saber para poder reemplazarte y no noten el cambio

**Kikyo:** lo primero que deberás hacer es cambiar tu corte de cabello y laceártelo totalmente, luego deberás entrenar tu voz para que suene como la mía en especial al momento de cantar, deberás aprender a leer partituras y sobre todo tienes que aprender a tocar un instrumento musical, el que sea pero de preferencia una guitarra o un bajo

**Kagome:** ¿y cuanto tiempo tengo para aprender todo ello?

**Kikyo:** 1 semana, puesto en deberás firmar el contrato

**Kagome:** (suspiró) esto no va ser nada fácil

**Sra. Higurashi:** (le palmeó el hombro) yo sé que puedes hija. Eres muy talentosa, por lo que lo harás muy bien. Confió en ti (le sonrió)

**1 semana después en la corporación Taisho…**

Una totalmente transformada Kagome se apersonó para firmar el contrato.

**Kagome:** (en la recepción) buenos días señorita, estoy buscando al señor Sesshomaru Taisho ¿podría indicarme donde se encuentra?

**Recepcionista:** ¿quién lo busca? Y ¿para qué asunto?

**Kagome:** soy Kag… Kikyo Higurashi y soy la ganadora del concurso para ser la nueva integrante del parte del grupo I.K.M

**Recepcionista:** un momento por favor señorita (llamó por teléfono a alguien)

En breve vendrá por usted el señor Houyo Akitokki, tome asiento mientras lo espera por favor

Los minutos pasaban uno tras otro y nadie iba por ella, se estaba impacientando puesto que los nervios la estaban matando y tenía deseos de salir corriendo del lugar y renunciar a todo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse un joven de aspecto amable con grandes ojos color café, cabello castaño medio, piel nívea y de porte delgado se hizo presente.

**Houyo:** muy buenas tardes señorita Higurashi, soy el manager del grupo I.K.M por favor dispense mi demora

**Kagome:** descuide señor, lo importante es que está usted acá

**Houyo:** por favor sígame a la oficina del presidente. El señor Taisho la está esperando

Dieron un largo recorrido hasta llegar a la oficina y en cuanto la puerta de esta se abrió pudo ver a un elegante y atractivo hombre, cuya apariencia física la deslumbró.

Era alto de argenta cabellera, ojos tan dorados como el sol, mirada fría pero seductora a la vez, labios delgados y bien definidos, espalda ancha y una cautivadora voz que la sumergió en un dulce sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿señorita Higurashi? ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

**Kagome:** (sacudió la cabeza) ¿ah? Sí, si claro que estoy bien. Encantada en conocerlo señor

**Sesshomaru:** igualmente.

Antes de empezar respóndame ¿leyó usted detenidamente las pautas de su contrato?

**Kagome:** (pensó: no, porque se salieron volando mientras Kikyo iba cayendo al suelo) usted disculpe, pero podría por favor… hacerme recordar su contenido

**Houyo:** con gusto le entregaré una copia luego, pero como estamos algo cortos de tiempo, le mencionaré las pautas principales.

Desde que usted firme contrato con nosotros, pasa automáticamente a ser un miembro más del grupo I.K.M

Deberá cumplir con todos los compromisos que se le solicite como son: conciertos, firma de autógrafos, entrevistas televisadas y radiales, fan meeting, sesiones fotográficas, entre otros.

Deberá llevar una convivencia armónica con el resto de los integrantes

Mantenerse en un peso ideal (la miró de pies a cabeza) así como está, está bien

Evitar los escándalos públicos, no manchar la buena imagen y/o reputación del grupo… (le dió como 20 pautas más)

¿Alguna duda señorita Higurashi?

_Kagome:_ sólo una ¿deberé vivir con el grupo… en el mismo lugar?

**Sesshomaru:** los chicos viven juntos por practicidad y lo ideal es que usted también lo haga.

Si lo que preocupa son sus pertenencias u objetos personales no se preocupe, ya que cuenta con una habitación con todo lo indispensable incluyendo baño privado y accesorios como ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, zapatos, bolsos, bisutería en general, una computadora, un celular con número privado y en 2 semanas se le entregará un auto 0 km. Para que durante ese lapso de tiempo pueda aprender a conducir y tramitar su correspondiente permiso.

De no estar conforme con algo se le brindará una solución factible en el acto o de necesitar o desear algo más se le entregara de igual modo

**Kagome:** ¿y si no acepto vivir con el resto del grupo?

**Sesshomaru:** estaría faltando a la clausula 3 por lo que usted se haría responsable de sus horarios y persona ya que cualquier incidente fuera de la corporación usted sería totalmente responsable, llámese un accidente o un escándalo publico

**Kagome:** ¿qué ocurriría si decido no firma el contrato?

**Sesshomaru:** sería multada por daños y perjuicios a nuestra entidad, puesto que se ha invertido tiempo y dinero en su preparación

**Kagome:** pero si yo aún no he hecho ni recibido nada

**Sesshomaru:** desde el momento en que usted postuló vía web en nuestro concurso, se sometió a cumplir con todo lo estipulado en caso de ganar y es por eso que usted está comprometida con la cooperación por haber sido la ganadora

**Houyo:** en el perfil de su postulación decía que su sueño era pertenecer al grupo, por lo que me extraña que esté intentando echarse para atrás señorita Higurashi

**Kagome:** no me mal interprete señor, no estoy intentando hacerlo, es tan sólo que tenía curiosidad por saber (pensó: condenada Kikyo en ningún momento mencionó nada de esto) una última pregunta caballeros ¿qué ocurrirá con mis estudios? Estoy en 3era año de lite… de canto y danza contemporánea y me gustaría terminar mi carrera profesional

**Sesshomaru:** puede adecuar su horario a las actividades del grupo o de lo contrario tomar clases privadas. Por lo que puede seguir estudiando siempre y cuando no interfiera con su trabajo ¿le queda alguna duda o tiene alguna otra curiosidad señorita Higurashi?

**Kagome:** no, ninguna, por lo que imagino que lo que sigue es la firma del contrato

**Houyo:** exacto y una vez que haya firmado puede mudarse de inmediato a su nuevo hogar

**Kagome:** ¡¿de inmediato?! ¡Pero mi madre no sabe nada de esto! Además quisiera despedirme de ella y mi hermana

**Sesshomaru:** en vista que no estaba del todo informada le cederé 24 horas para que se traslade al edificio del grupo, por lo que pasé a firmar el contrato por favor

**Kagome:** de acuerdo (firmó) bueno, creo que desde ahora soy oficialmente un miembro más del grupo (en cuanto dijo ello, las puertas del lugar se abrieron abruptamente dejando ver a un muy enfadado Inuyasha, el cual se le acercó, la quedó mirando feo y le dijo…)

**Inuyasha:** antes de que seas aceptada en mi grupo deberás pasar mi prueba, de lo contrario anularé tu contrato

La tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó a empellones al estudio de grabación

9


	2. ¿por qué a mí?

**Cap. 2 **

**¿Por qué yo?**

Sin decirle media palabra la condujo por diversos pasadizos hasta un estudio de grabación donde se hallaban el resto del grupo.

La empujó dentro del lugar con brusquedad y recién la soltó.

**Kagome:** (sobándose la muñeca) ¡eres un bruto! ¡Un animal! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¡¿Estiércol?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarme de esa manera?

**Miroku:** ¡wuoo! ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Qué linda señorita (le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el respaldar) encantado en conocerla hermosa damisela

**Kagome:** (no sabía si sonreír o sentir miedo) tú debes ser Miroku ¿no es así?

**Miroku:** así es bella doncella, pero tú puedes llamarme cariño si así lo deseas

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! No te encariñes con ella que no durara mucho tiempo con nosotros

**Kagome:** ¡uish! ¡Eres tal y como lo pensé un idiota, ególatra, neandertal, brusco e insensible! ¡Te detesto hasta más no poder!

**Koga:** (estaba sentado tras de la batería) ¡pero vaya! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a tan bella jovencita para que se enoje tanto?

**Kagome:** (se sintió algo protegida) acá su compañero, me arrastró por no sé cuantos corredores, jalándome de la mano… por poco y me dislocas la muñeca

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay mira niña, sino te gusta mi trato, puedes marcharte por donde viniste!

**Kagome:** no sé con qué clase de mujeres tienes trato, pero yo no soy una de ellas, así que a mí me respetas ¡tonto! (le dio un fuerte pisotón con mucha fuerza y furia e intentó salir pero la puerta tenía seguro)

**Inuyasha:** ¡eres una pequeña…!

**Kagome:** ¿una qué? ¡Vamos, no te detengas y termina lo que ibas a decir! O es que acaso con tu escasa inteligencia se te olvidó (lo miró feo)

**Inuyasha:** ¡no sé por qué demonios fuiste elegida precisamente tú! ¡Tan sólo mírate! No tienes talla, ni eres bonita, ni hay nada que resalte en ti

**Kagome:** lamento mucho que estés tan ciego que no puedas apreciar mi talento innato y tan sólo te importe el exterior. Si gané fue porque soy la mejor dentro las mejores y no me enorgullece trabajar precisamente contigo, pero debo hacerlo porque di mi palabra

**Koga:** ¿tu palabra? ¿A quién?

**Kagome:** (se lamentó para sus adentros; Había hablado de más) quiero decir que me auto propuse ser parte de este grupo y no me voy a ir sólo porque al gorila mimado peli plateado éste, no tenga educación

**Miroku:** (se carcajeó) al parecer te topaste con la suela de tu zapato.

Es la primera vez que una chica te rechaza en su totalidad

**Inuyasha:** eso de quedarte está por verse. Primero deberás cantar una de mis nuevas canciones y si no lo haces bien estarás fuera (le entregó una partitura y ella se quedó muda, no entendía nada de lo que decía) ¿y bien vas a cantar o no?

**Kagome:** ¡sí! Sólo dame tiempo… caray que mal carácter te manejas (leyó la letra pero no sabía el ritmo, por lo que improvisó) Ai no uta…

La tierra y el calor del sol,

las flores y su olor

amor en el corazón…

Vi que pudo causar

el sonido que me rodea al apoyar mi oído en ti

Es la vida así, que te hace latir

Dulcemente este pequeño corazón

No te dejes engañar,

sólo intenta aparentar,

el rostro que hoy un sueño es…

Sólo finges no escuchar

Sólo finges no advertir, pero en realidad…

Crees en este amor…

**Inuyasha:** (quedó conmovido al oír su voz, era tan hermosa que tuvo que disimular que le agradaba) ¡suficiente! Ese no es el ritmo, ni el tono, pero pasaste mi prueba, tu voz es buena (la miró de frente a los ojos y muy de cerca) pero no creas que esto acaba acá ¡feh! Por el contrario recién empieza y te tendré muy bien vigilada (abrió la puerta y se fue)

**Koga:** no le creas nada de lo que dice. Él es un perro que ladra pero no muerde

**Miroku:** es cierto, sólo está molesto ya que no quería que este día llegara nunca ya que siempre ha sido el vocalista principal del grupo y bueno con una belleza como tú (la miró de pies a cabeza) imagino que tiene miedo de perder popularidad

**Kagome:** (sentía que la desnudaba con los ojos, por lo que se distancio un poco) en vista que ya pasé su dichosa prueba, volveré a mi casa para poder despedirme de mi mamá y mi hermana, y traer alguna de mis pertenencias

**Koga:** si lo desea puedo llevarte y traerte

**Kagome:** (le iba a decir que sí, pero si descubría a Kikyo, el plan se venía abajo) muchas gracias, pero puedo ir venir yo sola.

Lo que traeré conmigo serán apenas unos cuantos objetos de valor sentimental por lo que no me acarrearan mucho bulto

**Miroku:** uhm, no puedo creer que desde hoy compartiremos la misma casa, ¡pero qué afortunado soy en tener a una belleza como tú a mi lado!

**Kagome:** creo que te estás equivocando conmigo. Yo no soy ningún juguete al cual tú puedas poner tus manos encima, ni mucho menos pretendo permitírtelo. Si estoy acá y debo convivir con ustedes es porque es parte de mi contrato y la único tipo de relación que habrá entre nosotros será de trabajo TRA- BA- JO ¿te quedó claro? o te lo repito más despacio para que tu sobre hormonado cerebro lo entienda

**Miroku:** bella y agresiva tal como me gustan las mujeres (quiso tocarla y Koga se lo impidió, doblándole la mano)

**Koga:** creo que no entendiste, la señorita no está ni estará interesada jamás en ti, así que no intentes nada con ella

**Miroku:** ya entendí, sólo estaba bromeando (se zafó del agarre)

**Koga:** por cierto, aún no sabemos tu nombre

**Kagome:** soy Kikyo Higurashi, mucho gusto

**Koga:** encantado Kikyo; Yo soy Koga Irfan y acá el gigoló incorregible es Miroku Fersen, aunque creo que está de más que nos presentemos puesto que ya sabes quienes somos, pero a una dama siempre se le debe mostrar respeto y educación

**Kagome:** (le sonrió. Él si le agradaba) si me disculpan debo retirarme. El señor Sesshomaru me dio 24 horas para estar con mi familia y no quiero perder un solo minuto

**Miroku:** vuelve pronto preciosa o iré a buscarte

**Kagome:** (lo miró seria y de frente) tengo nombre y no es ni preciosa, ni bella o hermosa, me llamo Ka… digo Kikyo, Kikyo, pero si se te hace difícil recordarlo. Tengo un amigo que hace tatuajes y con gusto te lo puede escribir en la frente para que no se te olvide (le puso un dedo en la frente, le sonrió satíricamente y se marchó)

**En casa de las Higurashi…**

Kagome estaba empacando en su mochila algunas cosas como fotos de su familia, su diario, libros y apuntes del instituto, algunos cd's y dvd's entre otras cosas, mientas que su convaleciente y curiosa hermana la observaba.

**Kikyo:** ¿cómo te fue? ¿Conociste a Inuyasha en persona? ¿Qué sentiste al verlo? ¿Qué pensaron de ti, es decir de mí? Bueno tú entiendes

**Kagome:** antes de responderte nada ¿me puedes decir que haces acá? ¡Deberías estar en el hospital!

**Kikyo:** el seguro ya no podía cubrir los gastos que estaba generando y por eso me dieron de alta. Mamá se encuentra en la farmacia en este momento y dice que no sabe con qué dinero vamos a comer, porque su jefe aún no le puede pagar hasta fin de este mes

**Kagome:** (metió su mano en el bolsillo de su mochila) ¡ten!, esto es todo el dinero que tengo. Lo estaba ahorrando para cuando me fuera a Italia, pero en vista que estaré metida en este lío de ser tú por un buen tiempo (suspiró) creo que deberé dejar mi sueño para otro momento

**Kikyo:** lamento no ser la mejor hermana del mundo, ni la mejor hija, pero es que soy como soy y no lo puedo evitar. Mi carácter es más fuerte que yo y bueno, ahora que no podré moverme en un buen tiempo y tendré que quedarme a solas con mamá, intentaré cambiar

**Kagome:** espero que sea así ya que estoy haciendo esto para que podamos tener un mejor futuro, porque si de mí dependiera, renunciaría ahora mismo ¡uish, ese tal Inuyasha es peor de lo que me imagine! Es, es… es un verdadero ¡idiota! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo insoportable que puede ser!… en cambio el que deduzco que es su hermano mayor por el parecido físico (puso cara de embobada) si sabe cómo tratar a una dama, parece que es de carácter frio y serio, pero tiene un no sé qué, que me dice que no es así ¿Qué sabes de él?

**Kikyo:** uhm, que se me hace que Sesshomaru te gusta

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó ligeramente) no precisamente ya que sólo hablamos del contrato y de las pautas del mismo, pero su vos, su porte, sus ojos (lanzó un suspiró de enamorada) todo él es un imán de atracción

**Kikyo:** vaya que tienes buen gusto hermanita.

Él está considerado como el soltero más codiciado entre el ambiente artístico, pero se rumorea por ahí que hace algunos años estuvo a punto de casarse, sin embargo su prometida le fue infiel con el presidente de un grupo de música rival y desde ese entonces cerró las puertas de su corazón a cualquier mujer que intentara conquistarlo

**Kagome:** si eso fuera cierto, sería una verdadera lástima, puesto que es muy atractivo además de caballeroso, pero… yo creo que muy en el fondo es alguien infeliz y puede ser que sea por lo que me acabas de contar.

Por cierto ¿sabes qué edad tiene?

**Kikyo:** déjame pensar… uhm, Inuyasha tiene 21 y el padre de ambos, abandonó a su primera esposa o sea la madre de Sesshomaru, cuando él tenía aproximadamente 10 años y se casó con la mamá de Inuyasha… uhm por lo que debe tener entre 30 y 32 años ¡ay no estoy segura!

**Kagome:** ¿Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son hijos de diferentes madres?

**Kikyo:** se dice que la identidad de la madre de Inuyasha es un misterio, pero que era o es una mujer tan bella que Inu Taisho el padre de ambos cayó rendido a sus pies y por eso dejó a Irasue la madre de Sesshomaru y actual dueña de la corporación Taisho.

Eso si te voy diciendo, ahora que vivas con el grupo, no menciones nada de lo que te acabo de decir, se supone que es un secreto, pero como soy amiga cercana de la presidenta del club de fans ella me contó todo esto, pero me dijo que cada vez que alguien sin importar quien sea intenta saber sobre el paradero o la identidad de la madre de Inuyasha, éste enfurece y pierde los papeles, así que mejor tú calladita

**Kagome:** descuida no diré nada, además ese me cae tan mal y tiene un carácter tan horrendo que prefiero no provocarlo, es tan odioso ¿Qué no sé cómo puedes estar enamorada de él?

**Kikyo:** quizá lo agarraste en un mal momento, pero Inu es todo un galán y un maravilloso hombre. Es generoso, amable, carismático, sensible, cariñoso, talentoso… (Empezó a soñar despierta)

**Kagome:** si, si, ya baja de tu nube que te vas a fracturar otra parte del cuerpo. En fin, cuando intercambiemos papeles y vivas a su lado, tú misma podrás juzgar y saber cómo es en verdad.

¿Cuánto crees que tarde mamá? Ya es muy tarde y aún no llega

**Kikyo:** probablemente esté haciendo horas extras para cubrir lo de mis medicinas y la comida

**Kagome:** me da mucha pena que tenga que estarce sacrificando tanto para que no, nos falte nada ¡por eso, prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, para ganar mucho dinero y darle la vida que se merece!

**Kikyo:** que nos meremos, porque si estas dónde estás es por mí

**Kagome:** mientras yo ocupe tu lugar, seré yo quien decida a que destino irán mis ganancias ¡ok!

**Al día siguiente en la corporación Taisho… **

En cuanto retornó. Se dirigió la residencia del grupo y de entre tantas entradas que habían optó por la del jardín ya que no había nadie y porque el lugar era tan hermoso que quería irlo contemplando mientras hallaba la manera de ingresar a la casa en sí.

Estaba algo distraída mirando los hermosos rosales que abundaban en el lugar y otras tantas variedades de flores, cuando de pronto sorpresivamente un can de gran tamaño color plateado, jaspeado con pelo negro y ojos color ámbar se le fue encima, tumbándola sobre el pasto y lamiéndole todo la cara, pero era tan grande que empezó a gritar ¡auxilio un lobo, un lobo! ¡Ayúdenme o me va comer viva! (escuchó que alguien dio un fuerte silbido y el animal se sentó a un lado y le empezó a mover la cola)

**Koga:** (corrió hasta donde estaba ella) ¿te encuentras bien? (le ofreció una mano)

**Kagome:** ¿qué hace un lobo en este lugar? (aceptando la ayuda)

**Koga: **(le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro y acarició la cabeza del can) no es un lobo del todo, en realidad es un perro lobo

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Ese tipo de cruce es posible?

**Koga:** sí, sí lo es. Haku es un perro lobo checoslovaco.

Pero cuando creció, su dueño lo abandonó a su suerte e iba ser puesto a dormir cuando lo rescaté (le acarició tras las orejas y se puso patas arribas para que le rasque la panza) ¡lo vez! Es totalmente inofensivo y muy cariñoso es por eso que cuando te sintió salió a saludarte

**Kagome:** ya veo (algo temerosa) ¿puedo tocarlo?

**Koga:** ¡desde luego! Ráscale detrás de las orejas que es lo que más le gusta o frótale su panza

**Kagome:** (le palmeó la cabeza y éste en respuesta le lamió el rostro) eres divertido, me agradas (lo abrazó con cariño) ¡qué lindo eres! Dame una pata -¡buen chico!- ahora tú y yo somos amigos y nos cuidaremos mutuamente ¿de acuerdo? (Haku ladró una vez en respuesta)

**Koga:** veo que te gustan los animales, eso es bueno

**Kagome:** (se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa) me encantan. Toda mi vida he querido tener mascotas pero por lo estrecho del apartamento donde vivo, nunca pude tener ni peces

**Koga:** viviendo acá podrás tener todo aquello que desees, todo absolutamente todo lo que pedimos se nos concede (sonrió) es la ventaja de ser famoso y millonario

**Kagome:** el dinero podrá comprar muchas cosas pero no todo. Por ejemplo no puedes comprar privacidad o tranquilidad que asumo que es lo que ninguno de ustedes tiene

**Koga:** es un precio que hay que pagar por ser quienes somos.

Pero bueno, imagino que quieres instalarte en tu recamara, por lo que si deseas puedo llevarte

**Kagome:** este lugar es muy grande y creo que terminaré perdiéndome… es más si tuvieras un mapa por ahí me ayudaría bastante

**Koga:** (rió) te acostumbraras rápido. Al principio es algo confuso por el montón de pasadizos, escaleras y habitaciones, pero estoy seguro que te adaptarás de inmediato (la condujo hasta el área de las habitaciones) la primera habitación es la mía, la siguiente es de Miroku, luego viene la de Inuyasha y finalmente la tuya

**Kagome:** es un corredor muy largo, podría transitar con un auto y aún así demoraría varios minutos en llegar a mi habitación (estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación… cuando la puerta vecina se abrió y salió su ocupante)

**Inuyasha:** (la miró de pies a cabeza de forma déspota) ¡feh! Así que después de todo decidiste mudarte para acá y precisamente al lado mío

**Kagome:** lamento tener que tenerte como vecino, pero por desgracia me asignaron esta habitación, ya que si fuera por mí, preferiría dormir con el perro antes de estar tan cerca tuyo

**Inuyasha:** eso se puede arreglar; Como eres pequeña y menuda estoy seguro que a Haku no le importaría tenerte como mascota

**Kagome:** ¡uish! Eres insoportable

**Inuyasha:** y tú fea y sin talento, ¡no sé qué haces acá! ¡Deberías marcharte!

**Koga:** lo mejor es que te metas en tu habitación y la disfrutes a solas

**Kagome:** es cierto, ya que apuesto que lo haya adentro es mucho más agradable de ver que la cara de éste horrible mono canoso y pedante

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué me dijiste?! ¡Tú pequeña…! (antes que le dijera algo más, abrió la puerta se metió y le cerró la misma en la cara) ¡cómo te detesto! ¡Ten por seguro que no dejaré que te quedes por mucho! (gritaba muy enfadado tras la puerta)

**Koga:** ya, ya, cálmate. Estás muy alterado desde que llegó y no te ha hecho nada para que estés así

**Inuyasha:** ¡me voy! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder mi tiempo con la recién llegada

**Dentro de su nueva habitación…**

El lugar era tan grande que fácilmente cabía el apartamento donde vivía y aún así sobraba espacio.

Los colores eran algo estridentes y no le convencían que el verde limón y el fucsia fueran los colores principales puesto que no eran sus predilectos, pero debía de admitir que el diseñador de interiores sabía lo que hacía puesto que la habitación era esplendida.

Al fondo de la misma había un escritorio con una lap top encima y dentro de los cajones encontró 1 celular de última generación, una tablet, un Ipod, un mp3, un mp4 e infinidad de artículos de última generación.

En el centro de todo se encontraba una enorme cama, tan grande que se perdía en ella y alrededor 3 puertas. La primera correspondía a un espectacular baño decorado en rosa pálido con blanco y toques de lila, un enorme jacuzzi, una ducha española, un lavabo doble y todo lo que le hiciera falta incluyendo accesorios como bata de baño, esponjas, toallas etc.

La puerta contigua era una habitación enorme atiborrada de ropa y zapatos y joyería de todo tipo y la tercera habitación era una en color marfil con una impresionante biblioteca, un cómodo sillón con una lámpara alta y una pantalla plasma.

Todo le parecía un sueño. El lugar entero era increíble, no le parecía una habitación sino más bien la casa de sus sueños. Se sentía tan feliz que podía quedarse a vivir por siglos en aquel lugar sin salir más que para comer, pero… se sintió triste ya que no lo podía compartir con nadie ya que sus mejores amigas no debían saber nada de lo que estaba haciendo y el grupo no podía saber que estaba suplantando a su hermana, pero (pensó en voz alta) ¡mi mamá si puede venir! De inmediato tomó su celular y llamó a su casa para contarles el cómo se sentía e invitar a su mamá a pasar el fin de semana con ella, pero la respuesta por parte de su madre fue que no podía porque debía cuidar de su hermana.

Se entristeció, pero prometió que en cuanto le fuera posible las iría a visitar.

Estaba fascinada con el lugar cundo de pronto su estomago empezó a gruñir y cual niña traviesa asomó primero su cabeza fuera de la habitación para ver si no había nadie en especial el antipático de su vecino y se dirigió a la cocina, pero terminó en el cuarto de regalos, luego en la sala de ensayos, luego en la videoteca, luego en la terraza del tercer piso y finalmente dio con la cocina.

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Este lugar parece un laberinto. Me tomó casi media hora llegar hasta aquí

**Voz femenina: **tú debes se la nueva integrante ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** (se dio media vuelta y se topó con una joven un poco mayor que ella de apariencia amable, linda sonrisa, risueños ojos color café, cabello lacio negro recogido en una coleta alta, flequillo hasta la mitad de la frente y esbelta figura) hola, soy Kikyo Higurashi mucho gusto (le extendió la mano) ¿y tú eres?

**Sango:** (le devolvió el saludo) soy sango Hiray, la coordinadora de imagen de los chicos

Kagome: ¿tú también vives acá?

**Sango:** en este edificio no, pero sí en el contiguo, ya sabes por practicidad; Nunca se sabe cuál de los muchachos puede necesitar mi ayuda y es por eso que estoy al pendiente de cada uno de ellos las 24 horas

**Kagome:** ¡¿tú sola?!

**Sango:** (soltó una risita) ¡obvio no! Cuento con todo un equipo, pero en quien más confían los chicos es en mí. Los conozco desde que iniciaron, por eso conozco los gustos y estilos de cada uno

Mientras conversaban apareció el más mujeriego acompañado de dos hermosas jóvenes que lo tomaban de cada brazo.

**Miroku:** ¡pero que ven mis ojos! ¡Sanguito, tú por acá! Mis lindas princesas, espéreme en mi habitación, su rey ira por ustedes en un momento (ambas soltaron una risita y se dirigieron al lugar indicado) ¿y bien mis hermosas damas? ¿Qué cosas maravillosas estaban hablando de mí?

**Sango:** tú sólo sabes pensar en ti ¿no es así?

Pues para tu información rey de los narcisistas, hay millones de temas de los cuales hablar

**Miroku:** eso es cierto, pero ninguno es tan interesante como yo (le sonrió)

**Kagome:** nos estábamos conociendo por lo que me estaba contando de los gustos y manías de cada uno de ustedes, y precisamente estábamos hablando de tu fanatismo por las mujeres

_Miroku:_ (haciendo su cabello para atrás con una mano) ¡oh las mujeres, las mujeres! De todas las criaturas que habitan este hermoso planeta son precisamente ustedes lo mejor que hay, pero hay veces que no logro saber cómo es que algunas se resisten a mis encantos… como tú mi preciosa morena (la miró con lujuria)

**Sango:** eso es porque yo soy demasiada mujer para ti y lo que yo busco es un verdadero hombre. No un niño que juega a serlo

**Miroku:** no cabe duda que estas loquita por mí (le besó la mano y se dirigió a su habitación)

**Sango:** ¡aish! No importa cuánto tiempo pase, ese incorregible hombre seguirá igual

**Kagome:** etto, disculpa que te moleste, pero…

**Sango:** ¿pero qué? Si crees que te voy a decir que sí, efectivamente me trae muerta de amor y estoy que ardo en celos porque coquetea con cuanta mujer se le cruza… ¡pues no! Déjame decirte ¡que no es así!

**Kagome:** (pestañó un par de veces y sonrió nerviosa) lo que yo te iba a preguntar es ¿done puedo hallar algo de comer? En esta cocina no hay nada

**Sango:** (se puso roja) lo siento, precisamente para eso te estaba buscando

**Kagome:** no entiendo ¿para qué me buscabas?

**Sango:** el presidente te está esperando para ir a cenar. Se suponía que debí decírtelo ni bien te vi, pero se me olvidó. Así que por favor ve a su oficina lo antes posible

**Kagome:** (sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Iba a cenar con el hombre que le interesaba de manera sentimental) ok, me cambió rápido de atuendo y voy a verlo

Estaba sumamente emocionada y no dejaba de pensar ¡una cena a solas! ¿De qué podrían hablar? ¿Por qué la estaba invitando a cenar? ¿Qué intenciones tendría él para con ella? Sería acaso ¿qué entre ellos se había suscitado el amor a primera vista?

Mil y un ideas surcaban por su cabeza imaginándose que sería la mejor velada de su vida.

watch?v=-t_4Ju_Q4eY


	3. Desenmascarada

**Cap. 3**

**Desenmascarada **

Estaba lista para darle el encuentro al hombre que le robaba el sueño; Se vistió con un traje formal blanco compuesto de un pantalón y un saco combinados con un par de zapatos de tacón negro y una blusa del mismo color. Recogió su cabello en una coleta de lado y al verse al espejo parecía una princesa; Nunca en su vida se había vestido con ropas tan finas.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la oficina del presidente y en cuanto éste le dio permiso para ingresar… se llevó un verdadero chasco al verlo acompañado del hombre que más odiaba.

**Sesshomaru:** bienvenida Kikyo, hoy saldremos a cenar fuera, para hablar de los próximos proyectos ¿qué opinas?

**Kagome:** (se sintió decepcionada) está bien

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Tal parece que esperabas otra cosa por la expresión que has puesto

**Kagome:** no sé de qué hablas

**Inuyasha:** si pensaste por tan sólo un segundo que mi hermano podía estar interesado en ti, te equivocaste. Él jamás se fijaría en una insípida mujer como tú

**Kagome:** no sé ¿de donde sacas semejante idea?, además yo estoy aquí para cumplir con un contrato no para buscar novio

**Sesshomaru:** el chofer nos está esperando en la entrada (se levantó de su asiento, abrió la puerta e invitó a Kagome a salir primero)

En cuanto los tres estuvieron en el restauran, Inuyasha y Kagome debieron sentarse juntos y Sesshomaru en frente de ambos.

**Inuyasha:** (se sentía mortificado por tenerla a su lado) ¿no pudiste reservar una mesa más amplia? ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme junto a ella?

**Sesshomaru:** deja de comportarte como un bebé y pon atención a lo que les voy a decir a ambos.

El próximo álbum está próximo a lanzarse, pero previo a este lazaremos un sencillo el cual será cantado por ti Kikyo y para esto necesito que junto a Inuyasha practiques la canción que vas a interpretar.

Es una de sus composiciones, por lo que deberás seguir todas sus indicaciones

**Inuyasha:** ¿le darás mi última creación a está completa desconocida? ¡¿Por qué?!

**Sesshomaru:** tú bien sabías desde el principio que tendrías una compañera con la que deberías hacer un dueto y la mejor manera de lanzarla al estrellato es haciéndola interpretar tu nueva composición. Además la letra va mejor con una voz femenina que una masculina

**Kagome:** ¿de qué trata la canción?

**Sesshomaru:** es sobre dos jóvenes que en un principio no se llevan bien y luego terminan enamorándose

**Inuyasha:** la has mal interpretado.

Es él quien no la soporta y ella se enamora de él, pero él finge no querer saber nada con ella pero en el fondo siente lo mismo

**Sesshomaru: en** resumen es lo mismo que acabo de decir

**Inuyasha:** no, tú dijiste que ambos se enamoran y no es así. Él no la tolera y aún así ella se enamora y él quiere negar lo que siente

**Sesshomaru:** en ese caso para dejarle el concepto claro a los fans haremos un video en el cual ustedes dos serán los protagonistas

**Inu y Kag:** ¡¿por qué?!

**Sesshomaru:** porque de hoy en adelante deberán trabajar en equipo.

**Kagome:** ¿puedo dimitir?

**Sesshomaru:** (le dio un sorbo a su copa) debes estar bromeando.

Ya fuiste anunciada a todos los medio como la nueva integrante y pasado mañana será la rueda de prensa para darte a conocer

**Kagome:** eso quiere decir que ya no hay marcha atrás

**Sesshomaru:** correcto. Pensé que te habían quedado claro todas las pautas del contrato

**Kagome:** sí… me quedaron claras… pero jamás pensé que tendría que aguantarlo a él

**Inuyasha:** si no me toleras puedes irte y contrataremos a otra que no sea tan molesta como tú

**Sesshomaru:** nada de eso.

Si lo que te molesta es Inuyasha puedo reemplazarlo

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿pero qué dices?! Yo soy el líder y vocalista del grupo ¡no puedes reemplazarme!

**Sesshomaru:** no precisamente reemplazarte físicamente, pero si reemplazarte en los ensayos y grabaciones de sonido y sólo mantenerlos juntos durante los conciertos.

Debes admitir que tienes un carácter bastante difícil de llevar y si no lo modificas terminaras perdiendo fans y posibles contratos a futuro, así que tú elige o te llevas bien con ella o pongo como líder y vocalista a Koga que puede perfectamente reemplazarte

**Kagome:** (le brillaron los ojos de emoción) ¡¿en verdad puedo practicar con él?!

**Sesshomaru:** desde luego, si Inuyasha no te agrada Koga puede enseñarte todo lo que necesites

**Inuyasha:** no es necesario. Yo mismo la ayudaré a interpretar mi canción.

Después de todo es mi creación y nadie puede enseñarle mejor que yo a interpretarla

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien en ese caso empezaran mañana a primera hora

**Kagome:** etto… pero mañana tengo que ir al instituto, tengo exámenes finales y en breve postulare a una… (No podía decir nada o la descubrirían)

**Inuyasha:** ¿una qué? vamos no te quedes callada y termina lo que ibas a decir

**Kagome:** nada, no es nada importante. Ahora soy parte del grupo y debo olvidarme de mis demás metas (agachó la mirada como despidiéndose de su beca)

**Sesshomaru:** nada de eso. Si tienes metas u objetivos que cumplir, hazlo. El grupo es importante pero tus sueños también lo son, así que mientras uno no interfiera con el otro debes continuar con los mismos

**Kagome:** (se emocionó muchísimo) ¡¿en serio?! (Lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó varias veces en la mejilla) gracias, gracias, gracias ¡muchas gracias! (al ver como la miraban los demás comensales se ruborizo y se dirigió al tocador)

**Inuyasha:** que chica para más rara, es parte del grupo de música más importante de todo el país y aún así tiene sueños más allá

**Sesshomaru:** una vida sin sueños es como un cuerpo sin alma

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Esas son tonterías.

Si esta absurda reunión llegó a su fin me retiro, quiero descansar

**Sesshomaru:** ¿no esperaras por Kikyo?

**Inuyasha:** cuando las mujeres se meten en el tocador tardan siglos en salir, pero… iré a buscarla para que se dé prisa

Se dirigió al área del tocador y la vio conversando por celular y como estaba de espaldas quiso darle menudo susto, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar parte de la conversación.

**Kagome:** ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Yo no sé leer partituras, ni tocar ningún instrumento, ni mucho menos tengo una gran voz como la tuya (hizo una pausa para escuchar la respuesta) ¡pero Kikyo yo no creo que pueda continuar remplazándote por mucho tiempo!... lo mejor será que diga la verdad y pague lo que deba pagar

**Inuyasha:** (le tocó el hombro por la que la asustó) así que tú no eres quien dice ser. De razón no supiste interpretar mi canción

**Kagome:** (al darse vuelta se topó con aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban desafiantes y supo que había sido descubierta) ¿de… de… que hablas? ¿Cómo… qué yo no… no… soy quien dice ser?

**Inuyasha:** tomó el celular soy Inuyasha Taisho ¿quién está al otro lado?

**Kagome:** (le arrebató el celular y lo apagó) ¿qué acaso no sabes que es de mala educación, escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

**Inuyasha:** (la empotró contra la pared) ¿y tú no sabes pequeña mentirosa, que firmar un contrato multimillonario fingiendo ser otra persona es un delito grave?

**Kagome:** no sé de qué hablas (intentó librarse de su aprisionamiento)

**Inuyasha:** (se pegó a ella, capturándola con todo su cuerpo) renuncia en este preciso instante y no diré nada. De lo contrario te demandaré por fraude

**Kagome:** (lo miró temerosamente. Aquellos ojos dorados la estaban intimidando) no lo haré, no he llegado hasta aquí sin un propósito, así que no desistiré

Inuyasha: en ese caso le diré todo que sé a Sesshomaru (dio un par de pasos y ella lo contuvo de la cintura)

**Kagome:** ¡aguarda! Yo… hare todo lo que me pidas… pero por favor no me delates

**Inuyasha:** (esbozó una maléfica sonrisa) ¿todo? ¿Estás segura?

**Kagome:** (no sabía que era el contenido de todo, pero…) sí todo, absolutamente todo

**Inuyasha:** muy bien, en ese caso empezaremos en este momento. Lo primero que harás es decirle a mi hermano que te sientes feliz de tener que ser mi pupila y que harás todo lo que yo te pida sin chistar ¿entendiste?

**Kagome:** sí (de mala gana)

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? No te oí

**Kagome:** dije que sí, que será un verdadero honor trabajar bajo tu dirección

**Inuyasha:** perfecto, así me gusta que seas, sumisa y muy obediente (le palmeó la cabeza) uhm creo esto me va a gustar. De hoy en adelante serás mi mascota fiel y me seguirás a todos lados como tu amos ¿te quedó claro pequeña mentirosa?

**Kagome:** totalmente claro

**Inuyasha:** muy bien.

Mañana te quiero levantada a las 5:00 a.m. te enseñare a leer una partitura hasta las 6:20 a.m. que es cuando empezaremos a ensayar como es debido mi canción y luego practicaras las coreografías de todas nuestras canciones hasta que te las cepas de memoria

**Kagome:** pero mañana tengo examen final en el instituto y si falto perderé mi beca… por favor hare lo que me pidas pero déjame ir a rendir mi examen

**Inuyasha:** ya veo que la indómita… ¿cómo te llamas en verdad?

**Kagome:** Kagome Higurashi, soy la hermana melliza idéntica de Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** muy bien Kagome o mejor dicho pequeña mentirosa, me gusta que tu carácter agresivo y desafiante desaparezca y saques a relucir tu dócil y vulnerable modo de ser (la tomó del mentón como queriendo besarla y ella sólo cerró los ojos) ¡jah! ¡Tonta! ¿Qué pensaste que te besaría? Ni loco, tú solo eres mi mascota, así que no sueñes con un beso mío

**Kagome:** ¡uish! ¡Eres el ser más repulsivo que conozco!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? Que quieres renunciar al grupo y ser demandada

**Kagome:** dije que eres encantador y que hare todo lo que me pidas

**Inuyasha:** así está mejor

A las 5:00 a.m. en punto del día siguiente, ella aún estaba profundamente dormida cuando de pronto sintió que agua muy fría le cayó en el rostro.

**Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué demo…?!

Inuyasha: te dije que estuvieras lista a las 5:00 a.m. para enseñarte y ya son las 5:03 a.m. sino cumples con tu parte del trato, no cumpliré con mi parte

**Kagome:** de acuerdo, de acuerdo, haré lo que me pides, pero al menos dame 5 minutos para asearme y cambiarme de ropa

**Inuyasha:** te doy 2 y ni un segundo más

**Kagome:** ¡que exigente eres!

**Inuyasha:** 1 minuto 57 segundos

Al ver que no estaba bromeando, sino todo lo contrario se aseó como pudo y se cambió de camiseta, quedándose con los pantalones de pijama.

**Kagome:** ya estoy lista para empezar

**Inuyasha:** muy bien.

Dime que tanto sabes de música

**Kagome:** lo básico o casi nada, solo sé que las notas musicales son do, re, mi, fa, so, la, si, pero no se la entonación de ninguna ni sé que significan esos dibujitos con bolas y palitos

**Inuyasha:** son la manera en cómo se grafican las notas y se llaman (las iba dibujando y explicando) negra, blanca, corchea, semi corchea, fusa, semi fusa y redonda y cada una tiene un tiempo diferente

Mientras él le iba explicando su mirada se endulzaba y de rato en rato esbozaba una sonrisa que la maravillaba al punto de no parecerle tan mal sujeto después de todo.

**Kagome:** ¿te gusta la música verdad?

**Inuyasha:** me apasiona. Es por eso que me hice cantante (su mirada se puso melancólica) todo lo que sé mi padre me lo enseño pero… lamentablemente no pudo llegar a escucharme cantar nunca porque falleció antes que pudiera hacerlo

**Kagome:** ¿quieres decir que antes no podías cantar?

**Inuyasha:** no recuerdo muy bien el por qué, pero… yo era muy débil de niño y a duras penas me podía mover ya si intentaba correr o caminaba mucho me agitaba. Es por eso que me pasaba muchas horas en cama y para no aburrirme mi padre me enseñaba música, pero cada vez que intentaba cantar me agitaba y por ello lo evitaba

**Kagome:** (quería llorar) que triste historia, no tenía ni idea que lo hubieras pasado tan mal

**Inuyasha:** no es para que te pongas triste ya que cada vez que canto lo hago con mucha energía para que mi padre donde quiera que esté me escuche y se sienta orgulloso se de mí (esbozó una adorable sonrisa y a ella le palpitó el corazón con fuerza de la emoción)

**Kagome:** y… tú mamá ¿qué hay de ella? (el rostro de él se transformó)

**Inuyasha:** no sé nada de ella desde que papá murió. Ella… simplemente me abandonó

**Kagome:** (lo abrazó con fuerza y lagrimeó) lo lamento tanto, lamento todo por lo que has pasado

**Inuyasha:** tonta, no es para que te sientas mal (la separó de él y cuando la vio llorando) ¡eh! Por…por favor no llores… no era mi intención ponerte triste (le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta) todo lo que te conté pasó hace mucho tiempo, por lo que ya lo superé.

Desde que conocí a Miroku y Koga se volvieron mi familia e Irasue y Sesshomaru han cuidado de mí desde que mi madre se marchó

**Kagome:** (seguía lagrimeando) es tan terrible que tu madre te haya abandonado. Si mi madre me hiciera lo mismo creo que preferiría morir.

La pobre se da a matar para mantenernos a mi hermana y a mí y bien pudo optar por dejarnos hace mucho y hacer su vida

**Inuyasha:** (le sonrió) eres muy afortunada al tener una madre así, pequeña mentirosa

**Kagome:** deja de llamarme así o seguiré pensando que eres un antipático insufrible mono de pelo platino

**Inuyasha:** (se carcajeó) pero miren nada más, la mascota mordiendo la mano del amo… uhm… si yo soy para ti un mono, entonces tú para mí eres un ratón. Sí un pequeño y chillón ratón

**Kagome:** (hizo puchero) tan pequeña no soy. El hecho que tú seas alto no quiere decir que yo sea bajita. Tengo la estatura promedio de cualquier mujer

**Inuyasha:** ¿en serio? En ese caso pongámonos de pie y veamos hasta donde me llegas (ella se empinó para al menos llegarle a los hombros) sin hacer trampa pequeña ratón… uhm, eres bajita ¡admítelo! Te llevo una cabeza y media

**Kagome:** pero eso se puede solucionar, me pongo tacones y te alcanzo (brincaba intentando ser tan alta como él)

**Inuyasha:** eres divertida, creo que ya me empiezas a caer mejor

**Kagome:** (sonrió ilusionada) ¿en serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! Así me podrás liberar de tu yugo y seré libre

**Inuyasha:** no es para tanto, sólo me pareces una mascota divertida con la cual puedo jugar

Las horas transcurrieron y continuaron con el itinerario.

Ella pudo ir al instituto a rendir su examen y al volver continuó practicando las coreografías hasta muy tarde, pero estaba tan agotada que cayó desmayada en la sala de ensayos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**En la cocina de la residencia…**

**Koga:** (le estaba dando de comer a Haku) ¿alguno ha visto a Kikyo? No estuvo presente a la hora del almuerzo

**Miroku:** hace como 2 horas que la vi ensayando como loca nuestras coreografías en el salón

**Inuyasha:** esa tonta, debe estar durmiendo en su habitación. Voy a despertarla para que cene y sepa el itinerario de mañana (la fue a buscar y no estaba, la llamó a su celular y estaba en sobre su cama) ¿dónde podrá estar? (volvió a la cocina) ¿dónde fue que la viste?

**Miroku:** en el sala de ensayos, pero fue hace mucho ¿tú crees que aún siga ahí?

**Inuyasha:** no sé, pero es tan cabeza hueca que puede haber hecho al pie de la letra lo que le pedí

**Koga:** ¿y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

**Inuyasha:** que ensayara hasta que se aprendiera todas nuestras coreografías

**Koga:** ¡¿qué?! Son al menos 80 ¡en un solo día no podría hacerlo!

**Inuyasha:** ¡por supuesto que no! Pero como no tiene cerebro puede que las este ensayando aún ¡aish! Ya me puso de mal humor, lo mejor es que me vaya a caminar por ahí para relajarme

**Miroku:** te apuesto 5000 a que va ir a buscarla

**Koga:** lo siento pero pasó, porque pienso lo mismo

Efectivamente los dos tenían razón ya que se fue directo al salón de ensayo y la encontró tirada en el piso por lo que de inmediato la acudió y la despertó.

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué hacías acá?

**Kagome:** (algo atontada) estaba ensayando, tal y como me lo pediste

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! Era para que ensayaras las últimas que son las más importantes y luego te fueras a descansar… ¿has comido algo?

**Kagome:** no desde el desayuno

**Inuyasha:** ¿y desde hace cuanto que estuviste ensayando?

**Kagome:** desde que volví del instituto

**Inuyasha:** eso fue hace al meno horas (la tomó en brazos) ¡tonta! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente!

**Kagome:** lo lamento, te preocupé ¿verdad?

**Inuyasha:** (se sonrojó) haces bien en disculparte, eres parte de mi grupo y como tal es mi deber es cuidarte, así que no me des problemas

**Kagome:** (se le abrazó al cuello y recostó su cabeza en su pecho) gracias por preocuparte por mí

Al llegar a la residencia los demás se habían ido. Ya sabían que algo así pasaría y no querían avergonzar a su líder poniendo al descubierto su noble corazón.

**Inuyasha:** al parecer Koga y Miroku ya se fueron a descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo (aún la tenía en brazos) te llevaré a tu habitación para que te recuéstate, y en breve te llevaré algo de comer para que recuperes las energías

**Kagome:** pero no tengo hambre

**Inuyasha:** nada de peros jovencita. Hicimos un trato y tú harías lo que yo te pidiera, así que comerás lo que te prepare

**Kagome:** ¿no me iras a envenenar verdad?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió, mientras la llevaba en brazos a su habitación) soy muy bueno en todo lo que hago por lo que te gustará la cena que te voy a preparar

**Kagome:** gracias por mostrarte ante mí como realmente eres

**Inuyasha:** siempre lo he hecho, así que no te equivoques conmigo. Yo soy igual de amable como gruñón cuando algo no me gusta o no está bien hecho (la dejó en su habitación)

Ya regreso iré a prepararte algo

Se quedó algo extrañada, puesto que de la noche a la mañana el había cambiado mucho con ella e incluso le había contado parte de la historia de su vida.

**Poco rato después…**

Un delicioso aroma la hizo salir de su habitación y en cuanto llegó a la cocina vio servido una pintoresca mesa para dos.

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! ¡Se ve delicioso! ¿En verdad lo preparaste tú?

**Inuyasha:** es algo sencillo, pero nutritivo. Perdiste muchas calorías bailando y estudiando por lo que debes recuperarlas.

Siéntate y empecemos a comer que ya es bastante tarde y mañana nos espera un día muy largo

**Kagome:** (le dio una probada a la comida) ¡uhm! ¡Está verdaderamente deliciosa! Debiste ser chef en lugar de cantante

**Inuyasha: **¡ni loco!, lo mío es la música

**Kagome:** uhm, bueno en eso también te desempeñas muy bien

**Inuyasha:** mañana será tu gran presentación ¿te sientes lista para ello?

**Kagome:** a decir verdad estoy algo nerviosa, porque nunca he sido entrevistada por nadie, bueno al menos no a tan alta escala

**Inuyasha:** cualquier pregunta que no puedas responder, me la mandas, quédate callada y yo interpretaré como que no sabes que responder

**Kagome:** ¿por qué cambiaste de actitud conmigo?

**Inuyasha:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Kagome:** cuando llegué parecía que querías desparecerme del mapa, pero ahora me ayudas

**Inuyasha:** hicimos un pacto y yo cumplo todo aquello que prometo, por eso si fallas en algo, lo que sea, me olvidaré de nuestro pacto y te delataré a gritos

**Kagome:** que malo eres

**Inuyasha:** debo dejarte algo bien en claro y es que tú y yo no somos amigos. Tú sólo eres parte de mi grupo y por ende mi responsabilidad así que es…

**Kagome:** si ya sé, ya sé, es tú deber cuidarme y no debo darte problemas ¡caray! Ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras siendo bueno conmigo de pronto. En fin, gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa

**Inuyasha:** (en voz baja) tienes talento

**Kagome:** ¿qué dijiste?

**Inuyasha:** dije ¡que si no te delato aún es porque debo enseñarte a cantar mi canción a filmar el condenado video y espero que lo hagas bien!

**Kagome:** no, eso no fue lo que dijiste. Tú dijiste que tengo talento

**Inuyasha:** es cierto. Cantas bien por eso te daré una oportunidad de quedarte

**Kagome:** (le sonrió dulcemente) gracias amo (le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua)

**Inuyasha:** (le palmeó la cabeza, mientras sonreía) así me gusta que seas una mascota leal.

Ahora vete a descansar, yo me hare cargo de la limpieza.

Al día siguiente durante la rueda de prensa, una exitosísima cantante retirada, estaba viendo cómodamente desde su habitación la presentación de la nueva miembro del grupo por televisión; Y mientras sostenía entre sus manos una copa de coñac, se relamía los labios como saboreando el triunfo.

**Mujer:** te encontré, después de mucho tiempo nos volveremos a ver, tú sólo aguarda por mí, mi querido hijo

**En la residencia…**

Todos se reunieron en la terraza para festejar que la rueda de prensa había sido un éxito y que Kikyo lo había hecho de maravilla.

**Koga:** ¡te felicito! Te desenvolviste muy bien

**Miroku:** es cierto con tu linda sonrisa y esa manera tan hábil de responder a todas las preguntas capciosas que te hicieron, estoy seguro que ya te ganaste más fans que Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Sólo fue suerte de principiante

**Kagome:** muchas gracias a los tres por el apoyo, de no haber sido por ustedes creo que no lo hubiera logrado, puesto que debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa

**Koga:** bueno, oficialmente eres una I.K.M así que ahora a celebrar (elevaron sus copas) ¡campay!

**Todos:** ¡campay!

**Inuyasha:** ahora que ya eres una miembro oficial del grupo te pondrá más presión para que hagas las cosas a la perfección

**Kagome:** ¡¿más?! Pero si ya hago todo lo que su real monojestad peli plateado me ordena

**Inuyasha:** (molesto, porque los demás se rieron de él) ¿cómo me llamaste pequeño ratón chillón? (la empezó a corretear por todo el lugar y ella en su loca carrera tomó la primera escalera que encontró llegando a otra terraza) ¡no te escondas Kagome! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

**Mujer:** hola hijo, después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver

**Inuyasha:** (se quedó petrificado) ¡madre!

**Izayoi:** (de 44 años de edad, piel rosa y sedosa de cabello negro lacio brillante muy largo, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color café intensó, labios carmesí los cuales se veían tentadores, esbelta figura y maléfica sonrisa) si que has crecido bastante y no lo digo solo por tu estatura (se le acercó y él se alejó) veo que heredaste mi talento para la música

**Inuyasha:** lo siento señora, pero yo no creo haber heredado nada de usted

**Izayoi:** ¿señora? Pero si hace tan sólo unos segundos me llamaste madre

**Inuyasha:** eso fue de la impresión, pero desde el día que usted me abandonó dejándome al cuidado de Irasue, ella se convirtió en mi verdadera madre. Usted sólo me dio la vida y punto

**Izayoi:** por darte la vida fue que perdí al amor de mi vida ¡nunca, pero nunca debí tenerte! De haber sabido que él te elegiría a ti, nunca te hubiese concebido

**Inuyasha:** (sintió un profundo dolor ante aquellas palabras) si es así ¿entonces para que me vino a buscar nuevamente? Mejor imagine que nunca existí y continúe con su vida, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora

**Izayoi:** quisiera, pero te necesito para volver a retomar mi carrera como cantante.

Dentro de poco es el aniversario de fallecimiento de tu padre y quisiera dedicarle una canción… compuesta por ti, ya que es tu culpa que él ya no esté en este mundo

**Inuyasha:** haga lo que desee pero conmigo no cuente, con su permiso me retiro (se dio media vuelta)

**Izayoi:** ¡espera! ¿Sabes por qué murió tu padre? ¡Por salvarte a ti! ¡Tú fuiste mi peor error! Él deseaba un hijo y por eso te di vida pero desgraciadamente naciste defectuoso con un corazón muy débil, y por ello cuando tenías 10 años de edad los médicos nos dijeron que para que pudieras seguir viviendo necesitarías un trasplante de corazón y ¿sabes quién fue el donante?... tu padre, él prefirió dar su vida por la tuya, antes de elegir una vida a mi lado, por eso… ¡por eso te abandoné! ¡Por qué tú me quitaste a quien yo más amaba en este mundo!

**Inuyasha:** (contuvo las lágrimas) usted señora, no sabe amar ya que siendo mi madre bilógica, decidió abandonarme y yo no tuve la culpa de absolutamente nada, pero si lo que desea es conmemorar a mi padre, entonces le compondré una canción, pero a él, ¡no a usted! Y en cuanto la tenga lista seré yo quien la cante ¡no usted! (se retiró muy enfadado haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de aquella mujer)

Aquel encuentro y rudas palabras habían sido presenciadas por una traviesa chica que se había escondido tras de los arbustos para que su perseguidor no la atrapé, pero sin proponérselo estuvo en primera fila y escuchó al detalla cada parte de la conversación y a pesar que no le competía en lo más mínimo aquel asunto, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar amargamente e intentar buscar al agredido para consolarlo sin ponerse al descubierto. Salió de su escondite y lo llamó.

Para su sorpresa él estaba reunido con el resto del grupo brindando y celebrando con total entusiasmo.

**Inuyasha:** (al celular) ¡Ey pequeño ratón escurridizo! ¿Dónde te has metido? Estamos celebrando sin ti, si no haces lo que te digo ya sabes que puede pasar

**Kagome:** (intentaba contener las lágrimas) lo siento amo. En este momento me reuniré con ustedes

**Inuyasha:** ¡Ey, que sucede! Suenas algo triste

**Kagome:** no es nada, es sólo que me escondí entre los arbustos y me ha dado alergia

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Pero que frágil eres. Ya no pierdas tiempo y regresa

**Kagome:** sí, en un momento voy

Después de lo que había visto y oído lo entendía un poco más. Comprendía en parte porque lo rudo de su carácter y porque habían veces en que era tan noble.

El concepto que tenía de él había cambiado por completo.


	4. enredos

**Cap. 4**

**Enredos**

Siendo un domingo muy temprano por la mañana, una escurridiza jovencita, se hizo presente en su instituto para poder rendir el examen de beca integral para estudiar en Italia.

Sabía de sobra que desobedecer a su amo ponía en riesgo su estadía con el grupo, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

Al finalizar el examen se sentía aliviada y confiada de conseguir dicha beca, por lo que poner en riesgo su estadía al lado de su amo y demás compañeros ya no lo importaba.

**Kagome:** (caminando hacia salida y estirando sus brazos) ¡qué alivio! ¡Al fin pudimos dar el examen! Ahora siento que soy libre (sonrió) si me delata o no ya no me importa

**Ayumi:** ¿de qué o de quien hablas?

**Kagome:** de un rey mono que me trata como su mascota y me prohibió venir hoy a dar el examen porque debía hacer algo muy importante, pero igual me escapé (le guiño el ojo)

**Ayumi:** ¿rey mono? (le tocó la frente) ¿estás bien? Creo que tanto estudiar te afectó

**Kagome:** (muy feliz) estoy perfecta ¡mejor que nunca! De hoy en adelante hare lo que quiera y no habrá nadie que me lo impida (la sonrisa se le borró cuando escuchó a su amo)

**Inuyasha:** (estacionado en la entrada y apoyado sobre el capó de su auto) así que a pesar de las advertencias decidiste desobedecerme uhm… ya veré que castigo te aplicaré después (la tomó de la muñeca y la metió al auto)

**Ayumi:** (lo retuvo) ¡un momento!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué sucede?

**Ayumi:** (lo miró muy seria) ¿me das tu autógrafo?

**Inuyasha:** está bien, pero rápido que llevo prisa (un grupo de fanáticas ya lo había visto y se le estaban acercando) ¡listo! (miró dentro su auto y Kagome ya no estaba) ¡¿Dónde se metió?! (Giró la cabeza y la vio a unos metros corriendo lo más rápido que podía; Se subió al auto y fue tras ella) ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

**Kagome:** ¡huyendo de ti! Ya no di mi examen y estoy segura que en breve me iré a Italia, es por eso que ya no debo hacerte caso

**Inuyasha:** tenemos un trato y si no lo cumples, te delataré

**Kagome:** ¡no me importa! ¡Quiero cumplir mis propios sueños y no los de mi hermana!

**Inuyasha:** (se bajó del auto) por favor… no dejes el grupo, al menos no por ahora

**Kagome:** (parpadeó un par de veces. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando) ¿me estas pidiendo por favor?

**Inuyasha:** (sonrojado) sí, tal como oíste, te necesito al menos por ahora. Graba mi canción y luego puedes ir a donde quieras, pero por favor no te vayas aún (ella sin decir nada se subió al auto)

El recorrido hasta el estudio de grabación fue eterno.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba ni se decía nada, era como si no se conocieran o se odiaran.

Al llegar Inuyasha le abrió la puerta del auto y le extendió la mano para que bajara del mismo. Por alguna extraña razón se estaba comportando como todo un caballero con ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la misma.

Todo el personal de producción, incluyendo a Sesshomaru ya se encontraban listos para empezar con el rodaje del video. Tan sólo estaban esperando por los protagonistas que no habían tenido mejor idea que llegar dos horas tarde, por lo que fueron fuertemente sancionados.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿por qué recién llegan hasta ahora?! Hace al menos dos horas de debimos empezar a filmar

**Inuyasha:** lo lamento. Me quedé dormido y me tomó algo de tiempo estar listo

**Sesshomaru:** ¡eres el colmo de irresponsabilidad! ¡Siendo el líder del grupo, debes dar el ejemplo! ¡Tú bien sabes lo costoso que es hacer un video y cada segundo cuenta!

**Inuyasha:** lo sé, por ello asumo toda la responsabilidad del caso

**Kagome:** lamento mucho la demora, prometo que no volverá a suceder

**Sesshomaru:** diríjanse al camerino y alístense pronto para empezar, no quiero más retrasos

Una vez más estaba siendo amable con Kagome y ella no entendía ¿el por qué?

Ambos se dirigieron al camerino para ser maquillados y ponerse el vestuario apropiado, pero infinidad de preguntas y dudas rondaban por la mente de ella.

**Kagome:** etto… dime ¿por qué te estás comportando diferente hoy?

**Inuyasha:** (mientras era peinado) no tengo ni idea de que estás hablando. Te estoy tratando igual que siempre pequeño ratón

**Kagome:** pero… te echaste la culpa de nuestra demora y ambos sabemos que fue mi culpa

**Inuyasha:** parte de mis responsabilidades como líder es asumir las consecuencias de mis decisiones y actos; Yo decidí aceptarte en el grupo sabiendo todos los problemas que me acarrarías y es por eso que todas tus faltas o desobediencias son mi culpa

**Kagome:** (agachó la cabeza) lo siento, no sabía que te estaba acarreando problemas

**Inuyasha:** toda tú eres un problema, pero debo afrontarlo. Los problemas están para resolverlos, no para huir de ellos, así que mientras seas necesaria deberé soportarte

**Kagome:** ¡eres un grosero! ¡Todo el buen concepto que estaba comenzando a tener de ti acaba de morir!

**Inuyasha:** mientras te concentres en tu trabajo, puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras (se levantó y se dirigió al vestidor)

**Kagome:** ¡uish! ¿Por qué será así? Primero es un ser despreciable, luego todo un galán y luego vuelve a ser el mismo ser ruin y odioso

**Sango:** (la estaba terminado de peinar y empezando a maquillar) él siempre es así. No le gusta mostrar su verdadero yo, ya que piensa que si lo hace, los demás podrían aprovecharse de él

**Kagome:** ¿aprovecharse? ¿Pero en qué sentido? No lo comprendo

**Sango:** él suele ser muy estricto consigo mismo y asume los errores de los demás como propios, es por eso que no puede darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable o mostrar su lado gentil muy a menudo ya que los demás podrían usarlo en su contra cometiendo errores adrede sabiendo que él se echará la culpa de todo y hallará la solución a cada uno sin importar lo difícil que sea

**Kagome:** comprendo, creo que lo mejor es que hoy en adelante deje de acarrearle problemas, hasta el día en que me vaya

**Sango:** ¿irte? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

**Kagome:** se ve que eres una buena persona y puedo confiar en ti, por eso te confesaré mi gran secreto

**Sango:** puedes contarme lo que sea y te garantizo que no diré una sola palabra

**Kagome:** ok. Yo no soy Kikyo, soy Kagome su hermana melliza; Como ella sufrió un accidente yo la estoy reemplazando hasta que se recupere, pero… pensaba renunciar a todo hoy. Ya que mi sueño es irme a Italia a seguir con mis estudios, y además yo no sé prácticamente nada de música, pero Inuyasha que está al tanto de todo, me pidió que me quede hasta que su canción esté lista

**Sango:** ¡vaya! ¡Qué valiente de tu parte reemplazar a tu hermana e intentar hacer todo lo que involucra ser parte del grupo!

**Kagome:** te confieso que me siento muy nerviosa por lo del video, ya que en mi vida he actuado; Siempre le rehuido a las obras teatrales de la escuela y no sé cómo seguir un guión, por lo que no sé que voy hacer

**Sango:** tranquila lo vas hacer bien. Ya leí el guión y es sencillo, sólo deberás comportarte como toda una colegiala enamorada por primera vez

**Kagome:** he ahí un gran problema… nunca en mi vida me he enamorado

**Sango:** ¡nunca! ¿Pero cómo es posible ello? Si eres una chica muy linda y estoy segura que has tenido o tienes muchos pretendientes

**Kagome:** nunca me ha interesado tener novio y mi único amor son los libros. Desde que aprendí a leer no me he separado de ellos

**Sango:** uhm ¿has leído novelas románticas?

**Kagome:** muchísimas. Son mi estilo literario favorito

**Sango:** entonces será sencillo, sólo imagina que eres la protagonista de una novela romántica y vive el personaje, colmate de los sentimientos que te trasmite y te saldrá natural, y por cierto creo que el primer regalo de uno de tus fans te ayudará a sentirte ilusionada

**Kagome:** ¿regalo? ¿Qué regalo? ¿De quién? Si no tengo ningún fan

**Sango:** pues ya tienes uno (le entregó un paquete, el cual contenía un estuche blanco de mediano tamaño el cual se veía muy fino) ¡ábrelo! Veamos que contiene

**Kagome:** (lo abrió y se quedó deslumbrada) ¡wuau! ¡Qué hermoso es! Pero no estoy segura si deba aceptarlo (se trataba de un brazalete formado por eslabones de oro blanco y dijes en forma de corazón con incrustaciones de diamante en cada uno de ellos, los cuales colgaban de manera intercalada de los eslabones)

**Sango:** (se lo colocó en el acto) te queda precioso, deberías usarlo para el video

**Kagome:** (lo miraba detalladamente) me parece algo muy costoso para lucirlo tan desenfadadamente

**Sango:** ahora eres una cantante famosa y es natural que uses cosas como estas

**Kagome:** está bien, lo usare para el video pero luego lo donaré a la caridad, puesto que es demasiado lujo para mí

**Sango:** ya casi termino de arreglarte, nos la hemos pasado conversando tanto que no, nos hemos dado cuenta del tiempo (estaba terminando de arreglarla cuando una voz femenina se escuchó)

**Izayoi:** que tal niñas ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto por acá a mi hijo?

**Sango:** ¡señora Taisho! Cuanto tiempo sin que… viniera a visitarnos

**Izayoi:** es verdad, ha pasado un buen tiempo y como escuché que mi hijo está próximo a lanzar una nueva canción quise venir a ver cómo iba el video para la misma (se acercó a Kagome) por cierto tú eres la nueva integrante ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** mucho gusto señora. Mi nombre es Kikyo Higurashi (le extendió la mano)

**Izayoi:** ¡vaya! Pero qué bonito brazalete llevas puesto. Se ve que es muy costoso… ¿será acaso que mi hijo te lo obsequió?

**Kagome:** es el presente de un fan, pero yo considero que es mucho lujo y en este preciso instante me lo iba a quitar

**Izayoi:** oh no lo hagas, te queda muy bien, además si es un obsequio deberías aceptarlo con agrado ¿no te parece?

**Kagome:** si tiene usted razón (en ello ingresó una segunda persona)

**Inuyasha:** se puede sab… ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Izayoi:** ¡vaya manera de saludar a tu madre!

En lugar de darme un abrazo o darme la bienvenida, me recibes con una fría pregunta

**Inuyasha:** no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que hazte a un lado que he venido por mi coprotagonista (se acercó a Kagome y la tomó de la muñeca) ¿por qué tardas tanto?

**Kagome:** lo siento, me distraje conversando

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Encima que llegamos tarde por tu culpa, te demoras (la sacó a empellones del camerino)

**Kagome:** un momento por favor, al menos déjame despedirme de tu madre

**Inuyasha:** (la soltó en el acto) ¿cómo sabes quién es ella?

**Kagome:** ella misma se presentó como la señora Taisho y dijo que era tu madre

**Inuyasha:** (sus ojos se llenaron de furia) ¡nunca vuelvas a repetir ello! Aquella mujer no es nada mío ¡¿entendiste?!

**Kagome:** lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba tanto

**Inuyasha:** no me molesta, me enfurece que cada vez más y más personas se enteren del tipo de relación que me une a esa mujer (la amenazó señalándola con un dedo) así que por tu bien olvida lo que sabes y por cierto (la miró de pies a cabeza) ¡te ves ridícula con ese atuendo! (llevaba el cabello sujeto en dos coletas altas, gafas de marco grueso, frenillos y un uniforme escolar)

**Kagome:** ¡pues tú tampoco pareces un galán!, es más ese uniforme ¡no va contigo! Lo que te quedaría mejor es un bastón ya que por tu cabello canoso pareces un anciano

**Inuyasha:** ¡jah! Si crees que tus palabras me ofenden te equivocas ya que me importan muy poco, además no importa que me ponga yo siempre luzco genial

**Kagome:** eso es lo que tú crees, porque estoy segura que tú… (Fue interrumpida)

**Houyo:** ¡al fin, los encuentro! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Todos se están impacientando y la actriz que iba a participar en el video se fue ¿alguno ha visto a Sango?

**Inu y Kag:** está en el camerino

No digas repitas lo que yo digo

No me copies

No tú no me copies

**Houyo:** ¡suficiente! Ambos cállense y diríjanse al escenario que ya llevamos buen tiempo retrasados

El escenario era un pabellón de colegio y estaba rodeado de extras que hacían de alumnos.

El director estaba bastante disgustado con la demora de los protagonistas, pero en vista que por fin estaban listos les explicó que es lo que debían hacer.

**Director:** te encontrarás sola dentro del salón de periodismo, sentada en un pupitre contemplando las fotos del anuario y deslizarás suavemente tus dedos sobre la foto del rostro del chico que te gusta, luego mirarás con dulzura hacia la cámara. Tomarás entre tus brazos el anuario entre otros y caminarás por el corredor.

En ese momento Inuyasha que se encontrará caminando despreocupadamente junto con Miroku chocará contigo por detrás haciendo que se te caigan todos los anuarios.

Te agacharás a recogerlos y lo mirarás con cólera por ser tan grosero. Él sonreirá con malicia y continuara su camino.

En ello Sango y Koga se te acercaran y te ayudaran a recogerlos ¿te quedó claro?

**Kagome:** totalmente y por lo sencillo que es, creo que lo haremos rápido

**Miroku:** no entiendo porque debo hacer el papel de malo, si con gusto me detendría a ayudar a una damisela en peligro como nuestra querida Kikyo

**Koga:** yo creo que si tú la ayudaras estaría en peligro, por lo que es mejor que te quedes con el papel de patán

**Miroku:** no se me hace justo, pero como sólo soy prácticamente un extra me conformaré con poder actuar al lado de la linda Sanguito, que por cierto ¿Dónde está?

**Sango:** (estaba atrás de él) aquí estoy (a pesar de sus 23 años de edad, parecía una verdadera colegiala con su traje marinero y su cabello recogido en una media coleta)

**Miroku:** (la tomó de las manos) te ves bellísima mi querida Sanguito, tanto que me encantaría volver a la escuela y ser tu compañero de clases

**Sango:** (algo sonrojada) creo que ese tipo de comentarios deberías dejarlo para después.

Ya estamos bastante retrasados y deberíamos empezar ¡ya!

**Director:** todos a sus puestos, empezamos a rodar en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

En la primera escena Kagome se sintió tan nerviosa, que no lo pudo hacer bien.

En lugar de deslizar sus dedos por la página donde se suponía salía la foto de Inuyasha, parecía que la estaba arañando, por lo que el director la resondró y tuvieron que volver a empezar.

Luego de varios intentos, pudieron continuar con la escena del pasillo y para sorpresa de muchos la mirada de desprecio total hacia Inuyasha le salió tan natural que muchos pensaron que en verdad lo detestaba.

**Director:** ¡corte! Se imprime.

¡Perfecto! Esa mirada que le lanzaste a Inuyasha te salió muy natural, así es como quiero que actúes para la próxima escena

En la siguiente toma los tres están dando un pequeño concierto en un café y casualmente tú eres mesera en ese lugar. Al terminar el concierto, saldrás por la puerta falsa del local para sacar la basura y de pronto aparecerán unos maleantes con la intención de atacarte e Inuyasha aparecerá y se enfrentará a todos, haciendo que te sientas aún más atraída hacía a él

**Kagome:** ¿en serio debo fingir que siento algo por él?

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Con todas las fanáticas que tengo, justo tenía que filmar una escena así contigo

**Director:** sólo cíñanse a mis indicaciones y punto, llevamos horas de retraso y debemos filmar al menos 3 escenas el día de hoy, por los que terminando esta escena pasaremos a la ultima y el resto lo filmaremos mañana ¿listos? Empezamos en 3, 2, 1

Todos hicieron lo indicado, pero Kagome se aturdió con tantas indicaciones y no supo como desempeñarse como azafata, por lo que el azafate se le cayó reiteradas veces, y cuando empujó la puerta por la que debía salir, está se cayó por la fuerza que le aplicó al empujón, provocando disgusto en su coprotagonista.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! ¡Tú sí que eres torpe! ¿Se puede saber por qué empujaste con tanta fuerza la puerta? ¡Es de utilería! ¡Utilería! ¿Sabes acaso el significado de esa palabra?

**Kagome:** ¡claro que lo sé! De utilería es de lo que está hecho tu cerebro, ya que no encuentro otra respuesta lógica para tus reacciones

**Inuyasha:** ¡uish! Si no fuera porque te necesito te delataría a gritos

**Kagome:** entonces por lo mismo que me necesitas, trátame bien, ya que si me vuelves a gritar ¡renuncio! ¿Entendiste? ¡Re… nun… cio! Y no me importa si tengo que pagar una fuerte multa o no, ya que en cuanto los resultados de mi examen estén listos, me iré muy pero muy lejos de ti y tu mal carácter

**Inuyasha:** no muerdas la mano de tu amo o te puede ir muy mal

**Kagome:** tú ya no tienes nada con que tenerme chantajeada así que puedo irme en el momento que quiera

**Director:** (se acercó a ambos) la puerta va a tardar un poco en ser reparada, por lo que mientras tanto filmaremos la última escena.

Los años han pasado y luego de que ustedes estuvieron separados, se volverán a encontrar.

Luego de dar un enorme concierto, saldrás a toda prisa con rumbo al aeropuerto y para que nadie te impida ir tras de tu amada, tus compañeros se harán cargo de las fans y periodistas reteniéndolos, conforme avanzas.

En cuanto llegas al aeropuerto la vez sólo a ella entre tanta gente. Corres a sus brazos, acaricias su cabello, la miras directamente a los ojos y la besas, dándole de ese modo un final feliz a su historia de amor.

¿Entendido? Empezaremos a filmar en 15 minutos, así que estense listos

**Inuyasha:** (dirigiéndose al camerino) ¡feh! Todo me parece bien, excepto la parte de besarte. Ni loco haría tal cosa

**Kagome:** veo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea

Unos minutos después gran parte de la última escena estaba lista, sólo faltaba la parte del beso, por lo que a Inuyasha se le ocurrió la genial idea de fingir que la estaba besando, pero como el camarógrafo los enfocó mal, debieron repetir la escena.

**Inuyasha:** (sosteniendo el rostro de Kagome fingiendo que la besaba) ¿hasta cuándo tendremos que hacer esto? Me está cansando tener que fingir

**Kagome:** en ese caso yo lo arreglo (acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó)

**Director:** ¡corte! ¡Se imprime! Excelente trabajo por parte de todos, pueden irse a descansar

**Kagome:** gracias a todos por su esfuerzo, en especial a ti rey mono (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su camerino)

**Inuyasha:** (estaba furioso, ya que antes de besarlo, astutamente le puso un parche en los labios y luego fingió besarlo) ¡uish! ¡Definitivamente fue un verdadero error de mi parte aceptarte como parte del grupo! (hablaba en voz alta para sí mismo)

Miroku: ¿hablando solo?

**Inuyasha:** esa pequeña… mascota, me las va a pagar

**Miroku:** ¡ey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó, que no te besara de verdad?

**Inuyasha:** ¿te das cuenta de lo que me acaba de hacer? Me rechazó, es decir ella rechazó uno de mis besos; Ninguna mujer me había hecho algo así jamás

**Miroku:** uhm… que se me hace que ella te interesa

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah! ¿De qué estás hablando? Kagome no es para nada mi tipo

**Miroku:** ¿Kagome? Quien es esa

**Inuyasha:** olvídalo, mejor vayamos a cambiarnos de atuendo

**Miroku:** ve adelantándote, yo tengo algunas cositas que hacer antes (miró a unos metros suyos y dos jovencitas que habían hecho de alumnas le estaban coqueteando)

**En el camerino…**

Kagome se regocijaba de felicidad por la travesura que había hecho. No podía para de sonreír recordando la cara de molesto de Inuyasha por haberle puesto un parche en los labios, pero su alegría se convirtió en pánico en cuanto se vio involucrada en una desagradable situación.

Al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta supuso que era Inuyasha quien quería hacerle todo tipo de reproches, pero en su lugar estaban dos oficiales de la policía que la acusaban de robo.

**Policia1:** señorita Kikyo Higurashi, queda usted bajo arresto bajo el cargo de hurto

**Kagome:** ¿de qué está usted hablando oficial?

**Policia2:** la señora Izayoi Taisho ha puesto una demando en su contra ya que asegura que usted hurtó de entre sus pertenencias un finísimo brazalete de oro blanco con dijes de corazón engarzados con diamantes

**Kagome:** (les enseñó la joya) aquí la tengo, pero nunca la hurté. Fue un regalo que un fan me hizo el día hoy

**Policia1:** en vista que encontramos la prenda en su poder deberá acompañarnos a la estación de policía para que sea puesta bajo arresto

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Pero si les acabo de decir que fue un regalo

**Policia2:** según la señora Taisho usted la tomó de entre sus pertenencias y puede corroborarlo ya que asegura que en uno de los dijes está grabado con sus iniciales

**Kagome:** ¡eso no es cierto! Y se los probaré (revisó cada uno de los dijes y en uno decía I.T) ¡no! ¡No puede ser! Esto es un error, yo no tomé nada, esto fue un regalo de un fan anónimo

**Policia2:** queda usted arrestada por hurto agravado (la esposó)

**Kagome:** ¡un momento por favor! ¡Están en un error! ¡Yo no tomé nada!... ¡auxilio! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

Inuyasha estaba cerca y escuchó sus gritos, por lo que sin pensárselo un instante fue en su auxilio y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla esposada y siendo conducida por dos oficiales hasta el estacionamiento.

Corrió tras de los mismos y logró alcanzarlos cuando estaban a punto de meterla en la patrulla.

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se la llevan arrestada?

**Policia1:** la señorita Higurashi ha sido acusada de hurto agravado por la señora Taisho y es nuestro deber cumplir con la ley

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué es lo que se supone que se robó, según esa mujer?

**Policia1:** (le mostró el brazalete dentro de una bolsa plástica) la señorita ha declarado que fue el regalo de un fan anónimo, pero como no tiene pruebas a su favor, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, más que ponerla bajo arresto

**Kagome:** (esposada y muy asustada) Por favor créeme, yo no lo tomé. Sango me lo entregó esta mañana en cuanto llegué y… y… tu mamá también lo vio y le pareció muy bonito, por lo que si realmente fuera de ella me lo hubiese pedido (el oficial la metió en la patrulla) ¡por favor Inuyasha ayúdame! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Créeme!

**Inuyasha:** (a través del vidrio del auto) ¡claro que te creo y te voy a ayudar! No temas y no respondas nada de lo que te pregunten, voy por ayuda para sacarte de esta situación

**Policia2:** por favor señor, apártese del auto, que debemos llevarnos a la detenida hasta la estación, para que brinde su declaración

**Inuyasha:** ¡ella es inocente! ¡La única culpable en todo esto es mi madre!

**Policía2:** por favor señor, cualquier declaración que quiera brindar deberá hacerlo en la estación de policía (se subió a la patrulla y arrancó)

**Inuyasha:** (tomó su celular y marcó un número) ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué te metiste con ella que no te ha hecho nada?!

**Izayoi:** ¡pero vaya sorpresa! Mi adorado hijo llamándome después de muchos años

**Inuyasha:** ¡no seas hipócrita y respóndeme!

**Izayoi:** ¿qué es aquello que quieres saber hijo mío?

**Inuyasha:** ¡deja de llamarme así, que tú bien sabes que no soy tal cosa para ti! Y en lugar de perder el tiempo dime ¿por qué le tendiste una trampa? ¿Por qué a ella?

**Izayoi:** ¿te interesa la jovencita en cuestión?

**Inuyasha:** ella es parte de mi grupo y desde luego que me interesa, así que ¡respóndeme de una condenada vez!

**Izayoi:** tal como supuse, sigues siendo igual de protector con tu absurdo grupo, pero si quieres saber el por qué, te diré que es una manera de atraer tu atención

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué quieres?

**Izayoi:** tú bien sabes que quiero, así que tan sólo acepta y quitaré los cargos en contra de tu amiguita o de lo contrario haré que se pudra de en la cárcel y desde luego acabaré con su naciente carrera artística

**Inuyasha:** no sé cómo pude nacer de un ser tan despreciable como tú.

Me cuesta trabajo pensar, lo bajo que eres capaz de caer con tal de conseguir lo que deseas

**Izayoi:** soy capaz de eso y mucho más querido, así que has lo que te pido o tu amiguita saldrá aún más perjudicada

**Inuyasha:** libérala y te doy mi palabra que haré aquello que me pides

**Izayoi:** antes de liberarla quiero que firmes un contrato formal comprometiéndote a hacer lo que te pido

**Inuyasha:** no sabes cuánto te desprecio por esto, pero está bien haré lo que me pides (colgó)

**Horas después en la estación de policía…**

En una fría celda se encontraba recluida Kagome, totalmente sola y sin poder mantener contacto alguno con el exterior.

Estaba extremadamente asustada y triste. Desde que había llegado se la había pasado llorando y lamentando su suerte ya que no entendía por qué la madre de Inuyasha se había ensañado con ella si no le había hecho nada.

Se sentía tan mal que empezó a creer que se quedaría en aquel espantoso lugar por mucho tiempo y que nadie iría a rescatarla.

Intentaba darse fuerzas a si misma pensando en su madre y en su hermana, pensando que en cuanto logrará salir de dicha situación volvería al lado de ambas y se apartaría totalmente de aquel problemático grupo en especial de Inuyasha.

Como había llorado mucho, estaba algo débil y justo cuando las fuerzas para mantenerse despierta empezaban a abandonarla, escuchó una reconfortante voz que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, haciéndola recuperar las energías y cargarse de pensamientos positivos.

**Sango:** (al hallarla) ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te interrogaron o algo parecido?

**Kagome: **(lloraba de emoción) estoy bien, no me hicieron nada. Me pidieron mi declaración por escrito pero eso fue todo ¡ay Sango! No sabes cuánto me alegra verte

**Sango:** vine junto con Inuyasha para rendir mi declaración a tu favor y él en estos momentos está llenando los documentos correspondientes para liberarte

**Kagome:** (esbozó una sonrisa entre lágrimas y miedo) ¿él está acá?, eso… quiere decir que debe estar furioso conmigo… para variar, lo metí en problemas

**Sango:** ¡por el contrario!, convenció a su madre para que quitara los cargos en tu contra y está sumamente preocupado por ti.

Hace más de una hora que está respondiendo diversas preguntas y llenando infinidad de documentos para poder liberarte y para serte honesta desde que lo conozco nunca lo he visto tan angustiado como ahora

**Kagome:** (agachó la mirada) creo que lo mejor será que me olvide del grupo, de él y regrese a mi vida anterior para ya no acarrearle problemas

**Inuyasha:** (apareció junto con un policía) espero haber escuchado mal, porque de lo contrario me sentiría muy triste de perder a mi coprotagonista y amiga (le sonrió con dulzura)

En cuanto el oficial de policía abrió la celda, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y ella se puso a llorar, diciéndole que pasó por mucho miedo.

Él le acarició el cabello asegurándole que sin importar que pasara siempre la cuidaría y no permitiría que pasara por algo similar nunca más.

**Sango:** no quiero ser aguafiestas chicos ¿pero alguno se ha puesto a pensar cómo saldremos de acá, sin ser descubiertos?

**Kagome:** ¿qué quieres decir?

**Inuyasha:** la noticia de que fuiste arrestada ha corrido como pólvora, es por eso que la prensa está al asecho de cualquier tipo de información y lo más probable es que nos estén esperando afuera de la estación

**Kagome:** ¿y ahora que haremos?

**Sango:** (sonrió con malicia) tengo la solución perfecta

**Kagome:** ¿qué harás?

**Sango:** (llevaba consigo una maleta de regular tamaño) la prensa está esperando que ustedes salgan, pero no está esperando 2 muchachos cualquiera y una chica común

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué tienes en mente?

**Sango:** me alegra que preguntes, ya que espero que te guste hacer de mujer

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué dices?! ¡Ni muerto hare tal cosa!

**Sango:** si no lo haces, la prensa no, nos dejará en paz y nos seguirán hasta la corporación y… ¿cómo le explicaremos a Sesshomaru lo sucedido?

**Inuyasha:** haz lo que tengas que hacer

Los tres se metieron al tocador de damas y para ellas fue sencillo vestirse con ropas de hombre, mientras que para Inuyasha fue algo muy vergonzoso dejarse ver en falda larga, botas de tacón y con una peluca de color castaña larga y ondulada.

**Sango:** (intentaba hacerlo salir del tocador) ¡vamos sal y déjate ver!

**Inuyasha:** no puedo, es demasiado vergonzoso

**Kagome:** por favor, déjate ver, prometemos no reírnos

**Inuyasha:** como se rían de mí, ambas quedan despedidas ¿me entendieron?

**Sango:** sí, sí, lo que digas, pero déjate ver (las dejó entrar y ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas)

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Te ves… hermosa

**Inuyasha:** ¡cállate! No hagas ese tipo de comentario que haces que me apene aún más

**Sango:** en verdad luces muy bien, pero hay un detalle

**Inuyasha:** ¿cuál?

**Sango:** tus ojos, el color de tus ojos nos puede poner el descubierto

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué sugieres entonces?

**Sango:** uhm… puedes ponerte lentes de contacto y… aplicarte algo de maquillaje

**Inuyasha:** lo de los lentes de contacto, te lo acepto, pero eso del maquillaje ¡jamás!

**Kagome:** ¡ay vamos por favor hazlo! Será igual que cuando te maquillan para una entrevista o un concierto

**Inuyasha:** ¡no me maquillaré como una mujer!

**Sango:** sólo será por un momento (alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta) de prisa, déjate maquillar por mí y te prometo que terminaré pronto

**Inuyasha:** qué más da, está bien procede

Entre Kagome y Sango le colocaron pestañas postizas, algo de sombras, rubor, delineador de ojos y brillo labial.

**Sango:** ya estás listo, tan sólo faltan los lentes de contacto y podremos pasar desapercibidos

**Inuyasha:** (se miró al espejo y no se reconoció) ¿qué me hicieron?

**Kagome:** date prisa, ponte los lentes de una vez que las mujeres allá afuera se están impacientando

**Inuyasha:** (se colocó unos lentes de contacto color caramelo y abrió la puerta) disculpen la demora (sonrió y un par de mujeres algo extrañadas lo quedaron mirando, no por su apariencia, sino por la compañía)

**Kagome:** (fingiendo la voz) creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de una vez a casa querida

**Inuyasha:** (fingiendo ser linda) si tienes razón ¿vamos… cariño? (refiriéndose a Sango)

**Sango:** desde luego mis amores (intentó no reírse por la expresión de sorpresa y asco de las dos mujeres que no entendían que estaba pasando)

**En un estudio de grabación…**

Una joven cantante de hermosos ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, piel nívea y esbelta figura. Se encontraba grabando su último éxito y sin saberlo un gran admirador suyo la estaba esperando en el camerino, pero lamentablemente tuvo que retirarse antes de poder felicitarla personalmente.

**Rin:** (al verlo salir lo detuvo) un momento por favor, no se vaya (lo tomó del hombro)

**Koga:** lo siento pero debo irme, llevó algo de prisa

**Rin:** tú eres Koga Irfan del grupo I.K.M ¿no es así?

**Koga:** efectivamente y usted ¿es? (miró de pies a cabeza a la menuda y encantadora joven de ojos color café, mirada risueña, sonrisa amical y cabello largo lacio azabache recogido graciosamente en una coleta alta)

**Rin:** soy la coordinadora de imagen de la señorita Ayame Aramitama, mi nombre es Rin Tashima y si lo detuve es porque es la 3era o 4ta vez que lo veo por acá y… bueno tengo curiosidad por saber ¿a qué viene, si nunca espera a que Ayame termine de ensayar o grabar?

**Koga:** le brindaría las explicaciones del caso, pero llevo prisa, por lo que será para otra ocasión

**Rin:** uhm, en ese caso ¿podría dejarme su tarjeta de presentación?

Ya sabe, para poder concertar una cita entre usted y mi representada

**Koga:** (se sonrojó) ¡como dice!

**Rin:** (le guiño un ojo) ¡ay vamos, no sea tímido! Es evidente que si viene a ver a la señorita Ayame es porque usted tiene cierto interés en ella ¿no es así? Y como imagino que tiene una agenda muy ocupada nunca coincide para poder conversar.

Es por eso que mejor les organizo una cita para que puedan conocerse ¿Qué le parece?

**Koga:** no llevo conmigo en este momento ninguna tarjeta de presentación, por lo que será para una próxima ocasión (intentó retirarse)

**Rin:** esperé, en todo caso tome la mía, ahí están especificados todos mis datos para que cuando disponga de tiempo pueda contactarme (lo dejó ir)

**En la residencia del grupo I.K.M…**

Ingresar a la misma fue toda una proeza puesto que gran cantidad de fanáticas se encontraban situadas a la entrada queriendo saber que había pasado con Kikyo y ¿dónde se habían metido Koga e Inuyasha? Puesto que Miroku era el único que salía de vez en cuando a dar la cara y brindarles a medias tintas una vaga explicación de los hechos.

**Sango:** ¡fiuu! Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil poder entrar

**Kagome:** no se suponía que la entrada era casi secreta para el público

**Inuyasha:** deben haber dado cuenta de que acá vivimos por el montón de gente que entra y sale todo el día y como hace mucho que no usamos la entrada de la cooperación, se deben haber aburrido de esperar por nosotros

**Sango:** lo importante es que ya estamos a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Houyo me ha estado llamado desde hace horas pidiéndome que le explique qué pasó, puesto que la prensa no deja de llamar y Sesshomaru está hasta el cuello de entrevistas de diferentes cadenas de radio y televisión

**Inuyasha:** en cuanto me quite este atuendo iré a ayudarlo

**Kagome:** te ayudo a explicarle lo que sucedió

**Inuyasha:** no hace falta, tú sólo preocúpate en descansar y reponer fuerzas para mañana

**Miroku:** (al escuchar ruido salió de su habitación y miró extrañado a los dos jóvenes, pero fascinado a la encantadora castaña) ¡pero miren nada más que cosita más hermosa cayó del cielo! (se le acercó pícaramente) dime hermosura ¿viniste a verme? (las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse)

**Inuyasha:** (muy fastidiado) ¡idiota! ¡Soy yo!

**Miroku:** (lo miró perplejo) ¿lo dices en serio?

**Inuyasha:** (se quitó la peluca) ¿te queda alguna duda?

**Miroku:** ¡ay, pero que triste realidad! Yo que ya había hecho planes para pasar una magnifica velada juntos

**Inuyasha:** mejor me voy a cambiar de atuendo, antes que pierda la paciencia y te golpeé

**Kagome:** aunque me digas que me quede iré contigo, no se me hace justo que enfrentes a Sesshomaru tú solo

**Inuyasha:** como quieras, pero te recomiendo que no vayas, ya que no te va a gustar nada el menudo sermón que nos va a dar (ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones)

**Miroku:** si ese chico es Kikyo… entonces tú jovencito eres…

**Sango:** (fingió la voz) no se equivoque conmigo señor, yo soy el nuevo encargado de vestuario

**Miroku:** en ese caso (se quitó la camisa) haz algo con está ropa que no es para nada mi estilo (se iba a quitar los pantalones cuando…)

**Sango:** ¡detente! ¡Soy yo!

**Miroku:** mi querida Sanguito ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿Acaso querías espiarme de cerca, uhm? (se le acercó y la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a él y estaba a punto de clavarle un beso, cuando fue interrumpido)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿dónde se encuentran Kikyo e Inuyasha? (estaba furioso)

**Miroku:** creo que se fueron a cambiar de atuendos

**Sesshomaru:** en cuanto estén listos indícales que vayan al estudio, debo hablar muy seriamente con ambos

Era tal el enojo que se reflejaba en sus ojos que el mismo Miroku temía de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a ambos


	5. ¿Odio u amor?

**Cap. 5**

**¿Odio u amor?**

El enojo de Sesshomaru se iba incrementando segundo a segundo al punto que si no tenía una explicación pronto terminaría por estrangular a su hermano.

Pero en el preciso instante que se disponía ir a buscarlo, él atravesó la puerta de la oficina acompañado de su tímida e insegura coprotagonista.

**Sesshomaru:** (con tono severo) tomen asiento.

¿Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo contigo?

¡Llegas tarde a la grabación!, ¡rompes parte del contrato involucrándote en un escándalo público! ¡No ensayas como es debido!... ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora!

**Inuyasha:** la verdad es que…

**Kagome:** lo lamento, he sido descuida desde mi ingreso y es debido a que me he sentido algo nerviosa y desubicada, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

De ahora en adelante daré mi mejor esfuerzo

**Sesshomaru:** eso espero, ya que si fuiste seleccionada de entre tantas candidata, fue porque realmente parecías comprometida con el grupo y mostrabas ganas de ser una verdadera artista.

Pero tu desempeño desde tu llegada (hizo una pausa) ¡es catastrófico! Y con lo que pasó está tarde ya no sé qué pensar de ti; Es decir hay fotos tuyas por todo el internet siendo arrestada por dos oficiales de policía y siendo esposada ¡¿Qué está pasando contigo?!

Dime… ¿realmente quieres ser parte del grupo o no? Respóndeme en este momento y sin titubeos

**Kagome:** yo… lamento todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy. Fui descuidada y por eso me involucré en una situación que no pude manejar, es por eso que…

**Inuyasha:** fue mi culpa; Sí fue toda mi culpa.

Yo provoqué que fuera arrestada y que las fotos se difundieran rápidamente por internet

**Sesshomaru:** explícate

**Inuyasha:** (la miró y sonrió con sorna) como no me agradaba que ella fuera parte del grupo me puse en contacto con un conocido que hace un programa de cámara indiscreta en Busan (Corea del sur) y le propuse que le gastará una broma pesada, para que así decidiera renunciar al grupo y no tener que tolerarla más, pero… al parecer la broma se salió de control y las imágenes se filtraron en la red antes de lo debido

**Sesshomaru:** (sumamente enfadado) ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, para hacer algo tan infantil cómo eso?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió que una estupidez así tendría algún tipo de gracia?! ¡Que no te das cuenta que pudiste acabar no sólo con la reputación de ella, sino de todo el grupo! ¡¿estás demente o que tienes?!

**Inuyasha:** (muy suelto de huesos) lo hice porque me desagradaba la idea de que ella viniera a sustituirme, pero como pasó mi prueba (la miró como si fuese algo insignificante) creo que está calificada para ser mi coestrella

**Sesshomaru:** haré como si nunca hubiese escuchado tanta estupidez junta proviniendo de ti, pero una cosa si te digo Inuyasha ¡está es la última estupidez que te paso! La próxima vez, no sólo te relevo de tu cargo de líder, sino ¡que te saco del grupo! ¿Me entendiste?

**Inuyasha:** (bostezo adrede) sí, sí, que molesto eres. Te enojas por pequeñeces.

Bueno si esta absurda reunión llegó a su fin me retiro (se levantó) ¿vienes o te quedas mascota?

**Kagome:** (lo miró sorprendida) eh… yo… sí. Con su permiso señor Taisho (salió junto con Inuyasha)

Gracias… por lo que acabas de hacer

**Inuyasha:** te dije que no hacía falta que estuvieras presente, pero tú insististe. Espero de ahora en adelante no te sigas metiendo en problemas o de lo contrario tendré que volverme solista (sonrió)

**Kagome:** (al ver su sonrisa sintió su corazón latir con fuerza) etto… ¿por… qué... mentiste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad y me delataste?

**Inuyasha:** (la miró sonriente) porque empiezas a agradarme pequeño ratón chillón (le dio una palmadita en la cabeza) y además cuando él te dio la oportunidad de dejar el grupo, no lo hiciste (le sonrió nuevamente)

Olvida lo que pasó hoy y vayamos a descansar. Mañana empezaremos a filmar a las 5:00 a.m. y a las 10:00 a.m. tendremos sesión de fotos (se dirigió a su habitación, dejándola confundida y con los sentimientos a flor de piel)

**Kagome:** (se tocaba el pecho al sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte) pero… ¿qué es esto? ¿Por… qué me siento tan extraña? (se dirigió a la habitación de él y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta…)

**Koga:** ¿te encentras bien? Supe lo que pasó y vine tan rápido se me hizo posible, pero las fans me retuvieron en la entrada

**Kagome:** yo… yo… creo que sí, pero no estoy segura

**Koga:** (la miró extrañado) estas algo roja ¿tendrás fiebre? (le tocó la frente) parece que tu temperatura es normal, quizá el aire acondicionado está algo bajo, iré a revisarlo

**Kagome:** gracias, pero no hace falta, creo que se me subió la presión por el calor eso es todo

**Koga:** en ese caso te llevaré al hospital para que te examinen (la iba a cargar, pero ella no se dejó)

**Kagome:** gracias por tus preocupaciones, pero creo que lo único que necesito es descansar

**Koga:** ¿segura? Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sólo dímelo y te ayudaré en el acto

**Kagome:** gracias lo tomaré en cuenta.

Con tu permiso, me voy a descansar (dio un par de pasos y se tambaleó)

**Koga:** (la tomó de la cintura) no estás bien, lo mejor es que te acompañe hasta tu habitación y me quede a tu lado hasta que te duermas

**Kagome:** (lo miró con ojitos llenos de ternura) ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

**Koga:** (se sonrojó ligeramente) porque eres una dama y a las damas se les trata como tal

**Kagome:** gracias eres muy amable

**Koga:** (la cargó a manera nupcial y la llevó hasta su habitación) no tienes por qué darme las gracias. Para mí es un placer serte de ayuda y poder cuidarte (le sonrió, pero no le causo ningún efecto)

**Al día siguiente…**

Luego de terminar de grabar el video, todos se dirigieron a una nueva localidad para la sesión de fotos.

El tema era tipos de amores, por los que los integrantes del grupo simularían ser muñequitos de pastel de bodas e interpretarían cada uno un estilo de amor diferente.

Para ellos era algo sencillo por lo que estaban acostumbrados a posar por horas frente a una cámara y cambiar de atuendo infinidad de veces, pero para Kagome que debía interpretar a la novia por partida triple, no le era tan fácil tener que cambiar de vestido, peinado y maquillaje tres veces.

Para este nuevo proyecto el ambiente elegido fue un club campestre, el cual tenía un jardín enorme, rodeado de diversos tipos de flores, árboles y un precioso y bien cuidado grass.

En medio del jardín se encontraba tres plataformas circulares de diferentes tamaños una sobre otra, simulando ser una torta de bodas de tres pisos, era todo blanco y sin ninguna decoración, ya que los detalles se agregarían en post producción.

Cada piso media un aproximado de 1 metro de altura por lo que para que los participante pudiesen llegar al piso más alto debían utilizar una escalera.

La primera sesión serían Koga y Kagome, representando al amor sincero.

El concepto consistía en que él era un hombre soñador, apasionado, tierno, dulce y capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su amada y ella una joven inocente, carismática y encantadora.

Él atuendo que le tocó a él fue el de un chaqué, mientras que ella llevaba puesto un ceñido vestido blanco de encaje, con una larga cauda, guantes y sombrilla que hacían juego y el cabello recogido en una coleta de lado todo ensortijado.

**Koga:** (al verla se quedó boquiabierto) mi lady, está usted preciosa esta mañana (le tomó la mano y se la besó) tanto que me sentiría realmente afortunado que esto no fuera una simple sesión de fotos, sino una completa realidad

**Kagome:** que galante mi noble caballero. Usted también luce de maravilla (le sonrió dulcemente y con su ayuda tomaron sus respectivas posiciones)

A unos metros del escenario se encontraban los otros dos integrantes, y la belleza de su compañera no había pasado desapercibida por ninguno.

**Miroku:** ¡vaya! Sí que le asienta muy bien ese vestido, se le ve uhm (se relamió los labios) tan apetitosa, que ya no puedo esperar por mi turno

**Inuyasha:** ¡ni se te ocurra hacerle una de las tuyas!

**Miroku:** uhm… me huele a celos

**Inuyasha:** ¡no seas idiota! Lo único que estoy haciendo es mantenerla lejos de ti, eso es todo

**Miroku:** ¡ay vamos Inu! ¿Qué crees tú que les hago a las mujeres hermosas como ella?

**Inuyasha:** no lo sé y prefiero no saber. Ya bastante tengo con tener que salir de casa cuando tienes tus famosas reuniones privadas con las fans, como para querer saber los pormenores

**Miroku:** (lo tomó del hombro) si deseas te puedo hacer partícipe para que se te quite el estrés de encima y sepas lo que es divertirse en grande

**Inuyasha:** (lo miró fríamente) olvídalo

La sesión entre Kagome y Koga estaba llegando casi a su fin y la fotógrafa no se decidía que foto utilizar puesto que muchas era muy buenas, pero la última fue la que más le gustó, ver a Kikyo (según ella) parada mirando tiernamente a su amado, mientras este estaba arrodillado besándole la mano y mirándola con ternura a la vez, fue la imagen perfecta, para representar el amor verdadero.

**Fotógrafa:** excelente trabajo chicos. Lo hicieron muy pero muy bien, tanto que parecían una pareja de verdad (suspiró) ¡ay el amor, es tan bello!

**Koga:** (ayudó a Kagome a bajar) gracias por tu ayuda, lo hiciste muy bien

**Kagome:** gracias a ti. Trabajar contigo fue muy fácil e hiciste que me sintiera segura todo el tiempo

**Koga:** me alegra oírte decir ello. Ahora ve a cambiarte para que podamos continuar (sonrió)

Estoy seguro que Miroku muere de ganas de saber qué tipo de vestido utilizaras para su sesión

**Kagome:** (le susurró al oído) ¿podrías mantenerte cerca? Él me da algo de nervios por… tú ya sabes

**Koga:** descuida, él es sólo apariencia. En el fondo es un gran chico

**Kagome:** está bien, confiaré en lo que me dices, pero aún así por favor no me dejes sola

Minutos después ya estaba lista; Esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido ceñido corto hasta la mitad de los muslos por delante y largo hasta los tobillos por detrás, un escote en forma de corazón que realzaba su mediano busto, el cabello suelto amarrado en una media coleta con algunos mechones cayendo por su frente y una pluma grande blanca y suave a manera de decoración que iba de un extremo a otro de su cabeza, un elegante collar de imitación de diamante, muchos brazaletes plateados en las muñecas y unas bonitas sandalias del mismo color en tacón alto.

**Miroku:** (llevaba puesto un smoking negro) ¡ulala! Mon cherie, te ves divina, simplemente exquisita (se le acercó y ella se alejó)

**Kagome:** gracias por el alago, pero por favor mantén tu distancia

**Miroku:** descuida princesa, que no soy el lobo feroz, sino un simple corderito perdido en busca de una linda pastorcita que lo lleve de vuelta a su rebaño

**Kagome:** yo no sé pastorear, así que sigue buscando por otro lado

**Miroku:** tan agresiva como de costumbre (tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olfateó) por eso me agradas preciosa (la fotógrafa les pidió que tomaran sus posiciones) ¿vamos? (le extendió el brazo)

**Kagome:** (aceptó su cortesía) espero que no intentes nada raro o de lo contrario te golpearé

**Miroku:** (mientras caminaban al escenario) descuida querida, en mis manos estás a salvo de cualquier peligro (le guiño un ojo)

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones y para sorpresa de los mismos uno de los encargados colocó alrededor de la cintura de Miroku unas cuerdas y un extremo se lo dio a Kagome.

**Fotógrafa:** ustedes interpretaran el amor fugitivo. El concepto es que tú eres un hombre que disfruta de su libertad, de las mujeres y por ello te reúsas a ser capturado por una, pero como ella sabe como doblegarte, conseguirá llevarte al altar por las buenas o por las malas, por ello la cuerda.

Ahora tú deberás tomar una posición como si quisieras huir, ponte en postura de querer correr, pero sin dejar de mirarla y tú pon una mirada picara, triunfante, como queriendo decir ¡te tengo! Finge que estas halando de la cuerda y míralo fijamente a los ojos con total seguridad ¿listos? Empecemos

Aquella cómica escena provocó risas en más de uno incluyendo a los protagonistas que no podían concentrarse por lo cómico que les parecía la ocurrencia de la fotógrafa y actuaban de manera tan natural que ella aprovechó para sacarles las mejores fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles.

A unos metros Koga e Inuyasha comentaban la escena.

**Koga:** tal parece que se están divirtiendo mucho

**Inuyasha:** el papel de novio fugitivo le cae muy bien a Miroku. No me le imagino queriendo casarse por las buenas, ni tampoco imagino que clase de mujer lo querría como esposo

**Koga:** tú y yo sabemos que es un buen sujeto, pero le gusta aparentar que no lo es

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! No sé de donde sacas ese concepto, pero si debo aceptar que es un buen tipo, de lo contrario no sería parte de nuestro grupo

**Koga:** ¡oh!, parece que ya casi terminan, ahora es tu turno ¿listo?

**Inuyasha:** por supuesto que estoy listo, no importa que tema me toque me desenvolveré a la perfección como siempre.

Inuyasha le tocó usar un frac y a Kagome un vestido muy elegante y enorme el cual estaba compuesto por una cauda tipo catedral que medía alrededor de 2metros de largo; Se suponía que sería fácil de llevar, pero por el estrecho espacio en el cual debía estar parada se le hacía difícil, haciéndole perder el equilibrio en varias ocasiones.

En cuanto a su cabello, lo llevaba suelto de forma ondulado y con pequeñas flores plateadas regadas por el mismo y una bonita tiara bañada en plata.

Como el vestido era de por sí muy elegante tan sólo llevaba puesto una cadena plateada con un corazón del mismo color y unos pequeños pendientes que le hacían juego.

**Fotógrafa:** ustedes interpretarán el amor bravío, siendo tú el tipo de hombre indómito, fuerte, macho incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo ella con su calidez y dulce corazón logró conquistarte, pero te reúsas a demostrarle tal cosa y es por ello que parecerá que te ruega para que la aceptes y muestres ese lado oculto

**Kagome:** ¡ah! ¡Yo no pienso rogarle nada a éste…! (Lo miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio) sujeto

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Tarde temprano terminaras rendida a mis pies, así que acostúmbrate

**Kagome:** ¡ni muerta!

Quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio, terminando siendo tomada de la cintura por él para que no callera, y como la expresión en los rostros de ambos era una mezcla entre salvajismo, ternura, sorpresa y miedo, la fotógrafa no perdió el tiempo y los inmortalizó en una fotografía.

**Fotógrafa:** ¡perfecto! Quédense así, síguela mirando con esos ojos llenos de deseo, rencor, pero a la vez amor y tú sigue mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con sorpresa y cariño

Kagome estaba semi inclinada hacia atrás entre los brazos de él y sentía que nuevamente el corazón le latía muy fuerte. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo pero ya era la segunda vez.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay que molestia! Pesas demasiado para seguir sujetándote en esta posición

**Kagome:** ¿qué dices? ¡Eres un grosero! (se paró firme y lo miró con cólera)

**Fotógrafa:** ¡así, míralo así!, con desprecio, con cólera, como si lo odiaras, pero a la vez lo amaras y te culparas por ello

**Kagome:** ¡jeh! Eso es sencillo ya que no debo seguir fingiendo

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo) eso quiere decir ¿qué me amas? (esbozó una media sonrisa triunfante)

**Kagome:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡¿qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?, yo por ti sólo siento… (Se perdió en su ambarina mirada) yo… yo… ¡uish te detesto! (lo empujó con ambas manos y fue peor porque terminó recostada en su pecho y mirándolo con vergüenza)

**Fotógrafa:** ¡excelente! Muy buena postura (suspiró) listo chicos he terminado con ustedes por hoy, ahora me falta fotografiar al último integrante

**Kagome:** ¿el último? Pero si ya estamos todos

**Inuyasha:** (haciéndola a un lado y acomodándose la chaqueta) falta Haku, tonta. Él también es parte del grupo ¡feh! Como se ve que no sabes nada de nosotros (se bajó del podio y se alejó varios metros)

Como la sesión de fotos ya había acabado cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas, pero nadie se tomó la molestia de intentar ayudar a la infeliz novia que a duras penas podía moverse con el pomposo vestido que llevaba puesto.

Kagome intentaba bajar de una plataforma a la otra, pero le daba miedo por la altura y porque el vestido era tan ancho que no le permitía ver que había debajo de sus pies.

Gritó por ayuda pero nadie le respondía y para su mala suerte empezó a llover lo cual hizo que estuviera en un aprieto aun mayor puesto que el vestido le empezaba a pesar más.

En el lobby del club, todos estaban reunidos listos para partir y nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de Kagome a excepción de uno de los miembros del grupo.

**Inuyasha:** ¿has visto a Kag…? Kikyo

**Miroku:** ¿no estaba contigo?

**Inuyasha:** sí, pero en cuanto acabó la sesión de fotos, nos separamos

**Miroku:** quizá se está cambiando de atuendo (puso cara libidinosa) iré a buscar a Sanguito para que me diga

**Inuyasha:** tú no pierdes oportunidad, para hacer de las tuyas ¿no es así?

**Miroku:** descuida mi buen Inu que yo con Kikyo no quiero nada, la que me interesa es otra (se marchó)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay esta tonta! ¿Por qué se demora tanto? (miró molesto su reloj y la llamó al celular, pero éste estaba metido en una mochila a pocos metros de él) ¡no puede ser! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Uhm… no creo que siga en el escenario ¡ay por favor nadie es tan tonto!... (Arqueó una ceja) pero se trata de ella y todo es posible (se dirigió al jardín y la vio echada sobre la plataforma más alta mojándose) ¡¿Qué haces aún acá?!

**Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! Viniste por mí (le sonrió llorosa)

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! ¿Por qué te quedaste? (subió hasta donde estaba ella)

**Kagome:** lo siento es que me dio miedo bajar y como el vestido es muy grande no puedo ver donde piso

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay! ¡Tenías que ser tú! (empezó a tocarla por la cadera como buscando algo)

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Deja de tocarme!

**Inuyasha:** no seas boba, no te estoy tocando, estoy buscando el zipper de esta cosa; Por si no te has dado cuenta tiene uno para quitarle el montón de trapos que llevas encima.

¡Lo encontré! (lo abrió y todo el enorme faldón incluyendo la cauda cayeron, quedando sólo un fino vestido recto y sencillo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas) ¿ahora si puedes bajar?

**Kagome:** (se quitó los zapatos) ¿me ayudas? Es… que le tengo miedo a las alturas

**Inuyasha:** démonos prisa, antes que pesquemos un resfriado

Finalmente cuando se reunieron con el resto estaban completamente empapados de pies a cabeza y el personal a cargo les brindaron de inmediato cobijas y ropa seca, pero al parecer ya era algo tarde puesto que Inuyasha empezó a estornudar reiteradas veces.

**En la residencia…**

Como el líder del grupo no se sentía bien el ensayo que se tenían previsto para la tarde se suspendió y cada quien se dedicó a diferentes actividades.  
Koga sacó a pasear a Haku y Miroku se puso en contacto con quien sabe quién y se marchó a algún sitio sin brindar ningún tipo de explicación.

Como Kagome se sentía culpable por haberle provocado un resfriado a Inuyasha se quedó en la casa cuidándolo y le preparó una sopa de arroz para que se mejorara.

**Kagome:** (sujetando una bandeja con la sopa, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha) ¿puedo pasar?

**Inuyasha:** ¿para qué? Me siento mal así que no molestes

**Kagome:** no te voy a molestar sólo quiero dejarte algo de comer para que mejores

**Inuyasha:** eres una molestia, encima que me enfermé por tu culpa, quieres envenenarme

**Kagome:** ¡con tu permiso o sin él, voy a entrar! (al ingresar se quedó sorprendida con lo enorme del lugar y los colores tan fríos con los que estaba pintado; Era bastante diferente de su habitación ya que esta era lúgubre y compuesto de dos pisos no muy altos, apenas unos pocos escalones conducían al primero) ¿por qué este lugar es tan oscuro?

**Inuyasha:** porque así me gusta

**Kagome:** pero las paredes grises, las cortinas negras, y bueno al menos el techo blanco ¿no te deprime? Uhm… le falta vida, le falta color, este sitio, es… triste

**Inuyasha:** (recostado en su cama) ahora resulta que eres decoradora de ambientes ¿entraste para criticar mi habitación o por otro motivo?

**Kagome:** ¡oh, lo siento! Me distraje por completo (dejo el azafate en una mesita cercana) te preparé esta sopa para que te mejores.

Mi mamá siempre me la prepara cuando me resfrió (sonrió dulcemente) no creo que me haya salido tan rica como a ella, pero al menos te va ayudar a sentirte mejor.

Bueno me voy para que descanses

**Inuyasha:** espera… no te vayas

**Kagome:** ¿seguro? Tú siempre te quejas y dices que cada vez que estoy cerca te acarreo problemas

**Inuyasha:** siéntate a mi lado y… dame de comer (se sonrojó ligeramente)

**Kagome:** (no sabía si reír o enternecerse) está bien (le sonrió) di ahh

**Inuyasha:** pensé que no me harías caso

**Kagome:** estás enfermo y a los enfermos se les cumple los deseos

**Inuyasha:** ¿en serio?

**Kagome:** sí, creo que sí. Al menos eso es lo que hace mi mamá conmigo (le dio de comer)

**Inuyasha:** (con la mirada triste) tu madre debe quererte mucho

**Kagome:** (pensando en ella) si es cierto y yo a ella (suspiró) la extraño tanto.

Espero que no se esté sobre esforzando en el trabajo

**Inuyasha:** tu madre te enseño bien

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿De qué hablas?

**Inuyasha:** hablo de la sopa, está buena tiene sabor a… cariño

**Kagome:** (sintió nuevamente su corazón latir con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho) esto es extraño, me está pasando muy frecuentemente

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué sucede?

**Kagome:** desde ayer el corazón me late muy fuerte de rato en rato y tengo miedo que pueda ser algo malo.

Mi papá murió de un infarto porque tenía arritmia y podría ser que yo también hubiese heredado su mal

**Inuyasha:** (recordó el por qué y por quien estaba vivo) en ese caso deberías hacerte ver

**Kagome:** tienes razón. Sacaré una cita lo antes posible. Bueno ya me voy, te dejo para que descanses tranquilo

**Inuyasha:** no te vayas aún. Tú dijiste que me cumplirías cualquier deseo y tengo uno que pedirte

**Kagome:** (arqueó una ceja) espero que no sea nada raro

**Inuyasha:** ¿por quién me tomas? Tan sólo quiero que me hagas compañía y me cuentes sobre ti, sobre lo que te gusta y lo que no, tus sueños, metas, miedos etc. Es mi responsabilidad saber absolutamente todo o al menos todo lo posible de cada uno de los miembros del grupo

**Kagome:** uhm, ok, te contaré todo lo que pueda

La conversación entre ambos se hizo muy amena y a más conversaban, más se daban cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común como que a ambos les gustaba cocinar, leer, ir a la playa, los animes entre otras cosas.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño los venció y terminaron durmiendo juntos o al menos algo así, puesto que ella estaba sentada en una silla y a su vez recostada en el filo de la cama y el dentro de la misma.

Unas pocas horas más tarde él se levantó y se sentía mucho mejor, sentía que aquella calidez con que lo había tratado Kagome, lo había hecho mejorar rápidamente.

En cuanto se despertó del todo la vio y le pareció que se veía realmente linda dormida, puesto que la expresión en su rostro connotaba ternura.

La tomó entre sus brazos, la recostó en la cama y la arropó, para que continuara durmiendo y haciendo el mínimo ruido se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Unos minutos después ella se despertó perezosamente, se empezó a estirar y en cuanto se dio cuenta en donde estaba dio de gritos.

**Inuyasha:** (al escucharla, supuso que algo le había ocurrido y de inmediato salió de la ducha) ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh! Eres un pervertido, depravado (le lanzó una almohada tras otra) ¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? (le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba al alcance como sus pantuflas, libros, cd´s etc.) ¡te odio!

**Inuyasha:** (esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques) ¡eres una tonta! ¡Te quedaste dormida en la silla y en cuanto me desperté te recosté en la cama!

**Kagome:** ¿ah? (se observó y estaba completamente vestida) etto… ¿lo dices en serio?

**Inuyasha:** desconfiada (levantó algunas cosas del suelo, se le acercó, la miró muy de cerca y le arqueó una ceja) ya te he dicho que de mí no obtendrás nada… jamás

**Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) ¡eres un grosero!

**Inuyasha:** ¡así que soy un grosero por preocuparme por ti cada vez que te metes en un lío y por pensar en tu comodidad!, pues bien, la próxima vez que te metas en aprietos ve a ver ¡quien te ayuda! ¡Fea!

**Kagome:** ¡anciano!

**Inuyasha:** ¡bruja!

**Kagome:** mono

**Inuyasha:** chillona

**Kagome:** ¡grrr! ¡Te detesto! ¡Nunca debí conocerte!

**Inuyasha:** ¡lo mismo digo!

**Kagome:** ¡me voy! Ya no quiero seguir en este horrible lugar

**Inuyasha:** sí haces bien e irte y dejar de afear mi habitación

**Kagome:** ¡eres un grosero! ¡La próxima vez que te sientas mal, no me preocupare por ti!

**Inuyasha:** ¡no necesito de tu ayuda, pequeño ratón molesto!

**En la suit de un hotel de Osaka…**

Una joven artista y su coordinadora se empezaban a alistar para el largo día que les esperaba.

**Rin:** (mirando su celular) uhm… ya pasaron 2 días y no llama… en verdad debe ser muy tímido o debe estar cargado de mucho trabajo… pero Sango me dijo que sólo tendrían unas cuantas sesiones de fotos y la grabación de un video uhm… creo que tendré que ir a buscarlo

**Ayame:** (secándose el cabello) ¿de qué hablas?

**Rin:** no te lo había dicho pero descubrí quien es aquel admirador que siempre te deja un ramo de orquídeas lilas en tu camerino

**Ayame:** ¡¿en serio?! ¿Quién es? Dímelo, dímelo, que me muero de ganas de saber

**Rin:** es nada más y nada menos que Koga Irfan del grupo I.K.M

**Ayame:** ¡qué! ¿Estás segura de ello?

**Rin:** completamente. Hace un par de días mientras estabas grabando tu última canción, lo vi saliendo de tu camerino y por más que intenté sacarle su número celular, me salió con que no tenía tarjeta de presentación, pero tampoco me brindó su número

**Ayame:** quizá no quiere ser localizado

**Rin:** yo creo que es tímido, pero descuida lo conseguiré para ti a como dé lugar

**Ayame:** ¡pero qué dices! Él no es un objeto que se pueda comprar o alquilar

**Rin:** (la miró pícaramente) no me mientas… yo sé que te mueres de amor por él ¿no es así?

**Ayame:** (se sonrojó) ¿y eso qué? él es un cantante famoso muy talentoso y yo… a penas soy una novata que se está dando a conocer (desvió la mirada) que tan insignificante o poco popular seré, que ningún grupo famoso quiere formar parte de mi nueva canción para así poder darme a conocer

**Rin:** (chasqueó los dedos) ¡lo tengo! Conseguiré que los I.K.M canten contigo y no sólo una canción para tu nuevo mini álbum, sino que den todo un concierto juntos

**Ayame:** ¿de qué estás hablando? Eso es casi imposible.

Ellos son el grupo más top en estos momentos y dudo muchísimo que se interesen en alguien como yo

**Rin:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay por favor deja de subestimarte! Tú eres una gran artista, posees un gran talento, además mírate ¡eres bellísima! ¡Con esas curvas, tu sedoso cabello y esos hermosos ojos tuyos!, ningún hombre podría resistirse a tus encantos

**Ayame:** si es así entonces ¿por qué soy tan desafortunada en el amor? Cada chico que se ha fijado en mí, sólo ha sido con malas intenciones o para colgarse de mi poca fama

**Rin:** ¡ay por favor! No te deprimas de nuevo que tú no eres así. ¡Ya olvida al último patán que te bajó el cielo y las estrellas y luego se largó sin decir nada! Tú eres demasiada mujer para seres insignificantes como ese.

En cambio Koga… uhm, que se me hace que está loquito por ti

**Ayame:** debe ser tu imaginación

**Rin:** ¡que imaginación, ni que nada! Yo olfateo, veo y detecto el amor y es notorio que él… está loquito por ti y tú por él

**Ayame:** deja de decir tanta tontería junta y dime ¿cómo es que piensas convencerlos para que me ayuden con mi mini álbum?

**Rin:** según Sango, ellos van a tener una sesión de fotos pasado mañana por la mañana, así que me filtraré en el estudio y ¡wala! Les pediré que nos ayuden

**Ayame:** tú siempre haces ver las cosas fáciles, pero… ¿crees que acepten?

**Rin:** si no me hacen caso a la primera insistiré hasta que acepten, de lo contrario convenceré sólo a Koga para que nos ayude (le guiño un ojo) estoy segura que él no, nos negará su ayuda

**Ayame:** ok, confiaré en ti

**Dos días después en un estudio fotográfico…**

Los cinco integrantes del grupo I.K.M estaban siendo fotografiados, interpretando cada una a las estaciones, siendo acompañados en cada sesión por Haku, el cual era quizá el perro más famoso de todo Japón y el más afortunado según las fans del grupo.

**Fotógrafa:** muy bien Inuyasha, empezaremos contigo.

Tú representarás el invierno y por ello necesito que me pongas una mirada fría, congelante, severa e interactúes junto con Haku ¿entendido?

**Inuyasha:** desde luego, ¡sólo date prisa que no aguanto este abrigo! y con tantas luces me estoy muriendo de calor (miró al perro) y él también, el pobre está jadeando y con tanto pelo encima no entiendo ¿por qué debe llevar una abrigo? ¡Es absurdo! ¿Qué clase de cliente ha pedido algo así?

¡Uish! En pleno verano y me toca interpretar al invierno ¡esto es el colmo!

A unos metros se encontraban los miembros restantes mirando la escena y escuchando todo.

**Koga:** parece que hoy está de mal humor

**Miroku:** desde la última sesión de fotos que tuvimos está de un humor insoportable y eso ya es decir mucho.

Dime Kikyo ¿acaso pasó algo entre ustedes?

**Kagome:** (cubierta con una bata) ¡ah! Si te refieres a él y a mí… no, no pasó absolutamente nada

**Koga:** por lo general él no es tan quisquilloso con las exigencias de la fotógrafa, pero se está ocasión parece que no está dispuesto a colaborar

**Miroku:** atentos chicos, Inuyasha ya terminó con su sesión y sigues tú Koga

**Kagome:** ¡que rápido! No pasaron ni 5 minutos

**Inuyasha:** (pasó por su lado) eso se llama profesionalismo (la miró feo) así que aprende (se retiró)

**Miroku:** uhm… ¿estás segura que no pasa nada entre ustedes? Por la manera como te miró parece que estuviera muy pero muy molesto contigo

**Kagome:** ¡bah! Sólo porque es un ególatra engreído y no le hago caso, cree que tiene derecho a estar molesto conmigo

**Miroku:** uhm, cuidado y terminas enamorándote de él

**Kagome:** ¡qué! Jamás, me fijaría en alguien como él ¡nunca, de lo que es nunca me gustaría alguien tan odioso y despreciable como él!

**Inuyasha:** (escuchó todo) al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo

**Miroku:** del odio al amor hay un solo paso y si siguen así terminaran dándolo

**Inu y Kag:** ¡eso no es cierto!

**Miroku:** ok, ok, como digan muchachos.

Bueno los dejo que es mi turno de interpretar la primavera ¡oh si la mejor estación! Definitivamente es la que mejor va conmigo ¿no creen?

**Kagome:** yo creo que esa estación me caería mejor a mí.

Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué me tuvo que tocar el verano y usar este atuendo (llevaba puesto un bikini, por ello usaba la bata)

**Miroku:** terminaré rápido mi sesión para poder estar en primera fila y sacar mis propias fotos del… verano, preciosa

**Inuyasha:** (se puso delante de ella) ya te he dicho que no te metas con ella

**Miroku:** eh, ¿pero qué ocurre? Sólo le tomaré algunas fotos para mi colección personal, pero si no me lo permites le pediré un juego a Avi (la fotógrafa)

**Inuyasha:** no lo permitiré

**Miroku:** (le sonrió) y así dices que ella no te importa, si claro Inu, miéntete a ti mismo. Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos en un rato

**Kagome:** ¿por… qué? Siempre me estas cuidando si te desagrado

**Inuyasha:** porque es mi deber, por eso lo hago, así que no imagines nada raro que no hay nada más que pensar

**Kagome:** descuida, no pienso absolutamente nada

En cuanto terminó la sesión de Miroku fue el turno de Kagome la cual sentía mucho pudor de ser fotografiada en bikini, frente a tantas personas en especial frente a Inuyasha, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué, le avergonzaba que él la viera.

**Fotógrafa:** quítate la bata y empecemos de una vez que el tiempo corre

**Kagome:** ¿es necesario que haya tanta gente presente?

**Fotógrafa:** todos acá somos profesionales y nadie va a pensar a hacer nada inapropiado, así que por favor date prisa

**Kagome:** está bien (se quitó lentamente la bata por el pudor que sentía y se dejo ver en un bikini rosa pálido el cual se camuflaba con su piel, dando la impresión que estaba desnuda)

**Miroku:** ¡fiu! ¡Pero que figura más espectacular tiene Kikyo!

**Inuyasha:** (ni la miraba) respeta su trabajo y no la estés mirando

**Miroku:** ¡ey! Pero con tan sólo mirarla no le hago daño, además sus fotos saldrán publicadas pronto y millones las verán

**Inuyasha:** aún así deja de estarla mirando

**Koga:** (se reunió con ellos) ¿cómo le va a Kikyo?

**Miroku:** mira por ti mismo

**Koga:** (la vio desenvolviéndose un poco torpe y cohibida) parece que le está costando trabajo

**Inuyasha:** (se volteó para verla y se quedó perplejo con su belleza) lo hará bien, sólo es cuestión de que se acostumbre

**Miroku:** te sonrojaste, eso quiere decir que ella si te gusta

**Inuyasha:** deja de decir disparates (en ello, ella grito) ¿qué ocurrió?

**Kagome:** ¡Haku! ¡Devuélveme la parte de arriba! (se tapaba con un brazo, mientras intentaba quitarle su brasier con el otro)

**Koga:** (miró feo a Miroku) tú lo entrenaste para que hiciera eso ¿no es así?

**Miroku:** (sacudiendo ambas manos) yo no hice nada, de verdad que soy inocente… aunque que fortuna la de él, como quisiera estar en su lugar

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

**Miroku:** digo que si tú no vas a tomar la oportunidad de conquistarla, yo si lo haré

**Inuyasha:** ¡eres!... (Iba a golpearlo)

**Koga:** (lo retuvo) tranquilos chicos, somos un equipo y no debemos pelear entre nosotros

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón, no vale la pena que haga caso de sus absurdos comentarios

**Miroku:** entonces admite que ella te interesa y dejaré de molestarte

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya te dije que no voy a admitir algo que no es! ¡Me largo, ya no tengo nada que hacer acá! (en cuanto abrió la puerta del estudio para dirigirse a su camerino un alborotado grupo de fanáticas se le fue encima) ¡¿pero que esto?! ¿Cómo es posible?

Las fans aclamaban por un autógrafo suyo, una foto, una sonrisa, que cantará un fragmento de alguna de sus canciones etc.

Él intentaba quitárselas de encima de la mejor manera posible pero le era imposible por lo que su hermano tuvo que intervenir.

**Sesshomaru:** (con tono severo y enérgico) señoritas por favor retírense. Este es un set privado y no está permitido el ingreso de personas ajenas, así que tengan la amabilidad de retirarse o tendré que llamar a seguridad (Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad y se metió en su camerino)

Las fanáticas no querían irse, por lo que no se movían y ante tal desafiante acción Sesshomaru tuvo que llamar a seguridad y estos sacaron a todas, excepto a una que logró escabullirse.

**Rin:** ¡wuau! Sí que es difícil acceder a hablar con algún miembro del grupo

**Sesshomaru:** (al oírla, se dio media vuelta y…) les pedí a sus compañeras que se retiren ¿Por qué usted aún sigue aquí?

**Rin:** (lo miró extrañada) ¿quién yo? ¿Me está hablando a mí? (le extendió la mano) muy buenos días señor, yo soy Rin Tashima coordinadora de imagen de la señorita Ayame Aramitama

**Sesshomaru:** (le correspondió el saludo) gusto en conocerla, pero ¿me puede decir que se le ofrece?

**Rin:** (muy sonriente) sí claro, estoy buscando al presidente del grupo I.K.M ¡ay! ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ses… Ses… ¡ay! Tiene un nombre muy raro

**Sesshomaru:** soy yo señorita Tashima. Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho

**Rin:** ¿en serio es usted? ¡Wuau! Es idéntico a Inuyasha Taisho… espere Taisho Y Taisho uhm… ¿es usted su papá? (sonrió con inocencia)

**Sesshomaru:** (algo fastidiado) soy su hermano mayor ¿qué acaso tan viejo me veo?

**Rin:** oh, no para nada es usted muy joven, es sólo que por el parecido fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente (quería que la tierra se la tragara)

**Sesshomaru:** bueno señorita por favor diga lo que me tenga que decir y retírese. Ya que como comprenderá soy un hombre muy ocupado y no dispongo de mucho tiempo

**Rin:** ¿me está botando o me parece? ¡Ay por favor! No creo que siendo usted un hombre tan apuesto carezca de caballerosidad con una dama como yo ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** no fue mi intención que interpretara mis palabras de ese modo, por lo que me disculpo si la ofendí, es sólo que llevo algo de prisa

**Rin:** en ese caso lo espero a usted y su grupo en el restaurant Tensaiga hoy a las 8:00 p.m. para una reunión de negocios con mi representada.

Tome, aquí tiene mi tarjeta con todos mis datos por si tiene alguna duda o no sabe cómo llegar al restaurant y por cierto el lugar entero ya está reservado por lo que nadie nos interrumpirá

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedó mudo. Aquella jovencita hacía y deshacía con su tiempo lo que quería) usted disculpe, pero no creo poder acudir a la cena de esta noche, como le repito soy un hombre muy ocupado

**Rin:** y también imagino que usted es todo un caballero y no le haría un desaire a dos damas como lo somos mi representada y yo ¿verdad, señor Taisho?

**Sesshomaru:** (se sintió en jaque) desde luego que no señorita

**Rin:** (sonrió muy linda ella) muy bien en ese caso los esperamos ¡ah! Y por cierto, sea puntual señor Ses… Ses… Sesshomaru ¡yuju! ¡Lo memoricé! Bueno chaito, nos vemos luego (se marchó)

Sesshomaru sujetaba entre sus manos la tarjeta que aquella revoltosa jovencita le había entregado y no podía evitar sonreír por lo que le acaba de pasar.

Una perfecta desconocida, había logrado hacer con él lo que quería y no había podido objetarle absolutamente nada.


	6. El inicio de algo

**Cap. 6**

**El inicio de algo**

A los integrantes del grupo I.K.M no les gustó en lo absoluto que su presidente les informará de improviso que debían suspender sus planes nocturnos para asistir a una cena de negocios con alguien desconocido, sin embargo por más que protestaron igual debieron acatar sus órdenes.

**En el restaurant/karaoke Tensaiga…**

Tanto Rin como Ayame se encontraban listas para recibir a sus invitados, pero los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más y más de la joven artista.

**Rin:** deja de caminar de un lado al otro o harás un hoyo en el suelo

**Ayame:** (mordisqueaba las puntas de su cabello, mientras caminaba en círculos) ¿qué pasará si no aceptan nuestra propuesta? ¿Qué tal si no les agrado? o ¿qué tal si piensan que no estoy a la altura de ellos? ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué tuve que seguirte la corriente?!

**Rin:** cálmate, nada ganas poniéndote nerviosa y mucho menos haciendo deducciones por tu propia cuenta.

Además está más claro que el agua que Koga está interesado en ti, así que estoy segura que él se encargará de convencer al resto del grupo o por lo menos él si aceptará a hacer la canción contigo

**Ayame:** (miraba su reloj impaciente) sólo faltan 5 minutos para que estén acá ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? (se ponía cada vez más nerviosa)

**Rin:** no comprendo por qué te pones así, pareces una fan y no una cantante talentosa

**Ayame:** tú no entiendes. Estar en un escenario y cantar para miles de desconocidos que esperan lo mejor de mí es muy diferente a tener al grupo más influyente de todo Japón frente mío y tener que darles la mejor impresión

**Rin:** ya es la hora, toma asiento, relájate e imagina que los I.K.M son un grupo de fans que vienen por tu autógrafo o por una entrevista, ok

Una vez que el grupo se encontró con ambas jóvenes, Kagome se olvidó por completo de su posición como artista y se comportó como toda una verdadera fan.

**Kagome:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Eres Ayame Aramitama! ¡Soy tu fan n° 1! Lo he sido desde la primera entrevista que diste en un programa de concursos ¡por favor! ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

**Ayame:** (se sintió relajada y alagada con tan cálida aceptación) muchas gracias senpai, me siento honrada de ser admirada por una celebridad como tú

**Rin:** disculpen pero… y su presidente ¿dónde está? ¿No vino acaso con ustedes?

**Houyo:** usted disculpe señorita, pero debido al montón de pendientes que tenía, no se le hizo posible asistir, por lo que yo estaré en su representación, claro si es que usted está de acuerdo

**Rin:** desde luego. Confió en que entre nosotros podremos llegar a buen acuerdo y cerrar contrato esta misma noche

**Inuyasha:** disculpe que los interrumpa, pero para poder llegar a concretar un contrato del tipo que sea debo ser yo que dé su aprobación como líder del grupo que soy

**Koga:** por favor no lo escuchen, desde luego que estamos dispuesto a hacer lo que nos pidan

**Ayame:** ¿en serio? ¿De verdad estarían dispuestos a grabar una canción conmigo, para mi nuevo mini álbum?

**Kagome:** ¡ahh! ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que haremos? ¡Sí, sí, sí! Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo acepto

**Koga:** como lo mencioné antes hare lo que ustedes me pidan, así que estoy totalmente de acuerdo

**Miroku:** como decirle que no a tan bella dama, por lo que pueden contar con mi apoyo preciosuras (les guiño el ojo)

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿de cuándo aquí mi opinión queda totalmente relevada?! ¡Se supone que soy yo quien decide que hacer y que no!

**Ayame:** por favor ¿podrías aceptar nuestra propuesta de cantar juntos? Sería un verdadero honor para mí que prestaras tu voz para una de mis canciones

**Inuyasha:** (se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de desinterés) si me lo pones así, no puedo negarme; Grabaremos una sola canción contigo

**Ayame:** muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo

**Rin:** ¡bravo! Sabía que aceptarían. Ahora a brindar y luego a festejar ¿Qué les parece?

**Miroku:** ¡fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

**Kagome:** celebremos con un karaoke. Compitamos mujeres contra hombres ¿Qué dicen?

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Pequeño ratón te sientes con mucha suerte ¿no es así?

Desde ya, ten por seguro que no podrás ganarme

**Kagome:** eso lo veremos, ya que no en vano fue elegida para ser la segunda voz del grupo y cantar a dueto contigo ¡así, que prepárate, para perder!

**Houyo:** lamento mucho ser un aguafiestas, pero no creo que ustedes puedan quedarse a festejar puesto que deben terminar de ensayar para el próximo mini concierto que darán

**Kagome:** ¡cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo… ahhh que mala suerte, estaba a punto de poder cantar al lado de mi cantante favorita y ahora tengo que tolerarte por horas. Que injusta es la vida conmigo

**Inuyasha:** lo mismo digo. En lugar de poder descansar plácidamente o hacer otras cosas importantes con mi valioso tiempo, tengo que desperdiciarlo en ti

**Kagome:** en ese caso haz lo que quieras, que yo me quedo acá

**Houyo:** los dos deben volver a la sala de ensayos y ponerse a practicar, así que déjense de tonterías

**Miroku:** ¡ay ni modo! Imagino que deberé sacrificarme y regresar con usted puesto que hay mucho que aún debo hacer

**Rin:** Houyo ¿qué te parece si mientras Koga y Ayame se divierten, nosotros ultimamos detalles?

**Houyo:** estoy de acuerdo contigo, será lo mejor.

Hasta luego muchachos, los pasaré a buscar mañana a primera hora

**Ayame:** etto… pero… Rin ¿por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas sola?

**Rin:** no estás sola, estás en muy buena compañía (le guiño un ojo) te veo luego

**Miroku:** bueno dicen que dos son compañía y tres son multitud, así que chicos andando.

Hasta luego hermosa señorita (le dio un beso en respaldar de su mano)

**Koga:** los veré luego chicos

**Inuyasha:** no te desveles que tenemos mucho que hacer

**Kagome:** ¿te veré luego? ¿Antes de grabar la canción?

**Ayame:** desde luego, en cuanto tengas tiempo avísame para reunirnos

**Kagome:** ¡genial! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Me encantas!

**Inuyasha:** ya andando, que tenemos que volver (la empujaba a la salida)

**Koga:** bueno, al parecer nos quedamos solos y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

**Ayame:** ¿quieres… cantar algo en el karaoke?

**Koga:** (le sonrió) me encantaría

**Ayame:** que bueno… en ese caso pidamos una sala y… divirtámonos (se sentía emocionada, y nerviosa a la vez)

**Un par de horas después en la sala de ensayo…**

El cansancio se estaba apoderando de Kagome y la paciencia se le estaba acabando a Inuyasha.

Llevaban largo rato practicando la misma canción una y otra vez y ella aún no daba con la tonada correcta.

**Inuyasha:** ¡aish! ¡Pero qué torpe eres! ¿Por qué no puedes cantar bien una simple canción?

**Kagome:** (bostezaba) será porque tengo sueño y ya no doy más.

Estoy cansada ha sido un día muy largo y ya no tengo fuerzas para nada. Déjame ir a descansar y te prometo que mañana a primera hora seguiré ensayando

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! Mañana es el ensayo general en el escenario ¿ya lo olvidaste acaso?

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Es mañana? ¡Ay, no puede ser! En ese caso continuemos, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí o desilusionaré a mis fans

**Inuyasha:** vaya cambio de actitud el tuyo (le sonrió) me gusta cuando pones todo de tu parte por los demás

**Kagome:** si decidí quedarme reemplazando a mi hermana fue para fue para no decepcionarla, además en cuanto ella esté del todo recuperada yo me iré a Italia y quiero dejar en alto su nombre, ya que después de todo es ella quien debería estar acá

**Inuyasha:** (algo triste) ¿de todos modos piensas irte?

**Kagome:** aún no sé los resultados del examen, pero estoy casi segura que conseguí la beca y en cuanto ello ocurra tanto tú como yo podremos librarnos uno del otro ¿no te hace feliz ello?

**Inuyasha:** ¡desde luego! ¡Tener que soportarte es irritante y siempre andas metiéndome en problemas! Por lo que serán como vacaciones para mí en cuanto te hayas ido

**Kagome:** sí tienes razón, soy una verdadera molestia y siempre te meto en problemas (suspiró) hasta ahora no sé bien el por qué decidí quedarme, pero en lo que dure mi estadía intentemos llevarnos bien ¿está bien? (le sonrió dulcemente)

**Inuyasha:** (sintió como el rubor se le subió a las mejillas) no te metas, ni me metas en problemas y podremos llevarnos bien.

Ahora sigamos ensayando que en breve deberemos ir a descansar

**Kagome:** ¿por qué compusiste una canción romántica? (refiriéndose a la que estaba ensayando)

**Inuyasha:** no la compuse yo, fue el regalo que me hizo una fan y estaba buscando quien la pudiese interpretar

**Kagome:** uhm, la letra es muy bonita y debe haberla compuesto para ti ¿no crees?

**Inuyasha:** el único amor que una celebridad como yo puede recibir es la de sus fans y es natural que haya involucrado sus sentimientos para componerla

**Kagome:** dime… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

**Inuyasha:** no creo en ese tipo de cosas

**Kagome:** ¿cómo puedes decir eso y componer canciones que hablan de amor?

**Inuyasha:** es simple inspiración, nada más. Además no compongo pensando en dicho sentimiento sino en sucesos que me ocurren u ocurren a mi alrededor

**Kagome:** entiendo, quizá debido a tu falta de tiempo y carencia de empatía con los demás es que no sabes que es el amor y no es que no creas en el

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué quieres decir con mi carencia de empatía?!

**Kagome:** lo digo porque eres un gruñón que se enfada por cualquier cosa y no entabla amistad con nadie; Es más ¿cómo haces para tener tantas fans? Yo no te veo nada de atractivo, tampoco tienes carisma y no crees en al amor, entonces ¿Qué hay de bueno en ti?

**Inuyasha:** (furioso) pequeño ratón, estás colmando mi paciencia ¡dedícate a ensayar y no hagas preguntas tontas!

Por fortuna mis fans si tienen buen gusto, reconocen mi talento y me aceptan como soy (la miró de reojo) que buen que tú no eres una de ellas porque tampoco no te aceptaría como tal

**Kagome:** lo único que encuentro rescatable en ti, es que eres muy responsable y te preocupas mucho por los demás… uhm, creo que eso te da una puntuación de 40 sobre 100, sí al menos eso de bueno tienes

**Inuyasha:** (le jaló las mejillas) ya deja de hablar tanto y ensaya que está canción servirá para tu presentación oficial como parte del grupo

**Kagome:** auch, mi carita. Eres un bruto

**Inuyasha:** (acercó su rostro al de ella) ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te calles y ensayes?

**Kagome:** (al sentir latir su corazón con fuerza nuevamente) nada… continuaré ensayando

**Inuyasha:** bien; Empecemos de nuevo

**1 semana después en el** **instituto de literatura Bakusaiga…**

Las clases del día habían llegado a su fin y muchos se dirigieron a la dirección para recoger los resultados de su examen de postulación a la beca integral en Italia.

**Ayumi:** (caminando hacia la dirección) estoy algo nerviosa. Supe que postulamos alrededor de quinientos alumnos y sólo hay 20 becas en total ¿habremos alcanzado el puntaje ideal?

**Kagome:** espero que sí, pero si no la conseguimos podremos seguir estudiando acá y postular nuevamente el año que entra

**Ayumi:** de eso no estoy muy segura, puesto que mis padres ya no me pueden seguir pagando los estudios; Me dejaron bien en claro que si no conseguía la beca, debería financiarme yo misma mis estudios, y con lo que gano trabajando en el supermercado no me alcanza

**Kagome:** descuida, estoy segura que al menos tú si la conseguiste (se detuvieron frente a la dirección) ¿lista para saber los resultados?

**Ayumi:** no del todo, pero tampoco puedo seguir esperando

Un encargado les entregó a ambas unos sobres abultados y para mayor tranquilidad se dirigieron al jardín para abrirlos.

**Kagome:** (respiró hondo) bueno aquí vamos (lo abrió y empezó a leer) estimada señorita Higurashi, bla, bla, bla, por medio de la presente, bla, bla, bla le damos la bienvenida a nuestras prestigiosa institu… ¡kiahhh! ¡La conseguí! ¡Conseguí obtener la beca!

**Ayumi:** ¡yo también! ¡Qué feliz soy! ¡La conseguimos, la conseguimos! ¡Vamos a estudiar juntas!

**Kagome:** ¡tengo que darle la buena noticia a mi mamá, a mi hermana y a Inu!… no, a él mejor no le digo nada

**Ayumi:** ¿él? ¿A que él te refieres?

**Kagome:** a nadie, sólo estaba pensando en mi papá y se me olvido que ya no está vivo (sonrió nerviosa)

**Ayumi: **ahora que logré la beca me pondré en contacto con mi la nana Kaede para que me de pensión allá

**Kagome: **¿quién es ella?

**Ayumi: **es una amiga muy cercana de mi mamá que da pensión a varios estudiantes allá y me prometió que si conseguía la beca me dejaría hospedarme con ella

**Kagome: **ya veo y dime… tú crees ¿qué también podría darme hospedaje? Claro si no es muy caro y si tiene espacio, de lo contrario veré donde quedarme

**Ayumi: **la nana Kaede es una mujer muy dulce y le encanta estar rodeada de jóvenes, ella siempre dice que son como sus nietos. Por lo que estoy segura que te aceptará (le guiño el ojo) tú déjalo todo en mis manos

**Kagome: **gracias, te agradezco desde ya por la intención

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Inuyasha había perdido una apuesta con Kagome por lo que debía ser su esclavo por todo un día y ella no tuvo mejor idea que tomarlo de su burro de carga, haciéndolo cargar un montón de pesadas bolsas con comestibles que habían comprado poco antes en un supermercado cercano a la casa de ella.

**Kagome:** (subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su apartamento) date prisa, pareces una tortuga

**Inuyasha:** ¡estas abusando de tu buena suerte pequeño ratón!

**Kagome:** por hoy deberás llamarme ama, que no se te olvides y deberás sonreír mientras lo dices

**Inuyasha:** ¡olvídalo! Tu suerte no llega a tanto

**Kagome:** al menos lo intenté (sonrió carismáticamente)

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué este lugar no tiene ascensor? ¡Ay que fastidio!

**Kagome:** porque por si no lo sabes los ascensores se ponen en edificios de 5 pisos en adelante

**Inuyasha:** eso es sólo una excusa, para no aumentar los costos de construcción de residencias de bajo nivel como esta

**Kagome:** lamento ser de condición humilde y que su merced sea tan débil que no pueda con unas pocas bolsas de supermercado (tomó un par) ya que eres un debilucho te ayudaré

**Inuyasha:** al menos dime cual de todos es tu apartamento. No quiero ser visto por ningún periodista o reportero indiscreto por estos lares

**Kagome:** es el último terminando el corredor (corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió)

¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Kikyo?! Estoy en casa ¡yuju!, he vuelto (ingresó y dejó las bolsas en la cocina)

**Kikyo:** (apoyándose en dos muletas, con una pierna enyesada y un collarín ortopédico) ¡viniste! (la miró de pies a cabeza) ¡wuau! Te ves tan cambiada. Sólo mírate, tú cabello brilla, tu cutis está terso y la ropa que llevas puesta es de la más fina y cara.

¡Como se ve que ocupar mi lugar te ha favorecido bastante!

**Kagome:** me alegra verte después de mucho y que bueno verte en pie o al menos intentándolo

**Kikyo:** (suspiró) he estado haciendo todo lo que los médicos me dicen, pero todavía me falta mucho para estar del todo bien

**Kagome:** (jaló una silla) siéntate hermanita. No es bueno que en tus condiciones te mantengas parada

**Kikyo:** (miró tras de ella) ¿qué son esas bolsas que has traído?

**Kagome:** les traje muchas cosas a mamá y a ti para que llenen el refrigerador y la despensa, y el resto lo está trayendo mi esclavo, que por cierto se está demorando bastante

**Kikyo:** ¿esclavo? ¿De quién hablas? (alguien llamó a la puerta)

**Kagome:** de él (lo hizo pasar)

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme atrás con todos los paquetes?! ¡Eres una…! (vio a Kikyo) ¿tú debes ser Kikyo no es así?

**Kikyo:** sí (estaba impactada) la que debería estar a tu lado grabando tu nuevo tema y no la inepta de mi hermana.

Te pido disculpas en su nombre por todos los problemas que te pueda haber acarreado, por favor tenle un poco de paciencia que en cuanto yo esté de pie, tomaré su lugar es decir mi lugar

**Inuyasha:** (la miró fijo) en verdad se parecen mucho, pero hay algo que las hace diferente

**Kikyo:** ¿qué?

**Inuyasha:** tú tienes cara de inteligente (sonrió)

**Kagome:** ¡oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

**Inuyasha:** sólo digo que hasta ahora te has desenvuelto bien porque has contado con mi apoyo, pero si no hubiese sido así dudo mucho que hubieses sobrevivido una semana con el grupo

**Kikyo:** ella suele ser bastante torpe para muchas cosas y no sirve para casi nada, excepto para andar metida en sus libros. Pero descuida te libraré de ella en cuanto me recuperé y pueda ocupar el lugar que me corresponde

**Inuyasha:** (miró a Kagome que estaba algo triste) no deberías hablar así de ella.

Después de todo tomó tu lugar en el grupo sin saber absolutamente nada de música ni de nosotros y lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, por lo que pienso que deberías retractarte de lo que acabas de decir

**Kagome:** (sonrió) gracias, pero no hace falta que le inventes mentiras, sólo por el hecho que hoy eres mi esclavo. Sé perfectamente que lo que más deseas es librarte de mí y poder seguir con tu vida como era antes de mi llegada.

Si me disculpan iré a mi habitación por algunas cosas

**Kikyo:** me alegra que la tonta de mi hermana sepa bien su posición y que no se haya encariñado contigo. Después de todo ella sólo es me está sustituyendo por un tiempo

**Inuyasha:** me da pena que la tengas en tan bajo concepto, cuando ella ha demostrado que tú realmente le importas, y si hace todo lo que hace es por dejarte en alto en cuanto ocupes el "lugar que te corresponde" y en cuanto a encariñarse… soy yo el que no puede vivir sin ella, así que trátala con el respeto que se merece

**Kikyo:** (se quedó sorprendida) ¡¿pero qué dices?! Si ella es sólo una sustituta, una peón en medio del tablero, es alguien sin importancia y la verdadera estrella, la que en verdad lleva el talento en las venas soy yo ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que te está utilizando?

**Inuyasha:** tus palabras no tienen ningún sentido para mí y… (Sonó su celular) discúlpame, debo atender esta llamada.

-si entiendo

-en un momento estaré por allá

-sí, sí te prometo que no tardo (colgó)

Debo irme. Dile a tu hermana que volveré por ella más tarde (se retiró)

**En el restaurante de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad…**

Se encontraba una celebridad retirada aguardando por su hijo. Miraba con impaciencia su reloj y no paraba de marcarle al celular una y otra vez, pero no obtener respuesta.

Estaba a punto de mandar llamar a su chofer cuando de pronto su hijo apareció.

**Izayoi:** ¡hasta que por fin llegas! ¿Dónde quedó tu puntualidad?

**Inuyasha:** tuve un percance, pero eso no importa ahora.

Dime ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar con tu representante de manera urgente?

**Izayoi:** ¡vaya! Así que después de todo te preocupas por mí (sonrió con malicia)

**Inuyasha:** aunque no quiera aceptarlo eres mi madre y… me… preocupas

**Izayoi:** heredaste los mismos y absurdos nobles sentimientos de tu padre (rió con ironía) que estupidez, pero bueno dejando de lado las cosas tribales. Te mandé venir para que me informaras de los avances de la canción que te pedí.

Recuerda que el aniversario de tu padre se celebra en 10 semanas y quiero hacer un gran evento para aquella fecha. Quiero que mi regreso a los escenarios sea por todo lo alto y esa canción será la que me ponga de nuevo entre los primeros puestos de popularidad

**Inuyasha:** no puedo que carente de sentimientos puedes ser.

A ti sólo te importa tu absurda popularidad y poco o nada te importa el recuerdo de mi padre y mucho menos te importo yo

**Izayoi:** pero claro que me importas mi querido niño. Me importa que te estés preocupando por hacer lo que te pedí o de lo contrario tu amiguita pagará las consecuencias.

Recuerda que lo del arresto sólo fue la punta del iceberg, ya que puedo hacerle mucho pero mucho más daño, empezando por su… querida madre

**Inuyasha:** ¡no te metas con ella, ni su familia! Ellas no te han hecho nada y si tanto deseas tu absurda canción, la tendré lista para la fecha indicada, tan sólo mantente lejos de mí y de las personas que me importan

**Izayoi:** uhm, eso quiere decir que esa incipiente niña te agrada ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** no sé de que hablas, pero si insinúas que tengo algún vinculo emocional con ella te equivocas. Ella sólo es una herramienta para mí, eso es todo

**Izayoi:** muy bien querido hijo, te creeré por ahora y no le haré nada a tu amiguita siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte del trato ¿entendiste?

**Inuyasha:** sí, entendí (hizo una pausa)

Dime… antes de que papá muriera… ¿tú me quisiste?

**Izayoi:** ¡jah! Me extraña que me hagas esa pregunta, puesto que yo te quiero, pero te detesto a la vez porque me quitaste lo que yo más quería en este mundo y sólo me queda pensar que mi gran amor de algún modo está vivo pero que no puedo acceder a él

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo puedes amarlo más a él que a mí que soy tu hijo?

**Izayoi:** porque si te di vida fue para complacerlo, fue para que nunca se fuera de mi lado y cuando tú llegaste todo cambió.

Desde un principio te quiso más a ti que a mí, te puso más atención a ti que a mí y para que me quisiera de nuevo, me aferré a ti, para que de ese modo me devolviera parte de lo que antes fue mío, pero… al final te eligió

**Inuyasha:** no sé qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y creyendo que alguna vez tuve una madre que me amó (se puso de pie) hasta pronto… señora

Le dio la espalda para que no lo viera lagrimear y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida, se colocó unas gafas oscuras, buscó un taxi y lloró todo lo que pudo, lamentando el hecho que él si la amaba a pesar de su abandono.

**En casa de las Higurashi…**

Tanto madre como hijas se encontraban reunidas en el comedor cenando y compartiendo un agradable rato en familia, pero como ya era algo tarde una de ellas debía irse.

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿en verdad te piensas ir? ¿Por qué no te quedas al menos por esta noche y ya mañana temprano regresas a la residencia?

**Kagome:** (empacando unos libros) lo siento mamá, pero debo levantarme a las 5:00 a.m para empezar con mi rutina de ejercicios matutinos, luego desayunar lo más rápido que pueda, ser preparada para salir al aire en un programa de espectáculos y luego tomar un vuelo para Hokkaido para la próxima entrevista y por la noche asistir a un fan meeting junto con los demás

**Kikyo:** por lo que veo ya te está gustando ese tipo de vida ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** es algo ajetreada y difícil, pero creo que sí. Con la ayuda de Inuyasha se me hace menos pesado

**Kikyo:** que no se te olvide que él es mío, así que ni se te ocurra enamorarte de él ¿me entendiste?

**Kagome:** (acomodándose la pesada mochila en la espalda) descuida. Él y yo sólo tenemos un trato de amo y mascota, así que no creo que me vea como un ser humano (sonrío muy feliz)

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿cómo es eso hija?

**Kagome:** es un poco extenso de explicar, pero la próxima vez que las vea se los contaré al detalle.

¡Uy mi mochila pesa mucho! Creo que dejaré algunas cosas (sacó varios libros y sin darse cuenta su billetera) ¡listo! Ahora pesa menos.

Bueno en vista que Inuyasha me dejó deberé volver por mi propia cuenta. Hasta luego mamá, hasta luego hermana

**Un rato después por una calle oscura…**

Un hombre de mal aspecto caminaba dando tumbos de un lado al otro y hablando incoherencias mientras le daba de sorbos a una botella.

Deambulaba por el lugar cuando de pronto vislumbró una temerosa y aparentemente desubicada jovencita.

**Hombre:** ¡ey tú! Chiquilla, ven a hacerme compañía

**Kagome:** (algo nerviosa) no puedo, debo volver a mi casa (aceleró el pasó y el tacón de su zapato se rompió, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre unas bolsas de basura)

**Hombre:** (se le acercó) te dije que me acompañaras ¿qué acaso no me oíste? (se le acercó con malas intenciones)

**Kagome:** ¡aléjese de mí! ¡No me toque con sus sucias manos! ¡Kiahh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! (cerró los ojos esperando lo peor)

**Muchacho:** ¿qué no oyó a la señorita? ¡Le pidió que se alejará! (lo golpeó con algo contundente y el hombre se alejó)

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo daño?

**Kagome:** (al reconocer aquella vos, abrió los ojos) ¡eres tú! ¡Gracias por salvarme! y sí, estoy bien, no me hizo daño

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah! ¡Le hablaba a mi guitarra! La pobre recibió un golpe muy duro al estrellarse con la cara de ese hombre

**Kagome:** ¡uish! ¡Debí suponer que no serías capaz de ser gentil conmigo ni por un instante ¡mejor me voy! (se puso en pie y caminó raro)

**Inuyasha:** (le entregó la guitarra) ¡ten! Sostenla por mí

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Ahora quieres que yo sea tu burro de carga

**Inuyasha:** tú sólo haz lo que te pido

**Kagome:** está bien (la acomodó en su espalda junto a su mochila) listo ¿ahora qué?

**Inuyasha:** sube a mi espalda

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

**Inuyasha:** no es ninguna broma. Estas cojeando por lo que no podrás llegar a pie a la casa, así que deberé cargarte hasta la misma (algo extrañada hizo lo solicitado)

**Kagome:** (mientras era llevada en la espalda de él) ¿qué pasó con tu auto?

**Inuyasha:** luego que salí de tu casa, un irresponsable me chocó, por lo que deberá estar en el taller por unos días

**Kagome:** ah, comprendo y… ¿Qué hacías por acá?

**Inuyasha:** fui a buscarte a tu casa y como tú madre me dijo que ya te habías ido, decidí tomar un taxi y tomar la ruta más peligrosa ya que supuse que te meterías en problemas

**Kagome:** (se ruborizó) lo lamento… lamento seguir metiéndote en líos

**Inuyasha:** descuida, así eres tú y si no me metieras en problemas creo que me aburriría mucho

**Kagome:** ¿lo dices en serio? Creí que no querías saber nada de mí y por eso te fuiste sin despedirte

**Inuyasha:** le dije a tu hermana que tenía algo urgente que hacer y que volvería por ti, pero al parecer no quisiste esperarme

**Kagome:** ella me dijo todo lo contrario (se recostó sobre su nuca) pero ya no importa. Lo único que importa es que nos encontramos y estamos juntos de nuevo

**Inuyasha:** (se ruborizo) nada de esto pasaría si de una buena vez sacarás tu licencia para conducir

**Kagome:** ya sabes que no puedo porque si no me descubrirán

**Inuyasha:** hoy que conocí a tu hermana note que en verdad son muy parecidas físicamente al menos, porque en carácter son muy opuestas, pero el punto es, que podrías pedirle su documentación y hacer el examen de manejo haciéndote pasar por ella y así yo no tendría que terminar con la espalda fracturada por tu culpa. Porque déjame decirte que pesas y mucho (esperó algún reproche pero nada) ¡Ey ratón! Ratón ¿estás despierto? (la miró de reojo y estaba completamente dormida)

Duerme pequeña traviesa, duerme que yo me encargaré de cuidarte, al menos mientras estés cerca mío (continuó con su andar hasta llegar a la residencia)

**2 días después, por la noche en la sala de estar de la residencia…**

Sesshomaru había reunido a todos los miembros del grupo para informarle que desde ese día y por una semana contarían con la presencia de una huésped.

**Sra. Higurashi:** hola a todos chicos, espero que cuiden bien de mí, mientras esté con ustedes y prometo cuidar bien de ustedes mientras viva acá (sonrió dulcemente) ¡oh! Por cierto hijita, te traje tu billetera. La dejaste en casa

**Kagome:** gracias mamá, que despistada soy (sacó la lengua)

**Koga**: sea usted bienvenida señora. Por favor si necesita o desea algo sólo infórmemelo

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¡pero qué chico más lindo! ¡Qué ojos tan hermosos tienes y tus modales! ¡Ay como quisiera tener un hijo como tú! ¿No te quieres casar con mi Kikyo?

**Kagome:** ¡mamá! ¡No me pongas en vergüenza por favor!

**Koga:** me alaga con sus palabras señora y no descarto la posibilidad de algún día poder ser parte de su familia

**Miroku:** ¡jeh! Eso lo dices por pura cortesía, porque acá entre nos, ya sabemos quién va ser su nuevo hijo (miró de reojo a Inuyasha)

**Sra. Higurashi:** tú debes ser Miroku ¿no es así? ¡Pero mira que si eres apuesto! ¡Ya veo porque las chicas se mueren por ti! Tienes un encanto natural

**Miroku:** (la tomó de la mano) con sus palabras me ha hecho llegar al Olimpo ¿no le gustaría ser mi ninfa inspiradora?

**Sra. Higurashi:** si no te molesta la diferencia de edades, acepto gustosa

**Kagome:** ¡mamá! ¡Deja de seguirle el juego! Que de ahí no lo vas a poder parar

**Sra. Higurashi:** tranquila hija, sólo estoy bromeando con tus amigos (miró a Inuyasha) y tú debes ser el líder del grupo ¿no es verdad?

Eres idéntico a tu hermano; Que suerte la de vuestra madre al tener dos hijos tan apuestos como ustedes dos

**Inuyasha:** me alaga de sobremanera señora

**Sesshomaru:** desde ahora la señora Higurashi convivirá con ustedes y espero que le den el trato que ella se merece y no le causen ningún problema.

Confió en cada uno de ustedes y estoy seguro que ella se llevará la mejor impresión ¿no es así?

**Miroku:** desde luego, pero si me lo permites, debo ausentarme puesto que en breve empezara mi reunión de fans y hoy será un evento muy especial y grande

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿yo también puedo participar?

**Todos excepto Miroku:** ¡no!

**Kagome:** mamá lo mejor es que te muestre mi habitación y acomodes tus cosas

**Sra. Higurashi:** pero hija, yo quiero asistir a la fiesta de fans de tu amigo

**Inuyasha:** señora debe estar usted cansada, por lo que lo mejor es que descanse

**Kagome:** sí mamá, debes estar cansada por tanto trabajo, así que mejor date un relajante baño de burbujas y échate a dormir ¿sí?

**Sra. Higurashi:** siempre he querido darme una baño de burbujas ¡que divertido va ser vivir acá! (se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome)

**Sesshomaru:** debo dejarlos, tengo una importante reunión con la señorita Rin Tashima.

Por favor chicos, en especial a ti Miroku, no hagan nada raro mientras la señora Higurashi se encuentre hospedada acá

**Miroku:** sí, sí como digas, te prometo que no haré nada fuera de lo común.

Bueno muchachos, mis invitadas no tardan en llegar (se dirigió a su habitación)

Una hora más tarde, todo parecía ir yendo bien, hasta que por descuido de una de las invitadas de Miroku, la puerta de la habitación del mismo se quedó abierta, dejando escuchar gran bulla que prevenía desde el interior de la misma y como la señora Higurashi sintió curiosidad se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

**Sra. Higurashi:** (muy sorprendida) ¡¿pero que es todo esto?!

**Miroku:** ¡señora! Yo… lo siento… creo que la desperté con tanto ruido

**Sra. Higurashi:** (ingresó a la habitación) así que es por esto que nadie quería que entre

Tanto las fans que en está ocasión eran varias y el mismo Miroku, no sabían que explicación darle a la desconcertada señora por lo que acababa de descubrir.


	7. Diversion casi mortal

**Cap. 7**

**Diversión casi mortal**

El haber interferido en una reunión privada, podría haberle costado su estadía en la residencia de los jóvenes artistas, sin embargo su manera compresiva, juvenil y divertida de pensar hizo que en lugar de espantarse por lo que acaba de descubrir fuera motivo para formar parte de la fiesta privada que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación de Miroku.

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¡wuoo! ¡Esto es muy divertido!

**Fanática 1:** lo hace muy bien señora

**Fanática 2:** parece toda una profesional ¡siga, siga! No se detenga

**Miroku:** ¿la están pasando bien mis lindas princesas?

**Fanáticas:** ¡de maravilla Miroku – kun!

**Miroku:** me alegra; En ese caso iré a ver a las demás para saber cómo están

**Sra. Higurashi:** me ha dado sed ¿podrías traerme algo refrescante para beber?

**Miroku:** desde luego hermosa señora ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

**Sra. Higurashi:** una cerveza bien helada por favor (sonrió)

**Miroku:** ok, iré a la cocina, aguarde acá un momento y nenas, no lloren por mí, les prometo que pronto me tendrán a su lado (les guiño el ojo)

Sus fans gritaron emocionadas como si les hubiese hecho el mejor de los cumplidos o como si estuviese a punto de dar un nuevo concierto.

Mientras que él buscaba la bebida; Kagome se percató de la ausencia de su madre en la habitación y del gran barullo que provenía de la habitación de su colega.

Enfada salió de su habitación con la intención de recriminarle a Miroku por la bulla que estaban haciendo sus fanáticas y pedirle que terminará con la fiestecita ¡ya! Pero en cuanto se asomó a la habitación del mismo, se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su madre celebrando y brindando junto a un grupo de jóvenes fanáticas, como si ella también fuese una de ellas.

**Kagome:** ¡mamá! ¡¿Qué haces tú acá?!

**Sra. Higurashi: **hija, ven y divierte un rato con nosotras.

Las chicas me están enseñando a jugar tenis en esta cosita…uhm… ¿Cómo se llama?

**Fanática 1:** Kinect, señora y se pueden jugar muchas otras cosas

**Fanática 2:** tú eres Kikyo ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** etto… yo… sí

**Fanática 1:** chicas ¡Kikyo está aquí! ¡Vengan a verla!

Un gran alboroto se formó alrededor de ella, ya que algunas querían su autógrafo, otras sacarse fotos con ella y otras que cantase karaoke y sobre todo que interpretará la canción que cantó en el festival de la primavera hacía unos días.

**Kagome:** lo siento chicas, pero yo sólo vine por mi mamá. Ustedes sigan disfrutando de su fiesta privada

**Fanática 3:** ¡oh que pena que ya te vayas! Nos hubiera encantado que te quedes y pasar la noche haciendo cosas divertidas

**Fanática 4:** es cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra presidenta del club de fans de Miroku - sama y sería un sueño hecho realidad para muchas de nosotras poderlos festejarlo en compañía de al menos dos de los miembros del grupo

**Kagome:** (sintió curiosidad) ustedes… ¿Qué hacen cuando vienen acá?

**Fanática 5:** nuestro amado Miroku nos permite estar a solas con él por un lapso de 2 horas y durante ese tiempo nos deja tomarles fotos, nos firma autógrafos, canta y encanta para nosotras, nos cuenta de sus proyectos futuros y a veces nos lee poemas escritos por él

**Fanática 6:** también asiste a obras benéficas que nosotras organizamos y todo lo hace de buena voluntad

**Fanática 7:** pero a cambio de que no digamos nada y sólo lo compartamos entre nosotras, es por eso que hasta ahora nadie había sido participe de nuestras reuniones privadas

**Kagome:** uhm… entonces era eso… uh, yo pensaba que hacia otro tipo de cosas

**Fanática 2:** cosas… ¿pervertidas?

**Kagome:** (se puso de mil colores y agitando las manos en negación) no, no, por supuesto que no, es sólo que como él tiene fama de mujeriego yo pensé que quizá, tal vez… las engatusaba y bueno… ¡ay! Está bien, sí pensé en eso

**Fanática 5:** él aparenta lo que no es y aquí entre nos, él no es mujeriego, sólo lo hace para llamar la atención ya que en realidad está enamorado pero no, nos quiere decir de quien

**Presidenta del club:** (la miró raro, puesto que ella conocía a la verdadera Kikyo) es cierto, muchos de los poemas que ha escrito es para una chica en particular, pero nadie sabe de quién se trata, pero ¡tú! ¡Tú podrías averiguar quién es! ¿Sí? Por favor di que sí Ki-Kyo ¿por qué en verdad eres ella? ¿No es así?

**Kagome:** (se sintió acorralada, al recordar que la presidenta del club y su hermana eran amigas) pero… yo… yo, no soy tan cercana a él como ustedes creen y además (se giró para buscar a su mamá) ¿eh? ¿Y mi mamá, donde fue?

**Fanática 1**: dijo que iría por el resto del grupo para que celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra líder

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué mi mamá fue hacer qué?! (Quiso salir de la habitación, pero las fans la retuvieron pidiéndole que se quede)

**Al mismo tiempo en la sala principal…**

**Sra. Higurashi:** vamos chicos no se hagan de rogar y únanse a la fiesta. Hoy es cumpleaños de una de sus fanáticas y su mejor regalo sería tenerlos a todos

**Inuyasha:** señora, usted disculpe ¿pero ya se dio cuenta la hora que es? Nosotros debemos madrugar para ensayar nuestra nueva coreografía y luego grabar un nuevo tema ¡no tenemos tiempo para fiestas!

**Miroku:** en realidad sí tenemos algo de tiempo.

Nuestro primer ensayo es a las 7:00 a.m. y a penas son las 11:45 p.m. ¡vamos, sólo un rato y ya!

**Koga:** estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo, pero si prometes que sólo será un rato… acepto incorporarme a la fiesta

**Sra. Higurashi: **sabía que no decepcionarían a sus fans (tomó a Inuyasha y Koga del brazo y los guió a la habitación)

**Inuyasha:** (mirando a Miroku) esto es tu culpa. Como mañana tenga ojeras, ¡me las pagaras!

**Miroku:** sí, sí perro que ladra no muerde (le palmeó el hombro) tan sólo relájate y diviértete un rato, después de todo te hace falta.

Al llegar las fanáticas gritaron de emoción. No podían creer que sus ídolos estaban frente a ellas y desde luego no dudaron en fotografiarlos en cuantos ángulos se les hizo posible y pedirles montones de autógrafos, además de hacerlos participes de cada evento como jugar con el Kinect o el simulador de guitarra, batería y otros juegos.

La fiesta se animó tanto que hasta les brindaron a sus fans un micro concierto privado y Kagome accedió a cantar nuevamente la canción con la que se había dado a conocer.

Las fanáticas estaban eufóricas y no podían creer que habían compartido junto con sus ídolos la mejor fiesta de sus vidas.

Pero como todo en esta vida la fiesta llegó a su fin y los rezagos se vieron a la mañana siguiente.

Los cuatro miembros del grupo habían terminado tan agotados con las exigencias de sus fanáticas que se quedaron profundamente dormidos en la misma cama, y fue Kagome la primera en darse cuenta de ello, por lo que se espantó al ver alrededor suyo a sus compañeros, en especial a Inuyasha que estaba ubicado a su lado derecho y casi abrazándola, como si ella se tratase de una almohada.

**Kagome:** (pensó) ¡qué horror! Me quedé dormida entre los tres, si mi madre ve esto pensará que anoche (se sonrojó) no, no, no, absolutamente nada pasó, sólo nos quedamos dormidos y punto, además no hubo alcohol y ninguno sería capaz de nada pervertido (miró lo apacible que se le veía a Inuyasha dormido) en verdad es apuesto… lástima que tiene un carácter de demonio (estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla cuando de pronto alguien ingresó)

**Sra. Higurashi:** buenos días mis estrellas ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?

**Kagome:** (sentada en la cama en medio de los tres) ¡mamá! Yo, yo, no es lo que crees, por favor no pienses cosas que no son

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que no debo pensar? (se le acercó y la tomó de la mano) debes estar hambrienta, así que vamos a la cocina para que desayunes (miró a los chicos) ¡que barbaros! ¿Cómo pueden dormir tan profundamente? ¡Ay pero se les ve lindos! ¿No crees?

**Kagome:** ¿eh? Ah, sí, sí, muy lindos

**Sra. Higurashi:** Inuyasha mencionó que tenían ensayo a las 7:00 a.m. pero ya son las 6:50 ¿será acaso que no piensan ensayar?

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡Ya es tan tarde! (los zarandeó abruptamente a cada uno) ¡arriba! ¡Levántense! ¡Tenemos ensayo en 10 minutos!

**Inuyasha:** (tapándose la cabeza con la almohada) que escandalosa eres, cállate y déjame dormir

**Kagome:** (le quitó la almohada, tiró de las sabanas e hizo que los tres cayeran al piso uno sobre otro) ¡dije que se levanten! Son las 6:50 a.m. y en 10 minutos tenemos ensayo ¿acaso ya lo olvidaron?

**Los tres:** ¡el ensayo!

**Miroku:** no puede ser, sino estamos a tiempo nos descontaran por segundo y eso es mucho

**Koga:** ¿cómo pudimos quedarnos dormidos?

**Inuyasha:** te dije que no era buena idea que nos desveláramos pero tú insististe

**Koga:** yo no te obligue a nada

**Miroku:** chicos, chicos, no discutan y dense prisa

**Sra. Higurashi:** antes de que se vayan aliméntense para que tengan energías

**Kagome:** no creo que tengamos tiempo para ello mamá

**Sra. Higurashi:** oh, sí, claro que tendrán tiempo (le enseñó una manojo de llaves) luego de que se fueron las fanáticas, aseguré toda la casa y nadie sale de acá hasta que no se haya alimentado como es debido

**Kagome:** ¡mamá! ¿No comprendes que el tiempo es muy importante para nosotros?

**Sra. Higurashi:** y su salud también, es por ello que se alimentan bien o nos los dejo salir

**Kagome:** (sentía la mirada de enojo de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros) por favor chicos, perdonen a mi madre, les prometo que conseguiré sacarlos de acá a tiempo

**Inuyasha:** ¿a tiempo? Ya son las 6:53 a.m.

**Koga:** bueno si llegamos tarde por ser cuidados por esta hermosa señora, yo no me opongo a la sanción

**Miroku:** tienes razón, hace mucho que estoy lejos de casa y no recibo cuidados de mi madre, por lo que no me importa si me descuentan una fortuna por dejarme mimar por la señora Higurashi

**Inuyasha:** (enojado) dejen de hablar tanta tontería junta y apúrense (salió de la habitación hecho una furia)

**Sra. Higurashi: **está así por el hambre (sonrió) en lo que ustedes se alistan les serviré el desayuno para que lo tomen calientito (se retiró muy feliz)

**Miroku:** tú madre es una mujer encantadora, me recuerda a la mía

**Koga:** tienes razón, es la única que puede lograr que dejemos todo lado con tal de verla feliz

**Kagome:** gracias chicos por no enojarse con ella. En verdad se los agradezco mucho

**En la cocina…**

Mientras la mamá de Kagome terminaba de servir el desayuno para sus estrellas como ella les decía; Atendía a sus demás invitados que también estaban encerrados en la casa.

**Sra. Higurashi:** los muchachos ya no tardan en venir, por lo que espero que no los regañe por haberse demorado un poquito. Usted es un jefe muy compresivo y los disculpara ¿no es así?

**Sesshomaru:** (sentado a la mesa) nosotros debemos seguir un horario muy estricto señora y cada segundo cuenta

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¡ay vamos! Unos minutos de retraso no les afectará en nada, además como los puede poner a trabajar sin haberse alimentado bien primero.

Usted debe saber muy bien que el desayuno es el alimento primordial para tener energías todo el día y si los pone a trabajar con el estomago vacio no rendirán como es debido ¿no creen ustedes que tengo razón?

**Sango y Houyo:** (sentados frente a Sesshomaru) sí señora

**Sesshomaru:** espero que está sea la primera y última vez que algo así ocurre

**Sra. Higurashi:** eso no se lo puedo prometer, ya que mientras yo esté acá me encargaré de que estén todos bien alimentados y descansados (sonrió muy feliz)

**Sango:** (le susurró a Houyo) ella es la única que ha conseguido mantener a Sesshomaru callado y calmado ante una situación así

**Houyo:** es cierto, pero no creo que la paz dure mucho, sólo míralo, es notorio que se está aguantando el enojo

**Sesshomaru:** (los miró fríamente) ustedes dos déjense de parlotear y dense prisa, que en cuanto los demás estén acá partiremos

A los poco segundos los chicos se hicieron presentes y mientras que Kagome deseaba que se la tragara la tierra por lo que su madre estaba haciendo Miroku y Koga parecían muy felices sin embargo Inuyasha no cambiaba su cara de mal humor.

**Sra. Higurashi:** mis estrellas ¡que bueno que terminaron de alistarse! Ahora por favor tomen asiento y disfruten de sus alimentos con total calma

**Miroku:** ¡Sanguito! Dichosos los ojos que te ven (se sentó a su lado) creo que esté va ser un fantástico día

**Sango:** ¿por qué?

**Miroku:** porque con sólo verte tan temprano, me lleno de energías, pero ¿sabes que me daría más energías aún?

**Sango:** no ¿qué?

**Miroku:** que me des de comer (abrió la boca y dijo ahhh)

**Sango:** (se puso de roja de la vergüenza) ¡pero qué dices! Aliméntate tú solo

**Miroku:** que mala eres conmigo mi adorada morena

**Sesshomaru:** déjate de tonterías y apresúrate que ya llevamos buen tiempo retrasados

**Koga:** (estaba feliz degustando su desayuno) esto está delicioso señora. Es usted una magnifica cocinera

**Sra. Higurashi: ¡**ay gracias encanto! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi comida. Por cierto ya le di de comer también a Haku, le gustó tanto que repitió 3 veces

**Koga:** muchas gracias por sus atenciones señora, es usted muy gentil

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿qué sucede Inuyasha, por qué no has probado nada?

**Inuyasha:** lo siento es sólo que yo no desayuno

**Sra. Higurashi:** ah, no, nada de eso jovencito. Usted como el líder del grupo debe alimentarse muy bien, para tener fuerzas, así que si no comes te daré de comer (se sentó a su lado y lo quiso alimentar como niño chiquito) di ahhh

**Kagome:** ¡mamá! No hagas eso por favor

**Sra. Higurashi:** oh, lo siento querida, se me olvidó que es tu novio, en ese caso dejaré que tú lo hagas

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que eran novios

**Inu y Kag:** ella/él ¡no es mi novia/novio!

**Miroku:** muchachos estamos entre nosotros, no tienen por qué ocultarlo, así como tampoco nosotros deberíamos ocultar lo nuestro ¿verdad Sanguito?

**Sango:** ¡¿qué?! De… de… ¿Qué estás hablando?

**Miroku:** porque negar que te mueres por mí (le sonrió pícaramente)

**Sango:** ¡yo jamás he dicho tal cosa!

**Sesshomaru:** todos, déjense de estar jugando y dense prisa, ya llevamos mucho tiempo retrasados y el día recién empieza.

**Houyo:** por cierto, muchachos no hagan planes para el sábado por la tarde porque ya tienen un compromiso con la señorita Ayame Aramitama y la señorita Rin… ¿Cuál era su apellido?

**Sesshomaru:** Tashima.

Tal como lo oyeron muchachos el día sábado deberán pasar la tarde en el parque de diversiones Goshinboku para promocionarlo y a su vez promocionar la nueva canción que grabaran junto con Ayame. Así que los quiero a todos con los mejores ánimos y disposición a colaborar y lo digo sobre todo por ti (miró directamente a su hermano)

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Tú bien sabes que detesto ese tipo de lugares. No sé para qué nos comprometiste de ir al grupo completo. Bastaba con que enviaras a Koga o Miroku

**Kagome:** no te pongas así, los parques de diversiones son muy divertidos y nos divertiremos mucho (estaba muy contenta)

**Inuyasha:** lo serán para ti, pero no para mí (se levantó de la mesa e intentó salir de la casa pero no pudo) señora ya fue suficiente de tenernos encerrados. Habrá de una buena vez las condenadas puertas por favor

**Señora Higurashi:** ¡ay!, lo siento, se me había olvidado por completo el porqué seguían acá

**Sábado por la tarde en el parque de diversiones…**

El lugar entero estaba cerrado para el público en general y sólo podían ingresar fotógrafos, reporteros, periodistas y artistas autorizados.

Todo estaba listo y los juegos ya estaban funcionando; tan solo faltaba que los invitados de honor hicieran acto de presencia, y en cuanto estos cruzaron la puerta de ingreso un mar de reporteros y fotógrafos se les abalanzaron.

**Sesshomaru:** por favor señores las preguntas, fotografías y demás, para el fin del recorrido

**Rin:** me alegra que todos estén presentes está tarde. Por favor hagan una buena reseña de mi representada y hagan un bonito reportaje de lo que ocurrirá el día de hoy

**Reportero 1:** señorita Tashima, últimamente está usted está haciéndose cargo de todo lo que respecta a su representada ¿dónde se encuentra su presidenta la señora Kag…?

**Rin:** (lo calló antes que completara la frase) la presidenta del grupo Arai se encuentra sumamente ocupada buscando nuevos contratos para nuestra artista, así que por favor facilitémosle el trabajo promocionando por todo lo alto a nuestra quería Ayame (sonrió nerviosa)

**Reportero 2:** señor Taisho ¿por qué está colaborando con promocionar la carrera artística de la señorita Ayame, si ella es la representada de su ex prometida?

**Sesshomaru:** ¿a qué se refiere usted?

**Rin:** por favor señores, llevamos algo de prisa, así que por favor dejen sus preguntas para luego (tomó a Sesshomaru del brazo y se reunieron con el resto)

¡uff! Que reporteros más entremetidos ¿no crees?

**Sesshomaru:** no del todo, ya que yo tengo las mismas dudas que ellos ¿por qué eres tú quien se encarga de todo con lo que respecta a Ayame y quien es la presidenta de tu grupo?

**Rin:** eh, bueno, debido a que nuestra compañía es pequeña, para ahorrarnos gastos de personal yo hago de manager, coordinadora, directora de imagen etc… mientras nuestra presidenta consigue nuevos contratos

**Sesshomaru:** esquivaste mi pregunta ¿Quién es tu presidenta?

**Rin:** etto… ¿por qué no empezamos a subirnos a los juegos? Vayamos a la casa embrujada ¿sí? (lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta dicho lugar)

**Koga:** parece que tenían prisa, ni siquiera nos indicaron por donde deberíamos empezar

**Ayame:** el parque es muy grande, creo que por cualquier lugar seria igual

**Miroku:** sigamos el mapa, para ir en orden o dividámonos en grupos de a dos para que los reporteros nos puedan entrevistar de manera individual

**Ayame:** uhm… en ese caso ¿cómo nos dividiríamos?

**Miroku:** simple (tomó por el hombro a Sango) yo iré con mi adorada Sanguito al túnel del amor primero

**Sango:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué conmigo?

**Miroku:** porque si voy con Koga o Inuyasha no sería lo mismo (ambos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza) ¿lo ves? Estoy seguro que ellos prefieren ser acompañados por Kagome o Ayame ¿no es así chicos? (no hubo respuesta)… su silencio me lo dice todo.

¡Vamos mi adorada morena! Démosle de que hablar a los reporteros (la tomó de la cintura y la guio hasta el túnel del amor)

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Ese Miroku se toma todo al juego ¡¿Qué acaso no comprende que estamos trabajando?!

**Ayame:** su idea no me parece mala y ya que quedamos los cuatro ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo? (se sonrojó al ver a Koga)

**Kagome:** sí, me parece excelente ¡yo iré contigo! (sonrió muy feliz)

**Inuyasha:** ¡olvídalo! Nosotros haremos equipo. No quiero que metas en líos a Ayame

**Kagome:** pero, pero… yo

**Inuyasha:** nosotros nos iremos por allá (señalo a la izquierda) así que ustedes hagan lo que quieran (tomó por el cuello a Kagome) andando ratón que tenemos mucho que hacer

**Kagome:** etto, pero… ¿por qué no me dejaste hacer dupla con Ayame?

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que esos dos se atraen y sería la oportunidad perfecta para que estén a solas?

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿Te diste cuenta de ello?

**Inuyasha:** ¡desde luego que lo noté! ¿Qué crees que estoy ciego?

**Kagome:** lo digo porque dices que no crees en el amor

**Inuyasha:** una cosa es que no crea en ello y otra cosa es que no me dé cuenta de cuando dos personas se atraen

**Kagome:** uhm… y en cuanto a Miroku y Sango ¿Qué opinas?

**Inuyasha:** ¿opinar qué?

**Kagome:** no crees que entre ellos ¿también hay algo?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ah! Ese mujeriego de Miroku flirtea con cuanta mujer se le acerca, así que sólo debe estar bromeando

**Kagome:** uh, puede que estés en lo cierto ¡oh, mira! ¡La casa de las bromas! ¿Entramos?

**Inuyasha:** está bien. Después de todo vinimos aquí para promocionar el parque así que debemos hacer uso de sus atracciones

**Un rato después, en un puesto de tiro al blanco…**

Rin quería ganarse un oso de felpa pero por más que intentaba darle a las figuritas en movimiento con el rifle de aire se le hacía imposible; ya llevaba al menos 5 intentos y no lograba darle a ninguna.

**Sesshomaru:** (algo aburrido) ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir intentándolo? Si tantos quieres un muñeco de felpa, cómprate uno

**Rin:** (apuntando con el rifle a una figura) no quiero simplemente comprar uno, quiero ganármelo por mis propios medios (disparó y falló) ¡rayos! Ese fue mi último intento, creo que compraré otros boletos para intentar ganármelo

**Sesshomaru:** estamos aquí por trabajo, no para perder el tiempo

**Rin:** hacer uso de las atracciones es parte de nuestro trabajo, así que seguiré intentando ganarme ese panda de allá (señalo uno enorme que estaba entre los premios)

**Sesshomaru:** no pienso pasarme la tarde entera esperándote, así que lo ganaré por ti pero con una condición

**Rin:** ¿cuál?

**Sesshomaru:** que me digas la verdad

**Rin:** ¿verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?

**Sesshomaru:** acerca de tu misteriosa presidenta y el por qué cumples con tantos roles a la vez

**Rin:** ya te dije todo lo que debes saber, así que no insistas

**Sesshomaru:** sino me cuentas todo aquello que quiero saber, anularé el contrato que tiene tu representada con los míos

**Rin:** ¡eso no es justo!

**Sesshomaru:** la vida no es justa. Te estoy pidiendo que me digas la verdad, pero si te niegas a hacerlo, entonces estoy en todo mi derecho de negarme a ayudarte

**Rin:** de acuerdo si ganas el panda más grande de todos te diré lo que quieres saber, pero si no lo consigues, no te diré nada y no volverás a preguntar ¿ok?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió con sorna) de acuerdo (pidió el rifle y le acertó a las 5 figuritas que requería, para ganar el panda)

**Rin:** (boquiabierta) ¡eres realmente bueno!

**Sesshomaru: **mi pasatiempo favorito es el tiro al blanco.

Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato y responde mis preguntas

**Rin:** no

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué no?

**Rin:** porque aún no tengo mi premio (el encargado se lo entregó pero ella no lo aceptó)

**Sesshomaru:** acéptalo

**Rin:** no quiero, porque dije que si tú lo ganabas para mí te contaría todo y no lo hiciste

**Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo que no lo hice? Si lo gane tal como te lo ofrecí

**Rin:** lo ganaste por tu propia cuenta, pero nunca dijiste que lo hacías por mí (le guiño un ojo, le sacó la lengua y se alejó)

**Sesshomaru:** (fue tras ella y ella empezó a correr) aguarda ahí. Cumple con tu parte del trato

**Rin:** ¡nunca! Primero deberás hacer todo lo que te pida o no te diré nada (se subió a la montaña rusa steel dragon 2000)

**Sesshomaru:** (se subió junto con ella) me gustan los desafíos, así que prepárate para contarme todo lo que quiero saber

**En el túnel del amor…**

El recorrido en bote por una laguna artificial estaba llegando a su fin y Miroku durante todo el trayecto se la había pasado intentando besar a Sango y esta obviándolo como le era posible, pero cuando ya se veía el final del túnel y al montón de fotógrafos listos para capturarlos en imagen… él intentó besarla una vez más y ella del susto lo empujó tan fuerte que lo lanzó al agua.

**Sango:** (desde el bote) lo… lo… lo siento, no quise hacerlo

**Miroku:** (sonriendo) descuida preciosa, tenía calor así que me siento refrescado, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

**Sango:** (le extendió la mano y él muy astutamente la hizo caer) ¡eres de lo peor! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

**Miroku:** (se puso de pie y la tomó entre sus brazos a manera nupcial) lo siento mi querida morena pero fue la única manera que hallé para hacer esto (finalmente logró besarla y aquel beso quedó inmortalizado por los fotógrafos)

**Sango:** (lo abofeteó) ¡te detesto! ¡Una cosa es que te bromees conmigo y otra muy diferente es que me uses para aumentar tu fama! (salió caminando muy rápido, intentando que nadie la viera llorar) ¡lo detesto! En verdad lo detesto… ¿cómo pudo hacerme algo así? (se decía así misma entre lágrimas de coraje)

**Miroku:** (iba tras de ella) Sango, espera, por favor no te camines tan rápido

**Sango:** ¡vete! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!

**Miroku:** Sanguito por favor no te enfades conmigo… además yo no estaba bromeando

**Sango:** (detuvo su paso y se giró a verlo) ¿entonces que estabas haciendo? ¿Demostrándole a la prensa que eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras conmigo como lo haces con tus demás fans?

**Miroku:** ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

**Sango**: ¡mujeriego, infiel, mentiroso, sin vergüenza, engatusador y muchas cosas más!

**Miroku:** pero Sanguito nada de lo que acabas de decir es cierto… bueno es verdad que me atraen las mujeres, pero sólo hay una que me interesa y que en verdad quiero

**Sango:** entonces ve y ¡búscala! ¡A mí déjame en paz! (aceleró su paso y se metió al tocador de damas que estaba cerca)

**En una laguna artificial…**

Entre tanto Koga y Ayame estaban disfrutando de un apacible paseo a bordo de un bote a pedal e iban conversando de cosas divertidas y personales a la par que iban conociéndose un poco más mutuamente.

**Ayame:** ¿te gustaría subir a la rueda de la fortuna luego?

**Koga:** según el itinerario del parque, los fuegos artificiales empiezan a las 7:00 p.m. y sería bonito verlos desde lo alto

**Ayame:** hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto y creo que… es gracias a ti

**Koga:** ¿a mí? ¿En serio?... gracias, en verdad me alagas

**Ayame:** y dime… tú… ¿tienes novia o hay alguien que te interese? (se sonrojó ligeramente)

**Koga:** no tengo novia, pero si hay alguien que me interesa mucho

**Ayame:** ¿qué tanto?

**Koga:** mucho. Ella me gusta mucho pero aún no se lo he dicho

**Ayame:** ¿por qué no?

**Koga:** porque es tan hermosa, dulce, carismática, amable y encantadora que estoy seguro que debe tener muchos pretendientes y es posible que no corresponda a mis sentimientos

**Ayame:** ¿y qué te hace creer que no está interesada en ti? Tú eres un chico, atento, amable, cortés, galante y estoy segura que cualquier chica quisiera estar contigo

**Koga:** la chica que me interesa no es cualquier chica, es una muy especial y única. Es por eso que cuando le confiese lo que siento por ella, quiero que sea de una manera especial para que recordemos juntos aquel momento por siempre

**Ayame:** (sonrió) que afortunada es. Tenerte por novio debe ser algo sin igual

**Koga:** (suspiró) no creo que sea tanto así, ya que por lo ajetreado de mi agenda no podré dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera y es por ello que debo organizarme primero para poder tener una relación con ella, claro, si me corresponde primero

**Ayame:** nuestras vidas no son nada sencillas, a pesar que nuestros fans piensan lo contrario

**Koga:** es cierto, ser un artista es duro, pero tiene sus ventajas

**Ayame:** te refieres ¿a la fama y fortuna?

**Koga:** no, me refiero a que podemos hacer felices a miles con lo que hacemos, eso es lo que más disfruto de ser alguien famoso

**Ayame:** que dulce eres

**En la casa de la risa…**

Inuyasha no paraba de mofarse de Kagome, ya que en cada espejo que se reflejaba se le veía más graciosa que en el otro; en uno se veía bajita y regordeta, en otro deforme y fea, en otra muy larga como una jirafa, en otro cabezona y menuda etc…

**Kagome:** (riendo al ver el reflejo de un Inuyasha muy gordo en el espejo) ja,ja,ja ese espejo revela como te verás en poco tiempo si te sigues comiendo todo lo que preparo

**Inuyasha:** eso nunca ocurrirá porque me ejercito a diario

**Kagome:** podrás hacer mucho ejercicio pero igual comes mucho. Cada vez que preparo galletas o un pastel te lo comes todo tu solo y no dejas nada para nadie

**Inuyasha:** lo hago para que no envenenes al resto con lo que haces

**Kagome:** ¡jah! Entonces tú debes ser inmortal ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** me sacrifico por el bien del grupo

**Kagome:** si como no, tan sólo admite que te gusta lo que preparo y punto

**Inuyasha:** ¿quién dice que cocinas bien? Ya te he dicho que sólo lo hago por el bien del grupo

**Kagome:** mentiroso, tú adoras mi comida y por eso no la compartes

**Inuyasha:** eso es lo que tú crees (continuó su camino)

**Kagome:** ¿por qué será que nunca eres honesto?

**Inuyasha:** ay, ya deja de parlotear tanto que le quitas la diversión al lugar

**Kagome:** ¡uish! ¡Como siempre eres insoportable! ¡Te detesto!

**Inuyasha:** al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo

**Kagome:** (encontró la salida) uhm… quiero subirme a ese juego (señalo la montaña rusa x2)

**Inuyasha:** ¿y a mí qué me dices? Ve si quieres

**Kagome:** para que el juego funcione deben haber por lo menos 2 participantes, así que vamos

**Inuyasha:** me niego, no quiero

**Kagome:** ¡oh, ya sé! Le tienes miedo ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro que no!

**Kagome:** ¿entonces, por qué no subes?

**Inuyasha:** porque no quiero y punto

**Kagome:** no subes porque eres un miedoso, eso es

**Inuyasha:** ya te dije que no es eso (escuchó como un par de reporteros declaraban a las cámaras que él era un miedoso, por lo que se enojó y gritó que no tenía miedo) está bien ratón chillón tú ganas, me subiré a tu dichoso juego (en lo que se estaban subiendo un anunciador avisaba que en breve los fuegos artificiales darían inicio)

**Kagome:** ¡démonos prisa! Subamos de una vez y luego vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna para ver el espectáculo desde lo alto

**Inuyasha:** ¿quién crees que soy para que me estés dando órdenes?

**Kagome:** (puso carita suplicante) por favor amo, ¿podemos, podemos?

**Inuyasha:** así está mejor. Subamos de una buena vez a esta cosa infernal y luego vayamos a ver el espectáculo

**Kagome:** ¡sí, eres el mejor amo! (lo sujeto del cuello efusivamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se colocó el seguro)

**Inuyasha:** (se tocó la mejilla y murmuró) está chica consigue que haga su voluntad, no sé cómo, ni por qué… pero me agrada

En cuanto el juego estaba por empezar, un reporteros y su camarógrafo se subieron, para poder grabar el recorrido y filmar de cerca las reacciones de Inuyasha y Kagome.

El encargado se aseguró de que cada participante estuviera seguro y dio inicio al juego, pero a lo que nadie puso atención fue a un letrero muy importante que se hallaba a la entrada del juego que decía: "no apto para cardiacos, la x2 es considerada una de las montañas rusas más intensas del mundo, por favor abstenerse persona que sufran de hipertensión o problemas del corazón"

En cuanto el juego empezó los gritos de emoción y fascinación por parte de Kagome no se hicieron esperar y desde luego el camarógrafo filmó como pudo lo que pudo desde el asiento de atrás, mientras que el reportero gritaba de los nervios e Inuyasha intentaba no hacer ni decir nada, puesto que estaba consciente del problema en que se había metido.

Luego de un par de minutos el juego paró y sus ocupantes descendieron del mismo.

El camarógrafo ayudaba a ponerse en pie a su afectado compañero, mientras que Inuyasha caminaba con dificultad hacia la salida.

**Kagome:** (feliz y llena de adrenalina) fue grandioso ¿no crees?

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó torpemente del hombro) llama a un médico (en su rostro se reflejaba dolor, mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo) no… me siento… nada bien

**Kagome:** ¿uh? ¿Qué, tanto te asustó? ¡Ay por favor, sólo fue un ratito!

**Inuyasha:** haz lo que te… pido (cayó desmayado sobre el suelo)

**Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! ¿Inuyasha? No bromees por favor, levántate (le entró el miedo) ¡auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Un médico, un médico urgente!

El camarógrafo que se hallaba muy cerca, corrió hacía la ambulancia que se hallaba a pocos metros y de de inmediato los paramédicos auxiliaron al inconsciente Inuyasha que yacía tendido sobre el suelo. Le tomaron los signos vitales y uno le dijo al otro: está sufriendo de un infarto.


	8. ¿farsa o verdad?

**Cap. 8**

**¿Farsa o verdad?**

El miedo se había apoderado de ella por completo, se sentía responsable de lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero y cuando el paramédico le preguntó si iría en la ambulancia, no dudo en aceptar.

Una vez camino al hospital intentó contactarse con sus compañeros, pero por alguna razón ninguno le contestaba.

**En un cubículo en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna…**

Rin miró por la ventana y le causó extrañeza ver a una ambulancia cerca de una de las montañas rusas.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué ves con tanto detenimiento? Los fuegos artificiales están a punto de empezar

**Rin: **al parecer alguien se accidentó porque hay una ambulancia y temo que le haya pasado algo a Ayame. Ella le tiene pánico a las montañas rusas

**Sesshomaru:** si les teme, entonces no es ella la accidentada

**Rin:** puede que tengas razón pero hay veces que los medios te empujan a hacer cosas que no quieres. Mejor la llamo

**Sesshomaru: **si le hubiese pasado algo ya lo sabríamos (su celular sonó)

¿Qué sucede Kikyo?

**Kagome: **(llorosa y asustada) yo… yo… ¡yo lo siento! Fue mi culpa ¡yo prácticamente lo obligué a subir! (los fuegos empezaron y causaban mucho ruido)

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué es lo que dices? No te oigo bien. Cálmate y háblame despacio ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué se escucha una sirena de ambu…? ¿A qué hospital te diriges? ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Kagome: **estamos rumbos al hospital más cercano, no sé cómo se llama.

Yo estoy bien, el que está mal es Inuyasha. Le dio un paro cardiaco o un infarto no estoy segura (su timbre de voz era cada vez más desesperado)

**Sesshomaru: **(se tocó la frente en forma de reproche) en seguida voy para allá (colgó)

**Rin: **¿qué ocurrió? Te ves angustiado

**Sesshomaru: **el imprudente de mi hermano está camino al hospital. Al parecer sufrió un ataque al corazón

**Rin: **¡no puedes ser! Tenemos que ir en su auxilio

**Sesshomaru: **debemos esperar a que esta cosa pare, hasta ese entonces no hay mucho nada que podamos hacer

**En el hospital…**

Lo peor ya había pasado e Inuyasha estaba estable, por lo que pidió ver a Kagome.

De inmediato ingresó a la habitación, pero el sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba.

**Kagome:** (algo temerosa) ¿cómo te sientes?

**Inuyasha:** ¿cómo me ves?

**Kagome: **(lo abrazó y empezó a llorar) ¡lo lamento tanto! Nunca debí insistirte a que hicieras algo tan imprudente

**Inuyasha: **(le acarició el cabello)tranquila no llores que no he muerto

**Kagome: **pasé mucho miedo. Por un momento pensé que…

**Inuyasha:** te desharías de mí (sonrió) no pequeño ratón, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, eso te lo puedo asegurar

**Kagome: **(se limpió las lágrimas) me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada grave

**Inuyasha: **(se tocó el pecho, donde está el corazón) debí ser más precavido, sin embargo quería probar la resistencia de mi padre (sonrió satisfecho)

**Kagome:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello?

**Inuyasha: **hace poco me enteréque mi padre dio su vida por mí. El corazón que late en mi pecho es suyo y como siempre he estado cuidándome de tener impresiones fuertes por instinto. Quise probar que tan fuerte era su corazón (sonrió muy feliz) gracias papá. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir plenamente

**Kagome:** desde ahora ya no te daré problemas, ni te pediré que hagas lo que no quieres.

Por poco y echo a perder el sacrificio de tu padre

**Inuyasha: **nada de esto fue tu culpa. Fui yo quien quiso aventurarse a probar algo nuevo y la verdad me gustó, aunque no esperaba terminar en un hospital

**Kagome: **por lo mismo, desde ahora te cuidaré de cerca para que no hagas nada imprudente

**Inuyasha: **(le tomó la mano y sonrió) gracias por preocuparte por mí

**Kagome: **(abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte) no… no… tienes el porqué agradecerme nada

**Inuyasha: **¿estás bien? Tu pulso se aceleró

**Kagome: **(soltó su mano)sí estoy bien, sólo… creo… que se me subió la presión

**Inuyasha: **¡¿otra vez?! ¿Por qué no te haces chequear ahorita?

**Kagome: **sí, tienes razón, será mejor que lo haga de una vez

**Sesshomaru:** (ingresó) ¿cómo te encuentras?

**Inuyasha:** sólo fue un susto, así que descuida, estaré bien

**Sesshomaru:** debería estar furioso contigo, pero creo que fue mi culpa por no contarte nada con respecto a tu pasado

**Inuyasha: **si te refieres a mi trasplante… ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo. Mi madre se encargó de hacérmelo saber

**Sesshomaru: **¿y aún así fuiste tan descuidado?

**Inuyasha: **quería experimentar algo nuevo; además me viene bien unos días de descanso (se acomodó plácidamente en la cama)

**Sesshomaru: **Kikyo ¿por qué te registraste cómo tu hermana?

**Kagome:** eso fue… fue… por que

**Inuyasha:** ¿otra vez confundiste los documentos? ¡Aish! ¡Pero qué despistada eres! Cada vez que vas a tu casa algo te pasa

**Kagome:** lo siento mucho. Por equivocó tomé los documentos de mi hermana

**Sesshomaru:** ten cuidado con ello, ya que podrías meterte en problemas

**Kagome:** seré más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

Ahora si me disculpan, pediré una cita con un cardiólogo

Sesshomaru: ¿te sientes mal?

**Kagome:** no estoy segura, el porqué, pero últimamente tengo palpitaciones muy fuertes y aunque no me duelen, ni me agito, prefiero hacerme una evaluación completa

**Sesshomaru:** haces bien; en cuanto tengas los resultados infórmame

**3 días después en el instituto Bakusaiga…**

Era hora del receso para almorzar por lo que Kagome se encontró con Ayumi en el comedor, pero parecía que estuviera en otro mundo ya que por más que su amiga le hablaba, ella parecía distraída.

**Ayumi: **Kagome, Kagome, planeta tierra llamando a Kagome ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien dentro de éste cuerpo?

**Kagome: **(salió de su trance) ¡ah! ¿Me decías algo?

**Ayumi: **te contaba sobre el hospedaje donde nos quedaremos cuando estemos en Italia, pero al parecer algo más importante ocupa tu mente… ¿Qué es?

**Kagome: **¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

**Ayumi: **uhm… creo que sí, cuando tenía 18 años de edad

**Kagome: **¿qué sentías?

**Ayumi: **mucha alegría cuando lo veía pasar por mi lado o cuando se acercaba a hablarme sentía que una corriente electica recorría todo mi cuerpo y cuando me tomaba de la mano ¡uy! Mi corazón latía a mil por hora (suspiró) fue tan bonito… ¡lástima que duró poco tiempo!

**Kagome: **ya veo. Entonces eso se siente

**Ayumi: **no me dirás que tú… ¡estas enamorada!

**Kagome: **¡ah! ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! (se sonrojó)

**Ayumi: **¡ay vamos! Somos amigas, cuéntame ¿Quién es el afortunado?

**Kagome: **yo no creo que esté enamorada, pero según el médico que me vio, sí

**Ayumi: **¿en serio? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame!

**Kagome: **no hay mucho que contar, sólo que cada vez que estamos juntos discutimos por tonterías, pero la mayor parte de veces es porque yo lo meto en problemas y él siempre me salva. Me agrada que me proteja (su mirada se endulzaba y se le formaba una sonrisa) y que sin importar en cuanto problemas lo meta, siempre me sigue cuidando… aunque… la ultima vez pasé por mucho miedo, porque creí que lo iba a perder para siempre (se estremeció)

**Ayumi: **¡ay Kagome! No cabe duda que estás perdidamente enamorada

**Kagome: **¿tú crees? Porqué si fuera así ¿entonces por qué no me he dado cuenta?

**Ayumi: **dime ¿sientes algo de lo que te mencioné, cuando estás con él?

**Kagome: **en algunas ocasione me late muy fuerte el corazón y es por eso que creí que tenía alguna afección cardiaca, pero el médico dijo que estoy perfecta y que mi ritmo cardiaco se eleva a causa de una emoción fuerte

**Ayumi: **en pocas palabras ¡estás enamorada!

**Kagome: **uhm… es una lastimas por qué lo nuestro nunca podría ser. Así que lo mejor es que me olvide de él

**Ayumi: **¿lo dices por lo de nuestro viaje?

**Kagome: **por eso y por el hecho que mi hermana sí está perdidamente enamorada de él

**Ayumi:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho?! El famoso cantante que ahora es novio de tu hermana

**Kagome: **¿novio? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

**Ayumi: **(le mostró su celular) en toda la red hay imágenes de ellos dos juntos durante su recorrido por el parque de diversiones, y hay montones de artículos que hablan de su romance y de cómo ella lo salvó cuando se desmayó o algo peor al salir de la montaña rusa, mira…

Tomó el celular de su amiga yleyó el encabezado de una página web "entre el grupo I.K.M se siente los fuertes lazos de amistad y también el amor" -el conocido cantante Inuyasha Taisho y su compañera de grupo Kikyo Higurashi se pasaron toda la tarde juntos en el parque de diversiones Goshinboku y cuando él se sintió afectado por haber subido a la montaña rusa, ella rompió en llanto temiendo por su vida. Si eso no es amor ¿entonces qué es?-

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacaron semejante historia?!

**Ayumi**: ¡ay Kagome! Si estás enamorada de él, entonces veo realmente difícil que te corresponda, ya que es notorio que están muy enamorados uno del otro

**Kagome: **de quien te estaba hablando no es él ¡¿cómo me fijaría en una mega estrella como Inuyasha Taisho?! Yo estaba hablando de otro chico, pero me alegra que mi hermana y él estén saliendo (tras una sonrisa escondió su desconcierto)

**En un edifico comercial…**

En el octavo piso del mismo un grupo de profesionales iban de un lado al otro, coordinado todo para el próximo lanzamiento musical de su artista.

Mientras tanto en la oficina principal se encontraba la presidente del grupo Arai junto a su mano derecha ultimando detalles.

**Rin: **todo está quedando de acuerdo a lo pactado con el grupo I.K.M. El rodaje del video para la nueva canción de Ayame empezará en 2 días y en 1 semana empezaremos con los ensayos para la canción

**Kagura: **(a pesar de sus 28 años de edad parecía de 40. Su piel nívea carecía de vitalidad, sus labios estaban cuarteados, sus cobrizos ojos carecían de brillo y su azabache cabello estaba todo quebradizo) me alegra que todo esté marchando bien. Ya sabes que en cuanto yo ya no pueda hacerme cargo de mi puesto deberás reemplazarme, así que debes aprender a la perfección el manejo de la compañía

**Rin: **no digas eso. Tú todavía seguirás siendo la presidenta durante mucho tiempo

**Kagura: **cada día me queda menos tiempo, ya casi no puedo desempeñarme como es debido y cada vez me canso más, por lo que es muy importante que te capacites al máximo para reemplazarme

**Rin: **no pierdas el optimismo, recuerda que deprimirte no te ayuda. Además estoy segura que el tratamiento dará resultado

**Kagura: **quisiera ser tan optimista como tú, pero sabes que no puedo.

Desde que lo perdí, la tristeza se apoderó de mí

**Rin: **¿por qué no lo buscas? Durante todo el recorrido por el parque de diversiones me estuvo insistiendo para que le dijera para quien trabajo. Estoy segura que él aún siente lo mismo por ti

**Kagura: **en eso te equivocas. Lo conozco muy bien y estoy segura que debe de odiarme con todas sus fuerzas por haberlo plantado un día antes de la boda (suspiró)

Prefiero que siga pensando que me fui con otro hombre y que nunca descubra el verdadero motivo

**Rin: **¡no se me hace justo! ¡Tú aún lo amas y te estás dejando ganar por la depresión!

**Kagura: **mi final está cerca y no quiero que me vea en estas lamentables condiciones. Prefiero que me recuerde como la Kagura de antes y no que se acerque a mí sólo por lastima. Así que pase lo que pase, no le digas nada acerca de mí

**Rin: **de acuerdo, hare lo que me pides aunque no esté de acuerdo

**Kagura: **me voy a descansar, ya no soporto estar sentada (se levantó y con ayuda de un bastón se dirigió a su habitación que estaba a poco metros de su escritorio)

**En la cocina de la residencia I.K.M…**

Dos miembros del grupo se encontraban comentando los últimas noticas que habían sido publicadas en la web.

**Miroku: **¿por qué los reporteros se habrán centrado tanto sólo en Kikyo e Inuyasha? Si Sango y yo también hacemos una buena pareja

**Koga: **¡¿desde cuándo tú y Sango tienen algo?! A mí más bien me da la impresión que la besaste a la fuerza (refiriéndose a la foto que estaba publicada)

**Miroku: **yo nunca sería capaz de algo así. Simplemente la besé para acelerar un poco las cosas, pero no entiendo ¿por qué no me habla desde ese día?

**Koga: **será porqué a las chicas no les gusta acelerar las cosas. Si ella no te haba es porque obvio está enojada

**Miroku: **¿por un beso? ¡Nah! No creo que sea por eso; yo más bien creo que la impacté tanto que no sabe que decirme

**Koga: **no creo que sea así.

Lo que deberías hacer es disculparte, en lugar de pensar así

**Miroku: **¿y entre tú y Ayame que hay? Se les ve muy felices juntos

**Koga:** somos amigos, eso es todo

**Miroku:** uhm, al parecer el único que consiguió novia de los tres fue Inuyasha.

Ya era hora que esos dos se demostraran lo que sienten

**Inuyasha: **(desde la puerta) entre Kikyo y yo no hay nada, así que dejen de decir tonterías y darle crédito a un reportaje sin fundamentos

**Koga: **¡volviste! ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Inuyasha:** luego de descansar lo justo y necesario, me siento esplendido

**Miroku: **supe que Kikyo te fue a ver todos los días al hospital y… así me dices que no hay nada entre ustedes (lo miró pícaramente)

**Inuyasha:** fue porqué ella quiso hacerlo, nadie le pidió que lo hiciera y ya te dije ¡no hay nada entre ella y yo!

**Sesshomaru:** (acompañado de Sango y Kagome) sea o no verdad lo que acabas de decir, igual ambos deberán participar en el programa de concursos "desafío al aire"

**Kag e Inu:** ¡¿por qué?!

**Inuyasha:** en ese programa sólo participan parejas y hacen el ridículo

**Sesshomaru:** es una excelente oportunidad para elevar la popularidad de Kikyo y promocionar el nuevo álbum del grupo

**Inuyasha:** me niego ¡no seré participe de algo cómo eso!

**Sesshomaru:** no te lo estoy preguntando ¡te lo estoy ordenando!

Ambos deberán presentarse ante cámaras como la nueva pareja sensación del momento y participar en diversos concursos.

Sango tú irás con ellos para que los arregles. El programa empieza a las 7:00 p.m. por lo que deberán estar ahí desde las 4:00 p.m. eso es todo me retiro

**Kagome:** ¿cómo es que llegamos a este punto?

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! Todo esto es tu culpa, por estar tras pegada a mí todo el día como lapa

**Kagome: **¡mi culpa! ¡¿Así agradeces que te fuera a visitar y a cuidar todos los días?! ¡Uish! Eres, eres… ¡un ingrato! (se dirigió a su habitación)

**Inuyasha: **¡no sé para que la acepté en el grupo! (salió enfadado de la residencia)

**Sango: **yo también me voy, será mejor que prepare todo para mañana

**Miroku: **(la tomó de la muñeca) ¡espera! Quisiera conversar contigo a solas

**Koga: **voy a sacar a pasear a Haku. Los veo luego

**Sango: **se breve, tengo prisa

**Miroku: **con respecto a lo que pasó el otro día… yo… quería decirte que ese beso que te di iba en serio

**Sango: **¡jeh! ¿Crees que soy una de tus fans para creerte semejante mentira? ¡Ay por favor! Te conozco desde hace años y tú nunca has besado a nadie en serio, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo

**Miroku: **¡pero Sanguito! Hablo en serio. Tú a mi me gustas mucho

**Sango: **eso díselo a otra ingenua que te crea, no a mí.

Ya te dije que si lo que querías era aumentar tu popularidad, no te va a funcionar conmigo, así que búscate a otra que te haga el favor, porque tú (lo miró de pies a cabeza) no me interesas y si ya terminaste, me voy porque tengo mucho que hacer (se marchó bastante enfadada, dejándolo algo nostálgico)

**En el jardín…**

El lugar estaba oscuro por algunas zonas, tanto que no casi no se podía ver.

Koga se encontraba paseando a Haku. Cuando de pronto éste se alejó varios metros del él a gran velocidad y le empezó a ladrar a los arbustos, olfateó entre ellos, movió la cola muy emocionado y se puso en dos patas como saludando a alguien o demostrando que había descubierto algo.

Una risita femenina se dejó escuchar, lo cual llamó la atención de Koga y al descubrir a quien pertenecía corrió de inmediato hasta donde se hallaba.

**Ayame:** ¡basta, por favor! Me haces cosquillas (reía jocosamente)

**Koga:** Haku ¡detente! (le hizo caso) buen chico, buen chico (le acarició la cabeza como recompensa)

**Ayame: **es realmente adorable. Me recuerda a Ginna mi samoyedo que tuve que dejar en Canadá cuando emigré a este país

**Koga: **paraser canadiense hablas perfectamente el japonés

**Ayame: **eso es porque mi madre es japonesa y me enseño desde pequeña

**Koga: **a todo esto ¿Qué haces por acá? De no ser por Haku, quizá nunca me hubiera enterado que habías venido

**Ayame: **vine a verlos a todos, pero me acerqué a los rosales, y mi falda se atascó en uno de ellos. Por accidente me caí sobre los mismos y bueno hace un rato que estaba quitándome las espinas de encima

**Koga: **¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste mucho? Vayamos adentro para curarte

**Ayame: **gracias, eres muy amable, pero no creo que unas cuantas espinas me hayan hecho nada importante

**Koga: **aún así vamos adentro para limpiarte las heridas (la tomó de la mano y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo) estás llena de raspones, será mejor que te cure en el acto

**Ayame: **(se sonrojó ligeramente por la emoción que estaba sintiendo) gracias, eres muy atento (Haku los miraba extrañado) tú también eres muy lindo (le sonrió y éste le echó encima lamiéndole todo el rostro) ja, ja, ja eres muy cariñoso

**Al día siguiente en un estudio de televisión…**

Un gran grupo de técnicos preparaba todo para dar inicio a un capítulo más del programa concurso "desafío al aire" y mientras tanto en los camerinos los participantes eran peinados, maquillados, acicalados por su respectivo personal.

**Inuyasha:** (estaba siendo peinado por Sango) ¡no sé! Ni cómo fue que me dejé convencer de hacer esto pero ¡me enferma tener que participar en este absurdo programa!

**Kagome:** (también siendo arreglada) ¿Qué tiene de malo participar en unos cuantos juegos? Nos divertiremos, relajaremos, reiremos un rato y ¡listo! ¡No sé porque te quejas tanto!

**Sango:** según sé, la pareja ganadora se llevará como premio un fin de semana con todo pagado en un hotel de lujo, una romántica cena y un paseo en crucero por la bahía de Tokio

**Inuyasha:** ¡bah! Cómo si algo así me interesará

**Kagome:** te prometo que si ganamos, te doy el premio para que lo disfrutes con quien quieras

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! Si ganamos los periodistas estarán tras nuestro para saber que hacemos. Cómo creen que estamos saliendo, es lógico que estemos juntos todo el tiempo

**Kagome:** uhm… ¿y por cuánto tiempo deberemos fingir?

**Inuyasha: **no sé, hasta que la prensa se aburra de nosotros o hasta que te vayas a Italia, porque ni muerto pienso seguir este jueguito con tu hermana

**Kagome:** ¡tienes razón! Había olvidado por completo que la estaba reemplazando temporalmente (sonrió) en ese caso nos veremos liberados de este embrollo pronto

No quería demostrarlo, pero se sentía algo triste por el hecho de que cada vez faltaba menos para que su hermana ocupar el lugar que en verdad le correspondía y ella partir lejos y posiblemente no volver a verlo nunca más.


	9. Secretos al descubierto

**Cap. 9**

**Secretos al descubierto**

Faltaba muy poco para dar que el programa "desafío al aire" diera inicio. Ya todo estaba listo y cómo era de esperarse muchos televidentes en sus casas esperaban con ansias a que el programa empezara. Pero nadie en todo Japón estaba más ansiosa que cierta hermana

**Casa de las Higurashi…**

Kikyo junto con su mejor amiga estaban listas para disfrutar de hasta el más minino detalle del programa, en especial porque podrían ver a Inuyasha en una faceta.

**Tsubaki: **¡qué buena fortuna tienes! A pesar de no estar al lado de Inuyasha, ahora eres su novia

**Kikyo:** te dije que él sería mío y así es ahora. Tan sólo espera que la inútil de Kagome se vaya a Italia y me encargaré de que ese noviazgo se vuelva realidad ¡ya verás! Que yo si lograré conquistarlo al punto que pierda la cabeza por mí

**Tsubaki: **¡uy! Que confiada estás. Espero que en realidad te resulte y lo que ahora es una farsa no se vuelva realidad

**Kikyo: **¿qué insinúas?

**Tsubaki: **digo que quien está al lado de él todo el tiempo es tu hermana y aunque usa tu nombre, sigue siendo ella, por lo que Inuyasha podría terminar perdiendo la cabeza por ella y no por ti

**Kikyo: **¡cállate! Eso nunca ocurrirá. Él es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar

**Tsubaki: **pareces obsesionada y no enamorada de él

**Kikyo: **¡deja de decir tanta estupidez junta! Y pon atención que el programa ya va a empezar

**En el set de televisión… **

El presentador a cargo ya había entrevistado a las 4 parejas participantes incluyendo a Kagome e Inuyasha y cada dúo estaba listo para empezar a jugar.

**Presentador: **el siguiente juego es muy sencillo.

Los chicos deberán imitar a un animal haciendo sólo mímicas y ningún tipo de ruido y las chicas deberán adivinar de cual se trata.

Tienen 90 segundos para obtener el mayor número de aciertos y por cada respuesta correcta granaran 10 puntos, al final la pareja que obtenga el mayor puntaje ganará e ira acumulando su puntuación para la prueba final. ¿Listos? ¡Empiecen!

A Inuyasha le tocó hacer de perro y con lo desganado que estaba no le puso el más mínimo empeño, pero cuando Kagome lo desquició se esforzó al máximo.

Primero se llevó ambas manos arriba de la cabeza, dejando una abierta y la otra semi cerrada y Kagome respondió: ¡conejo!, por lo cual él se enojo y la miró feo.

Luego juntó ambas manos, las entrecerró y se las colocó debajo del mentón y sacó la lengua y Kagome respondió: ¡ratón! Lo que hizo que él se enojará aún más.

Luego se encorvó hacia delante, encogió los brazos y meneó la cadera, al ver ello Kagome analizó un poco su postura y respondió: ¡canguro! Lo que terminó de enfadar por completo a Inuyasha y optó por ponerse de rodillas, juntar las manos haciendo semi puño con cada una, sacar la lengua y poner ojitos suplicantes y Kagome respondió: ¡gato!

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del juego y los resultados fueron 20 puntos para la primera pareja, 30 para la segunda, 10 para la tercera y 0 para ellos.

**Presentador: **¡vaya! Que lastima, no pudieron hacer ningún punto, pero descuiden, estoy seguro que en el siguiente juego lo harán mejor.

**Inuyasha:** (se acercó a Kagome) sabía que eras torpe y despistada ¡pero no tanto! ¿Cómo no pudiste fallar con todo lo que hice?

**Kagome: **te veías tan lindo, que no se me ocurrió que estabas haciendo de un oso (sonrió)

**Inuyasha: **¡torpe! Era un perro, ¡un perro! ¡Tenemos uno en casa y ni por eso lograste adivinar!

Kagome: ¡oh! Eras un perro ¡claro! Ahora entiendo porqué tus muecas. Bueno lo haremos mejor en el siguiente

**Presentador: **nuestro siguiente concurso se llama "dulce travesura" (habían 4 mesas con 2 sillas una en frente de otra por cada una y un plato por mesa lleno de pokys en medio) cada pareja deberá tomar asiento poniendo las manos hacia atrás en la parte baja de la espalda y tomar uno a uno los pokys con la boca, dárselo a su compañero(a) y comerlos sin que se les rompa hasta que… (Se dirigió al público y todos gritaron) ¡Se den un beso!

Por cada beso obtendrán 10 puntos. La pareja que acabe primero gana ¿listos? Empiecen.

Ese juego no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a Kagome e Inuyasha pero debían hacerlo.

Cómo Kagome no se atrevió a moverse, fue Inuyasha quien tomó la iniciativa, pero cada vez que tomaba un pokys éste se rompía al momento de levantarlo, por la presión que le ponía con los dientes. Al ver Kagome el esfuerzo que él estaba poniendo por salir del embrollo en el que se habían metido, decidió participar y entre los dos lograban sujetar el condenado dulce, pero cada vez que sus rostros estaban cerca… él o ella rompían el dulce adrede.

Ya sólo quedaban sobre el plato 2 pokys y aún no habían hecho ningún punto por lo que se esforzaron de verdad y trataron del al menos comer uno entre los, pero cuando sus rostros estuvieron a escasos milímetros los nervios la traicionaron y mordió tan fuerte el dulce que se rompió, sin embargo para los efectos de la cámara si hubo beso y por consiguiente obtuvieron fue valido obteniendo 10 puntos a favor.

**En casa de las Higurashi…**

Las amigas estaban atentas a cada juego y movimientos de ambos

**Kikyo:** ¡no puede ser! ¡Lo besó! Mi propia hermana me traiciona ¿cómo es posible? En cuanto la vea me va a escuchar

**Tsubaki:** ¿te alteras por un simple juego y un insignificante beso público? ¡Ay que tonta eres!

**Kikyo: **¡no tenía porqué besarlo, sólo debía perder y punto!

**Tsubaki: **¿te has puesto a pensar por tan sólo un segundo que quizá lo de ellos no es ficticio, sino real? Y… ¿Qué es lo que harán en privado? Después de todo ellos viven juntos

**Kikyo: **¡muérdete esa lengua ponzoñosa! ¡Bruja! Kagome sabe muy bien lo que siento por él, además… ella no llegaría a tanto, la conozco muy bien

**En el set de televisión…**

Cómo era momento de los comerciales, todos aprovecharon para tomarse un receso y tras de cámaras una pequeña entre dos concursantes no se hizo esperar.

**Kagome: **¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!

**Inuyasha: **¿hacer qué?

**Kagome:** no te hagas conmigo ¿por qué… casi me besas?

**Inuyasha: **¿qué? ¿Querías que te besara de verdad? ¡Juh! Ya te dije que nunca te voy a besar, así que no te ilusiones

**Kagome: **¡uish! ¡Cada día te detesto más! Me refería que ahora todo Japón pensará que en verdad tú yo estamos saliendo

**Inuyasha: **no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo obteniendo 0 puntos de nuevo, así que tómalo como lo que es… un juego, un simple juego

**Kagome: **muy bien, haré exactamente eso… rey mono.

Luego no te quejes ¡ok!

Los comerciales terminaron y todos estaban listos para el nuevo juego

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron los últimos en participar por su bajo puntaje.

**Presentador: **muy bien, nos encontramos con nuestros últimos participantes.

La mecánica del juego es la siguiente: te haré algunas preguntas personales acerca de él y deberán coincidir con la suyas (refiriéndose a Kagome) ¿entendiste? (ella asintió) Por cada una bien respondida ganaran 10 puntos y por cada incorrecta el caerá al agua (llevaba puesto un wetsuit y estaba sentado sobre un gran tanque lleno de agua, lo suficientemente alto como para cubrirlo todo, en caso cayera.

Un par de modelos les entregaron una pizarra acrílica y un plumón a cada uno) ¿listos para empezar? Serán sólo 5 preguntas por lo que tiene chance para demostrar cuanto se conocen y subir en su posición 1, 2, 3 empecemos.

Primera pregunta: ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

**Ella:** 24 de febrero

**Él:** 24 de febrero

**Presentador:** ¡correcto! 10 puntos ¡muy bien!

Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

**Ella:** negro

**Él:** rojo

**Presentador**: ¡oh! ¡Que lastima! ¡Al agua!

Inuyasha se enojó por la fallida respuesta de ella, pero disimuló su enojo, sin embargo la miró de manera amenazante.

**Presentador:** tercera pregunta: ¿qué es lo que más disfruta?

**Ella:** atormentarme

**Él:** cantar

**Presentador:** ¡uy, que lastima! Pero es incorrecto, por lo que nuevamente… ¡al agua! (Inuyasha estaba más que enfadado con aquella respuesta, pero continuó jugando)

Cuarta pregunta: ¿qué lo entristece?

**Ella:** nada

**Él:** ver llorar a una mujer

**Presentador:** uhm… al parecer no se conocen muy bien del todo, así que ni modo otra vez… (Se dirigió al público y coro gritaron) ¡Al agua!

Quinta y última pregunta: ¿a quién admira?

**Ella:** su padre

**Él:** mi padre

**Presentador: **¡bravo! Lograron 20 puntos y en total 30 de 100, pero aún están algo bajo…

Pero descuiden, en el próximo y último concurso podrían voltear la puntuación.

En sus casas no se muevan que ya regresamos luego de un comercial**.**

**En la residencia I.K.M…**

Los miembros restantes y sus ahora amigas cercanas, estaban viendo el programa cómodamente en la sala de televisión del lugar.

**Rin:** que mal les está yendo a Inuyasha y Kikyo. El resto de participantes tiene al menos entre 60 y 70 puntos

**Ayame: **¿de verdad están saliendo juntos? Porque parece que no se conocen casi nada

**Miroku: **esos dos se son más obstinados que una mula. Se conocen muy bien y sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro pero no lo quieren demostrar

**Koga:** ser acosado por la prensa y las fans no es nada cómodo, por lo que me da la impresión que no están fingiendo

**Rin: **me da la impresión que no es así, yo creo que si están saliendo, pero están algo nerviosos

**Miroku: **Inuyasha detesta perder, por lo que no creo que este fingiendo. Él no forzaría su propia derrota**, **pero Kikyo o está muy nerviosa o en verdad no sabe casi nada de él

**Koga: **creo que están intentando hacer es librarse de le atención del público

**Ayame: **pues al paso que van no creo que lo logren ya que hasta ahora son la pareja más cómica

**En el camerino del estudio de televisión…**

Inuyasha no dejaba de reprocharle a Kagome por su bajo desempeño y ella le respondía que lo hacía lo mejor que podía**.**

**Sango:** (secándole el cabello a Inuyasha) ¿no pueden llevarse bien, por al menos un momento? Desde que el programa empezó se la han pasado discutiendo

**Inuyasha: **todo es por culpa de ella ¿cómo es posible que nos conozcas mis gustos?

**Kagome: **mis respuestas se basan en mi criterio, así que deja de quejarte o acaso ¿tú hubieras respondido todas bien?

**Inuyasha: **¡claro que sí! Tu cumpleaños es el 16 de mayo, tu color favorito es el verde, lo que más disfrutas es leer, lo que te hace poner triste es ver a tu madres sobre esforzarse y a quien más admiras es a ella ¡¿me equivoqué en algo?!

**Kagome: **(se quedó atónita) no… todo es correcto… pero ¿cómo sabes tanto de mí?

**Inuyasha: **porque siempre te pongo atención (la miró fría y fijamente. Lo que ocasionó que ella se sonrojará) ¿ahora qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

**Kagome:** por nada, creo que… que… nada, el programa ya va a empezar. Te veo en el set

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! ¿Quién la entiende?

**Sango:** (interpretó perfectamente lo que pasaba) debe estar nerviosa por ser su primera presentación en un programa en vivo y en directo. Tenle paciencia y ayúdala

**Presentador:** a continuación nuestro último y más popular juego, el cual se llama (se dirigió al público y coro gritaron) "besito en la boca" ¡así es! Para este juego mezclaremos las parejas. Cada uno deberá tomar una carta y hacer pareja con la persona que tenga el par (para suerte o desgracia de Inuyasha y Kagome, les tocó el mismo palo por que participarían juntos) ¡pero qué buena suerte la ustedes dos! (se acercó a Inuyasha) dime ¿te hubieses puesto celoso si otro concursante llegaba a rozar los labios de tu novia? ¡De juego, claro está!

**Inuyasha: **no, ya porque sólo es un juego

**Presentador: **¡uoh! Y tú Kikyo ¿te hubiese molestado que tu novio hiciera dueto con alguna otra de nuestras participantes?

**Kagome:** no, porque todos aquí somos profesionales y sabemos que son gajes del oficio

**Presentador:** ¡no cabe duda que ustedes se tienen mucha confianza! En ese caso le cedo el privilegio de ser los primeros ¿listos? (una modelo le vendó los ojos a Inuyasha, colocó frente a él a Kagome y le embadurnó los labios con jalea de fresa a la misma)

El juego consistía en que él debía rozar los labios de ella con los suyos y adivinar el sabor del producto que llevaba puesto en los mismos.

Pero Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y cuando él se le acercaba ella alejaba su cabeza, por lo que Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros, acercó su rostro al de ella y ella simplemente cerró los ojos para apaciguar sus nervios y esperar el rose de sus labios pero… Inuyasha muy astutamente escondió sus labios y rozó su mentón contra los labios de ella, logrando así saborear la jalea y adivinar el sabor, ganando de esta manera el juego.

Presentador: ¡felicidades! ¡Consiguieron 50 puntos con este juego, haciendo un total de 70 puntos! ¡Puede que ganen el premio, ya que nada está dicho aún! (continuó hablando)

Kagome estaba tan impactada por haber recibido un beso de su… "¿amado?" Que no podía contener sus latidos y en cuanto hubo una pausa, corrió al camerino e intentó calmarse, caminando de un lado al otro, pero toda sofocación y rastro de emoción se le fue cuando recibió una llamada.

**Kikyo:** te recuerdo que él es mío, así que ni se te ocurra hacerte ilusiones con él, además tú pronto te irás lejos y ¡nunca lo volverás a ver!

**Kagome:** si lo sé, no hace falta que recrimines. Confía en mí, eso nunca pasará porque no sentimos nada el uno por el otro

**Kikyo:** ¡pues no lo parece! Ya que se notó que te pusiste nerviosa que te pusiste nerviosa cuando casi te besa

**Kagome: **¿y cómo no iba a ponerme así, si estamos en vivo?

**Kikyo: **ya falta poco para que ocupe mi verdadero lugar y tú te retires, así que no hagas nada inapropiado ¿entendiste?

**Kagome: **sí, sí entendí

Durante una semana tanto Kagome como Inuyasha tuvieron que asistir a diversas entrevistas televisivas y radiales, además de sesiones fotográficas para infinidad de revistas, diarios y shows en vivo para promocionar productos de carácter romántico.

Ambos se sentían cansados y estresados, ya además también debían cumplir con la filmación del video que estaban haciendo junto con Ayame y los ensayos para grabar la canción, les dejaba poco o casi nada de tiempo para descansar.

Era demasiado la presión que recaía sobre sus hombros y sobre todo sobre los de él ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de que ella no se equivocara al momento de dar respuestas o la alentaba cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Fue por ello que sus amigos decidieron organizarles una pequeña fiesta privada para que se disiparan un poco y pudieran relajarse.

Cuando volvieron por la noche de su última sesión fotográfica sus amigos los sorprendieron, dándoles la bienvenida y mostrándoles lo que habían hecho para ellos.

**Miroku Y Koga:** (reventándoles conos de serpentina y confeti encima) ¡felicidades por su gran esfuerzo!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?

**Miroku:** cómo los notamos cansados, decidimos organizarles una pequeña fiesta para que se relajen

**Kagome:** gracias chicos, necesitaba un momento de descanso

**Koga:** por favor toma asiento (la condujo hasta una mesa que estaba llena de comida deliciosa, diversos tipos de bebidas y una rica torta)

**Miroku:** ¡comamos y bebamos hasta que ya no podamos más! ¿Qué dicen?

**Kagome: **yo no bebo, por lo que mejor pasó

**Miroku:** ¡descuida, aprenderás de nosotros!

**Koga:** si no quiere, no la fuerces

**Miroku:** no la estoy forzando, sólo le estoy diciendo que le enseñaremos

**Inuyasha: **habla por ti, porqué a mí no me va a poder seguir el ritmo

**Kagome: **creo que mejor me iré a descansar, para que puedan celebrar tranquilos

**Miroku:** quédate, si te vas no será igual sin ti

**Koga:** al menos acompáñanos un rato

**Kagome:** está bien

**Miroku:** ¿qué les pareces si jugamos verdad y bebida?

**Kagome:** ¿cómo es eso?

**Miroku:** uno de nosotros dice u ordena algo y los que cumplen con lo dicho beben. No se puede mentir de lo contrario al que lo haga le caerá una maldición de mala fortuna, durante 7 años

**Kagome:** ¿eso es cierto?

Miroku: hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido a mentir, además son temas sencillos como por ejemplo: que beba el que es cantante (Inuyasha y Koga le dieron un sorbo a sus botellas de cerveza)

**Miroku:** (hizo lo mismo) tú también eres cantante, así que deberías beber. Sólo un sorbo para que no te afecte, después de todo es sólo un juego

**Kagome:** pero yo… yo no soy…

**Inuyasha:** sólo bebe, no seas aburrida

**Kagome:** (dio un pequeño sorbo) ¿y ahora qué?

**Koga: **empecemos a jugar.

Vayamos de derecha a izquierda, por lo que es el turno de Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** que beba el que jamás haya tenido novia(o)

**Kagome:** (fue la única en beber) ¿lo hice bien?

**Miroku:** ¡que adorable criatura eres!, pero no debes mentir

**Kagome:** no estoy mintiendo. Nunca he tenido nada con nadie

**Koga:** ¿entonces tú e Inuyasha… no están saliendo?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya les dije que no estén creyendo las tonterías que inventa la prensa!

**Kagome:** es mi turno… uhm… veamos que sería bueno… uhm… ¡ya sé! Qué beba el que tiene un sueño inconcluso o por cumplir (los 3 bebieron) ¡wuoo! Creí que al ser mega estrellas ya lo tenían todo

**Koga:** no siempre se tiene todo en esta vida

**Kagome:** ¿y cuál es el sueño de cada uno?... si es que me quieren decir, claro está

**Miroku:** el mío es formar un hogar al lado de la mujer de mis sueños

**Inuyasha:** ¡jah! ¡Por favor no mientas! Tú lo que eres es un mujeriego empedernido y no creo que eso es cierto

**Miroku:** lo digo en serio, pero cómo aún soy muy joven esperare a tener unos 50 o 60 años para atarme a una solo mujer

**Koga:** ya decía yo que estabas sonando raro

**Kagome:** ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

**Koga:** yo quiero poner un refugio para animales y envejecer al lado de la mujer que me gusta

**Kagome:** ¡que romántico! Y ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?

**Inuyasha y Miroku:** ¡Ayame!

**Kagome:** ¿en serio? ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

**Koga:** no es momento aún

**Kagome:** uhm… ¿y qué hay de ti?

**Inuyasha:** mi sueño es volver a vivir tranquilo, sin que cierto ratón me meta en problemas constantemente

**Kagome:** descuida, pronto se te hará realidad cuando me vaya a Italia y ¡nunca más deberás saber de mí!

**Miroku:** ¿a Italia? ¿Qué no piensas seguir con el grupo?

**Kagome: **eh, bueno, lo que sucede es que… yo…

**Inuyasha: **debes hablar de ti, no de tu hermana. Ya sé que son muy unidas, pero dejar de pensar como ella

**Kagome: **ah, sí, sí, tienes razón… lo siento, la que se va a Italia es ella y en algún momento la iré a ver, y durante ese tiempo podrás descansar de ¡mí! (le sacó la lengua)

**Koga:** y tu sueño ¿cuál es?

**Kagome: **quiero publicar un libro. Me gustaría llegar a ser una escritora famosa y reconocida en todo el mundo

**Koga:** si te gusta escribir, podrías componer nuestras canciones

**Miroku:** ¡es cierto! Sería grandioso tocar una canción, compuesta por ti

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! Somos un grupo de pop, no de baladas románticas y melosas

**Kagome:** uhm… tú sabes, quizá y me anime a componer alguna canción y te podría sorprender

**Miroku:** bueno, bueno ¿qué les parece si continuamos jugando?

**Koga:** ok, mi turno.

Que beban los que tienen un secreto en común (Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron y bebieron) ¡lo sabía! Ustedes ocultan algo ¿Qué es?

**Inuyasha: **si te dijéramos, ya no sería secreto ¿no crees?

**Miroku:** uhm, tienes razón, pero debe ser algo grande, para que no quieran decir nada. En fin, tu turno di algo

**Inuyasha:** que beba el que quiere dejar el grupo

**Koga:** ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

**Miroku:** ¿acaso piensas renunciar?

**Inuyasha:** (esperaba que Kagome bebiera) sólo estaba poniéndolos a prueba. Ya veo que son leales. Prosigamos

**Miroku:** que beba el que no ha durado más de un mes en una relación (los cuatro bebieron)

**Kagome:** ¡eso no es justo! Tú ya sabías en que iba a beber

**Miroku:** el juego consiste en conocernos más

**Kagome:** ustedes ya saben que yo nunca he tenido novio, pero que hay de ustedes ¿por qué no han durado nunca en una relación?

**Koga:** somos famosos y nuestras agendas don demasiado a apretadas para poder llevar una relación larga

**Miroku:** habla por sólo por ti.

Yo he tenido muchas novias pero cómo en al variedad está el gusto no duro mucho con ninguna **Kagome:** pero… tú mismo has dicho que te gustaría formar un hogar ¿entonces cómo harías?

**Miroku:** eso será el día que me canse de probar y encuentre a la mujer adecuada

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso te quedaras solo, porqué no creo que exista mujer que te soporte

**Kagome:** ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no has tenido una relación larga?

**Inuyasha:** porque no me interesan ese tipo de cosas

**Kagome:** pero… ¿has tenido novias no es así?

**Inuyasha:** algunas, pero nada serio. Soy un hombre muy ocupado como para perder mi tiempo en mujeres

**Koga:** ok, ok, dejémoslo ahí y sigamos jugando.

Que beba el o la que esté enamorado(a)

**Kagome:** (inconscientemente bebió y los tres la quedaron viendo de manera curiosa) etto ¿por qué me mirad así?

**Miroku:** ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabías que estabas enamorada! ¿De quién es?

**Kagome:** yo… yo… (Miró discretamente a Inuyasha) de… ¡mis libros! Sí es eso es. Vivo perdidamente enamorada de cada libro que leo

**Koga:** uhm… es válida su respuesta ¿no creen?

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! A mí me da igual lo que diga o piense

**Un rato más tarde…**

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome estaban bastante bebidos y casi no podían caminar por sí solos puesto que daban de tumbos.

Koga tenía sujeta a Kagome, mientras que Miroku intentaba convencer a Inuyasha que se fuera a descansar, pero ambos no sólo estaban bebidos sino que reacios a parar con la celebración.

**Miroku:** no seas terco y vamos a tu habitación. Estas ebrio y necesitas descansar (intentaba levantarlo de la mesa a la cual se había engrinchado

**Inuyasha:** ¡no estoy ebrio! ¡Ok! Así que déjame seguir… que hay muchas cosas que le quiero preguntar a Kagome

Miroku: ¿de quién hablas? Ella es Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** (se apartó de la mesa, lo miró con malicia y le dijo…) ella en verdad se llama Kagome y está reemplazando a su hermana… la descubrí hace mucho, pero shhh, es un secreto no digas nada ¡ey Kagome, espera no te vayas! Hay algo que quiero pedirte (estaba a unos metros siendo guiada a su habitación con ayuda de Koga)

**Kagome:** (volteó al escucharlo) ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

**Inuyasha:** (tambaleándose, la tomó de los hombros) tú… yo… yo… no… no quiero…

**Koga:** ve a descansar Inu, mañana tenemos ensayo para el nuevo álbum y Kikyo grabará la canción que compusiste

**Inuyasha:** ey tú ratón chillón (ella lo miro con vacilante atención) no quiero que te vayas a Italia

**Kagome:** (se sorprendió) ¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!

**Inuyasha:** si te vas… nada será igual

**Miroku:** estas tan bebido que la estas confundiendo con su hermana, ve a descansar (lo empujó hasta su habitación)

**Koga:** al parecer confundió lo que dijiste, la que se va es tu hermana no tú. Te llevaré a descansar (ella sólo asintió y se dejo guiar)

**Un rato después…**

El líder del grupo daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero como no podía se dirigió a la cocina por algo para beber.

En cuanto se dirigía a su habitación pasó por la de Kagome que estaba al lado y se le ocurrió tocar.

**Inuyasha:** ¡ey Kagome! ¿Estás despierta? Kagome… Kagome… Ey tú ratón chillón (aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol) contéstame… Kagome ¡te estoy hablando! Respóndeme… no olvides que aún soy tu amo… Kagome… despierta

**Kagome:** (estaba semi dormida, pero al oírlo se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta) ¿Qué quieres?... haces mucho ruido ¿sabías?

**Inuyasha:** (todo sonriente) sabía que estabas acá… déjame pasar… no quiero dormir solo esta noche, yo quiero dormir a tu lado (le sonrió de manera boba)

**Kagome:** (lo miró seria) está bien, pero dejar de hacer bulla… (Lo dejo pasar y caminó torpemente hasta su cama) tú duerme por ahí (señalo un sillón)

**Inuyasha:** no. Yo quiero dormir a tu lado

**Kagome:** (estaba aún ebria y adormilada) como quieras (se recostó en un extremo de la cama y cuando de pronto sintió el cuerpo cálido de él pegada a ella) uhm… ¿rey mono?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Inuyasha:** (la puso frente a él y la miró directamente a los ojos) hace mucho que quería dormir a tu lado (la estrujó contra su pecho)

**Kagome:** ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** porque me gustas… tú… me gustas mucho Kagome… (Le sonrió dulcemente)

**Kagome:** mentira… eso no es cierto… si yo te gustara… no te pelearías a cada rato conmigo

**Inuyasha:** me gusta verte enojada… me divierte y… sino te demuestro lo que siento… es porque no sé cómo… eres la primera chica de la cual… me enamoró (se sonrojó ligeramente)

**Kagome:** (lo miró desconfiada) no te creo… tú… tú… no me quieres… mientras que yo a ti… sí

**Inuyasha:** si no te quisiera como te quiero… no me preocuparía tanto por ti… y… no estaría tan triste por tu próxima partida… Kagome… (La miró algo triste) no te vayas… quédate a mi lado

**Kagome:** Inu… yo… yo… (No dijo más nada porque en cuanto se dio cuenta él la estaba besando)

Aquel beso estuvo cargado de cariño, de ternura, emoción, alegría pero también tristeza.

**Inuyasha:** en verdad me gustas mucho, tanto que… me atrevería a decirte… que te amo

**Kagome:** (soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad) yo también… te amo… pero… tengo miedo porque no debería… sentir esto por… ti (el sueño y la ebriedad la vencieron)

**Inuyasha:** (besó su frente, sus labios y…) te cuidaré siempre, estés donde estés pequeña

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Los dos miembros del grupo que quedaron sobrios estaban tomando desayuno en la cocina, mientras intentaban atar cabos acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Miroku:** uhm… Inuyasha nunca pierde la cordura cuando bebe, por ello no creo que haya sido un error que llamara a Kikyo, Kagome

**Koga:** él le estuvo pidiendo que no se fuera a Italia, pero la que se va a ir es Kagome la hermana de Kikyo… uhm… ¿entonces por qué le pedirá a Kikyo que no se fuera?

**Miroku:** en medio de su borrachera dijo que Kikyo en realidad es Kagome y que ella está reemplazando

**Koga:** entonces si fuera así todas las piezas encajarían a la perfección. La chica que conocemos como Kikyo en realidad es Kagome y esta, está reemplazando a su hermana ¿no crees?

**Miroku:** tiene lógica ¿pero por qué nos lo ocultarían, si somos un equipo?

**Koga:** hay que preguntárselos en cuanto despierten

**Miroku:** por cierto ¿has visto a Inuyasha? Lo fui a despertar y no estaba en su habitación

**Koga:** quizá salió temprano a entrena o está en el estudio de grabación

**Miroku:** uhm, podría ser. Él es sumamente responsable cuando de trabajo se trata

**Koga:** en ese caso démonos prisa, porque si ya está en el estudio de grabación va a perder la paciencia sino estamos rápido ahí

**Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Kagome…**

Ella empezaba a despertarse y lo primero que sitió fue algo duro pero cómodo y tibio.

No estaba segura de que era, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de… ¡Inuyasha! (Gritó espantada)

**Kagome:** ¡kiahh! (Se levantó de un solo brinco) ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡¿Por qué estas en mi cama?! Y… y… ¡¿por qué me estabas abrazando?! ¡Responde!

**Inuyasha:** (no terminaba de despertarse y mucho menos de entender porqué gritas tanto) ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué…? (miró a su alrededor) ¿qué… qué… es lo que hago acá? ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? Y… ¿por qué estoy en tu cama?

**Kagome:** (muy molesta) ¡eso mismo es lo que quiero saber!... ¡¿qué demonios pasó anoche?! Tú, todo esto lo planificaste tú ¿no es así? Me embriagaste para pasar la noche conmigo ¿no es así? ¡Te odio Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!

**Inuyasha:** no, no es así, espera… yo… yo no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero te aseguro que no es lo que estás pensando

**Kagome:** ¿entonces qué es? ¡Respóndeme! O mejor no, mejor sólo vete de mi habitación ¡ahora! (lo empujó hasta fuera de esta y le tiró la puerta en la cara)

No recordaban nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero casa uno por su cuenta estaba intentado descifrar el por qué habían pasado la noche juntos y que habías pasado entre ambos.


	10. Confesiones

**Cap. 10 **

**Confesiones**

Descifrar qué había pasado la noche anterior se le estaba volviendo una obsesión.

Por más que intentaba recordar cómo había sido que llegó a la habitación de su compañera, no encontraba respuesta lógica. Lo único lógico que se lo ocurría era que debido a que bebió mucho la noche anterior se había confundido de habitación, pero si había sido así ¿por qué la estaba abrazando? Uhm… posiblemente porqué la confundió con una almohada, pero… habría pasado algo más (sentía que los labios le ardían, sin embargo lo atribuyó a que había bebido de más)

**Inuyasha:** ¡ahh! Estúpido Miroku, la próxima vez le pediré que compre soju de mejor calidad, lo que bebimos anoche me ha dejado lagunas mentales (salió de su habitación aún confundido)

Al mismo tiempo en su respectiva habitación, Kagome intentaba recordar cómo es que lo había dejado entrar, puesto que ella siempre echaba pestillo a la puerta antes de dormir, así que la única manera en la que él pudiese haber entrado era porqué ella misma lo dejo entrar.

Buscaba y buscaba entre sus recuerdos, mientras se duchaba, hasta que vagamente empezó a recordar que él le pedía que no se fuera a Italia, continuó esforzándose y recordó que ella misma lo dejó pasar, pero de ahí sus recuerdos se saltaban a…

**Kagome:** ¡ahhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Anoche le dije lo que sentía por él! ¡Ay no qué vergüenza! Ya no lo podré ver a la cara nunca más (se encogió sobre sus rodillas y se tomó de la cabeza como reprochándose, pero otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente) -"hace mucho que quería dormir a tu lado" **"**porque me gustas… tú… me gustas mucho Kagome" "eres la primera chica de la cual… me enamoró" "me gustas mucho, tanto que… me atrevería a decirte… que te amo".

¡Kiahh, no puede ser! ¡¿En verdad, en verdad, me dijo eso anoche?! (Estaba emocionad y a la vez apenada) ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! (su corazón latía a mil hora, tanto que le dolía el pecho) ¡me, ama, en verdad me ama! (no podía parar de sonreír) pero… (Se entristeció de inmediato) lo nuestro no puede ser ya que yo pronto me iré y… Kikyo ocupará el lugar que le corresponde (cerró la ducha y se cambió) lo mejor será que me olvide de lo que acabo de recordar y fingir amnesia ¡ay pero no puedo! Yo… yo… ¡yo quisiera salir corriendo a decirle que siento lo mismo!... pero… mejor me calmo, lo mejor será esperar que él de el primer paso y de ahí pensaré en qué hacer con estos sentimientos (se tocó el pecho y suspiró)

**En la cocina…**

Los dos integrantes restantes del grupo, estaban concentrados intercambiando opiniones sobre el nuevo álbum que iban a lanzar, cuando de pronto su líder se apareció.

**Inuyasha:** ¿aún por acá? ¿Por qué no están ensayando?

**Koga:** te estábamos esperando

**Miroku:** al parecer te quedaste dormido (lo dijo por su cabello mojado)

**Inuyasha:** (no podía ponerse al descubierto) ¡pero qué dices! Hace horas que me levanté y los estuve esperando en la sala de ensayos, pero como ninguno iba, volví para darme un baño

**Miroku:** (sin creerle) uhm… y Kagome, esto quise decir Kikyo ¿Dónde está?

**Inuyasha:** (captó al instante el equivocó de su amigo) ¡no, sé! Debe estar durmiendo aún, así que ¿por qué no la vas a buscar, si tanto quieres saber de ella?

**Koga:** ¿a quién? A Kagome o a Kikyo (dijo de manera intrigante)

**Inuyasha:** (enfadado) ¡bueno pues! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Por qué confunden a Kikyo con su hermana ¿Qué acaso no tienen claro quién nuestra compañera de banda?

**Miroku:** nosotros sí, pero al parecer tú no

**Koga:** anoche la llamaste varias veces Kagome e incluso le pediste que no se fuera a Italia

**Inuyasha:** (no recordaba nada) ¡no sean absurdos! Debo haberla confundido porqué bebí demasiado de esa cosa de mala calidad que compraste, y como ambas son parecidas las confundí eso es todo.

**En ello se apareció ella.**

**Kagome:** (algo nerviosa por la presencia de Inuyasha) buenos días muchachos

**Koga y Miroku:** buenos días Kagome

**Miroku:** y bien Kagome ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?

**Koga:** ¿te encuentras bien…Kagome? ¿No tienes resaca por haber bebido tanto anoche?

**Kagome:** estoy bien gracias por la preocupación y sí, dormí bien gracias

**Miroku:** ¡bingo!

**Inuyasha:** (murmuró) ¡tonta!

**Kagome:** ¿eh? (miró a un enfadado Inuyasha y a unos misteriosos Koga y Miroku) ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran de ese modo muchachos?

**Miroku:** tú en verdad eres Kagome ¿no es así?

**Koga:** anoche Inuyasha te llamó varias veces así y tú no lo negaste

**Kagome:** ¡ehh! Yo… yo… yo… yo soy Kikyo ¿por qué me confunden?

**Inuyasha:** ¡tonta! Ya te descubrieron (los miró feo a sus compañeros) ¡cómo se les ocurra decir media palabra los sacó del grupo y saben que puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Entendieron?!

**Miroku:** está bien enojón, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad explíquennos ¿por qué no, nos dijeron nada?

**Koga:** y también explíquennos ¿por qué es que Kagome está reemplazando a Kikyo?

**Kagome:** (los miró de manera arrepentida) la verdad es que yo… bueno yo… estoy reemplazando a mi hermana temporalmente ya que ella sufrió un grave accidente cuando recibió la notificación de que había sido la ganadora y como debía cumplir con el contrato, decidimos que yo tomaría su lugar.

Lo lamento, en verdad lamento haberlos engañado todo este tiempo, pero en pocos días mi hermana ocupará el lugar que le corresponde y yo me iré para nunca más molestarlos.

**Koga:** no tienes porqué disculparte. Tú nos agradas mucho y ahora que sabemos la verdad nos agradas aún más ¿no es así Miroku?

**Miroku:** (la estaba abrazando) pobre e inocente Kagome, puedo imaginar por todo el pesar que has estado pasando (la miró de frente) y dime ¿tu hermana es tan hermosa como tú?

**Kagome:** ¿eh? (se separó de él) ¿no están enojados? ¿No me van a delatar con Sesshomaru?

**Inuyasha:** tonta, si lo hacen los expulso del grupo

**Koga:** el tonto eres tú, por no haber confiado en nosotros ¿qué pensaste que haríamos si nos enterábamos? Kagome nos agradó desde el primer día, así que sin importar que haga ella siempre nos caerá bien

**Miroku:** (tono seductor) es cierto preciosa, nosotros siempre cuidaremos de ti (la tomó de las manos) y ahora que tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, también estas a salvo de este mal hombre que te trata como su mascota

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿pero qué dices?!

**Miroku:** sólo digo la verdad. Siempre le paras diciendo que eres su amo y que debe hacerte caso… uhm e incluso creo que escuché eso mismo anoche (los miró como sospechando algo) ustedes… ¿durmieron juntos anoche?

**Inuyasha y Kagome:** (se sonrojaron) ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no!

**Miroku:** entonces debí soñarlo, puesto que cuando me levante, te vi entrar a la habitación de Kagome e incluso escuché que le decías que eras su amo y por eso debía dejarte pasar

**Inuyasha:** (sonrojada hasta más no poder) ¡por supuesto que lo soñaste! O ¡Estabas tan borracho que lo alucinaste! ¡Ahora dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a ensayar!

**En la oficina del grupo Arai…**

El presidente de la corporación Taisho se acercó a las inmediaciones del grupo Arai para entregarle en persona unos documentos a su socia de eventos Rin Tashima y aprovechar su repentina visita para descubrir quién era la misteriosa presidenta del grupo.

En cuanto llegó preguntó por Rin y la recepcionista del lugar ignorando por completo que relación había existido entre él y la presidenta, le indicó que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en la oficina principal.

Éste de inmediato la fue a buscar y como encontró la puerta de la oficina entre abierta, dio un pequeño golpecito para anunciar su presencia e ingresó. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al confirmar sus sospechas acerca de quién era en realidad la presidenta del lugar.

**Rin:** (totalmente sorprendida) ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces tú acá?

**Sesshomaru:** vine para que firmaras unos documentos y confirmar mis sospechas.

(Miró gélidamente a la mujer que estaba sentada detrás que el escritorio) así que tú eres la presidente de este lugar

**Kagura:** Rin puedes retirarte, continuaremos con nuestra conversación en otro momento

**Rin:** pero… ¿estás segura? Yo me puedo hacer cargo si lo deseas

**Kagura:** (con voz firme y seca) no Rin, lo que aquí el señor viene a tratar conmigo no te compete, así que regresa más tarde por favor (se retiró)

**Sesshomaru:** (se acercó al escritorio y se paró frente a ella) ¿por qué te has estado ocultando de mí durante estos últimos meses?

**Kagura:** por favor toma asiento que hay algunos temas que debemos conversar. Temas laborales y uno que otro emocional

**Sesshomaru:** sabes de sobra que es lo que quiero saber, y no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, ya que para eso está, tu asistente

**Kagura:** en ese caso no hay mucho que decir. Si lo que quieres saber es por qué te dejé plantado un día antes de la boda (lo miró con indiferencia) es simple, porqué me dejaste de interesar. Sí así es, es tal y cómo lo oyes. Me di cuenta que compartir una vida a tu lado sería un gran error, así que no encontré mejor manera que hacértelo entender que desapareciéndome de tu vida… (Con tono mordaz) justo un día antes de nuestra patética boda

**Sesshomaru:** ¿y qué hay de los rumores de que te casaste con sujeto de la competencia?

**Kagura:** ¡jah! Competencia ¿Cuál competencia? Si según tú no hay corporación musical, más grande que la tuya en toda Asia. Pero si lo que deseas es corroborar dichos rumores, pues sí te diré que el día que deberíamos habernos casado, me fui, me fui de esta aburrida ciudad y me casé con un hombre maravilloso, un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y gracias a él es que tengo todo lo que ahora tengo… no como tú, que siempre me trataste como tu sombra

**Sesshomaru:** ¡mientes! Sabes de sobra que yo te amaba y que siempre vi por ti y quería que fueras mi mano derecha, sabías que por ti hubiese sido capaz de conquistar el mundo a cambio de tener tu corazón

**Kagura:** ¡oh! Pero mírate nada más ¡que patético papel estás haciendo ahora! ¿Qué no puedes olvidarme aún? ¿Aún no puedes entender que yo soy una mujer de mundo y que tú no eras lo suficiente hombre para mí? ¡Oh, pero que pena que me das! (suspiró) si ya terminaste de saciar tu curiosidad, por favor vete que tengo mucho que hacer y el tiempo para mí es muy valioso (él se levantó de su asiento y hecho una furia se dirigió a la salida) y por cierto, cualquier tema laboral que desees tratar, hazlo directamente con mi asistente… no quiero volver a ver tu cara en toda mi vida ¿te quedó claro?

**Sesshomaru:** (la miró de reojo) lo mismo va para ti (azotó la puerta al salir y a unos metros se topó con Rin)

¡Ten! Te traje el nuevo contrato para el festival Asiático, en cuanto lo tengas listo entrégaselo a alguno de mis encargados

**Rin:** hoy mismo lo tendré listo y te lo entregaré personalmente

**Sesshomaru:** no creo que esté disponible hoy, así que mejor encárgaselo a mi secretaria (estaba notoriamente afligido)

**Rin:** de acuerdo y… Sesshomaru… disculpa por no haberte dicho para quien trabajo, es sólo que yo… quería evitarte un mal momento

**Sesshomaru:** descuida. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte venir hasta acá (se retiró del lugar)

Rin de inmediato fue a la oficina de su presidenta y para asegurarse de que nadie las interrumpiera puso pestillo a la puerta.

**Kagura:** (con voz entre cortada) ¿ya se fue?

**Rin:** sí, hace unos segundos; se le veía uhm, no sé nostálgico y furioso

**Kagura:** ahora sí definitivamente lo perdí para siempre (se puso a llorar)

**Rin:** ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste y por qué?

**Kagura:** le mentí, le dije todo lo contrario a lo que hubiese querido decirle. Lo herí en lo más profundo de su ser (se tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho)

**Rin:** (se alarmó) ¡¿te sientes mal?! ¿Quieres que llame a tu médico o mejor una ambulancia?

**Kagura:** (con voz débil y cansada) no… no hagas eso… tan sólo ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación… (Jadeaba) me exalté de sobre manera… pero con un poco de reposo… me pasará

**Rin:** no entiendo por qué lo trataste mal y le dijiste cosas que no debías, si durante todo este tiempo lo único que has hecho es pensar en él

**Kagura:** porque era lo mejor… sí le contaba la verdad… iba a sentir lástima por mí y posiblemente hubiese dejado todo… de lado para permanecer a mi lado… en cambio con todo lo que le dije… estoy segura que… me odia, me odia sin ninguna duda

**Rin:** (la recostó en su cama y le puso una máscara de oxigeno) pero… al menos pudiste decirle lo de tu enfermedad para que… entendiera el porqué lo dejaste

**Kagura:** es mejor que piense lo peor de mí… después de todo dentro de poco tiempo… este corazón dejara de latir (se tocó el pecho, sus latidos empezaban a normalizarse)

**Rin:** de verdad no comprendo cómo puedes hacer un lado al hombre que amas, si yo estuviera en tu lugar lucharía por recuperarlo

**Kagura:** eso es porque sólo piensas en ti y en tu felicidad, en cambio yo estoy pensando en su felicidad y estabilidad emocional

**Rin:** pues no creo que él lo vea así, ya que se notó que le dolió lo que le dijiste

**Kagura:** eso ya no importa ahora, lo único que importa es que nunca más pensará en mí

(Cerró los ojos para descansar)

**Rin:** (pensó) lo siento, pero te guste o no, me encargaré de decirle la verdad

**En la sala de ensayos de la corporación Taisho…**

El grupo I.K.M llevaba 3 horas consecutivas ensayando y durante esas 3 horas Inuyasha no paraba de llamarle la atención a Kagome por sus constantes errores.

**Inuyasha:** ¿y a ti que te pasa el día de hoy? Durante todo el ensayo te las has pasado en las nubes

**Koga:** no seas tan dura con ella, quizá se siente mal por lo de anoche

**Miroku:** es cierto, quizá no durmió lo suficiente y por eso está distraída

**Inuyasha:** ¡tsk! ¿Y ustedes desde cuando se volvieron sus abogados defensores?

**Kagome:** lo siento chicos, es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa porque mañana debo grabar la canción que compuso Inuyasha y no sé si lo lograré esta vez

**Inuyasha:** ¡oh es cierto! ¡He escuchado que eres un desastre! ¡Que no das con las notas y que por eso hasta ahora no la han podido grabar!

¡Ay! Tú sí que eres todo un problema (tomó su guitarra) la tocaré sólo una vez para que sepas como es y espero que te la aprendas (ella asintió)

_Intro: E D7 G D_

_G D/F# Em D C Bm Am D_  
_G D/F# Em D C Bm Am D_  
_Em C Em C G C_

_Reff:_  
_E D7 G_  
_E D7 G_

_Coda: D G_

_**Kagome:**__ gracias por la ayuda. Desde que llegué te has estado esforzando por ayudarme a aprender y valoro mucho eso de ti (le sonrió algo sonrojada)_

_**Inuyasha:**__ es mi deber como líder del grupo, si uno de ustedes falla la culpa recaerá sobre mí_

_**Kagome:**__ (se entristeció un poco, ya que esperaba una respuesta más gentil de su parte) entiendo, en ese caso me esforzaré el doble, para no darte más trabajo_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (esperaba un reproche por parte de ella, pero recibió todo lo contrario) ¿eh? ¿Qué rayos te sucede el día de hoy? ¡Estas medio extraña!_

_**Kagome:**__ no es nada, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada eso es todo_

_**Koga:**__ en ese caso ve a descansar. Nosotros continuaremos con el ensayo_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿de verdad puedo?_

_**Miroku:**__ no te sobre esfuerces, aún nos queda algunos días de para tener todo listo. Así que por hoy... ¿por qué no mejor te vas a tu casa y estas con tu familia?_

_**Kagome:**__ (el rostro se le iluminó) ¿en serio puedo? ¿Puedo? (miró a Inuyasha)_

_**Inuyasha:**__ con lo distraída que estás no eres de muchas ayuda que digamos, así que ve y relájate, pero eso sí te quiero mañana temprano para la agravación de mi canción_

_**Kagome:**__ descuida estaré a primera hora (se despidió y se fue muy alegre)_

_**Koga:**__ al parecer beber de más le afectó_

_**Miroku:**__ sí es muy posible, pero algo me dice que a ella le pasa algo más serio, algo que tiene que ver con sus sentimientos (miró de reojo a Inuyasha)_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡ya dejen de perder el tiempo y sigamos ensayando! Que el nuevo álbum, no se va hacer sólo._

_**En casa de las Higurashi…**_

_Kagome llegó muy entusiasmada a su hogar. Llevaba algunos días sin ver a su madre, ni a su hermana por lo que quería sorprenderlas, pero la sorprendida fue ella, al no encontrar a nadie en casa._

_Como no sabía a qué hora volverían, se fue a en busca de sus amigas y cuando se hizo de noche volvió a su hogar, topándose con una muy mejorada Kikyo._

_**Sra. Higurashi:**__ ¡hija! Qué alegría que estés por acá ¿nos acompañas a cenar?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡hola mamá!, vine sólo por esta noche, porque mañana debo volver a primera hora y gracias por la cena, desde luego las acompañaré (vio que su hermana ya podía moverse sin muletas y sólo llevaba puesto un collarín ortopédico) y dime ¿Cómo has estado? Te veo mucho mejor_

_**Kikyo:**__ sí así es. Ya casi estoy completamente curada. El médico dice que en tan sólo 2 semanas podre volver a mi vida normal, por lo que en 2 semanas ¡por fin podré ocupar mi respectivo lugar! Y tú… bueno tú podrás irte a Italia antes de lo previsto_

_**Kagome:**__ me alegro por ti. Por fin podrás empezar a hacer tu sueño realidad y yo el mío (lo dijo algo triste)_

_**Kikyo:**__ ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te entusiasma que por fin cada una vuelva a su respectivo lugar? O es que acaso lo de ser novia de Inuyasha ¿te lo has tomado en serio?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡¿eh?! No nada de eso, es sólo que ya me había hecho a la idea de participar en el festival Asiático junto a Ayame. _

_Nos hemos vuelto tan amigas que me hubiera gustado tocar al lado de ella… eso es todo _

_**Kikyo:**__ pare el dichoso festival aún faltan 3 meses y tú desde ya sabías que no ibas a estar para esa fecha _

_**Kagome:**__ bueno si tienes razón, pero igual… pensaba posponer mi viaje, por lo menos hasta para después de nuestro concierto _

_**Kikyo:**__ ¡es cierto! El concierto es en tan sólo 1 mes ¡wuau! Voy a tener a penas 2 semanas para ensayar con los chicos. _

_Se buena hermana y dime que temas incluirán e indícame desde ahora que temas cantaré yo_

_**Sra. Higurashi: **__mis niñas, primero terminen de cenar y luego conversen y ensayen todo lo que quieran (les sonrió dulcemente)_

_Aquella noche Kagome le enseñó a su hermana todo lo que debía saber con respecto al próximo concierto, no quería aceptarlo pero luego pasar tantas semanas al lado de los chicos, ya no quería dejarlos._

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_Se encontraba plácidamente dormida y cuando se despertó notó que pasaban de las 9:00 a.m. y tenía infinidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz de reproche por parte de Inuyasha._

_**Kagome:**__ ¡ay no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormida!_

_**Kikyo:**__ (aún media dormida) ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?_

_**Kagome:**__ Porqué me quedé dormida y hoy debo grabar la canción de Inuyasha. Si no llego en 15 minutos me va a odiar por el resto de mi vida (se metió a la baño y se duchó tan rápido como pudo) _

_**Kikyo:**__ ey Kagome, abre la puerta, el timbre está sonando_

_**Kagome:**__ (se vestía tan rápido como le era posible) se buena hermana y ve a atender, puede que sea Inuyasha que ha venido a recogerme_

_**Kikyo:**__ ¡Inuyasha! (se levantó de un brinco) ¡habérmelo dicho antes, ahora mismo voy a abrirle! (se acomodó el cabello, cepilló los dientes y cual flecha veloz, abrió la puerta) buenas días Inu… tú no eres Inuyasha tú eres _

_**Koga:**__ buenos días señorita, disculpe usted que me atreviera a venir hasta su domicilio sin ser invitado, pero ¿podría decirme usted si acá se encuentra Kagome Higurashi?_

_**Kikyo:**__ ¡ah! (se quedó boquiabierta ante la finesa para hablar de Koga) tú, tú, tú ¿buscas a mi hermana?_

_**Koga:**__ efectivamente, vine por ella para llevarla a la corporación ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?_

_**Kikyo:**__ sí, sí, claro ¡ey Kagome! Date prisa Koga Irfan te está esperando_

_**Kagome:**__ (salió echa un desastre, sin peinar, ni maquillaje, con una zapato puesto y el otro en el mano) buenos días Koga, por favor dame 1 minuto para poder terminar de alistarme o mejor no, en tu auto terminó de arreglarme._

_Hasta pronto hermana, me despides de mamá cuando la veas. ¿Nos vamos?_

_**Koga:**__ (la miró de pies a cabeza) ¿estás segura que no deseas terminar de alistarte?_

_**Kagome:**__ si lo hago Inuyasha querrá mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, así que mejor marchémonos de una vez sí, por favor _

_**Koga:**__ de acuerdo, como tu digas. Hasta pronto señorita Kikyo_

_**Kikyo:**__ sí hasta dentro de muy pronto._

_Una vez en el auto Koga le explicó que decidió ir por ella ya que Inuyasha estaba furioso por su ausencia y antes que la fuera a buscar y le armará menudo escándalo se le adelantó._

_Kagome le agradeció infinitamente que la hubiese ayudado, y en lo que duraba el trayecto se arregló lo mejor que pudo._

_**En la corporación Taisho…**_

_El ingeniero de sonido y el director musical, estaban esperando de manera impaciente a Kagome; mientras que Miroku hacía hasta lo imposible para distraerlos e Inuyasha le seguía llamando al celular sin parar._

_En cuanto Koga estacionó el auto, Kagome bajó a toda prisa y corrió hasta el estudio de grabación._

_Agitada y algo despeinada por haber corrido se disculpó con los presentes, pero en cuanto supo que Inuyasha iba a estar presente durante la grabación de la canción se puso nerviosa._

_**Director musical:**__ relájate Kikyo. Estas demasiado nerviosa y así tu voz no se adapta al ritmo de la melodía _

_**Kagome:**__ lo siento director, deme un minuto para serenarme por favor (Inuyasha le hacía una señal de que estaba muerta si lo hacía mal; Miroku le guiñaba un ojo y le manda besos volados y Koga le hacía señas de que confiaba en ella y ella misma se decía mente mentalmente que el momento de la verdad había llegado y que debía ser fuerte) señor director ya estoy lista prosigamos por favor._

_**Director:**__ muy bien en cuanto diga 3 empiezas 1, 2, 3 ¡ahora!_

_Canción Ai no uta:_

_Hay calidez alrededor…_

_un aroma a flor_

_Amor en mi corazón…_

_Hoy, ya sé que causó_

_Esta sensación_

_Fue el sonido_

_al apoyar mi oído en ti_

_más, tan sólo el pensar_

_me hace recordar_

_los latidos tan tibios de tu corazón_

_Pretendí no oír tu voz_

_Intenté decirte adiós_

_sin importar, si te hería o no_

_pero no te dejes engañar_

_sólo es una máscara_

_para aparentar que me enamoré…_

_En este frío anochecer_

_quisiera yo saber_

_¿Qué es lo que tus ojos ven?_

_Tan sólo hay calidez alrededor_

_Un aroma a flor_

_amor en mi corazón…_

_¿Ves? Aún no encuentro_

_la forma ideal_

_de sanar tus heridas alas y volar_

_Hoy es que comprendo_

_que este caminar, es eterno_

_más sola no estaré al final_

_No importará la ocasión_

_ni el lugar o si hay dolor_

_soportaré si hay amor…_

_Así que nada me hará temblar_

_nada me hará llorar_

_ni al agonizar_

_sabes que lo haré…_

_El viento ruge tras de mí_

_¿qué dejaré atrás?_

_si tú eres lo que soñé…_

_Tan sólo hay calidez alrededor_

_un aroma a flor_

_amor en mi corazón…_

_ohh uoh, uhoooo_

_(fondo de instrumentos musicales)_

_Y siempre pretendí no oír tu voz_

_intenté decirte adiós_

_sin importar si te hería o no_

_pero no te dejes engañar_

_sólo es una máscara_

_para aparentar, que me enamoré…_

_En este frío anochecer_

_quisiera yo saber_

_¿Qué es lo que tus ojos ven?_

_Tan sólo hay calidez alrededor_

_Un aroma a flor_

_amor en mi corazón…_

_Hay calides alrededor…_

_un aroma a flor_

_Amor en mi corazón…_

_Al terminar se sentía exhausta emocionalmente, había cambiado la letra adrede para declararle al hombre que amaba lo que sentía por él, pero al parecer éste no recordaba nada de la noche ante pasada y sólo le hizo una señal con las manos dándole a entender que la esperaba que le esperaba afuera del estudio para hablar._

_Algo apenada y sin articular palabra dejó la sala de grabación y fue a su encuentro._

_**En la terraza de la corporación…**_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡¿se puede saber qué hiciste?!_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿qué quieres decir?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡no te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡Le cambiaste la letra a mi canción! ¿Qué clase de cursilería fue esa cosa que cantaste?_

_**Kagome:**__ (quería llorar, pero no lo haría delante de él) ¡Tú canción, lleva mi voz! ¡Así que también es mía! ¡Y estoy en todo mi derecho de cambiar…! Ligeramente la letra… después de todo no fue un cambio tan brusco_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡¿qué no lo fue?! ¡Notoriamente es una declaración de amor! Y ¡yo no escribo ese tipo de cosas, porqué no creo en algo tan absurdo como es el amor de pareja!_

_**Kagome:**__ (aquellas palabras rompieron su corazón) ¿lo… lo… dices enserio? _

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡claro que lo digo en serio!_

_**Kagome:**__ (trataba de contener sus lágrimas) en… en… ¿entonces, que dignificó todo aquello que me dijiste una par de noches atrás?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿ah? ¿Qué fue lo que te dije y cuando?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿en verdad… no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó la noche que bebimos demás?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ no sé de qué estás hablando, esa noche bebí mucho y no recuerda nada (la miró fijamente) ¿estás llorando? Etto Kagome… yo… yo lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar (quiso abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó con brusquedad)_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡BAKA! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio, en verdad te odio! ¡Nunca, de lo que es nunca debí fijarme en ti! ¡Te desteto! (se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a él)_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡ey Kagome espera! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? (quiso ir tras de ella cuando de pronto alguien lo llamó al celular)_

_¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Para qué me llamas esta vez?!_

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡vaya! ¿Esa es la manera de contestarle a tu madre?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ese título te queda grande, así que dime de una buena vez ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_**Izayoi:**__ ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿debería?_

_**Izayoi:**__ (rió con sorna) pero que hijo más mal agradecido eres. Ya veo que el sacrificio de tu padre no significo nada para ti_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¿es hoy?… hoy es el aniversario de papá_

_**Izayoi:**__ así es hijo mío y me gustaría que te hicieras presente acá en el cementerio para rendirle homenaje a tu padre obvio trayendo la canción que te pedí, que imaginó ya debes tener lista ¿no es así?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ sí… ya está terminada_

_**Izayoi:**__ perfecto hijo, en ese caso te espero acá ¡ah y no tardes! (colgó)_

_Deseaba ir tras de Kagome y preguntarle para quien iba dedicada la canción que acababa de cantar, puesto que era notorio que lo que le había dicho le había dolido de sobre manera, pero más a él porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero le faltaban agallas para hacérselo saber._

_Pero… primero debía cumplir con su deber como hijo._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cap. 11**_

_**Sensaciones agridulces**_

_Deseaba ir tras de Kagome y saber ¿por qué estaba llorando? Pero su deber de hijo era más fuerte que su deber como líder. Por lo que se subió a su auto y se dirigió al cementerio._

_**En el cementerio…**_

_Irasue y Sesshomaru se encontraban parados frente a la lapida de Inu no Taisho. Ambos le habían llevado flores y le estaban dedicando un breve rezo. Pero debido a que Sesshomaru tenía que volver pronto a la corporación se despidió de su madre y se fue._

_Ella ya casi terminaba de despedirse de su difunto esposo. Cuando de pronto escuchó una voz femenina que le hablaba con cierta cizaña._

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡pero mira nada más! ¡Quién diría que nuestros caminos se cruzarían precisamente un día como hoy, después de 11 largos años!_

_**Irasue:**__ (una mujer de aspecto joven a pesar de sus 56 años de edad. Físicamente seguía siendo sumamente atractiva con su larga cabellera castaña oscura recogida en un elegante moño, sus grandes ojos del mismo color, su piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana y facciones delicadas que la hacían encantadoramente femenina) cuanto tiempo sin vernos Izayoi. Por lo que veo los rumores de tu regreso a nuestro país eran ciertos_

_**Izayoi:**__ me aburrí de estar inactiva y por eso volví para retomar mi carrera como cantante y como era de esperarse, como viuda que soy de Inu no Taisho, debía venir a verlo_

_**Irasue:**__ (soltó una pequeña risita) ¿viuda dices? Puedes engañar con esa farsa a quien hayas querido, pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que Inu no Taisho jamás te desposó_

_**Izayoi:**__ cuanto lo siento querida, lamento tanto que hasta ahora vivas engañada, pero en vista que él ya no está, es mejor que sepas toda la verdad _

_**Irasue:**__ ¿en serio? Y según tú ¿cuál es esa verdad?_

_**Izayoi:**__ hace al menos 21 años que él y yo nos casamos, pero cómo no quiso que reaccionaras en su contra, te lo ocultó._

_Bueno después de todo yo conseguí darle ese segundo hijo que tanto anhelaba, ya que tú (la miró despectivamente) por estar vieja no pudiste._

_¡Ay fueron tantas las noches de ardiente pasión que vivió en mis brazos, que no lo culpo por haberte abandonado! (se sentía cual pavo real presumiendo sus recuerdos)_

_**Irasue:**__ veo que el estar internada en un sanatorio por muchos años te afectó la memoria_

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡¿internada yo?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!_

_**Irasue:**__ si ya terminaste con tu relato, procederé a contarte la verdad, toda y solamente la verdad de lo que has querido borrar de tu mente por tu propia seguridad_

_**Izayoi:**__ no hay nada que me tengas que contar. Todo lo que te acabo de decir es la única verdad existente, lo que tú me vayas a decir son puras mentiras_

_**Irasue:**__ mentiras son la que tú te inventaste, pero la verdad fue que Inu no Taisho y yo jamás nos divorciamos y él nunca pasó una sola noche fuera de nuestra casa. _

_Si bien es cierto que tuvo un hijo contigo, fue porque con engaños lograste seducirlo una noche… una sola noche por la cual me pidió perdón hasta el último de sus días, y si se mantuvo a tu lado, no fue por ti, sino por Inuyasha. Aquel hijo por el cual dio su vida ya que era su adoración, tanto como lo era mi Sesshomaru._

_Tú bien sabías que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus hijos y fue por ello que en cuanto nació Inuyasha lo chantajeaste con no dejárselo ver, sino te iba a ver a ti también. Pero en cuanto supiste que era un niño enfermizo lo utilizaste para acapara la atención de Inu no Taisho y fue así que nos distanciaste porque para él estaban primero sus hijos y fue en ese entonces cuando le inventaste a la prensa que ustedes se casaron y vivían un cuento de hadas romántico. _

_Sin embargo cuando él murió… fue tan grande tu rabia y resentimiento hacía tu propio hijo y tan grande el dolor que sentiste por perder al que según tú era el amor de tu vida que… ¡enloqueciste! Y estuviste internada en una clínica psiquiátrica en el extranjero por 10 años, ¡10 largos años en los cuales te negaste a ver a tu propio hijo, porque cada vez que alguien te hablaba de él o te enseñaba una fotografía suya, recaías y hasta empeorabas! Así que ¿noches de pasión? ¿Viuda? Tú sólo eres una pobre mujer que le echó la culpa de todo a su propio hijo y lo abandonaste a su suerte, pero que gracias al padre que tuvo, ahora puede vivir la vida que tú le hubieses negado y yo le di la familia que tú no quisiste darle, así que Izayoi, lo mejor es que regreses al centro psiquiátrico de donde saliste para que terminen de tratarte y dejes de creerte tus propias mentiras_

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡no es cierto! ¡Nada de lo que acabas de decir es cierto! ¡Él me amaba, me amaba sólo a mí! Y ¡tú, tú y ese chiquillo enclenque fueron quienes me lo quitaron! ¡Él… él me amaba sólo a mí!... ¡a nadie más que a mí! Y de no ser por ese hijo fallido que le di… él aún estaría a mi lado _

_**Irasue:**__ qué lástima me das sinceramente, en lugar de atesorar lo más preciado que tienes de ambos, lo haces a un lado. En verdad necesitas volver al psiquiátrico, antes de tan sólo siquiera pensar en retomar tu carrera como cantante._

_Ahora si me lo permites, me retiro. Debo hacerme cargo de la corporación que fue de mi esposo. Hasta nunca Izayoi_

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡no espera! (la tomó del brazo) tú… tú me dijiste todo esto para mortificarme ¿no es así? ¡Admítelo! Tú, tú no soportaste que Inu no Taisho te abandonara y por eso inventaste todo lo que acabas de decir _

_**Irasue:**__ debo irme, así que por favor déjame ir _

_**Izayoi:**__ (la sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos) ¡no te dejaré hasta que confieses todo y admitas que lo que acabas de decir es una mentira!_

_**Irasue:**__ suéltame te digo, me estas lastimando_

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡no hasta que…!_

_**Inuyasha:**__ suéltala (había llegado desde hacía buen rato y había escuchado todo) lo mejor será que la sueltes o yo mismo te obligaré_

_**Izayoi:**__ (al verlo se le echó encima a llorar) ¡hijo! ¡Mi querido hijo! Qué bueno que viniste para que me ayudes. Aquí esta mujer anda diciendo cosas terribles de tu padre y ella dice que fui yo quien se metió entre ellos y nos los dejé ser felices. Por favor pídele que se retracte y respete la memoria de tu padre_

_**Irasue:**__ Inu yo, lo único que hice…_

_**Inuyasha:**__ lo sé, escuché todo sin querer (agachó la cabeza) te pido perdón por todo el daño que te causo esta señora, lamento mucho que haya arruinado tu matrimonio y lamento que me haya dado vida provocando así la muerte de mi padre_

_**Irasue:**__ ¡hijo no digas eso! Tu padre se sacrificó por ti porque te amaba y si bien… tu madre… se interpuso entre la felicidad de tu padre y la mía, tú no eres responsable de nada _

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡cállate, mala mujer! ¡No llames hijo a mi hijo! Él… él… él es mío (lo acarició sofocantemente) él es el hijo que Inu no Taisho siempre deseo y tú siempre le negaste así que…_

_**Inuyasha:**__ Irasue es más mi madre que tú. Tú sólo eres la mujer que me trajo al mundo para luego abandonarme, así que si debo defender y creer a una de las dos es a ella._

_Madre (así le decía a Irasue) por favor déjame a solas con esta mujer (ella asintió y se fue)_

_¡¿Por qué me mentiste todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué te metiste entre Irasue y mi padre?! ¿Por qué destruiste su hogar?... ¿por qué me tuviste?... ¿Para retenerlo? ¿Sólo por eso?_

_**Izayoi:**__ no sé de qué me estás hablando. _

_Inu no Taisho y yo nos amábamos, éramos el uno para el otro y fue Irasue quien se interpuso entre nosotros. Ella no quería dejarlo ir y por eso es que no, nos dejó ser felices. Créeme hijo, te estoy diciendo la verdad_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡no! Acá la única verdad es la que te dijo Irasue hace unos momentos ¿en verdad, me odias tanto por haberte quitado al hombre que amabas que hasta me negaste durante 10 años? Enloqueciste y me culpaste de todo ¿durante 10 años? ¿Por qué? Porque si se suponía que debías amarme y cuidarme, me alejaste de ti, ¿por qué me hiciste pasa por tanto dolor? ¿Por qué? Dame un porqué _

_**Izayoi:**__ (mirando la lapida de su amado) te lo dije aquella vez que nos vimos. Yo amaba a tu padre más que a mi vida y fue por ello que te di vida. Creí que si le daba aquel hijo que tanto deseaba… se quedaría a mi lado por siempre, pero en su lugar te tuve a ti, un ser enclenque, débil y enfermizo y él en lugar de quedarse a mi lado, te prefirió a ti (lo miró con ira) ¡tú me lo abrevaste! ¡Me quitaste lo más querido para mí! Y por ello, por ello… te culpé, por eso enloquecí y por ello cuando alguien me mencionaba tu nombre… me remontaba a ese momento de profundo dolor y prefería seguir en mi mundo de recuerdos felices, recuerdos que ¡tú borraste con tu nacimiento! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte dado vida!, pero ya que lo hice… al menos ayúdame a mantener vivo el recuerdo de tu padre_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡estás loca! ¡Loca! ¡Una completa y desquiciada loca es lo que eres! ¡¿Cómo después de decirme todo lo que me has dicho pretendes que te ayude?! (La miraba con rabia e intentaba contener las lágrimas de dolor)_

_**Izayoi:**__ (con la mirada perdida) sí, sí estoy loca, loca de dolor por haber perdido al hombre que más he amado y loca por sentirme culpable de su muerte. _

_Si tan sólo yo no te hubiese dado vida, aún él estaría a mi lado ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú mi hijo? ¿Por qué tuvo que escogerte él a ti, antes que a mí? ¿Por qué? Ahora tú dame un porqué _

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡me largo! (la voz se le entrecortaba) no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida… para mí tu nunca exististe… tú… tú eres cualquier cosa… menos una madre _

_**Izayoi:**__ ¡Inuyasha!... espera… no te vayas… tú… tú ¿terminaste la canción que te pedí para tu padre? Quisiera escucharla, quisiera saber cómo es, para cantársela a él (tenía la mirada desviada, como si su mente estuviese en otro lado)_

_**Inuyasha:**__ lo que me pides es absurdo, pero en vista que no eres alguien… coherente, no te juzgaré. Pero algo si te digo… esa canción es ¡para mi padre! Y seré yo quien se la dedique no tú. Así que… adiós… Izayoi_

_Se alejó rápidamente de ella y se detuvo en un árbol lejano para poder llorar. Una vez más aquella mujer le habían causado un profundo dolor emocional. Tan profundo que ya tenía una herida imposible de curar_

_**En el jardín de la residencia I.K.M…**_

_Una descorazonada jovencita se encontraba intentando disipar su mente y como no tenía con quien conversar, le hizo partícipe de sus sentimientos al perro del grupo._

_**Kagome:**__ (acariciando a Haku) como quisiera que la vida a veces fuera como los cuentas de hadas y con tan sólo besar a un sapo éste se convirtiera en príncipe, uhm… ¿y te beso a ti? ¿Te convertirás en príncipe? (Haku le lamió muy afectuosamente) ja, ja, ja ¿pretendes que me convierta en princesa? ¿Qué tal? ¿Me parezco a una? (sonrió)_

_**Koga:**__ (escuchó aquella pregunta y le respondió) ante mis ojos toda tú es una encantadora princesa (sonrió)_

_**Kagome:**__ (se limpió la cara con su manga) ¡oh! Koga ¡estabas por acá! Pensé que estarías ensayando con los demás para el festival asiático_

_**Koga:**__ (se sentó a su lado) es un poco difícil ensayar sólo dos, cuando el grupo está compuesto de cuatro_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿sólo dos? ¿Quién falta? Aparte de mí claro_

_**Koga:**__ hoy es el aniversario de la muerte del padre de Inuyasha y en cuanto salió del estudio de grabación, no volvió más._

_**Kagome:**__ es hoy… ¡vaya! No lo sabía (se encogió de piernas) en realidad no sé casi nada de él_

_**Koga:**__ (miraba al cielo) no sabes casi nada de él, sin embargo estas enamorada ¿no es así?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¿De… de… de… qué estás hablando?_

_**Koga:**__ hablo de la canción de hace una rato. _

_Es notorio que esa canción se la dedicaste a él. No dejabas de mirarlo mientras la cantabas_

_**Kagome:**__ (sonrojada hasta más no poder) e… e… e… e… eso no es cierto… yo… yo… yo… no estaba mirando a ningún lado en particular, yo… yo… yo… estaba muy nerviosa y fijé mi vista en un punto vacio, si eso fue lo que hice (rió nerviosamente)_

_**Koga:**__ uhm, entonces si no es a él a quien le dedicaste la canción ¿Para quién fue? (la miró fijamente esperando por una respuesta)_

_**Kagome:**__ yo, yo, yo… ¡no se le dediqué a nadie en partículas! ¡Sólo la canté porque me pareció bonita eso es todo! (continuó riendo nerviosamente)_

_**Koga:**__ es una lástima que no haya sido para él, ya que al parecer a él le interesas y mucho. _

_Aquel día que se embriagaron, no paraba de pedirte que no te fueras a Italia y eso no te lo hubiese pedido, sino estuviera interesado en ti_

_**Kagome:**__ (agachó la mirada) no creo que haya sido por ello, después de todo él no siente interés sentimental por nadie. Posiblemente me lo dijo porque estaba tomado y punto_

_**Koga:**__ uhm, a mi no me dio esa impresión, pero si tú dices que es así, es por algo (se paró y Haku junto con él) voy a sacar a pasearlo ¿vienes?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿y el ensayo? ¿Qué hay con el ensayo?_

_**Koga:**__ si no estamos los cuatro no hay mucho que podamos hacer_

_Aquel día el ensayo se vio suspendió, puesto que Inuyasha llamó para informar que se sentía indispuesto y que se quedaría en un hotel._

_Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en un set de fotografía, junto con Ayame._

_Los I.K.M junto a ellas iban ser participes de una sesión fotográfica para un catálogo de artículos para bebé._

_El estudio estaba dividido en 3 escenarios y participarían por parejas._

_Koga y Ayame tendrían a su cargo un bebé que se asemejara a ellos (simulando ser el hijo de ambos) _

_Miroku debía hacer dúo con una despampanante modelo, pero en el último instante le salió un mejor contrato, por lo que su compañera sería Sango y ellos estarían a cargo de un par de mellizos (niña y niño)_

_Por último la pareja formada por Inuyasha y Kagome. Conseguir un bebé con los rasgos físicos de Inuyasha fue algo imposible por lo que el bebé que les asignaron tenía los rasgos de Kagome._

_En cuanto todos estuvieron listos la sesión empezó._

_Como tener bajo a control a 4 bebés de entr meses era un arduo labor, se harían las tres sesiones fotográficas al mismo tiempo, pero aún así los pequeños no colaboran, puesto que las luces, los contantes cambios de atuendos y posturas los intranquilizaban._

_**Rin:**__ (observando todo) uhm, no sé si la sesión podrá concluir precisamente hoy _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ debe ser hoy. El cliente quiere las fotos para su catálogo listos y los chicos ya tienen la agenda copada como para posponer esta sesión_

_**Rin:**__ igual Ayame. Esta semana empezaremos la gira por todo el país por lo que sólo dispone de hoy y mañana, luego nos iremos por al menos 1 mes _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ por cierto ¿leíste y firmaste el contrato que te di?_

_**Rin:**__ ¡sí! Es más lo tengo en el camerino, lo leí detalladamente pero hubieron algunas pautas que no me quedaron claras y por eso no te lo hice llegar._

_¿Podríamos aprovechar el momento para aclarar algunas cosas? _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (miró su reloj y vio a los chicos batallando con los bebés) creo que esto tardará más de lo previsto así que tenemos tiempo para aclarar aquellos puntos. Vayamos al camerino para poder conversar tranquilos_

_Ambos se retiraron y dejaron a sus respectivas estrellas continuar con su trabajo._

_Ayame y Koga ya estaban por terminar; a ellos les tocó ser los padres viajeros por lo que el atuendo de cada uno era de tipo safari y el artículo a lucir era una canguro tipo mochila que se ponía en la espalda y el bebé viajaba completamente seguro y cómodo._

_A ellos se les hizo fácil su sesión de fotos puesto que a Koga le encantaban los niños y el bebé a su cargo congraciaba a la perfección con él y Ayame de por si su instinto maternal era tan fuerte que se lo podía transmitir al bebé._

_Sango y Miroku estaban teniendo uno que otro pequeño inconveniente con los mellizos puesto que ambos querían estar en brazos de ella y ninguno quería sentarse o recostarse en el cochecito para mellizos que era el artículo que les tocó a ellos._

_Cada vez que Sango colocaba a alguno de los bebés en el coche el otro lloraba, por lo que culminar la sesión era algo complicado._

_Miroku les hacía muecas, les sonreía y conseguía captar la atención de los pequeños tanto como para soltarse de Sango, pero cada vez que intentaba colocarlos en el coche, se ponían a llorar._

_Inuyasha y Kagome tenían a su cargo un bebé de carácter enérgico, gritón, llorón y hasta dominante. _

_Conseguir que se sentara en la silla para comer fue todo un triunfo y cuando por fin se sentó; intentar hacer que comiera la papilla para la foto fue un desafío aún mayor._

_Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y casi renuncia a la sesión de fotos, pero debido a la astucia y paciencia de Kagome consiguió que el bebé le diera un par de probadas al alimento y la fotógrafa a cargo de inmediato tomó cuantas fotos de cuantos diferentes ángulos se le hizo posible. Sin embargo… cuando Inuyasha le estaba dando de comer, el bebé se enfadó y le tiró el plato con comida encima._

_**Inuyasha:**__ (molesto) ¡se acabo! ¡No tolero más a éste… pequeño monstruo! (el bebé se reía) ¿te estás riendo de mí, pequeño monstruo devora leche? (lo miraba enfadado y el bebé aplaudía)_

_**Kagome:**__ (no pudo evitar reírse) tal parece que le agrada verte enfadado_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡pues a mí él no me agrada! ¡Por su culpa estoy todo sucio!_

_**Kagome:**__ ya, ya, no te reniegues y ve a cambiarte. Discutiendo con el bebé no ganaras nada_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (se cruzó de brazos y lo miró feo) tienes suerte que ella esté de tu lado, de lo contrario te hubiese hecho lo mismo (le sacó la lengua y el bebé le hizo lo mismo) ¡¿viste?! ¡¿Viste lo que me hizo?! El muy sin vergüenza me retó_

_**Kagome:**__ (estaba encantada con aquel lado infantil y juguetón de él) sí, sí, vi como un inocente y dulce bebé te ganó una discusión_

_**Inuyasha:**__ mejor me voy a cambiar de atuendo _

_La sesión duro un poco más y cuando todas las tomas estuvieron listas, cada madre se llevó a su respectivo hijo, excepto una que no aparecía por ningún lado._

_En el camerino Sesshomaru y Rin ya habían terminado de ultimar detalles cuando de pronto el director técnico se les acercó a pedirles un enorme favor. _

_Ambos se quedaron viendo y ninguno supo que responder puesto que aquel favor no sólo dependía de ellos sino de la aprobación de sus representados._

_**En el set…**_

_Todos habían finalizado su labor y como estaban esperando a sus respectivos presidentes se reunieron para conversar y jugar con el bebé restante._

_Como era de esperarse las más interesadas en el pequeño eran las chicas, pero al parecer el pequeño monstruo prefería a su adversario de sacada de lenguas._

_Estando en brazos de Sango éste se estiraba lo más que podía intentando alcanzar a Inuyasha y por más que éste se negaba a cargarlo el bebé insistía._

_**Sango:**__ deja de negarte y sostenlo por un momento ¿qué no ves que quiere estar contigo?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ dáselo a alguien más. Yo ya estoy limpio y no quiero que esa cosa apestosa me vuelva a ensuciar (el bebé se puso a llorar)_

_**Sango:**__ ¡heriste sus sentimientos! ¡No debiste llamarlo así!_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡eso no es cierto!____Ni siquiera habla como para saber que le estoy diciendo_

_**Koga:**__ los bebés no entienden un lenguaje establecido, pero si pueden percibir las emociones que le transmiten las personas a su alrededor, y como es notorio que le tienes antipatía, se puso a llorar_

_**Inuyasha:**__ no te le tengo antipatía, sólo no quiero que me ensucie de nuevo_

_**Sango:**__ (intentaba consolar al bebé) entonces cárgalo un momento y listo_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡está bien, está bien! Dame al paquete ese (lo sostuvo y el bebé le sonrió)_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡qué lindo! ¡Tal parece que le agradas!_

_**Miroku:**__ quién diría que habría alguien en este mundo que simpatizaría contigo al instante_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡oye! ¿Qué quieres insinuar con ello?_

_**Miroku:**__ nada en particular, es sólo que… _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ muchachos debo hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio. Algo que los involucra a todos como equipo_

_**Rin:**__ Ayame lo que él les va a decir también nos concierne a nosotras _

_Todos se quedaron algo intranquilos. Ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de que se trataba pero por alguna razón Sesshomaru estaba más serio de lo acostumbrado y Rin también, lo cual era sumamente inusual en ella._


	12. Un paso al frente

_**Cap. 12**_

_**Un paso al frente **_

_Todos estaban a la expectativa de qué podría ser aquello que sus respectivos presidentes les tenían que decir. Cada segundo de silencio era eterno y la curiosidad mezclada con ansiedad los estaba matando._

_**Sesshomaru:**__ la madre de Shouji (el bebé) fue llevada de emergencia al hospital hace una hora por un cuadro agudo de apendicitis y el y director técnico nos ha pedido a todos nosotros que cuidemos del bebé durante tres días, que es el tiempo que su madre estará internada_

_**Todos:**__ ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué nosotros?!_

_**Rin:**__ la madre del bebé es oriunda de Miyagi y por ello no hay quien se encargue del pequeño_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡pero que envíe por alguien! Un avión de allá hasta acá no tarda más que unas cuantas horas_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ el equipo de producción ya intentó contactarse con algún familiar que esté disponible y la madre de Shouji sólo cuenta con su anciana madre, la cual no puede viajar sola y… el resto de su familia murió durante el terremoto_

_**Koga:**__ pero no nosotros no sabemos nada de cuidar niños y además tenemos una agenda bastante apretada ¡¿cómo nos vamos hacer responsables del bebé por tres días?!_

_**Rin:**__ según los horarios de cada uno tú y Ayame tienen el día de mañana libre, pasado lo tienen Sango y Miroku y traspasado Inuyasha y Kagome. Por lo que a Sesshomaru y a mí se nos ocurrió que podrían cuidarlos en parejas para que el trabajo no sea tan pesado_

_**Ayame:**__ ¿pero y que hay con la gira? Se supone que mi día de descanso es para ultimar detalles como mi vestuario, ensayar mi primer concierto, estudiar sobre las costumbres del lugar etc._

_**Rin:**__ ya has ensayado lo suficiente por lo que estás preparada, lo de tu vestuario ya está listo y puedes estudiar sin ningún problema. Un bebé no requiere atención las 24 horas_

_**Ayame:**__ (miró a Koga) ¿tú qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que lo cuidemos?_

_**Koga:**__ (soltó un fuerte suspiró) no tengo la más mínima experiencia con niños, pero si cuento con tu ayuda estoy seguro que lo haremos bien_

_**Rin:**__ ¡excelente! El primer día está cubierto… ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?_

_**Miroku:**__ (miró al bebé en brazos de Inuyasha) no parece una labor tan difícil, yo creo que con la ayuda de Sanguito (le dio un le dio un medio abrazo y la jaló hacía él) podré hacerlo ¿Qué dices morena? ¿Tenemos un hijo juntos? (la miró pícaramente)_

_**Sango:**__ ¡pervertido! (se zafó del abrazo) te ayudaré con el bebé porqué temo por su seguridad, pero tú… mantente ¡lejos de mí!_

_**Rin:**__ ok, sólo nos restan ustedes dos _

_**Kagome:**__ no creo que sea difícil cuidarlo. Yo ya he trabajado como niñera antes, por lo que sí, aceptó gustosa cuidarlo_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (cargando al pequeño monstruo) ¡qué más da! Imaginó que si todos ya aceptaron, como líder del grupo debo dar el ejemplo _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ bien en ese caso chicas deberás quedarse en la residencia del grupo el día que le corresponda para que cuiden de Shouji _

_**Rin:**__ etto… se nos escapó un detalle… y ¿hoy? ¿Quiénes lo van a cuidar? _

_Todos los miraron fijamente. Ellos eran los únicos que no se habían comprometido a cuidar al bebé._

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¡no pretenderán!... que… nosotros…_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ustedes no designaron un día a cada uno y es justo que siquiera por unas horas, ustedes también se hagan cargo del pequeño monstruo _

_**Rin:**__ pero… nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer _

_**Inuyasha:**__ al igual que nosotros y lo que resta del día todos estaremos ocupados en diversas actividades, por lo que el bebé pasa la noche no sé donde o ustedes de se hacen cargo, empezando desde ahora porque nosotros tenemos una entrevista en breve (le entregó el bebé a su hermano) buena suerte cuidándolo hermanito_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (sujetándolo con los brazos extendidos) ¡ey Inuyasha espérate! (él no le hizo caso y continuó su camino, seguido por lo demás)_

_**Rin:**__ bueno creo que no, nos quedará de otra que hacernos cargo_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿y que se supone que haremos con él?_

_**Rin:**__ ¡ay vamos! Para ti debe ser sencillo, después de todo tienes un hermano menor y debes haberlo cuidado cuando era bebé… uhm, le llevas al menos 9 años a Inuyasha ¿no es así?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ sí, pero no recuerdo haberlo cuidado nunca, sólo recuerdo que mi padre antes de morir me pidió que lo cuidara y él ya tenía 10 años _

_**Rin:**__ lo siento, creo que no debí hablar del tema_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ descuida, no me molesta hablar de ello, pero… ¿qué hago con él? (lo seguía sujetando como si fuese algo extraño)_

_**Rin:**__ dámelo yo lo sujetare, que en esa postura se te puede caer (lo acunó tiernamente entre sus brazos y el pequeñito con total inocencia buscó el pecho de ella como queriendo amamantar) ¡no, bebé no hagas eso! Yo… yo… yo… ¡no soy tu mamá! (estaba sonrojada) _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (intentaba no reírse, por aquella escena) debe tener hambre ¿sabes si la madre trajo consigo un bolso o lago que nos sirva de ayuda?_

_**Rin:**__ en el camerino había un bolso con las cosas del bebé quizá ahí haya algo que nos sirva (el bebé se puso a llorar)_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos dejará sordos_

_**Un rato después en un supermercado…**_

_Ambos terminaron yendo de compras, puesto que en el bolso sólo encontraron 2 pañales, 1 mamila lista, un sonajero, una muda de ropa y un frasquito de compota._

_**Rin:**__ (caminando por el pasillo para bebés) a ver, a ver ¿Qué puede ser bueno para éste pequeñito? Uhm… pañales ok, una manta, una toalla, ¡oh! Un pack de baño ¡perfecto! ¿Qué más?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (empujaba un carrito con el bebé recostado en el asiento especial) comida, este niño come mucho _

_**Rin:**__ sí es cierto, se terminó la leche y la compota muy rápido, el problema es ¿qué leche tomará? (buscó entre las varias presentaciones y marcas) ¡ay que dilema! ¡Esto es más difícil que programar los conciertos de Ayame!_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ preguntémosle a una encargada, qué clase de leche es apropiada para un bebé de 6 meses (buscó una y esta de inmediato los confundió con una familia)_

_**Encargada:**__ pero que ternura, ustedes deben ser padres primerizos ¿no es así?_

_**Rin:**__ y no sabe qué tan primerizos somos (sonrió)_

_**Encargada:**__ bien lo que deben comprar es: (les llenó el carrito de infinidad de artículos para bebé, desde leche especial, pañales, mamilas, pañitos húmedos, rapa, baberos, tina de baño, compotas de sabores, cajas de cereal y papillas, medicamentos en general y un canguro o porta bebés para transportarlo, etc.) con eso creo que estarán bien equipados para cuidar de su sobrino. Aunque se les ve lindo como padres (les sonrió y regresó a su puesto)_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¡esa mujer nos vendió media tienda!_

_**Rin:**__ sólo nos ayudó a comprar lo necesario. Como tendremos que turnárnoslo por 3 días los chicos también necesitaran de todo esto_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ vayamos a pagar de una vez para dejarlos en tu casa_

_**Rin:**__ ¡¿mi casa?! Pensé que nos quedaríamos los tres en la tuya_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿por qué la mía?_

_**Rin:**__ porque yo vivo en un apartamento pequeño donde no se admiten ni mascotas ni niños pequeños, en cambio tú tienes una casa ¿no es así?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿pretendes que lo cuide también por la noche?_

_**Rin:**__ ¿y qué pretendías, qué lo cuide yo sola?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado y necesito descansar. Con un bebé llorando y pidiendo atención durante la madrugada, no podré hacerlo_

_**Rin:**__ estamos en esto juntos, así que… ¡te aguantas!_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ tienes un carácter dominante_

_**Rin:**__ y tú eres… frio e insensible _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿insensible yo?_

_**Rin:**__ (cargó al bebé, puso su rostro junto al de él y haciendo puchero) no, nos quieres ayudar, ¡nos quieres dejar solitos!_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ok, ok, tú ganas, se quedaran en mi casa, pero mañana a primera hora lo dejo en la residencia_

_**En casa de Sesshomaru…**_

_Era un lugar increíble hecho a medida y gusto por un gran arquitecto. La casa contaba con 2 pisos, perfectamente distribuidos. En el primer piso había una cocina magnifica, perfectamente bien equipada. Atravesando un corredor se encontraban la sala, el comedor, un bar, una pequeña sala de lectura, otra sala para ver televisión, un jardín interno perfectamente cuidada y toda la casa estaba pintada en blanco navajo y decorada con muebles y accesorios que le hacían perfecto juego._

_**Rin:**__ ¡wuau! ¡Qué lugar tan increíble! ¡Tú sí que vives a todo lujo!_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿qué esperabas? Trabajo mucho para darme los gustos que quiero (tenía puesto el canguro, con el bebé dentro del mismo)_

_**Rin:**__ uhm… me imaginó que tendrás habitación de huéspedes ¿no es así?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ sí, en el segundo piso _

_**Rin:**__ ¡perfecto! Entonces esta noche dormiremos los tres ahí_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¡¿los tres?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_**Rin:**__ (lo miró pícaramente) no te hagas ideas que no son. Como no tenemos una cuna, el bebé deberá dormir en medio de nosotros para que no se caiga de la cama y para no interrumpir tu privacidad usaremos la habitación de huéspedes._

_Bien, ahora acomodemos todo lo que compramos_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿y qué hago con él?_

_**Rin:**__ déjalo sobre la alfombra de la sala, como sólo tiene 6 meses lo único que puede hacer es sentarse e intentar pararse por lo que no irá a ningún lado (hizo lo solicitado por ella y se pusieron a acomodar las cosas y aprender a preparar la leche en formula) _

_La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Entre los dos bañaron al bebé, le dieron de comer, Rin le cambió los pañales porque Sesshomaru ni muerto se atrevía, le pusieron el pijama y lo recostaron en la cama entre un montón de almohadas._

_**Sesshomaru:**__ cuidarlo da más trabajoso que el que yo hago a diario_

_**Rin:**__ (bostezando) es cierto, da más trabajo del que pensé. Quiero darme un baño ¿puedo?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ claro, siéntete cómoda de hacerlo. _

_Mientras tú te duchas preparé algo de cenar ¿te parece bien?_

_**Rin:**__ ¿sabes cocinar?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ no soy un chef, pero al menos no me enveneno. La cocina me relaja es por ello que a veces preparo algo_

_**Rin:**__ uhm, interesante. El día de hoy te he podido conocer un poco más que en todas las veces que te he visto_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ eso es porque siempre hablábamos de negocios_

_**Rin:**__ es cierto y bueno… la verdad no eres tan frio cómo pensé_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ soy serio, no frio (la miró fijamente con sus cautivadores ojos color ámbar provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella) ve a darte un baño, te ayudara a relajarte (le acarició la cabeza y se fue a la cocina) _

_Ella no supo porque aquella mirada la intimidó, pero por un segundo se sintió atraída hacía él. Se quitó aquella absurda idea de la cabeza y se metió al cuarto de baño. Se dio una relajante ducha y cuando terminó se dio cuenta que entre todas las cosas que compraron, no compró un pijama para ella. Por lo que se envolvió con una toalla blanca que le cubría lo justo y bajó hasta la cocina._

_**Rin:**__ etto… disculpa que te interrumpa (él estaba cocinando) pero… ¿me podrías prestar algo para dormir? Olvidé comprar un pijama _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (estaba picando algunos vegetales y en cuanto la vio el cuchillo se le cayó al piso) eh… sí… claro… descuida, ve a mi habitación que está al lado de la nuestra… quiero decir de la huéspedes y… en el armario tengo… varias pijamas (estaba nervioso, verla semi desnuda y mostrando sus torneadas piernas, firmes glúteos y abultados senos, lo choquearon) _

_**Rin:**__ (se le acercó sujetando bien la toalla con su ante brazo para que no se le cayera) ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo nervioso_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (sonrojado por su cercanía, desvió su mirada) estoy bien… sólo ve por algo de ropa, antes que te resfríes _

_**Rin:**__ (se miró y cayó en el cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto) ¡oh disculpa! ¡Olvidé por completo que sólo llevo puesto esto! (se sonrojó, dio unos cuantos pasos y subió a toda prisa las escaleras. En cuanto llegó a la habitación de él se recostó sobre la pared y sentía su pecho agitado por lo apenada que estaba) ¡ay pero cómo pude ser tan descuidada! ¿Qué impresión se habrá llevado de mí? Lo mejor será que busque algo que ponerme (buscó en el enorme armario y halló un pijama de 2 piezas en color azul oscuro) ñieh… ¡esto me va a quedar enorme! (cerró la puerta del armario y en cuanto se dio vuelta se topó con un mesa de noche donde había una foto de Kagura y él abrazados muy felices. La tomó entre sus manos y se sintió culpable por sentir atracción hacia él) Kagura, cuanto lamento que estén separados, pero si tú no lo piensas reconquistar… entonces creo que…yo sí lo intentaré (dejó la foto en su sitio, se colocó la camisa del pijama y le llegaba hasta las rodillas) ¡wuau! ¡Sí que es alto! Si me pongo los pantalones me van a quedar larguísimos, uhm ¿Qué hago? (salió de la habitación y buscó entre sus propias cosas un short, así que se lo puso) _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (desde la escalera) Rin la cena está lista baja para que cenemos_

_**Rin:**__ ok. Ahora voy (bajó y en cuanto él la vio, lo dejó sin palabras)_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿no se suponía que ese pijama es de dos piezas?_

_**Rin:**__ (acomodándose en una silla alta que estaba junto a la barra de la cocina) uhm, sí efectivamente tiene dos piezas pero como de por si tu camisa me queda muy larga, supuse que el pantalón me quedaría muy largo, por eso me puse un short debajo (se alzó la camisa y dejó a la vista sus bonitas y torneadas piernas)_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (intentaba mantener la compostura, pero teniendo tan cerca a un chica tan linda como ella e inocentemente seduciéndolo, se le hacía… perturbador) preparé algo sencillo, así que espero que te guste._

_¿Deseas algún tipo de bebida en especial con tu comida?_

_**Rin:**__ vi que tenías un bar muy bien abastecido… ¿tendrás algo de sake?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ desde luego, es más ya lo tenía previsto (lo sacó de un estante, se sentó frente a ella, le sirvió en una copa y se pusieron a comer y a conversar) _

_Durante la cena pasaron un buen rato y conversaron de todo un poco. Pero el tema que ambos obviaron adrede fue el de Kagura._

_**Rin:**__ (al terminar) cocinas delicioso, sino fueras el presidente de la corporación, hubieras sido un gran chef_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (colocando todo en el lavaplatos) gracias, pero como te dije sólo preparé algo sencillo. El arroz frito no requiere de mucho conocimiento_

_**Rin:**__ insisto en que te salió delicioso. Me has de disculpar, pero iré a ver cómo está el bebé __**Sesshomaru: **__ok, en un segundo te alcanzo _

_Rin al querer bajarse de la silla, hizo un mal movimiento y se cayó de la misma golpeándose fuertemente el codo izquierdo._

_**Rin:**__ ¡auch! ¡Eso dolió!_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (en el acto se le acercó. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y la examinó) ¿puedes mover el brazo bien? (se lo flexionó) ¿te duele?_

_**Rin:**__ ¡au! Me duele algo, pero ya se me va a pasar_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ iré por una pomada (le dio la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y quedaron uno muy cerca del otro, especialmente sus rostros. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus corazones se aceleraron y los labios de uno buscaban los del otro. Se fueron acercando y por inercia, cerraron los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de besarse un ¡poom! Seguido de un fuerte llanto se dejó escuchar_

_**Los dos:**__ ¡el bebé! (corrieron tan pronto pudieron hasta la habitación y lo hallaron tendido sobre el piso llorando a todo pulmón)_

_Rin lo sostuvo entre sus brazos e intentó calmarlo pero continuó llorando._

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer en estos casos?_

_**Rin:**__ no lo sé… imaginó que revisarlo ¿no es así? Hay que ver si no se rompió un hueso o está sangrando o algo peor _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ colócalo en la cama (lo desvistió con cuidado y lo examinó) parece que está bien, pero tiene un bulto en la nuca ¿deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?_

_**Rin:**__ no creo que debamos hacer eso. No tenemos nada que acredite que lo estamos cuidando y nos podrían acusar de secuestro_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ¿entonces qué hacemos?_

_**Rin:**__ no lo sé, no sé nada de acerca de bebés… piensa Rin, piensa (se mordía el dedo pulgar y combinaba de un lado al otro) ¡ya sé! Llama a tu mamá o cualquier otra madre que conozcas, para preguntarle _

_**Sesshomaru:**__ ok, tómalo, mientras la llamó (el bebé seguía llorando, por lo que llamó de inmediato a su Irasue y le preguntó qué podía hacer)_

_Mientras él hablaba por celular. Rin le preparaba la mamila al pequeño, para ver si así se calmaba y efectivamente se calmó, pero en cuanto se quiso dormir, ella no se lo permitió._

_**Rin:**__ ¡no!, no te duermas Shouji, por favor mantente despierto, sí, por favor_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ (bajó hasta donde estaba Rin y hablando por celular) ok, ok, lo tengo (buscó entre las cosas del bebé) haré lo que me indicas si hay algún inconveniente te llamo (colgó) según mi madre dice que los bebés no son tan frágiles como parecen y que a esta edad aún no tienen huesos duros, por lo que no se pueden romper ninguno y que el bulto en su cabeza es un chichón por el golpe (le aplicó una pomada) con esto le debe pasar el dolor y la inflamación_

_**Rin:**__ quiere dormir pero no lo dejo ¿debería dejarlo?_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ creo que sí, ya pasó un rato y posiblemente lloraba por hambre_

_**Rin:**__ (soltó un fuerte suspiro) menudo susto que me llevé_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ nos llevamos. Le pasa algo y podemos ir presos_

_**Rin:**__ ¿y ahora que haremos? Las almohadas no sirvieron de mucho_

_**Sesshomaru:**__ tendremos que hacer lo que propusiste de dormir cada uno a su lado_

_**Rin:**__ ok, ya se durmió, así que mejor hagamos lo mismo_

_Aquella noche ninguno durmió bien. El bebé giraba de un lado al otro y a cada hora se levantaba con hambre._

_Las 3 primeras veces fue Rin quien le preparó la mamila, pero el resto de veces lo hizo Sesshomaru._

_Aquella noche fue la más larga de sus vidas, pero finalmente cerca de las 5:00 a.m. pudieron descansar un poco._

_Alrededor de las 6:30 a.m. Rin se levantó y se topó con una enternecedora escena. _

_Shouji se encontraba acurrado en el pecho de Sesshomaru y él lo estaba abrazando cuidadosamente. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiró y pensar que él algún día podría llegar a ser un gran padre._

_**En la residencia I.K.M…**_

_Siendo cerca las 8:00 a.m. Sesshomaru se hizo presente para entregarle el bebé a Koga, al cual le dio una rápida clase de cómo debía cuidarlo y las precauciones que debía tener. _

_En cuanto terminó su fugaz clase, se retiró a su respectiva oficina. Era notorio que estaba cansado y deseoso de deshacerse del pequeño inocente._

_**Koga:**__ al parecer le causaste muchos problemas al presidente anoche uhm… ¿qué tan difícil será cuidarte? (Haku que andaba por ahí pasó por su lado y el bebé de inmediato quiso jugar con él) ¿te gusta Haku? Uhm, veremos qué pasa si te acercó a él_

_La química entre ambos fue inmediata. _

_Si Haku se ponía boca arriba, el bebé también. Si el bebé se ponía boca abajo intentando levantar la cabeza, Haku hacía lo mismo._

_**Ayame:**__ (sujetando la bolsa del bebé y un par de bolsas más) al parecer se llevan bien _

_**Koga:**__ (al verla de inmediato la ayudó) ¿qué es todo esto que traes? _

_**Ayame:**__ Rin me dijo que necesitaríamos todo esto para cuidarlo y aún faltan algunas cosas que está trayendo Houyo (levantó al bebé y lo abrazó con cariño) según Rin, ella y Sesshomaru tuvieron muchos problemas con él anoche, pero se ve tan lindo e indefenso que no creo que eso sea cierto_

_**Koga:**__ según Sesshomaru, se les cayó de la cama y debemos aplicarle una pomada cada dos horas _

_**Ayame:**__ ¿qué tal si lo llevamos a pasear?_

_**Koga:**__ ¿en qué y a donde?_

_**Ayame:**__ (le mostró el canguro) en esto. Te lo puedes poner y podemos ir a caminar por ahí_

_**Koga:**__ ¿por ahí? Si las fans nos ven con un bebé tendremos el doble de problemas_

_**Ayame:**__ ¿entonces qué hacemos?_

_**Koga:**__ no lo sé_

_**Ayame:**__ esto va ser un día muy largo_

_**Koga:**__ no necesariamente. ¿Qué tal si compramos un asiento de auto para bebés y damos una vuelta lejos donde nadie nos reconozca?_

_**Ayame:**__ muy buena idea. También podríamos comprar una cuna para que no, nos pase lo mismo que a Rin y a Sesshomaru_

_**Koga:**__ buena idea ¿vamos juntos? _

_**Ayame:**__ ¿tienes disfraces?_

_**Koga:**__ no precisamente, pero tengo cosas que nos pueden servir _

_Se colocaron un par de pelucas, lentes oscuros y salieron de compras._

_Horas después al regresar, se encontraban en la habitación de él intentado armar la cuna moisés que habían comprado._

_**Ayame:**__ ¿qué sucede no puedes terminar de armarla? (tenía al bebé en brazos dándole su mamila) _

_**Koga:**__ ¡ay! ¡Armar esta cosa es más difícil que interpretar una partitura para batería por primera vez!_

_**Ayame:**__ no creo que sea tan complicado. En la tienda se veía sencillo_

_**Koga:**__ he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra y no acabo_

_**Ayame:**__ ya se está quedando dormido. Lo recostaré en la cama y te ayudaré ok _

_Entre los dos se pasaron al menos 2 horas intentado armarla, pero terminaron tan cansados que al final durmieron en la misma cama al lado del bebé. _

_Pero a media noche éste se despertó llorando fuertemente._

_**Koga:**__ uh, uh, (medio dormido) ¿Qué pasó? (miró a su lado y ahí estaba Ayame profundamente dormida y el bebé llorando desesperadamente. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos) ey pequeñito ¿qué pasó? Por qué lloras (lo revisó) oh ya veo, tu pañal te molesta (preparó un lado de la cama, lo colocó con cuidado y lo cambió) ¡listo ya estas sequito! ¿Mejor? (le sonrió)_

_**Ayame:**__ (se había despertado minutos atrás) en verdad te gustan los bebés ¿no es así?_

_**Koga:**__ lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte _

_**Ayame:**__ descuida, no lo hiciste. Me desperté porque supuse que el bebé lloraba por hambre, pero veo que ya te hiciste cargo._

_Por cierto mientras dormías terminé de armar la cuna_

_**Koga:**__ ¿en serio? _

_**Ayame:**__ sí, no lo podíamos terminar porque pusimos algunas piezas al revés, pero ya esta lista (media soñolienta) iré a preparar su mamila _

_**Koga:**__ tú descansa, que yo lo haré_

_**Ayame:**__ gracias, la verdad tengo mucho sueño y quisiera dormir un… po… quito… más (se durmió)_

_Koga dejó al bebé en la cuna, pero como se puso a llorar lo llevó en brazos hasta la cocina y le preparó la mamila, en cuanto terminó, lo recostó en la cuna y lo hizo dormir. _

_Al ver a Ayame tan profundamente dormida, no pudo resistirse y se recostó a su lado. La abrazó y se quedó dormido abrazándola._

_A la mañana siguiente unos ruiditos como agu y dah, dah, dah, despertaron a la pareja encargada de cuidar el pequeño._

_Ayame al verse rodeada por los brazos de Koga se sintió emocionadísima. Sin proponérselo había pasado una noche a su lado acurrucada en su fornido pecho y protegida por sus musculosos brazos. Por lo que fingió que aún dormía y esperó a ver qué reacción tenía Koga._

_Éste se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue contemplarla, le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó despacito. En realidad no quería separarse de ella, pero debía hacerse cargo de Shouji._

_**Koga:**__ buenos días amiguito ¿Qué tal dormiste? (el bebé le balbuceaba como queriendo contarle) eres un buen niño. Anoche no te despertaste y pude dormir junto a Ayame. Sabes… ella me gusta mucho, pero aún no encuentro el momento para decírselo. _

_Iré por tu mamila, pórtate bien e intenta no despertarla ¿de acuerdo? (salió de la habitación)_

_**Ayame:**__ (por su parte había escuchado cada palabra y estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Sentía que él se le había declarado sin que le dijera nada, estaba tan feliz que ignoró por completo su celular que estaba soñando. _

_(Sostuvo al bebé en brazos y emocionadísima lo abrazó) ¿Escuchaste lo que te dijo? ¿Escuchaste? ¡Yo le gusto! ¡Le gusto! ¡No lo puedo creer! Y… y… ¡pasamos la noche juntos! ¡Uoh! Es como un sueño hecho realidad (puso cara de enamorada) ¡ay Koga! ¿Por qué si yo siento lo mismo por ti, no te animas a declarárteme? (alguien tocó a la puerta)_

_**Sango:**__ ¿puedo pasar? (recibió un sí por respuesta) estabas despierta. Rin está intentando comunicarse contigo, dice que la gira se adelantó y deben estar en el aeropuerto en 1 hora _

_**Ayame:**__ ¡¿una hora?! Pero necesito tiempo para alistarme. Tengo que darme un baño, peinarme, maquillarme etc._

_**Sango:**__ por eso me llamó, para que te ayude con el peinado y maquillaje_

_**Ayame:**__ ok (se le fueron los ánimos) me daré prisa_

_**Sango:**__ ¿qué sucede? _

_**Ayame:**__ (se sentó al borde de la cama) he pasado la noche más increíble de mi vida y me hubiese gustado que no terminará, pero debo seguir con lo mío_

_**Koga:**__ (ingresó) hola chicas ¿cómo están? ¿Ayame me entregas a Shouji? Ya le toca su leche_

_**Ayame:**__ sí tenlo (toda desganada) _

_**Koga:**__ ¿te ocurre algo?_

_**Sango:**__ dice que anoche fue la mejor de su… (Ayame le tapó la boca)_

_**Ayame:**__ eh… eh… no es nada, no la escuches… lo mejor es que nos vayamos porque tenemos mucho que hacer ¿verdad Sango? (ella asintió) nos vemos luego ¡sí! Hasta pronto bye, bye_

_**Koga:**__ ¿qué es lo que habrá querido decirme Sango? (se encogió de hombros y se concentró en el bebé)_

_**En la habitación de Kagome…**_

_**Ayame:**__ ¡estás loca! Casi me pones al descubierto_

_**Sango:**__ ¿pero qué hay de malo que sepa que tú sientes lo mismo?_

_**Ayame:**__ que yo espero que sea él quien dé el primer paso_

_**Kagome:**__ (estaba presente) ¿de qué están hablando? ¡Cuéntenme! _

_**Sango:**__ lo que pasa es que Ayame y Koga pasaron la noche juntos _

_**Kagome:**__ ¡¿ah?! ¿Qué tan juntos?_

_**Ayame:**__ (de mil colores) ¡no tan juntos!, como te lo estás imaginando, lo que pasa es que me levanté y Koga me estaba abrazando y… bueno me fingí dormida y él le dijo a Shouji que yo le gustaba mucho y bueno… pues yo… ¡kiahh! ¡Estoy que no quepo de la emoción!_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿en serio? ¡Felicidades!... aunque ya todos sabíamos eso_

_**Ayame:**__ ¿cómo que ya todos sabían?_

_**Kagome:**__ él siempre está pendiente de ti, asiste a todos tus ensayos y cuando está cerca de ti pone esa cara de enamorado única, por lo que me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta_

_**Ayame:**__ a decir verdad no… pero es súper lindo confirmar que le atraigo… el problema es que aún no me lo dice _

_**Sango:**__ descuida, en cuanto su ritmo de trabajo bajé, estoy segura que se te declarará_

_**Kagome:**__ sí, al menos él si es de fiar, no como otro que se emborracha y luego no recuerda nada_

_**Ayame:**__ uhm ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?_

_**Kagome:**__ (agitó ambas manos) eh, nada, no quise decir nada_

_**Sango:**__ tú escondes algo y no, nos quieres decir _

_**Ayame:**__ ¡ay vamos cuéntanos! _

_**Kagome:**__ no es nada chicas, sólo lo dije por decir _

_**Sango:**__ ¡qué mala amiga que eres! Nosotras te contamos y tú te callas_

_**Kagome:**__ bueno lo que sucede es que hace unas noches… cuando los chicos nos organizaron una fiesta… Inuyasha y yo bebimos de más y no sé como… terminamos durmiendo juntos, pero antes de quedarnos dormidos él… _

_**Inuyasha:**__ (al ver la puerta entreabierta ingresó) ¡acá estabas! ¡Llevo un buen rato buscándote! ¡Tenemos que ensayar para el concierto, date prisa! (le sujeto la mano y ella se sonrojó) buenos días chicas. Me llevo a Kikyo (Ayame no sabía la verdad) porqué debemos ensayar_

_**Ayame:**__ espera. Kikyo que es lo que fue lo que pasó, termina de contarnos_

_**Kagome:**__ (sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por el simple contacto con Inuyasha) te cuento en cuanto regreses de tu gira _

_**Ayame:**__ es cierto ¡la gira! ¡Tengo poco tiempo! _

_**Un rato más tarde en la terraza de la residencia…**_

_Miroku le estaba dando de comer su merienda a Shouji. Él no comprendía como un ser tan pequeño podía ocasionar tantos problemas, si para él era la cosa más sencilla del mundo._

_**Sango:**__ (estaba sentada a su lado contemplándolo) quien diría que te desempeñarías bien como padre. En lo que va del día el bebé no ha llorado más que para comer y por su pañal y eso que apenas y ha llorado_

_**Miroku:**__ (haciéndole avioncito con la cuchara a Shouji) eso es porqué la paternidad es algo que se de manera natural en mí. _

_(En tono firme y serio le dijo) uno de mis sueños es formar un hogar algún día_

_**Sango:**__ (se asombró) ¿lo dices en serio? ¡Tú! ¡Pero si tú eres un incorregible mujeriego!_

_**Miroku:**__ las apariencias a veces engañan, mi linda morena._

_Yo finjo ser un mujeriego empedernido ¿pero acaso tú alguna vez e has visto saliendo con una y otra chica?_

_**Sango:**__ ¿y las fans que semana a semana desfilan a tu habitación qué?_

_**Miroku:**__ ese tema ya quedó aclarado. Yo no hago nada inapropiado con ellas y a decir verdad les hablo mucho de ti_

_**Sango:**__ (se quedó fría) ¿de… mi? Y… ¿Qué es aquello que les dices?_

_**Miroku:**__ les cuento lo mucho que me gustas y lo poco que me crees (le limpió la boca al bebé, lo sacó de la silla y lo cargó) hace un poco de frio entremos par cambiar a Shouji_

_**Sango:**__ (iba tras de él) ¿lo… que acabas de decir es en serio?_

_**Miroku:**__ (se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos) siempre hablo en serio, pero tú casi nunca me crees (le dio la espalda y continuó su camino)_

_Horas más tarde tocaba el baño del pequeño, por lo que entre los dos lo asearon, en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de Miroku. Sin embargo Sango terminó con la camiseta empapada y se cambió de atuendo en la misma habitación, suponiendo que Miroku se tardaría lo suficiente como para no verla. Pero como éste supuso que se había ido a la habitación de Kagome, salió del cuarto de baño con el bebé en brazos cubierto por una toalla y sin quererlo la vio en brasier._

_**Sango:**__ ¡kiahh! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Sabía que no debía creerte! ¡Eres de lo peor largo!_

_**Miroku:**__ (se giró para no verla) lo siento, supuse que estarías cambiándote en la habitación de Kagome por eso ingresé sin avisar (el bebé estornudó) por favor, vístete pronto que debo vestir a Shouji antes que se resfríe_

_**Sango:**__ date la vuelta, ya terminé (se puso una camisa de él)_

_**Miroku:**__ ¿y ese atuendo?_

_**Sango:**__ (algo apenada) búrlate si quieres. Soy la coordinadora de vestuario y me olvidé de traer una muda de ropa (se puso triste)_

_**Miroku:**__ (tendió al bebé sobre la cama, lo envolvió bien y abrazó a Sango) no tienes porqué ponerte triste, todos cometemos errores alguna vez. Además te ves sexy con mi camisa (ella se sonrojó y lo apartó) _

_**Sango:**__ ¡mentiroso! ¡Sólo lo haces para que te caiga en tus redes!_

_**Miroku:**__ ¿redes? ¿Cuáles redes? Si lo que te digo es la pura verdad (la tomó del mentón) siempre te lo he dicho mi querida Sanguito que tú me gustas mucho (por cada palabra que le decía se acercaba más y más a sus labios, hasta que la besó. Esperó una bofetada por parte de ella, pero como no lo hizo la volvió a besar, hasta que escuchó al bebé quejarse y se separó de ella)_

_**Sango:**__ por… por… ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_**Miroku:**__ ¿hacer qué? ¿Besarte o dejar de hacerlo?_

_**Sango:**__ sólo respóndeme_

_**Miroku:**__ te besé porque ya te dije que tú en verdad me gustas y no estoy bromeando. Y si dejé de hacerlo es porque debo cambiar al bebé ¿me pasas su ropa por favor? (ella hizo lo solicitado y en cuanto le acercó la ropa, él beso su mano)_

_**Sango:**__ qué… qué… qué… ¿se supone que estas intentando hacer?_

_**Miroku:**__ nada, sólo te daba las gracias por ayudarme_

_**Sango:**__ voy… voy… voy… por a preparar la leche del bebé… ya… ya… ya regreso (salió disparada de la habitación)_

_**Miroku:**__ (cargando al bebé) definitivamente tú debes ser un amuleto de buena suerte, por fin pude decirle lo que siento sin que me rechace._

_Al poco rato el bebé se durmió y lo recostaron en la cuna moisés._

_**Sango:**__ (sentados al filo de la cama) ¡por fin terminamos! Parecía que el día no iba a acabar_

_**Miroku:**__ ¿y quién ha dicho que el día ha terminado?_

_**Sango:**__ ¿te refieres en que aún falta cuidarlo durante la madrugada?_

_**Miroku:**__ no precisamente, me refería que aún falta que me des tu respuesta _

_**Sango:**__ ¿respuesta? ¿Cuál respuesta?_

_**Miroku:**__ ¡pero qué torpe soy! ¿Cómo me vas responder si no te he preguntado aún? (la miró directamente a los ojos y con toda franqueza le dijo) Sanguito ¿te gustaría…? (ella esperaba que le propusiera ser su novia pero…) ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?_

_**Sango:**__ (se quedó sorprendida) ¡¿ah?! ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_**Miroku:**__ (con una postura relajada) bueno por ahora no, porque tengo una agenda muy ocupada, pero quizá en futuro sí, en todo caso (aclaró su garganta y puso voz sexy) ¿te gustaría ser mi novia mi preciosa morena? _

_**Sango:**__ no sé, si estás hablando en serio o no, por eso no te puedo responder_

_**Miroku:**__ (colocó la mano de ella sobre el corazón de él) ¿sientes como late? Este corazón late con locura sólo por ti y si me rechazas podría detenerse, es por eso que te preguntaré una vez ¿Sanguito, quieres ser mi novia?_

_**Sango:**__ (se sentía en las nubes, pero disimuló) si te respondiera que sí, prometerías serme fiel _

_**Miroku:**__ como un perro a su hueso _

_**Sango:**__ ¿qué quiere decir eso?_

_**Miroku:**__ que siempre estaría tras tuyo _

_**Sango:**__ ¡vaya analogía!_

_**Miroku:**__ entonces ¿qué me respondes? Mi vida depende de tu respuesta _

_**Sango:**__ dramático… está bien, como no quiero que mueras… te diré que sí… sí acepto ser tu novia_

_**Miroku:**__ (se le fue encima tumbándola sobre la cama) te amo morena ¡por fin te lo puedo decir! (le dio un cariñoso beso cargado de infinito amor) _

_Durante la noche al igual que los demás durmieron juntos y por más que desearon llevar su las recién entablada relación al siguiente nivel, pero no pudieron porque toda la noche Shouji los interrumpió con su molesto llanto una y otra vez. Al punto que casi no pudieron conciliar el sueño._

_**Sango:**__ (semi dormida, con ojeras y despeinada, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para arreglarse un poco. Si su recién estrenado novio la veía así se iba a morir del susto. _

_Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina) buenos días Inuyasha _

_**Inuyasha:**__ (al verla se espantó) ¿Qué te sucedió? Luces terrible… no me digas que Miroku te mantuvo despierta toda la noche _

_**Sango:**__ (sosteniendo una taza de café caliente lo miró feo) prefiero obviar tu absurdo comentario y esperar a mañana para que sepas el porqué de mi aspecto… está noche te toca a ti (soltó una risita burlona) voy a preparar la leche del pequeño monstruo_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿qué no se suponía que no debía llamarlo así?_

_**Sango:**__ (le lanzó una mirada asesina) luego de anoche… te doy la razón, es un pequeño demonio. Durante el día se portó cual angelito, pero durante la noche nos hizo la vida imposible _

_**Inuyasha:**__ mejor ve a descansar y entrégamelo. A mal paso es mejor darle prisa_

_**Sango:**__ ¡ten! (le entregó la mamila) hazte cargo desde ahora, ve tú a la habitación y cuídalo… yo… ¡quiero dormir! (caminaba dando tumbos cual zombi) _

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡ay por favor, cómo si cuidar de un bebé fuera tan difícil! (fue tras de ella)_

_Al llegar a la habitación el tomó al pequeño monstruo y dejó a sus amigos descansar._

_Lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó entre un montón de almohadas a manera de trinchera._

_**Kagome:**__ (tocó a la puerta) ¿puedo pasar?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ pasa pequeño ratón. Nuestro turno ya empezó_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡oh, cosita más linda! ¡Me moría de ganas de verte!_

_**Inuyasha:**__ hasta que al fin reconoces que te mueres por mí_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡tonto! Le hablaba al bebé y aquí el desmemoriado e introvertido eres tú_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿ah? A que va ese comentario, no entiendo_

_**Kagome**__: es lógico viniendo de un rey mono como tú_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿quieres guerra desde tan temprano?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿cuándo hay paz entre nosotros?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ cuando… cuando… (Pensó un par de segundos) tienes razón, nunca hay paz. Bueno como deberemos compartir el cuidado del pequeño monstruo el día de hoy deberemos hacer una tregua ¿Qué te parece?_

_**Kagome:**__ como quieras, yo no tengo nada porque pelear contigo_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ok. Nos dividiremos las tareas. Tú le cambiaras los pañales, darás de comer, bañaras y lo harás dormir_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿y tú que se supone que harás entonces?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ yo lo cuidaré de noche, ya que según Sango durante el día se porta bien y por la noche es un verdadero demonio_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿dices por la noche? Uhm, ¿qué habrá pasado anoche entre esas cuatro paredes?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿estás sospechando lo mismo que yo?_

_**Kagome:**__ puede que sí, pero si pasó algo o hubo algún tipo de confesión al menos Miroku estaba sobrio, no como otro que conozco que no se acuerda de nada o se hace el que no recuerda_

_**Inuyasha:**__ llevas días insinuándome algo pero no sé que es ¿de qué se trata?_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡uish olvídalo! Mejor sigue con amnesia y por cierto prepárate para ir de compras porque el bebé ya no tiene pañales ni leche _

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡¿yo salir a pasear con esa cosa?! ¡Ni loco!_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡no es una cosa! Es un bebé y es nuestro deber cuidarlo, así que si se supone que yo lo alimentaré, bañaré y cambiaré, al menos ve y has las compras_

_**Inuyasha:**__ está bien las haré siempre y cuando tú vayas conmigo. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace compras en un supermercado_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿qué acaso nunca has ido a uno?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (algo apenado) no… ¿qué acaso es raro?_

_**Kagome:**__ tú eres raro, no sé porque me sorprendo a estas alturas._

_Bueno alístate, ponte gafas y has algo con tu cabello para que nadie te reconozca, porque si las fans nos ven, no, nos dejaran en paz_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿qué también hay fans en los supermercados?_

_**Kagome:**__ (arqueó una ceja) ¿eres o te haces el idiota?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿y ahora por qué me insultas?_

_**Kagome:**__ ok, eres. Haz lo que te dije y date prisa a más temprano mejor _

_**En el supermercado…**_

_Inuyasha estaba fascinado con la gran variedad de artículos que se vendían. No podía creer que en un solo lugar pudieran vender desde comestibles hasta computadoras. Era como un niño con juguete nuevo. Estaba encantada, maravillado y el hecho de empujar el carrito era algo wuau, único e indescriptible para él._

_**Kagome:**__ ¿en realidad estas disfrutando de estar aquí no es así?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ siempre donde quiera que voy soy asechado por las fans y es la primera vez que puedo caminar entre tanta gente y pasar desapercibido_

_**Kagome:**__ eso es porque llevas gafas y una capucha ¿qué no se te ocurrió antes?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ no. Por el simple hecho que llamo la atención con o sin camuflaje _

_**Kagome:**__ (soltó un fuerte suspiro) ¡ay esto me pasa por andar con un rey mono!_

_Vayamos a la sección de bebés para compra lo que necesitamos _

_Compraron lo que necesitaban y algunas otras cosas para la casa como diversidad de ingredientes para preparar variedad de postres y como Kagome sabía que Inuyasha se comería todo lo que prepararía compró el doble de insumos. El problema estuvo en que compraron tanto que ella tuvo que regresar a la residencia en un taxi y él en su respectivo auto._

_Durante el trayecto a la residencia el bebé se la pasó llorando y no se calló hasta que vio a Inuyasha y éste lo cargó._

_**Ya por la noche en la habitación de Kagome…**_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (tenía cargado al bebé semi dormido) este pequeño monstruo e tiene de su esclavo. Cada vez que lo quiero poner en la cuna llora_

_**Kagome:**__ al parecer te tiene empatía _

_**Inuyasha:**__ no sé por qué, si yo no soy muy partidario de cuidar niños, es más no me gustan los bebés_

_**Kagome:**__ eso no es cierto. Aún no te conozco lo suficiente pero me da la impresión que te pones una coraza para demostrar lo que no eres. _

_Cada vez que dices que no a algo es porque no quieres admitir que es lo contrario_

_**Inuyasha:**__ según tú ¿qué quiero ocultar?_

_**Kagome:**__ dices que no crees en el amor de pareja… sin embargo… sientes amor_

_**Inuyasha:**__ sé a qué quieres llegar, llevas mandándome indirectas desde hace días y sí, sí recuerdo lo que te dije la noche que nos embriagamos, pero… no quiero aceptarlo porque pronto te irás y no podre ir tras tuyo_

_**Kagome:**__ (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¿entonces era por eso que fingías amnesia?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ no del todo. En un principio no recordaba nada, pero luego de que modificaste la letra de mi canción intenté comprender para quien iba dedicada y caí en la cuenta de lo que nos dijimos la noche de la fiesta _

_**Kagome:**__ entonces (algo triste) sólo lo dijiste por decir _

_**Inuyasha:**__ (arrullaba al bebé) no… no lo dije por decir, jamás digo las cosa por decir. Si te lo dije es porque lo siento, pero si tú has decidido irte y es mejor que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó esa noche y de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro_

_**Kagome:**__ entiendo… tienes razón (soltó una traicionera lágrima) nunca debí fijarme en ti sabiendo que eras alguien inalcanzable_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (acostó al bebé y esta vez no se despertó. La abrazó y acarició su cabello) el inalcanzable no soy yo, sino tú, porqué por más que quiera estar a tu lado por siempre, sé que tienes un sueño y no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino _

_**Kagome:**__ (lo miró a los ojos) ¿entonces? ¿Qué debo hacer con lo que siento por ti?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (le dio un cálido beso en los labios) no quiero separarme de ti, ni quiero que te alejes de mí, pero… lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar cada minuto que nos queda juntos y luego vivir con los recuerdos_

_**Kagome:**__ (se puso a llorar) ¡eres cruel! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que quise evitar enamórame de ti?! Y… y ahora que estoy irremediablemente enamorada, ¡¿me pides que simplemente me quedé con los recuerdos?!_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (no le quitaba la mirada de encima) lo siento pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Lamentablemente nuestro destino es estar separados uno del otro_

_**Kagome:**__ (se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente) y… si… yo decido no irme, si decido quedarme ¿qué ocurriría? ¿Me aceptarías en tu vida… a tu lado?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ lo siento, pero no podría aceptar tal sacrificio de tu parte. No toleraría que más personas se sacrifiquen por mí. Tú tienes un sueño y debes cumplirlo. Cuando lo hayas cumplido, si aún sientes lo mismo por mí, entonces yo te estaré esperando_

_**Kagome:**__ ¿tú? ¿Me esperarás?... ¿lo prometes?_

_**Inuyasha:**__ te lo prometo. _

_En mi vida no habrá otra mujer a la cual pueda amar que no sea tú_

_Sellaron aquella promesa con un beso. Un beso que hubiesen deseado que durará una eternidad, pero que sabían que formaría parte de aquellos recuerdos hasta que ella alcanzara sus sueños._


	13. Despedidas

_**Cap. 13 **_

_**Despedidas**_

_La noche transcurrió con normalidad. El pequeño Shouji no les dio mayor trabajo a Inuyasha y Kagome durante la madrugada, por lo que fueron los únicos que no tuvieron quejas del pequeño monstruo._

_El grupo completo se encontraba en la cocina desayunando y mimando al bebé, cuando de pronto apareció Houyo, anunciándoles que debía llevárselo, para reunirlo nuevamente con su madre._

_A pesar de los problemas que les había causado a los muchachos, ninguno quería separarse del pequeñito, pero como tenían múltiples actividades que cumplir, no les quedó de otra que decirle adiós y quedarse con los recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante los 3 días que lo tuvieron bajo su cuidado._

_Durante todo el día el grupo se mantuvo ocupado en diversas actividades, por lo que al volver a su hogar lo único que deseaban era descansar, pero luego de haber pasado al menos una noche en compañía de la chica que les gustaba a cada uno… dormir se hizo algo casi imposible._

_Cerca de la media noche dos de los integrantes del grupo se encontraron por casualidad en la cocina. _

_**Miroku:**__ (preparándose un té) ¿qué sucede tú tampoco puedes dormir?_

_**Koga:**__ (bostezando) a pesar que fue un día muy pesado no logró conciliar el sueño_

_**Miroku:**__ te entiendo. Después de haber pasado una noche al lado de mi adorada morena, la habitación se hace enorme y vacía _

_**Koga:**__ sino fuera porque Ayame está de gira, le pediría que venga… aunque no sé si aceptaría_

_**Miroku:**__ (con mirada picara) eh ¿entonces por fin decidiste confesarle lo que sientes?_

_**Koga:**__ aún no. Necesito hallar el tiempo y momento adecuado _

_**Miroku:**__ bah, ¡que lento eres! Si continuas así se va a aburrir y se encontrará a otro_

_**Koga:**__ ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con Sango? Porque definitivamente algo cambió entre ustedes_

_**Miroku:**__ a diferencia tuya, yo si soy directo. Le dije lo que siento por ella y aceptó ser mi novia (soltó un profundo suspiro) ¡lástima que no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos! Cómo me gustaría tenerla en estos momentos en frente y estrujarla, llenarla de besos y… cosas que no te pienso decir_

_**Koga:**__ ni quiero escuchar._

_Y… ¿entre Inuyasha y Kagome? ¿Habrá pasado algo?_

_**Miroku:**__ ese par no pueden ocultar lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero tampoco dan ni medio paso adelante ¡bah! Son los únicos que podrían disfrutar de su relación a plenitud y no lo hacen _

_**Koga:**__ no olvides que ella se irá pronto_

_**Miroku:**__ no creo que lo haga. Además ¿para qué querría irse?, si acá lo tiene todo_

_**Koga:**__ todo lo que nosotros podríamos querer, pero ella desea ser escritora y eso es algo que no podrá lograr si se queda como parte del grupo_

_**Miroku:**__ no sé para qué se complica tanto la vida. Podría ser la compositora de nuestras canciones y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Permanece al lado de Inuyasha y escribe _

_**Koga:**__ quizá ella no lo ve a así de simple_

_**Miroku:**__ está charla la me dio sueño, mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer_

_**3 días después en el estudio de grabación de la corporación Taisho…**_

_Inuyasha se encontraba ensayando junto a Kagome las canciones que tocarían el día del concierto, pero ella le dio una inesperada noticia._

_**Kagome:**__ creo que ya no hay necesidad que siga ensayando, puesto que no seré yo la que participe del concierto, sino mi hermana y deberías ensayar con ella_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Tú eres parte del grupo y es contigo con quienes los chicos y yo queremos cantar, no con Kikyo_

_**Kagome:**__ gracias por el voto de confianza, pero anoche me llamó muy entusiasmada para decirme que el médico finalmente le dio el alta total y en una semana se incorporará al grupo_

_**Inuyasha:**__ y… ¿eso quiere decir que te irás antes?_

_**Kagome:**__ yo… creo que sí. A decir verdad ya tengo mi boleto de avión comprado para el mismo día del concierto_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué quieres irte el mismo día?_

_**Kagome:**__ fue idea de Kikyo. Ella me consiguió el boleto para ese día, dijo que lo mejor es que me vaya lo antes posible para no interferir en sus planes_

_**Inuyasha:**__ ¡no! ¡No quiero que te vayas tan pronto! (la abrazó con desesperación) de por si saber que te irías en 2 semanas era de por más doloroso para mí, pero saberte lejos antes de lo previsto es aún más doloroso_

_**Kagome:**__ te prometo que mientras esté en la ciudad vendré a verlos, pero definitivamente deberé irme el día concierto. Ayumi viajará conmigo así que no puedo postergar… lo inevitable_

_**Inuyasha:**__ al menos ve al concierto por favor. Hay una canción que quiero que escuches… yo… la compuse para ti_

_**Kagome:**__ ¡en serio! ¿Compusiste una canción sólo para mí? _

_**Inuyasha:**__ en realidad modifiqué la que ya había compuesto para mi padre. No pensaba darla a conocer ya que la compuse sólo para él, pero en cuanto supe que te irías, me afectó tanto que quise perpetuar mis sentimientos por ti en una canción_

_**Kagome:**__ yo… no sé qué decirte, me… siento muy alagada y a la vez algo atemorizada_

_**Inuyasha:**__ atemorizada ¿por qué?_

_**Kagome:**__ por el hecho que la modificaste la canción que tu madre te pidió y podría tomar represalias contra mí_

_**Inuyasha:**__ (algo sorprendido) ¿cómo sabes que mi madre me pidió que le compusiera una canción?_

_**Kagome:**__ yo… bueno… como te lo digo. Por favor no te vayas a enojar conmigo, pero… desde hace un tiempo ya lo sabía, puesto que los vi pelear un día y… como te vi tan mal no quise decirte nada_

_**Inuyasha:**__ descuida, todo eso ya acabó. Ella resultó ser un ser de lo más despreciable y ya no tiene con qué chantajearme por lo que no te puede hacer daño_

**Kagome:** no deberías expresarte así de ella. Después de todo es tu madre y le debes respeto

**Inuyasha:** el hecho que me haya dado la vida, no la convierte precisamente en una madre. Ella prefirió abandonarme en lugar de quedarse a mi lado y cuando finalmente regresó… no hubo nada en ella por lo que cual yo tuviera que guardarle o tenerle el más mínimo respeto

**Kagome:** (algo temerosa) ¿se volvieron a pelear?

**Inuyasha:** más que ello, me enteré el porqué de mi existencia y es una historia dolorosa de lo cual no quisiera hablar

**Kagome:** entiendo, discúlpame por toca el tema

**Inuyasha:** no tienes porque disculparte. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La única culpable es ella por haberme abandonado (su celular empezó a sonar) no lo puedo creer; es ella, tiene la osadía de llamarme luego de todo lo que descubrí (no contestó)

**Kagome:** deberías perdonarla e intentar comprenderla

**Inuyasha:** no la perdonaría así me pidiese perdón y aquella mujer no merece nada de mí

**Kagome: **tus palabras son muy rudas y tú no eres así, sé que no se ha ganado tu cariño por lo que te hizo, pero aún así deberías darle una oportunidad (agachó la mirada para ocultar su pena) si mi padre estuviera vivo… le daría una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Él se fue de la casa cuando yo apenas era una niña pequeña y a pesar que hizo cosas terribles me hubiese gustado verlo de nuevo y pedirle que cambié porque yo si lo amaba ; es por eso que te pido que le des una oportunidad a tu madre

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con cariño) ¿por qué tienes que ser tan dulce y comprensiva? Es esa actitud tuya la que me termina robando el corazón siempre

**Kagome:** (levantó la mirada entre llorosa) ¿entonces… que harás?

**Inuyasha:** sólo porque tú me los has pedido… le daré una oportunidad a mi madre de enmendar las cosas, sólo por eso

**Kagome:** (sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza) me alegra mucho oírte decir ello. Sabía que no podrías ser tan duro

**Inuyasha:** como me gustaría poder pedirte de igual manera que no te fueras y que me dijeras que te quedarás, pero sé que no es posible ¿verdad?

**Kagome:** yo lo haría pero eso se significaría arruinar el sueño de mi hermana y dejar de lado el mío, por ello te pido que me esperes y si dentro de un 1 año o 3 lo que sentimos aún sigue vivo, entonces podremos estar juntos

**Inuyasha:** el simple hecho de tenerte lejos de mí un día ya es una eternidad, pero si a cambio de la espera puedo estar contigo por siempre, entonces te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, porque te amo (selló nuevamente su promesa dándole un cálido beso en los labios)

**5 días después en el aeropuerto de Tokio…**

Una joven artista y su coordinadora se dirigían hacia la salida intentando evitar a la prensa que no dejaba de llenarlas de preguntas y a los multiples fanas que les aclamaban por una foto, una autógrafo o algún tipo de declaración.

Con dificultad pudieron por fin subir a la camioneta que las estaba esperando estacionada fuera del enorme lugar. Una vez dentro pudieron relajarse un poco.

**Ayame: **¡wuau! ¡Qué difícil fue poder salir!

**Rin: **eso se debe a que tu popularidad a aumentado considerablemente desde que la prensa te ha relacionado con Koga

**Ayame: **uhm, es cierto aunque hasta ahora los artículos publicados en los medios sólo hablan de la gran amistad que hay entre ambos (soltó un emotivo suspiro)

**Rin: **uhm, ese suspiro a mí me dice que tú querrías algo más que sólo amistad con él ¿no es así?

**Ayame: (**se sonrojó ligeramente) para qué te lo voy a negar… ¡ay pero no entiendo por qué no se me declara, si es obvio que yo le gusto y él a mí!

**Rin:** quizá está buscando el momento apropiado, pero si él no se atreve… entonces hazlo tú

**Ayame:** ¡¿yo?! Pero… no sería algo raro, es decir son los chicos quienes se declaran, no nosotras

**Rin:** (se recostó sobre su asiento y miró por la ventana, hacia la calle) hay veces en que se debe tomar la oportunidad o de lo contrario está se va

**Ayame:** te pusiste pensativa, ¿eso quiere decir…? ¿Qué hay alguien que te interesa?

**Rin:** (sin dejar de ver la calle) entre nosotras no deben, ni pueden haber secretos. Hay un hombre en particular que me interesa, pero… hacerle saber lo que siento sería considerado como traición, es por ello que aunque quisiera gritarle que me encanta, me atrae, me gusta, que quisiera ser más que sólo su socia… no puedo… por respeto

**Ayame:** socio… socio… socio… mmm… tú trabajas con diversos managers y agentes, pero… con todos tienes un trato muy profesional y para que sea una traición… ¡oh! ¡No me digas que estas enamorada de Sess…! (Rin le tapó la boca)

**Rin:** ¡shhh!… si ya lo descubriste, no digas nada que esto es un secreto entre tú y yo (señalo con la mirada al chofer)

**Ayame:** ok, ok, te prometo que te guardaré el secreto, pero dime ¿cómo pasó eso?

**Rin:** no lo sé, simplemente pasó, fue tan repentino que ni me di cuenta de lo que sentía, hasta el día que casi nos besamos

**Ayame:** ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Casi se besan?!... pero ¿por qué casi?

**Rin:** fue el día que nos tocó cuidar del bebé y la cercanía se dio entre nosotros. Fue como mágico, nos volvimos amigos en un parpadear y luego de cenar por accidente me caí de una silla, él me socorrió y al estar tan cerca uno del otro… casi, casi nos besamos, pero como el bebé se puso a llorar por el golpe que se dio, nos asustamos y nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos

**Ayame:** pero si casi se besan, eso quiere decir que tú le interesas, así que no entiendo porqué hablas de traición

**Rin:** porque es obvio que a Kagura aún le interesa él y sufre por no poder estar a su lado

**Ayame:** entiendo, en ese caso no hay nada que puedas hacer

**Chofer:** señoritas, hemos llegado

Ambas bajaron de la camioneta y tuvieron que enfrentar un nuevo tumulto de fans y un grupo de reporteros que intentaban entrevistarlas.

Ambas intentaban huir, pero la pregunta de un reportero hizo que Rin detuviera sus pasos y le pusiera atención al susodicho, mientras que Ayame continúo su camino.

**Rin:** ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Puede repetirlo por favor?

**Reportero:** ¿de qué cargo se ocupará usted ahora, ya que la presidenta Kagura Sakasagami está agonizando en un hospital?

**Rin:** (impactada) ¡¿qué Kagura qué?! ¿De dónde saca usted esa información?

**Reportero:** al parecer la gira la ha mantenido muy ocupada señorita, puesto que la señora Kagura ingresó de emergencia al hospital central hace 2 días por una afección al corazón y sus esperanzas de vida son remotas

Rin entró en shock, no podía dar credibilidad a lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la avenida y detuvo un taxi para dirigirse al hospital.

Durante el trayecto al mismo, llamó insistentemente a Sesshomaru, pero éste no respondía su celular, lo llamó a su oficina y su secretaria le informó que estaba en una reunión de la cual tardaría bastante en salir.

Presa de la desesperación le pidió a la secretaria que le dijera a Sesshomaru, que se pusiera en contacto con ella, ya que era una emergencia de vida o muerte.

Al llegar al hospital, pidió ver a su aún jefa. Una enfermera le indicó que se encontraba sumamente delicada y que por nada del mundo la perturbara con comentarios desatinados o le impusiera presión con temas de trabajo.

Le dio su palabra a la enfermera y esta le entregó un uniforme compuesto por un tapa bocas, un gorro, botas y un mandil, todo de tela en color verde.

En cuanto ingresó a la habitación pudo ver a Kagura tendida sobre la cama, rodeada de diversos aparatos, que monitoreaban su ritmo cardiaco y sus signos vitales, mientras que ella llevaba puesta una máscara de oxigeno y en su brazo una sonda que estaba conectada a una bolsa de suero por donde la enfermera le aplicaba los medicamentos.

**Enfermera:** debe ser breve señorita. La señora necesita mucho reposo y sobre todo tranquilidad

**Rin:** lo tendré en cuenta, ahora por favor déjeme a solas con ella

**Enfermera:** de acuerdo, por favor ante cualquier señal extraña que note en la paciente, presione el botón de emergencia (se retiró)

**Rin:** (tomó la fría mano de Kagura y entre sollozos) ¿por qué estas así? Se suponía que serías fuerte y estaríamos juntas por mucho tiempo ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Kagura:** (abrió pausadamente los ojos y volteó a mirarla) Rin… no estés triste por mí, tú ya estas preparada para ser mi sucesora… es por eso que elegí este momento para partir

**Rin:** (lloró) ¡no! ¡No digas eso! Yo te necesito, necesito de tus consejos, necesito de tu amistad, por favor no digas que te vas, quédate, no te vayas aún

**Kagura:** (sonrió) ya forcé por mucho tiempo este corazón… ya… quiero descansar… hice todo lo que debía hacer y ahora es tu turno de terminar lo que yo no pude

**Rin:** aún hay mucho que debes hacer por favor no, te rindas

**Kagura:** no me rindo, es sólo que ya cumplí con mi misión, eso es todo

**Rin:** ¿qué hay de él? ¿Dejaras que se quede con una idea errónea acerca de ti? ¿No piensas confesarle que no lo dejaste plantado en el altar, sino que estuviste internada en un hospital? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué me dejas todo el trabajo difícil a mí? (su celular sonó) discúlpame, debo responder, vuelvo enseguida.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿qué es de aquello que me quieres hablar tan urgentemente?

**Rin:** (llorando) Kagura… Kagura… está… ella está… agonizando en el hospital… ven pronto por favor… ven, ustedes necesitan aclarar las cosas… ¡por favor ven!

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedó helado ante la noticia) ¿en qué hospital y en que habitación está?

**Rin:** en el central, habitación 512, pregunta por Kagura Sakasagami… ella… nunca se casó, así búscala por su apellido de soltera

Aquel comentario de "ella nunca se casó" fue más que suficiente para él, para entender que de que todo lo que Kagura la había dicho era una mentira y que le había ocultado una verdad muy dura y dolorosa.

De inmediato dejó todo aquello que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el hospital. Condujo tan rápido como pudo y en cuanto llegó buscó desesperadamente el cuarto donde se hallaba Kagura.

Al ubicarlo, vio a Rin sentada fuera de éste, vestida de verde, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

**Sesshomaru:** ¡Rin! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

**Rin:** (se quitó la gorra y el tapa bocas) ponte rápido esto y no pierdas tiempo. En estos momentos la están tratando de revivir… ella… ya no está consciente… pero estoy segura que quiere verte… ve… no pierdas tiempo y ve a verla… dile que aún la amas y que entiendes… el por qué hizo las cosas como las hizo (no paraba de llorar)

**Sesshomaru:** (se puso los accesorios) ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto pasó todo esto?

**Rin:** no hagas preguntas y sólo entra (lo empujó hacia el cuarto)

En cuanto éste ingreso vio como un grupo de médicos intentaba reanimar el cuerpo inerte de una pálida y rígida Kagura.

De inmediato se le acercó haciendo caso omiso a lo que los médicos le decían.

Tomó su mano, se la besó, acarició su cabello y le dijo: gracias por ser parte de mi vida, siempre te voy a amar, estés donde estés, pero ahora… se libre como el viento, como siempre quisiste serlo.

Uno de los enfermeros, lo sujetó de los hombros y le pidió que se retirara, como éste se negó, se vio forzado a sacarlo y prohibirle que ingresara nuevamente.

**Rin:** ¿pudiste hablar con ella? ¿Pudiste decirle lo que realmente sientes?

**Sesshomaru:** sí, y aunque estaba profundamente dormida, estoy seguro que me escuchó

**Rin:** hay algo que debes saber, algo muy importante que por cobarde no te dije antes

**Sesshomaru:** sólo dímelo si es que ella está de acuerdo, de lo contrario, deja que se lo lleve consigo misma

**Rin:** ella nunca me prohibió contarte la verdad, pero… tampoco me autorizó a hacerlo, es por eso que te digo que fui una cobarde, de habértelo dicho, posiblemente ustedes hubieran estado juntos hasta el día de hoy

**Sesshomaru:** estamos juntos y siempre lo estaremos, porque ella nunca saldrá de mi corazón

**Rin:** (sintió culpa de estar enamorada de él) en ese caso, antes que ella parta debes saber la verdad, del porqué fueron las cosas

**Sesshomaru:** todo el tiempo supe que ella me mintió, pero nunca supe por qué (la miró fijamente) tú ¿podrías decírmelo?

**Rin:** porque no quería lastimarte, por ello, porque ella sabía que le quedaba poco de vida debido a un tumor que crecía cada vez más y más en su corazón un tumor que la mantuvo internada durante una semanas antes de la boda y fue por eso que nunca se apareció y cuando fue dada de alta el cardiólogo le explicó que sólo le quedaban pocos meses de vida y ese fue el motivo por el cual se apartó de tu lado, para que no la vieras sufrir, ni que tú sufrieras por ella

**Sesshomaru:** (intentó contener las lágrimas y desvió la mirada) así que fue eso. Ella sabía que nos separaríamos pronto y por eso decidió abandonarme… no debió hacerlo (la voz se le entrecortaba) no debió… ella… nosotros… pudimos haberlo afrontado juntos… ¿por qué lo calló? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiso sufrir sola? No estuvo bien

**Rin:** (lo abrazó) porque ella te amaba más a que a nadie en este mundo, por eso lo hizo

Un médico salió del cuarto y les dio la fatídica noticia, la cual les impactó a ambos, a pesar de haber estado preparados para recibirla.

Rin se desplomó y se puso a llorar de manera desgarradora, por lo que Sesshomaru la abrazó con fuerza e intentó consolarla diciéndole que no se sintiera mal, puesto que ella ya no estaba físicamente, pero que viviría por siempre en los recuerdos de ambos. Sin embargo, él tampoco pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

**2 días después en la residencia I.K.M/habitación de Kagome…**

El ambiente era lúgubre, puesto que la noticia del fallecimiento de Kagura había causado un gran dolor en el presidente del grupo y los chicos se sumieron al dolor del mismo, pero lo que también los ponía triste, era la partida de su muy querida amiga Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** (viéndola empacar) no puedo creer que sea hoy el día en que deba dejarte ir

**Kagome:** no te sientas triste, aún estaré por la ciudad unos días, así que vendré a visitarte

**Inuyasha:** te falta empacar algo

**Kagome:** (miró alrededor) creo que ya empaqué todo… los muebles no me los puedo llevar (sonrió traviesamente)

**Inuyasha:** mira bien (colocó al lado de la maleta un muñeco de peluche de un ratona gris con un moño verde en la oreja y un mono blanco, ambos abrazados, mirándose de frente)

**Kagome:** (lo tomó entre sus manos) ¿y esto? ¿De dónde salió? (lo observó con detalle) ¡que lindos! Se parecen a nosotros, excepto que a él le falta su corona, para ser todo un rey mono

**Inuyasha:** (sacó de su bolsillo una coronita dorada) pensé que no te darías cuenta

**Kagome:** (le colocó la coronita al mono) ahora sí, ellos dos somos nosotros (sonrió muy animada) gracias por obsequiármelos

**Inuyasha:** no es un obsequio, es un compromiso

**Kagome:** ¿compromiso? ¿Por qué?

**Inuyasha:** sólo existen ellos dos en todo el mundo, los mandé hacer para ti y los quiero de vuelta el día que nos volvamos a ver; el abrazó que se están dando representa el amor que nos tenemos y el hecho que se están mirando significa que entre nosotros hay una promesa por cumplir, es por eso que el día que vuelvas, me los devolverás ya que eso querrá decir que nunca más nos separaremos

**Kagome: **te lo prometo. Prometo que los cuidaré mucho y en cuanto alcance mis sueños, volveré a tu lado para siempre (estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando Sango ingresó)

**Sango:** ¡Kagome! ¿Es verdad que te vas hoy? (la abrazó con nostalgia)

**Inuyasha:** ¿recién te enteras?

**Sango:** lo siento, he estado muy ocupada preparando los atuendos para el concierto y los que usaran para la gira y es por eso que recién me entero

**Kagome:** mi hermana llegará en un par de horas y bueno yo… me quedaré en casa de mi mamá hasta el día que me tenga que ir, pero prometo que vendré a verlos seguido

**Sango:** sí, por favor, no te alejes mucho tiempo, me muero si te veo de nuevo

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya no exageres! Mañana o pasado la podremos ver de nuevo

**Sango:** mañana estaremos en Okinawa, pasado en Sapporo, tras pasado en Hokkaido y luego en Miyagi, así que deberemos esperar al menos 4 días para verla

**Kagome:** descuida, podremos vernos por video llamada, así podremos estar en contacto

**Sango:** pero no será lo mismo

**Inuyasha:** ¡ya déjate de dramas! Que si desde ahora estás así, ¿cómo será cuando se vaya a Italia?

**Sango:** eso ya lo tengo cubierto, cada vez que ustedes no me necesiten, me iré a verla y si no puedo ir, la traeré ¿Qué dices Kagome?

**Kagome:** uhm… venir de vez en cuando… ¡no es mala idea! ¡Podría venir en cada vacación que tenga! Así no tendría que esperar tanto para estar con ustedes de nuevo

**Inuyasha:** tonta, yo también ya había pensado en lo mismo

**Un par de horas después, en la entrada de la residencia…**

Todos incluyendo Ayame estaban reunidos, listos para despedir a su querida amiga

**Koga:** (le dio un sentido abrazo) te voy a extrañar, aunque creo que más Haku (estaba sentado a su lado y lloriqueaba)

**Kagome:** les prometo que en cuanto vuelvan de su gira, vendré a verlos

**Ayame:** me encantó conocerte Kagome (ya sabía la verdad) cada momento que pasamos juntas fue muy divertido

**Kagome:** igual a mí, cada vez que des un concierto o brindes una entrevista, estaré al pendiente

**Miroku:** preciosa, las despedidas no existen entre nosotros, sólo es un corto distanciamiento físico. Yo sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver y podre tocar (Sango lo miró feo) tus delicadas manos

**Kagome:** (sonrió) tú siempre tan ocurrente, te voy a extrañar

**Sango:** (la abrazó con fuerza) amiga, vuelve pronto

**Kagome:** lo haré y tú lo sabes

**Inuyasha:** no quería que este día llegara, pero no puedo retenerte ya que no estaría bien, así que no olvides nuestra promesa

**Kagome:** ni por un instante (le dio un cortó beso en los labios enfrente de todos)

**Todos:** ¡wuo! ¡Por fin!

**Miroku:** que bien guardadito se lo tenían eh, ya era hora que se dejaran de negar lo que sienten el uno por el otro

**Inuyasha:** ¡cállate Miroku!

**Kagome:** los veré pronto chicos, mi hermana ya debe estar por llegar, así que por favor les pido que cuiden tan bien de ella como cuidaron de mí (hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó con dirección a la calle, donde la esperaba un taxi)

En cuanto su imagen desapareció de la vista de todos un profundo vació invadió sus corazones. Todos estaban tristes por su partida, pero ninguno como Inuyasha que disimulaba su pena, haciéndoles recordar al resto del grupo que debían ensayar para el concierto.

Mientras que el grupo se encontraba ensayando, Kikyo se auto invitó a instalarse en su respectiva habitación.

Se maravilló con lo enorme que era y se sintió cual princesa de cuentos de hadas con el bien abastecido vestuario que había en su walking closet, que parecía más bien una inmensa habitación.

Se sentía tan a gusto y perfectamente cómoda que era cómo si siempre hubiese vivido en aquel lugar; como Kagome le había informado que el grupo iba a estar ensayando hasta tarde, por lo que decidió tomarse el día libre y disfrutar de su nuevo hogar.

Se dio un relajante baño de burbujas, preparó un poco de pop corn en el microondas de la cocina y se puso a ver una película en la sala de proyecciones.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, el grupo ya había terminado de ensayar y en cuanto los sintió llegar, los fue a recibir.

**Kikyo:** hola a todos, ya estoy en el lugar donde me corresponde

**Inuyasha:** ¡jah! El lugar que te corresponde es en la sala de ensayos junto a nosotros ensayando para el concierto. Tú más que nosotros es quien necesita ensayar

**Kikyo:** pero mira que recibimiento más frio me das.

¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Acaso no me van a dar la bienvenida?

**Miroku:** (se le acercó, pero no se sintió nada atraído) Inuyasha tiene razón, acabas de llegar y deberías ponerte al corriente, el concierto es en tan sólo 2 semanas y no sabemos cómo te desenvolverás en el escenario.

Me retiro, estoy cansado por haber ¡ensayado tanto! Y necesito descansar

**Koga:** (le extendió la mano) bienvenida, espero que nos podamos llevar bien, pero desde ahora ten en cuenta que somos un equipo y nos debemos apoyo mutuo, es por eso que debes estar a la par de nosotros (Haku ingresó y al verla, se le gruño)

**Kikyo:** ¡ay! ¡Qué horrible animal! ¿De dónde se escapó? Hay que llamar al zoológico para que se lo lleven de inmediato

**Koga:** (la miró feo) Haku es parte del grupo, si postulaste para ser una I.K.M ya deberías saber de él. No sé porqué lo llamas horrible animal

**Inuyasha:** al parecer, ni al perro le agradas, no estoy seguro que dures mucho tiempo con nosotros, así que mejor no te acostumbres

**Kikyo:** fui yo quien ganó el concurso, así que esté es mi lugar

**Inuyasha:** tu hermana te reemplazó por buen tiempo y sin saber nada de música se esforzó desde el primer día para poder estar a la par de nosotros, en cambio tú por el simple hecho de haber ganado, el absurdo concurso ya crees que estás más que calificada.

Es más te pondré a prueba para ver si calificas (la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó de la residencia)

**Kikyo:** ¿a dónde me llevas? (mientras bajaba unas escaleras)

**Inuyasha:** al estudio de grabación. Quiero oírte cantar

**Kikyo:** de acuerdo, es más estoy segura de que en cuanto escuches mi voz tendrás miedo que usurpe tu lugar por lo buena que soy

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió de lado maléficamente) ¿eso crees? Que confiada eres, pero eso nunca ocurrirá, nadie me puede igualar y menos tú

Una vez en el estudio de grabación le dio una partitura y le pidió que cante

**Kikyo:** grip, esta canción es sencilla ya la conozco

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso cántala

**Kikyo:** de acuerdo prepárate para oír mi melodiosa voz

Las estrellas que, dispersas en el cielo azul están…

Me parecen vigilar y si en algo voy a errar, con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiaran…

Este mundo material, ahogándonos me impide ver la realidad…

Hay que descubrir el gran valor de la amistad rogándonos…

**Inuyasha:** ¡basta! ¡No lo tolero más! ¡Cantas desatinado, horrible! Y con una voz gangosa ¿cómo ganaste el concurso?

**Kikyo:** lo dices de pura rabia, pero yo soy una gran cantante

**Inuyasha:** escúchate, para que te convenzas (le puso la grabación y se oía horrible)

**Kikyo:** esa no soy yo

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro que eres tú! (bufó) ya veo que tendré que trabajar mucho en ti, así que empecemos de una vez.

Mañana por la mañana empieza nuestra gira nacional y no tendremos mucho tiempo para ensayar, por lo que ensayaremos toda la noche y parte de la madrugada si es necesario

**Kikyo:** quizá canté un poco desafinado por el nerviosismo que siento al estar a tu lado (se le acercó provocativamente como queriendo besarlo)

**Inuyasha:** ya tengo bastante con mis fans locas de amor por mí, para que tú resultes ser una de ellas (la alejó) así que concéntrate en ensayar

**Kikyo:** ahora me rechazas, pero yo sé que pronto, me pedirás que no me aleje de ti; además para el público en general tú y yo somos novios

**Inuyasha:** (concentrado en afinar su guitarra) y también sabrás que eso es mentira, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones. Ahora concéntrate que sólo te ensañaré una vez lo que debes aprender

Ensayaron durante horas, hasta que les dio el amanecer y estaban tan cansados que se quedaron plenamente dormidos en el avión que los llevó hasta su primer destino.

La gira alcanzó tal éxito que tuvieron que alargarla y en lugar de ser tan sólo 4 días se convirtieron en 10, por lo que al regresar a Tokio, lo primero que hizo Inuyasha fue ir a buscar a Kagome a su casa, pero para su mala fortuna, ella se había ido de paseo a Sapporo con sus amigas, con la intención de alcanzarlo por allá sin que ella supiera que él ya estaba de regreso.

**En la terraza de la residencia I.K.M…**

Un descorazonado Inuyasha se encontraba emborrachándose solo, para poder ahogar la pena de no poder a su amada. En tan sólo 4 días ella se iría y no sabía cuando la volvería a ver. La había llamado infinidad de veces y su celular siempre estaba fuera de área, le envió varios mails y ninguno respondió, era como si ella no quisiera saber nada de él.

Sus amigos al verlo tan deprimido intentaron reanimarlo, pero fue inútil. Él simplemente se llevaba una botella licor tras otra a la boca y les pedía que lo dejaran a solas con sus penas.

**Koga:** (quitándole la botellas) ¡ya basta! ¡Emborrachándote no solucionas nada!

**Miroku:** si no te responde debe ser por algo, quizá quiere sorprenderte o tal vez perdió su celular.

Mañana es otro día y podrás ir a buscarla a su instituto. No te desmoralices

**Inuyasha:** ¡ustedes no entienden! Para ustedes es sencillo, porque tienen cerca a las mujeres que aman, pero ella… ella… se irá pronto y quien sabe cuando la veré de nuevo (miraba hacía el vacio con la mirada perdida)

**Miroku:** Ayame ¿no ha sabido nada de ella?

**Koga:** lo mismo te iba a preguntar, Sango ¿tampoco ha logrado contactarla?

**Miroku:** no, es extraño ya que la he llamado y mandado correos pero no obtengo respuesta

**Inuyasha:** algo debe haberle pasado, algo terrible… tengo que ir por ella (se paró de la silla y se fue de bruces al piso)

Entre Koga y Miroku lo levantaron y lo ayudaron a reincorporarse.

**Miroku:** por ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer, lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar y ya mañana con la mente clara puedes ir a buscarla a donde corresponda

**Koga:** (sujetando a Inuyasha para que no se caiga) mañana tenemos libre, así que si deseas te ayudaré a buscarla por toda la ciudad si es necesario

**Miroku:** igual yo. Sin importar donde esté la hallaremos

**Inuyasha:** (totalmente ebrio) gracias muchachos, gracias por el apoyo

**En la habitación de Kikyo…**

Se estaba ondulando el cabello con una tenaza, mientras hablaba con su amiga por video llamada.

**Tsubaki:** ¿crees que pareciéndote a Kagome, él te haga caso?

**Kikyo:** hasta ahora he hecho de todo para llamar su atención y nada me ha resultado; por lo que me cambiaré el look para así parecerme más a ella

**Tsubaki:** ¿por cierto sabes si han podido comunicarse?

**Kikyo:** espero que no. Le pedí a Jinenji que bloqueara todos sus correos y redes sociales y que no permitiera que recibiera ningún tipo de llamada de los chicos o de Ayame, así que debe estar pensando que Inuyasha la olvidó o que ya se enamoró de mí

**Tsubaki:** pobre, la mandaste a Sapporo haciéndole creer que aún estaban por allá

**Kikyo:** ¡nah! ¿Quién le manda a ser tan ingenua? Además le advertí que no se fijará en mi hombre. Aunque Inuyasha no me hace caso por ahora, pronto se enamorará de mí y Kagome será parte del pasado.

¡Listo! Terminé de arreglarme ¿Qué tal me veo?

**Tsubaki:** ¡wuau! En verdad te pareces mucho a ella, pero tu voz y mirada son diferentes. Intenta poner mirada de boba y agudiza tu voz

**Kikyo:** (hizo lo solicitado) ¿Qué tal?

**Tsubaki:** ¡excelente! Sino fuera tu amiga, te confundiría con ella.

Tengo una llamada, vuelvo en un momento (por accidente presionó el botón de grabar y todo lo que la cámara filmaba se quedaba grabado en la computadora)

**Kikyo:** con este nuevo look, de seguro caerás a mis pies Inuyasha Taisho (hablaba frente a la computadora mientras se veía al espejo) ¡ay esa torpe de Tsubaki, dejó la cámara encendida! Uhm, aprovecharé para tomar un poco de aire (en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación un embriagado Inuyasha se apareció frente a ella)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! ¡Estabas aquí! (se le acercó haciéndola retroceder hasta el borde de la cama)

**Kikyo:** (aprovechó la oportunidad) sí, así es, volví porque te extrañaba

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con desesperación) te extrañé mucho pequeña, no te vuelvas a ir porque… te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado Kagome, por favor no me dejes (la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó tumbándola sobre la cama. Acto seguido se quedó dormido)

**Tsubaki:** ya volví… ¡uoh! ¿Qué lo que está pasando?

**Kikyo:** (estaba debajo de él y lo hizo a un lado) ¡demonios, demonios, demonios y mil veces demonios! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser ella y no yo?!

**Tsubaki:** ¿de qué hablas? Los acabo de ver a punto de… bueno tú sabes

**Kikyo:** ¡tonta! ¡No estábamos a punto de nada, porque está dormido! El muy idiota me confundió con Kagome y por eso me besó

**Tsubaki:** ¿te besó? ¡Wuau! ¿Y qué sentiste?

**Kikyo:** que estaba tocando el cielo y ¡hubiera sido maravilloso si hubiese sido a mí a quien besaba y no a mi hermana!

**Tsubaki:** entonces hazle creer que tú eres ella

**Kikyo:** ¡tonta! Se va a dar cuenta en cuanto se le pase la borrachera

**Tsubaki:** bueno al menos te besó (la computadora emitía una luz roja) ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto? (puso play) ¡uoh! ¡Vaya! Así que le hiciste creer que eras Kagome

**Kikyo:** ¿de qué hablas?

**Tsubaki:** mi computadora grabó todo

**Kikyo:** muéstrame (en cuanto recibió el archivo lo vio) sabes se me ocurre una idea. Ya sé como separar a Kagome de Inuyasha

**Tsubaki:** ¿cómo?

**Kikyo:** le pediré a Jinenji que modifique la parte en la que Inuyasha dice Kagome te amo y suene como Kikyo te amo (miró al inconsciente Inuyasha) y aprovecharé que está en mi cama, para hacerle creer que pasamos la noche juntos

**Tsubaki:** tú sí que eres mala en verdad

**Kikyo:** en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. Llamaré a Jinenji para que me haga el favorcito

Lo llamó y le explicó lo que necesitaba y éste accedió a ayudarla con la condición que aceptará salir con él al día siguiente y ella aceptó a regañadientes, pero le puso como condición que terminará el trabajo en menos de una hora.

**Tsubaki:** ¿en verdad aceptaras salir con él? Ese sujeto sigue perdidamente enamorado de ti y no creo que sería bueno

**Kikyo:** (quitándole la ropa a Inuyasha) lo necesito para mis planes, así que si debo sacrificarme un poco, bien valdrá la pena. Ahora apaga tu cámara que la única que puede ver a mi adorado, desnudo soy yo

**Tsubaki:** ¿llegaras tan lejos?

**Kikyo:** soy capaz de todo con tal de tenerlo (lo dejo en bóxer porque le dio vergüenza seguir) ya está listo, mañana en cuanto despierte le haré creer que pasamos la noche juntos

**Tsubaki:** me voy, mañana tengo que madrugar. Me cuentas que pasó luego ¿ok?

**Kikyo:** (mientras se desvestía) sí, sí y en cuanto el video editado esté listo te lo mando

Se desvistió casi por completo y se puso un bonito baby dall transparente bastante sensual.

Un rato después recibió el video editado en su celular y se lo envió a su hermana adjuntándole el siguiente mensaje.

Querida Kagome:

Soy tan feliz

Inuyasha se me declaró

Me confesó su amor y estoy

Que no quepo de la felicidad

Te envió el video para que lo corrobores

El video era genuino, lo único que cambiaba era la parte donde Inuyasha decía el nombre de Kagome y en su lugar decía Kikyo y éste finalizaba cuando Inuyasha caía sobre Kikyo en la cama, besándola como dando a entender que iba a pasar algo más.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Inuyasha sentía que todo le daba vueltas, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho o dicho la noche anterior, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Kagome y recostado en su cama se preguntó a si mismo cómo había llegado hasta ahí, sin embargo se alegró de sobre manera al ver el ondulado y esponjado cabello de su amada.

La abrazó por la espalda y le dedicó un dulce buenos días pequeña, pero su rostro cambió de felicidad a terror, cuando se dio cuenta quien era la chica con quien había pasado la noche. Y al verla semi desnuda al igual que él se espantó aún más.


	14. Quedate a mi lado

**Cap. 14 **

**Quédate a mi lado**

No podía salir de su asombro; estaba tendido en la cama semi desnudo al lado de la hermana de la mujer que amaba y con la mente en blanco.

Por más que buscaba entre sus recuerdos, no podía ni siquiera recordar el cómo había llegado a la habitación de ella y mucho menos qué había pasado entre ambos.

**Kikyo:** (le acarició la mejilla) ¿qué sucede cariño? ¿Acaso no puedes creer lo bien que lo pasamos anoche? O ya sé, te gustó tanto que no puedes creer que haya pasado (intentó besarlo y él la rechazó rotundamente)

**Inuyasha:** (se levantó de la cama) ¡no sé qué pretendes o qué fue lo que pasó anoche!... Pero… todo fue un error, ¡un estúpido error!

**Kikyo:** no cariño, nada de lo que pasó anoche fue un error, ya que fuiste tú mismo quien vino a confesarme que me amabas e hicimos el amor con total pasión

**Inuyasha:** ¡mientes! ¡Yo no siento nada por ti! ¡Así que lo que estás diciendo es una completa mentira!

**Kikyo:** no miento y para que veas, y te convenzas, te daré pruebas (le mostró su celular) por accidente mi amiga filmó parte de nuestro encuentro y… bueno hubiese filmado el resto pero me pareció algo poco prudente

**Inuyasha:** (vio el video) ¡esto no es cierto!... Yo no pude haber dicho que te amo, porqué no es cierto ¡yo amo a Kagome, no a ti!

**Kikyo:** él del video eres tú, de eso no hay duda, y eres tú quien me besó y dijo que me amaba, así que no sé que tanto te sorprendes

**Inuyasha:** (lanzó el celular a la cama con furia) ¡ese video es falso! Tú… tú… ¡tú me tendiste una trampa!

**Kikyo:** ¿trampa? Si yo no hice nada. El que se embriagó y vino a mí fuiste tú, no yo.

**Inuyasha:** no importa. Lo que ocurrió anoche fue un error, eso fue todo, así que dejémoslo así (se dirigió a la puerta con intención de irse cuando…)

**Kikyo:** no Inuyasha, esto no se va a quedar así. Yo no pienso ser sólo una distracción de una noche para ti, además… Kagome ya lo sabe y ha aceptado que estás enamorado de mí

**Inuyasha:** (se quedó petrificado) ¿qué… acabas de decir?

**Kikyo:** estaba tan emocionada por lo que me dijiste que quise compartir mi felicidad con ella y le mandé el video

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué hiciste qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste? Tú sabes perfectamente que a quien yo amo es a ella y si… pasó algo entre nosotros, ella no tenía porqué saberlo

**Kikyo:** bueno ya es tarde, ya lo sabe.

¡Ay deja de quejarte tanto! Y acepta que me amas

**Inuyasha:** ¡jamás! ¡Lo único que yo siento por ti es desprecio! ¡Te odio!

**En casa de las Higurashi…**

Kagome se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su habitación.

Hacía tan sólo unas horas que había regresado a Tokio, luego de buscar a Inuyasha por todo Sapporo y por más que había intentado comunicarse con él no pudo; por lo que se creó una cuenta de fan y se unió club de fans virtual del grupo.

**Sra. Higurashi: **(abrió las cortinas y dejó ingresar la luz del sol) buenos días pequeña durmiente

**Kagome:** (frotándose los ojos) cinco minutos más mamá. Estoy de vacaciones

**Sra. Higurashi:** cuando llegaste me pediste que te levantará temprano, para que pudieras ir a ver a tus amigos y a tu hermana, y ya son casi las 9:00 a.m.

**Kagome:** está bien, está bien, me levantaré (se estiró un poco y tomó su celular) ¿uh? Tengo un mensaje, ¿será que Inuyasha por fin respondió mis mensajes desde la página del club de fans? (abrió el archivo) ¿un video? Me lo envía Kikyo (lo vio y dejó caer el aparato al suelo)

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿qué sucede hija? Te pusiste pálida

**Kagome:** (con los ojos llorosos) mamá… mamá… ¡mamá! (se tiró a su pecho y lloró fuertemente)

**Sra. Higurashi:** ¿qué ocurre hija? ¿Pasó algo malo?

**Kagome:** ellos, ella, él, ambos… ¡no debí confiar en su palabra! ¡No debí creerle! ¡No debí, no debí!... Él, rompió su promesa (seguía llorando)

**Sra. Higurashi:** ya, ya, calma hija, sea lo que sea que haya pasado estoy segura que se arreglará

**Kagome:** (la miró todo llorosa) mamá… yo… yo… nunca debí enamorarme de él, nunca debí poner mis ojos en el chico que le interesa a mi hermana, esto me pasa por tonta

**Sra. Higurashi:** hija, quizá estás confundiendo las cosas y la mejor manera de saber la verdad es hablando con quien debes

**Kagome:** no mamá, no hay nada que deba hablar con ninguno de los dos. Acá la única tonta y culpable fui yo. Yo debí mantenerme alejada de aquel mundo al cual no pertenezco y cumplir con mi trabajo de reemplazar a Kikyo. Fui una tonta, una verdadera tonta al querer ocupar su lugar y llegar a creer en él (se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y se levantó de la cama)

Me daré un baño y me quedaré en casa de Ayumi hasta el día de nuestra partida

**Sra. Higurashi:** entiendo hija, en ese caso te iré a visitar. Me hubiese gustado estar contigo estos últimos cuatro días, pero si ya lo decidiste, no te voy a retener

**Por la noche…**

Inuyasha había deseado que el día pasara rápido, pero tenía tanto trabajo que hacer que no tenía cuando acabar.

Cuando por fin se vio libre de sus obligaciones, se dirigió a la casa de Kagome, pero al llegar, la madre de la misma le informó que ella se estaba quedando en casa de su amiga Ayumi.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la casa de la misma, pero en cuanto llegó nadie le dio respuesta.

Intentó comunicarse con Kagome y el resultado era el mismo, le contestaba la grabadora indicándole que dicho número estaba fuera de área.

Resignado a su suerte, regresó a su hogar y en el trayecto al mismo intentó por todos los medios de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior, pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

**4 días después por la mañana…**

El grupo I.K.M y Ayame se encontraban ensayando por última vez, en el escenario donde brindarían su concierto horas más tarde.

Ensayaron sin parar por al menos 3 horas seguidas, pero un miembro en especial no estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

**Sesshomaru:** ¿se puede saber que pasa contigo? ¡Has estado distraído todo el tiempo!

**Inuyasha:** ¡déjame tranquilo! No estoy de humor para tus reproches

**Sesshomaru:** está noche es el concierto y parece que fuera el primero que vas a dar en tu vida. Pareces un novato sobre el escenario; sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, más vale que se quite; porqué bajo ningún motivo permitiré que arruines este concierto (abandonó el escenario muy enojado)

**Koga:** oye Inuyasha, ¿qué está pasando contigo?

**Miroku:** es cierto has estado tan distraído que hasta parece que estás en otro mundo

**Inuyasha:** los siento muchachos, es sólo que desde que Kagome se fue, no he podido contactarme con ella y hoy… se irá y no sé si vendrá al concierto

**Koga:** de seguro que vendrá. Hoy Ayame también tocará con nosotros y ella le prometió que estaría presente, así que lo mejor es que te reanimes y des todo de ti para que se lleve un buen recuerdo

**Inuyasha:** (todo desganado) sí, tienes razón, soy el líder y debo estar en optimas condiciones

**En el camerino de los I.K.M…**

La integrante femenina del grupo se encontraba hablando por celular o más bien dándole órdenes especificas a alguien.

**Kikyo:** qué bueno que hayas comprendido como están las cosas entre él y yo, así que por lo mismo, no interfieras entre nosotros

**Kagome:** descuida, hoy mismo me iré como habíamos acordado y no volveré hasta terminar mi tesis por allá

**Kikyo:** lo mejor sería que consideres hacer tu vida por allá y no regreses… tú sabes, que yo no quisiera verte sufrir por la cercanía que hay entre Inuyasha y yo, sabiendo lo que aún sientes por él

**Kagome:** descuida, no interferiré entre ustedes. Hoy iré al concierto sólo un momento y luego me iré

**Kikyo:** yo estaré a cargo de la primera canción, esa que grabaste del amor y no sé que más ¡ay que letra más cursi! Pero en fin, seré yo quien habrá el concierto con un tema romántico, luego de mi gran debut, por favor vete sí, no quisiera que pierdas tu vuelo por mi culpa

**Kagome:** descuida, tengo el tiempo calculado. Terminas tu canción y me voy

**Kikyo:** muy bien, entonces así quedamos, termina mi presentación y te vas. Hasta pronto hermanita (colgó sin saber que alguien la había escuchado)

**Ayame:** (corrió tan rápido como pudo desde el área de camerinos, hasta el escenario) ¡chicos, chicos! (estaba agitada) Kagome… ella… ella… (Koga le ofreció un botella con agua) gracias.

Kagome estará esta noche acá, pero sólo se quedará para oír a Kikyo y luego se irá

**Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura de ello? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Ayame:** sin proponérmelo, escuché a Kikyo conversando con Kagome y oí cuando ella le pedía que luego de terminar su presentación, se fuera

**Miroku:** ¿alguno sabe en qué número de asiento estará?

**Koga:** Houyo puede saber, el tiene los nombres de las personas que estarán en la zona vip

**Inuyasha:** no creo que esté ahí

**Ayame:** ¿por qué no?

**Inuyasha:** porqué regaló sus entradas a las fans de Miroku y cuando le pedí que asistiera al concierto me dijo que las entradas ya estaban agotadas

**Miroku:** ¿entonces en que área estará?

**Ayame:** sólo hay una manera de saberlo y es preguntándole a Kikyo

**Koga:** esa arpía, no va a querer decirnos nada

**Ayame:** es posible, pero si le insisto, quizá me lo diga

**Inuyasha:** lo dudo mucho, esa mujer es una tumba cerrada, no hay manera de sacarle información

**Ayame:** ¿entonces qué haremos?

**Miroku:** tengo una idea. Ninguno de nosotros puede sacarle la información pero Houyo sí

**Koga:** ¿cómo?

**Miroku:** Houyo lleva el control de las entradas vendidas, las sorteadas, y las nuestras, así que él, le puede pedir a Kikyo que le rinda cuentas de cuantas obsequió y en que filas

**Inuyasha:** de acuerdo hay que hablar con él, para que le pregunté de una vez. Mientras yo hablaré con Sesshomaru para cambiar el orden de la presentación

**Koga:** ¿cambiarlo? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Inuyasha:** en lugar que sea Kikyo la que salga primero a escena, seré yo. Quiero que Kagome escuché la canción que le compuse

**Ayame:** ¡entonces esa canción tan bella y triste!… ¿es para ella?

**Inuyasha:** así es. Desde que supe que se iría, la estuve componiendo

**Miroku:** sí que estás perdidamente enamorado, pensé que no viviría para ver ello

**Inuyasha:** déjate de decir estupideces y ¡muévete! Busca a Houyo de una buena vez

Un rato después ya sabían en que fila estaría Kagome. No estaría muy lejos del escenario, pero entre tanto público no sería fácil de hallar, sin embargo Inuyasha haría hasta lo imposible para ubicarla y pedirle públicamente que no se fuera.

Faltando apenas 15 minutos para que diera inicio el concierto, las puertas del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo, fueron cerradas y hasta el último fanático estaba ya ubicado en su respectivo lugar.

Desde atrás del escenario Houyo intentaba localizar a Kagome, mediante las cámaras de seguridad (Miroku le tuvo que contar toda la historia para que los ayudará) en cuanto logró ubicarla, se lo hizo saber a Inuyasha, el cual ya estaba listo para salir a escena.

**Inuyasha:** llegó la hora chicos, por favor les pido que si por algún motivo debo dejar el escenario me cubran

**Miroku:** ¿dejar el escenario?

**Koga:** ¿cubrirte?

**Ayame:** ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

**Inuyasha:** ya sé donde está ella y si decide irse después de la canción, la seguiré hasta el aeropuerto, para convencerla de que no se vaya

**Kikyo:** ya tenemos que salir a escena, démonos prisa

**Inuyasha:** (la retuvo del brazo) hubo un cambio en el orden de la presentación. Primero saldremos nosotros y luego tú

**Kikyo:** ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que yo abriría el concierto

**Inuyasha:** surgió un imprevisto de última hora, así que toma tu puesto y prepárate para la segunda canción

**Kikyo:** de acuerdo, haré lo que me pides, pero sólo por esta vez, ya que luego serás tú quien haga lo que yo te pida (se zafó, y se dirigió al corredor que daba al escenario)

**Ayame:** deberíamos tener un pla por si algo fallas ¿no creen?

**Inuyasha:** tienes razón.

Si logró convencer a Kagome de que se quede, sigan el orden del concierto hasta que yo vuelva

**Koga:** ¿seguir el orden sin ti? ¡Pero si eres el vocalista!

**Inuyasha:** Miroku, tú serás la primera voz y tú Koga la segunda… por nada dejen que Kikyo interprete nuestras canciones. Ella no lo sabe pero el sonidista usará el play back con ella, porqué su voz… no es la adecuada

**Ayame:** ¿y yo que haré?

**Inuyasha:** como plan B, tú interpreta tus canciones por si me tardo en llegar

**Koga:** ¡un minuto! ¡Estamos a un par de minutos de iniciar el concierto y tú nos sales con esto! ¡¿Perdiste la cabeza o qué?!

**Inuyasha:** en cierto modo sí; sin Kagome nada tiene sentido para mí, así que apóyenme por esta vez, por favor chicos ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

**Ayame:** (le guiño un ojo) descuida Inuyasha yo ya tenía un plan por si algo así sucedía

**I.K.M:** ¿lo tenías?

**Ayame:** sí, como últimamente los medios me relacionan mucho con ustedes, entre Rin y yo creamos un concierto alternativo por si algo como lo que se está dando pasaba y es por ello que… Inuyasha, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer (muy sonriente) entre Koga y yo te cubriremos a la perfección

**Koga:** (sorprendido) ¡¿yo?! Y ¿Qué se supone que yo haga?

**Ayame:** te sabes la mayoría de mis canciones ¿verdad?

**Koga:** sí, y que con eso

**Ayame:** simple, harás dueto conmigo

**Miroku:** fantástico, ¿pero que de hay de Kikyo y de mí?

**Ayame:** ustedes nos seguirán el ritmo con sus respectivos instrumentos

**Koga:** pero… no hemos ensayado y no tenemos un orden, ni sabemos los tiempos, compases, etc. Y mucho menos tenemos tiempo para aprender todo ello

**Ayame:** tú tranquilo, entretendré el tiempo suficiente al público para que ustedes puedan tener tiempo para entender las partituras que ya están listas y el orden de las canciones.

Lo que si Inuyasha, sólo te podremos cubrir por 40 minutos, porque de ahí ya no sabría que más hacer

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con cariño) ¡eres un genio Ayame! ¡Gracias! (le dio una palmadita en al espalada a Koga) no pierdas el tiempo o podrías perder a esta brillante chica (se dirigió al escenario dejándolo pensativo)

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el escenario; Inuyasha buscó con la mirada a Kagome y para su buena fortuna la halló en el mismo lugar que Houyo le había indicado.

En cuanto los gritos de los fanáticos cesaron dieron inicio al concierto.

**Inuyasha:** la siguiente canción está dedicada a la chica que me robó el corazón. Ella debe partir a un lejano lugar y con ella se lleva mi corazón.

A continuación: Sotsugyou (sin ti)

Una suave y dulce melodía empezó a sonar

**Inuyasha:** un adiós te puede doler

Mucho más si no hay un por qué

Pero es más duro saber

Que tal vez no vas a volver

¿Dónde te podré encontrar?

¿Algún día regresaras?

Y al mirar al cielo azul

Lo único que veo eres tú…

**I.K.M:** sin ti…

**Inuyasha:** no puedo vivir…

En esta ocasión…

Prefiero morir, junto a ti

**I.K.M:** sin ti…

**Inuyasha:** no hay una razón

De que éste corazón

Siga sobreviviendo así

**I.K.M:** por eso percibo tu calor

Tu recuerdo persistió

**Inuyasha:** quisiera decir que te olvidé

Pero no me puedo engañar

**I.K.M:** solo queda en mí este dolor

Que no puedo arrancar

**Inuyasha:** permaneceré perdido

Y sin parar de sufrir

Atado siempre a ti…

Al futuro espero seguir

Aunque dentro quiera morir

Solamente queda decir…

Que al menos te conocí

**I.K.M:** por ti…

**Inuyasha:** debo avanzar…

Lo que nos unió

Durará por la eternidad

**I.K.M:** por ti…

**Inuyasha:** voy a sonreír…

Y voy a recordar

Tus bellos ojos mirándome…

**I.K.M:** por eso percibo tu calor

**Inuyasha:** Tu recuerdo perduró

Quisiera volverte a encontrar

Pero sé que no pasará…

**I.K.M:** estos sentimientos vivirán

**Inuyasha:** y tu voz resistirá

Siempre, estaré pensando

Pensando en cómo seguir…

Atado siempre a ti…

Y aunque ya no estés aquí

Mirando al cielo te veré…

Es mi demostración de amor

Nunca te podré olvidar…

Uoh, uoh… ohh

(Fondo musical y breve baile)

Al mirar las flores te veré

Y en mis sueños te tendré

Como una segadora luz

Estarás presente en mí ser

Sólo queda en mí este dolor

Que tendré que superar

Permaneceré pensando en cómo avanzar

¡Sin dejarte de amar!...

**I.K.M:** por eso percibo tu calor

Tu recuerdo persistió

**Inuyasha**: Quisiera decir que te olvidé

Pero no me puedo engañar

Sólo me queda decir adiós

Aunque no te pueda olvidar

Permaneceré perdido

Y sin parar de sufrir…

Atado siempre a ti…

(Fondo musical pausado y cesante)

Durante toda la canción no paró de buscarla con la mirada ni un sólo segundo y al terminar, vio como ella se dirigió a la entrada, por ello sin perder un solo segundo, abandonó el escenario y fue tras ella.

A pesar que Kikyo quiso dejar su puesto e irse tras de él, Koga no se lo permitió y le indicó que era su turno de interpretar la siguiente canción, por lo que ella le sonrió muy alegremente al público presente, les dedicó unas palabras y empezó a cantar o al menos eso creía ella que haría ya que al darse cuenta que era play back, se disgustó, pero continuó con lo suyo.

Por otro lado Kagome corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían ya que deseaba salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar, corría y corría, pero como tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, no estaba segura de a donde se dirigía, pero en cuanto oyó a Inuyasha llamándola por su nombre, salió por la primera puerta que halló y abordó el primer taxi que encontró y le pidió al mismo que la llevará a toda velocidad al aeropuerto.

**En el escenario…**

Kikyo acababa de terminar su presentación y las luces se apagaron para que el grupo pudiera cambiarse de atuendo.

**Koga:** ¿ahora que se supone que haremos?

**Kikyo:** ¿a dónde demonios se fue Inuyasha? ¿Por qué nos abandonó en pleno concierto?

**Miroku:** él sólo fue a cumplir con lo que le dictaba su corazón

**Ayame:** (subió al escenario y les entregó unas partituras a cada uno) de ahora en adelante yo liderare el grupo, lean rápido las partituras e intenten seguirme el ritmo

**Kikyo:** ¿tú? ¿Y por qué tú serás nuestra líder? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Miroku:** no hay tiempo para preguntas, en 30 segundos las luces se volverán a encender, así que has lo que ella dice

**Ayame:** por favor Kikyo, se que todo esto es improvisado, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

En la próxima canción tú y yo haremos un dueto ¿te parece? (le sonrió dulcemente)

Koga y Miroku se miraron con cierto temor, pues la habían escuchado cantar y su voz no estaba a la altura de una cantante profesional.

**Kikyo:** uhm, está bien, me conozco todas tus canciones, por Kagome, ella las escuchaba todo el día, así que no se me hará difícil seguirte

**Ayame:** ¡excelente! ¿Listos chicos?

**Koga y Miroku:** listos

**Ayame:** (tomó una gran bocanada de aire) muy bien aquí vamos

Entretuvo al público, saludándolos, encantándolos con su linda sonrisa, interpretó un fragmento de una de sus canciones y hasta respondió un par de preguntas que le hicieron.

Todo lo hizo con la intención de ganar tiempo para que los chicos se preparen.

Presentó a Kikyo como su segunda voz y empezaron a cantar. (dearest)

Fondo musical suave.

**Ayame:** el deseo de unir

Nos alentará…

**Kikyo:** da porque vivir,

Yo lo sé, yo lo sé…

**Ayame:** sin una ilusión

No hay anhelos ya

**Kikyo:** y tu corazón

Pronto así se marchitará

**Ayame:** ven junto a mí y podrás sentir

Mi deseo de crecer…

Algo quiero hacer

Mucho hay que reunir…

**Ambas:** el ser joven, te da la inquietud

Y mi impulso es como un alud

Cada instante, valioso será

Nuestra meta aún muy lejos está…

(Fondo musical)

**Un rato después en el aeropuerto…**

Kagome ya se había registrado y estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de embarque, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la sacaba de la fila.

**Inuyasha:** por favor… no te vayas (la abrazó con fuerza) no sé porque dejaste de hablarme o no respondes mis correos, pero sea lo que sea lo podemos solucionar

**Kagome:** (lo empujó con suavidad) lo siento Inuyasha pero tengo un sueño que cumplir y tú… tú… tienes que seguir con tu vida, sin mí en ella

**Inuyasha:** Kagome por favor, retrasa tu viaje y hablemos ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

**Kagome:** (deseaba llorar pero se contuvo) ¿por qué? ¿Me preguntas el por qué? ¿Es que acaso no estás consciente de que rompiste tu promesa? (él abrió los ojos de par en par) sí Inuyasha, ya sé que te has enamorado de mi hermana, lo cual significa que lo que me dijiste era mentira… tú en verdad nunca te enamoraste de mí y de verdad no crees en el amor.

Fui una tonta al creerte, pero descuida, me iré para no interrumpir tu relación

**Inuyasha:** lo que te haya dicho o mostrado ella, es mentira, yo a la única que amo es a ti y es por ti que estoy acá. Por favor Kagome, déjame explicarte lo que en verdad pasó

**Kagome:** (sacó su celular y le mostro el video) yo creo que no hay nada que explicar. Este video habla por sí solo

**Inuyasha:** yo sé que ese video parece lo que no es, pero si me dieras tan sólo un día de tu tiempo yo (escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándolo, por lo que volteó para buscarlo con la mirada y cuando regresó a Kagome, ella ya había ingresado a la zona de embarque) ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡No te vayas! (quiso entrar, pero el personal a cargo se lo impidió)

**Sesshomaru:** (lo tomó fuertemente del brazo al hallarlo) ¡¿se puede saber que te estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre abandonar el concierto?! (Lo empezó a jalonear, hacía la salida)

**Inuyasha:** ¡suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir tras de ella!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no seas estúpido! Te debes a tu público y a tu grupo

¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo por una mujer? ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

**Inuyasha:** (intentaba zafarse) ¡suéltame! Tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando… la mujer que amo se está yendo de mi lado y no puedo retenerla

**Sesshomaru:** (lo fulminó con la mirada) ¡¿eres estúpido o qué?! ¡Se está yendo a otro país no a otro mundo!

**Inuyasha:** (tragó duro, ya que se sabía a qué iba ese comentario) ¿y tú?... ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá?

**Sesshomaru:** (lo metió en su auto) la verdadera Kikyo me contó todo en cuanto noté que no estabas por ningún lado.

No puedo creer hasta dónde puede llegar tu irresponsabilidad Inuyasha ¿cómo fuiste capaz de permitir que Kagome ocupe el lugar de su hermana? ¿Sabes en el lío legal que pudiste meterme?

**Inuyasha:** lo sé, por eso nunca dije nada

**Sesshomaru:** me decepcionas, te creí un verdadero profesional, pero desde que esa mujer apareció en tu vida te has vuelto un mediocre

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso, si soy tan poca cosa como tú dices, dejaré el grupo para poder irme tras de ella

**Sesshomaru:** eres un pobre idiota egoísta, que sólo piensa en ti y no te importa los demás, si tú dejas el grupo, muchos saldrían perjudicados y todo por qué, por tu absurdo amor

**En el aeropuerto internacional de Roma – Leonardo Da Vinci Fiumicino…**

Después de varias horas de viaje, el avión finalmente aterrizo en suelo Italiano.

De éste descendieron diversos pasajeros y dos jóvenes japonesas llenas de ilusiones y sueños por cumplir, sin embargo una de ellas llevaba una pesada carga en su corazón por haber tenido que separarse del hombre que amaba y no habérselo podido decir por el dolor que sentía por haberlo descubierto en brazos su hermana.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que empezó a caminar por el enorme lugar, sin fijarse por donde andaba, hasta que de pronto chocó con alguien, cayendo sentada al piso.

**Kagome:** ¡auch! Eso me dolió

**Joven:** Mi scusi il mio Chikara. È bello senorita stai bene? (disculpe mi torpeza. Bella señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?)

**Kagome:** negligenza è stata colpa mia per non guardare dove... (Descuide fue mi culpa, por no fijarme por donde...) (No terminó la frase porqué se quedó cautivada con el atractivo de aquel joven; sus ojos color turquesa, su largo cabello color negro totalmente trenzado, su bronceada piel y perfecta sonrisa la dejó sin habla)

**Joven:** Miss? Miss stai bene? (¿señorita? ¿Señorita, está usted bien?)

**Kagome:** Se... naturalmente... sto bene (sí... estoy bien)

Él, le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del suelo y en cuanto lo hizo quedó pegada a su amplió pecho, en el cual se sintió protegida.

**Ayumi:** ¡Kagome! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Te estaba buscando por todo el lugar! (estaba acompañada de un joven de extravagante aspecto ya que tenía su largo cabello castaño sujeto con un horquilla de mujer y unas vestimentas algo afeminadas, sin dejar de ser masculinas)

**Joven 2:** ¡oh ella es tu amiga! ¡Pero si es bellísima! ¡Su rostro, sus ojos, su contextura ósea!, ¡será perfecta para mí! (la miraba de pies a cabeza, sin perderse ningún detalle)

**Kagome:** ¡tú…! ¡Hablas a la perfección japonés!

**Joven:** permíteme que me presente soy Jakotsu Jeandervecceli, Jako para los amigos y el por qué hablo perfecto japonés es porqué Ayumi y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho y me ha enseñado

**Joven:** ¿entonces tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi? Mucho gusto en conocerte yo soy Bankotsu Jeandervecceli, el hermano mayor de Jako (tomó su mano y se la besó delicadamente)

**Kagome:** mucho… gusto en conocerte (lo miraba embelesada)

**Ayumi:** bueno, ahora que ya nos conocimos dirijámonos a nuestro nuevo hogar

**Kagome:** (tono de embobada) sí… vamos para… allá… pero (volvió a la realidad) Jakotsu tú dijiste que yo era perfecta para ti ¿a qué te referías?

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay, ya te he dicho que me digas Jako! Y tú eres perfecta para mi sesión de fotos. Estoy cursando el último año de fotografía profesional y estaba en busca de una hermosa modelo como tú (le sonrió muy entusiasmado)

**Kagome:** (se ruborizó ligeramente) gracias por lo de hermosa, me siento muy alagad

**Bankotsu:** mi hermano, nunca miente, ni exagera, tú en verdad eres muy hermosa (la miró fijamente, arrancándole un suspiro)

**Ayumi:** (rompiendo el ambiente) tengo hambre, vayamos de una vez a la posada de la nana Kaede para poder saborear su deliciosa comida

**Jakotsu:** ¡uy no sabes! Para hoy ha preparado unos capelletis deliciosos, tanto que te puedo asegurar que son mejores de toda Italia

**Ayumi:** en ese caso no la hagamos esperar y vayamos de una vez (sonrió)

Kagome se sentía muy a gusto con los amigos de Ayumi, en especial con Bankotsu, por lo que empezó a pensar que haber viajado a Italia fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, ya que de ese modo podría olvidarse por completo de Inuyasha y quizá hasta poder enamorarse de nuevo.

watch?v=rhH70JfrzXM

watch?v=IOdGBkwT0b0


	15. Decisiones alternas

**Cap. 15**

**Decisiones alternas**

Habían transcurrido 3 meses desde la partida de Kagome, y nada era lo mismo en la residencia de los I.K.M sin ella; la nueva integrante no era del agrado de nadie excepto del presidente del grupo puesto que se había convertido en su protector.

Ella se había valido de engaños para hacerle creer que ella era una víctima de su hermana y que injustamente fue suplantada por ella, por esa misma razón no importaba cuanto se quejaran los miembros del grupo o que tan insoportable se comportara, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, más que soportarla.

**En la habitación de Kikyo…**

Unos alaracosos gritos se dejaron oír desde adentro de la misma

**Kikyo:** ¡Koga! Tu detestable perro se volvió a orinar en mi habitación (al no recibir respuesta…) ¡Koga! ¡Koga! (lo buscó por toda la residencia) ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! (lo buscó y buscó por el enorme lugar, hasta que al fin lo halló en el jardín bañando a Haku) ¡hasta que te encontré! ¡Tu sucio perro volvió a hacer de las suyas en mi habitación!

**Koga:** (la quedó mirando) ¿de qué estás hablando?

**Kikyo:** ¡¿cómo que de qué?! ¡Ese horrible animal! (señalándolo) ¡siempre se mete a mi habitación y hace lo que quiere, se orina, deja las marcas de sus patas, bota pelo por todos lados y hasta rasga mi ropa!

**Koga:** que raro, cuando Kagome vivía acá, él nunca hizo nada similar

**Kikyo:** ¡educa mejor a ese animal o llamaré a la perrera para que se lo lleven! ¡Es una amenaza!

**Koga:** estoy seguro que él no fue, pero si lo que dices es cierto, bastará con que cierres tu habitación para que no entre

**Kikyo:** yo hago lo que me da la gana y si quiero dejar la puerta de mi habitación abierta, lo hago ¡¿entendiste?! Es tu perro el que debe estar encerrado

**Koga:** no me importa que tan protegida estés por Sesshomaru, pero si te metes con Haku, te metes conmigo, así que desde ya te advierto, que si le sucede algo, tú serás la única culpable y no descansaré hasta sacarte del grupo

**Kikyo:** ya veremos quien termina saliendo de esta casa

**En la oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Una reunión privada entre los hermanos se estaba llevando a cabo.

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿se puede saber, hasta cuando piensas seguir lucrando con mi falsa relación con Kikyo?! Estoy harto de aparentar lo que no es, a cada programa de radio o televisión a la que vamos siempre es para lo mismo, para saber si tenemos planes de boda, de cómo fue que nos enamoramos, si la canción que compuse fue pensando en ella o si la que cantó ella fue dedicada a mí ¡uish! ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! Y eso sin contar con las múltiples sesiones fotográficas a las que tenemos que asistir e infinidad de comerciales que grabamos juntos quéjate lo que desees, esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga, y por cierto tú y ella deberán viajar pasado mañana a Taiwán y establecerse ahí por los próximos 4 meses para que filmen el dorama inspirado en sus vidas

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Y qué hay de la gira por Europa que prometiste que tendríamos?

**Sesshomaru:** la gira se pospuso hasta dentro de 6 meses.

Una vez que salga al aire el dorama, será promocionado por todo el mundo incluyendo Europa y recién para ese entonces viajaran para allá, antes no

**Inuyasha:** pero Koga se va dentro de 3 días a Italia ¿por qué yo no?

**Sesshomaru:** eso es porque la hija de un magnate compatriota nuestro, cumple años y quiere un concierto privado para su fiesta, pero sólo le interesa Koga y Ayame; como ambos se volvieron muy populares luego del concierto que abandonaste por irte tras de Kagome, la clienta en cuestión no está interesada en todo el grupo sino en ellos dos

**Inuyasha:** retrasa la filmación del dorama y envíame a Italia, no importa si es por tan sólo un par de días, por favor envíame; tengo que ir por Kagome y explicarle las cosas.

Por más que he intentado contactarle no he podido y la única manera de que me escuche es hablando en persona con ella

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades primero, y el rodaje del dorama empieza pasado mañana, así deja de comportarte como un adolescente caprichoso y cumple con tu deber

**Inuyasha:** que hay si me niego a filmar el estúpido dorama

**Sesshomaru:** la reputación de la corporación caerá por los suelos y el renombre del grupo también, ya que no sólo participaran tú y Kikyo, sino el resto del grupo. Pero como el director desea que ustedes salgan en las primeras escenas, el resto viajará luego

**Inuyasha:** ¡te detesto! ¡Sabes lo mucho que deseo poder verla y tú lo único que haces es alejarme cada vez más de ella!

**Sesshomaru:** madura Inuyasha y compórtate como la estrella J-pop que eres.

Ahora sal de mi oficina que tengo mucho que hacer, como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tus niñerías

**En un estudio fotográfico de Roma/Italia…**

Un aspirante a fotógrafo profesional de modelos y actores famosos, preparaba todo para dar inicio a una más de sus singulares sesiones fotográficas.

**Jakotsu:** (mirando su reloj) ¡bien! Ya todo está listo, sólo falta que mi adorad modelo llegue (unos segundos después ella llegó)

**Kagome:** chao Jacko ¿llego a tiempo?

**Jakotsu:** tú siempre llegas a tiempo querida.

¿Estás lista para nuestra sesión de hoy?

**Kagome:** supongo que sí…uhm, ¿de qué se tratará esta vez?

**Jako:** será un desnudo artístico… bueno un semi desnudo, pero eso sí, muy artístico

**Kagome:** des… des… ¿desnudo? ¿Quieres decir que posaré sin ropa?

**Jako:** algo así (le entregó unos papeles celofán de colores) cada uno de estos serán tus vestidos

**Kagome:** (parpadeó un par de veces) pero… son sólo papeles celofán

**Jakotsu:** esta sesión dependerá de tu creatividad para lucir cada uno de ellos y de mi talento para hacer que luzcas hermosa en casa fotografía

**Kagome:** ok, confío en ti, pero si hay alguna foto que no me gusta no la publiques, de acuerdo

**Jakotsu:** tú bien sabes que soy todo un profesional, y solo sacaré excelentes fotos tuyas.

Por cierto también te traje tacones que hacen juego, y por cada color deberás posar con una fruta que represente el color de tu atuendo

**Kagome:** entiendo… ¿Cuál es el tema a tratar esta vez?

**Jakotsu:** dulce tentación, tú serás un Carmelo humano y representaras los sabores más populares, empezando por la fresa, luego la naranja, piña y al final el limón o el orden que desees

**Kagome:** lo haremos como tú dices, pero recuerda que primero deberás enseñarme cada foto antes de que se las enseñes a alguien más… no me gustaría que alguien indebido tuviera copias de las mismas

**Jakotsu:** descuida, sabes que puede confiar en mí. Hasta ahora nadie más que nuestras amistades, mi profesor y compañeros de clase las han visto

**Kagome:** lo sé, lo sé, pero es la primera vez que posaré desnuda cubierta por un papel transparente

**Jakotsu:** ve a cambiarte y deslúmbrame como sueles hacerlo

Kagome tuvo que hacer uso de todo su ingenio e imaginación para convertir un simple pedazo de papel traslucido en un hermoso y coqueto vestido, que a su vez cubriera lo suficiente sus partes íntimas y la hacían lucir sensual.

En cuanto logró su objetivo estuvo lista para posar ante el lente de la cámara de Jakotsu.

**Kagome:** ¿qué tal me veo? (había hecho un vestido corto ceñido y con varios pliegues con el papel rojo)

**Jakotsu:** manific ¡hermosa como siempre! No cabe duda que el rojo es tu color

**Kagome:** ¿en qué posición quieres que me ponga?

**Jakotsu:** ¡sorpréndeme! O prefieres que te sorprenda yo

**Kagome:** (se sentó sobre un rectángulo grande y alto de madera, color blanco) a ver intenta sorprenderme (intentaba posar lo más bonita posible mientras sujetaba una fresa)

**Jakotsu:** al parecer mi hermano está interesado en ti

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó, abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió hasta más no poder) ¿por qué lo dices? Y… ¿por qué me lo dices?

**Jakotsu:** ¡perfecto! Esta foto es estupenda, sabía que si te decía algo así reaccionarías tal y como lo esperaba

**Kagome:** (infló sus mejillas) tramposo, lo dijiste, sólo para que posara

**Jakotsu:** … bueno no estoy seguro de ello, pero puede que tú estés comenzando a sanar su corazón

**Kagome:** ¿sanarlo? No comprendo ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

**Jakotsu:** (lanzó un profundo suspiro) ay mi filio (hermano), él estuvo muy enamorado hace un año atrás, tanto que le iba a proponer matrimonio a su novia, pero ella lo traicionó y desde ese entonces no ha querido enamorarse de nuevo

**Kagome:** (se puso algo triste) sé lo que se siente

**Jakotsu:** esa expresión también es buena (le sacó varias fotos) ya no falta mucho para que venga por ti, cámbiate de vestido

**Kagome:** ¿de vestido? Será de papel (rió jocosamente)

Como ambos se entendían a las mil maravillas, la sesión fue todo un éxito y como resultado hubieron muchas fotos espectaculares, tanto que a Jakotsu se le hacía difícil escoger cual presentar a su profesor.

En lo que intentaba decidirse con cual de todas quedarse Bankotsu llegó y sin decirle nada a su hermano se colocó detrás de él para mirar las fotografías.

**Bankotsu:** esa es buena, se le ve adorable

**Jakotsu:** (se volteó algo espantado) ¡hermano! ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? No te sentí entrar

**Bankotsu:** hace un par de minutos, pero como estabas tan concentrado mirando las fotos, no quise distraerte

**Jakotsu:** ya sabes cómo soy, cuando me concentro el mundo entero se puede venir abajo y no me doy por enterado. ¿Entonces? Cual de todas crees que debería presentarle a mi profesor

**Bankotsu:** esta, en la que sale algo sonrojada, pero a la vez llena de emoción y radiante de alegría me gusta mucho, creo que esta sería una muy buena opción

Kagome se estaba vistiendo y cuando salió del vestidor casi se infarta al ver que Bankotsu estaba mirando sus fotografías.

**Kagome:** ¡jacko! Te dije que me dejarás verlas antes de que alguien más lo hiciera (pensó: qué vergüenza, Bankotsu me acaba de ver mis fotos en las que salgo semi desnuda)

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, no pude evitar quedarme viendo tu angelical rostro

**Kagome:** … ¿mi rostro?... ¿solo mi rostro? (miró la pantalla de la computadora y casi todas las fotos eran de su rostro o de medio cuerpo) pe… pe… pe… ro… tú dijiste que serían de semi… tú sabes

**Jakotsu:** y así es, pero nunca te dije que serían de cuerpo completo

**Kagome:** (quería matarlo) ¡¿me hiciste posar desnuda cubierta por un mísero papel sólo para tomar fotos de mi rostro?!

**Jakotsu:** si deseas que saque fotos tuyas más sugestivas, solo vuélvete a vestir como antes y empezamos de nuevo

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y frente a quien) ¡kiahhh! Yo, yo, yo, ¡no quise decir eso!

**Bankotsu:** (rió jocosamente) pobrecilla, ser la modelo particular de mi hermano no debe ser tarea fácil, pero si necesitas más tiempo para tu nueva sesión de fotos yo lo entiendo

**Kagome:** no, no, no, no, no, no me mal interpretes, es sólo que yo imaginaba… bueno es sólo que yo… ¡ay ya no me hagas caso! Y mejor vámonos… ¿A dónde íbamos a ir?

**Bankotsu:** (sonreía de alegría) ¡ay niña preciosa! Tú sí que sabes cómo arrancarme una sonrisa.

Se supone que te llevaría a inscribirte a la universidad para el concurso de historias cortas, fue por ello que me pediste que editara la tuya

**Kagome:** (estaba embelesada con su sonrisa) ¡oh, es cierto! Se me había olvidado

**Jakotsu:** claro, como andas perdidamente enamorada, las cosas se te olvidan

**Kagome:** (le lanzó una mirada fulminante y entre murmullos) ¡cállate!

Etto… ¿nos vamos? (miró su reloj) queda poco para que cierren las inscripciones y no quisiera perder esta oportunidad

**Bankotsu:** en ese casa mi lady, acompáñeme a su carruaje (le extendió el brazo)

**Kagome:** gracias por lo de hoy Jako, me divertí mucho (le dio un sentido abrazo)

**Jakotsu:** hasta pronto tortolos

**Una vez en el auto…**

Kagome se sentía algo nerviosa estando a solas con Bankotsu, no sabía bien cómo comportarse, de que hablar, sentía que si lo miraba se iba a perder en su mirada, deseaba tanto preguntarle acerca de su ex novia y de lo que sentía por ella, que no podía concentrase en nada, por lo que optó por prender la radio y cuando lo hizo sintió la mano de él sobre la suya y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

**Bankotsu:** lo siento, escoge tú la estación que gustes

**Kagome:** (puso la primera canción que encontró y fue precisamente la que ella le cantó a Inuyasha y por auto reflejo se puso triste) esa canción (dijo en susurro)

**Bankotsu:** la voz de la cantante suena como la tuya

**Kagome:** eso es… porque yo la canté hace mucho tiempo

**Bankotsu:** ¿eres cantante?

**Kagome:** es una larga historia, pero se puede decir que por un tiempo lo fui

**Bankotsu:** (subió el volumen) suenas algo triste, tu voz se quiebra de rato en rato ¿Qué pasó mientras la grababas?

**Kagome:** que buen oído tienes (hizo una pausa y suspiró) aquella canción la escribió el líder del grupo al cual pertenecí y justo el día que la grabé, la modifiqué un poco y si se me quiebra la voz es porque estaba algo nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría él

**Bankotsu:** es notorio que le pusiste mucho sentimiento… él… ¿te interesaba? (no supo que responderle) disculpa creo que no debí preguntar

**Kagome:** descuida, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y la respuesta es sí, él me interesaba mucho… fue mi primer amor, pero… me traicionó y todo acabó

**Bankotsu:** ahora entiendo el fundamente de tu historia

**Kagome:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Bankotsu:** cuando estuve editando tu historia la del "hada y el duende" pude sentir que había le habías puesto mucho sentimiento, es notorio que abocaste tus recuerdos y emociones en la misma y el triste final que le diste debe ser la representación de lo que te pasó en la vida real y de cómo te sentiste

**Kagome:** sí, es cierto, todo es cierto (sonrió) en verdad eres un gran editor, debiste volverte escritor ¿por qué no lo hiciste? O ¿por qué no lo haces?

**Bankotsu:** porque lo mío era el ciclismo, soñaba con ser ciclista profesional y hasta deseaba participar en las olimpiadas, representado a mi país, pero debido la lesión que sufrí, mis sueños se vinieron abajo por lo que me dediqué a tiempo completo a mi pasatiempo favorito y terminé convirtiéndome e editor

**Kagome:** es una lástima que no pudieras alcanzar tu sueño, pero… ¿no crees que podrías retomar el ciclismo?

**Bankotsu:** lo dudo mucho, hace un año que me retiré de ese mundo y para retomarlo tendría que empezar desde cero y… para serte honesto ya me acostumbré a ser editor de textos

**Kagome:** eres joven, tan solo tienes 25 años, podrías empezar de nuevo (le sonrió)

**Bankotsu:** gracias por tus ánimos, sin embargo (su celular empezó a sonar) disculpa, no sé quién es y puede ser un cliente (se colocó el hand free y contestó) ciao (hola)

**Voz femenina:** amore di tempo è passato (ha pasado tiempo cariño)

**Bankotsu:** Midoriko… che si desidera (que deseas)

**Midoriko:** Io sono in città. Starò per una stagione con il balletto nazionale di Mosca e io vorrei che fossi per vedere. Oggi sono la nostra prima funzione (estoy en la ciudad. Me quedaré por una temporada junto con el ballet nacional de Moscú y me gustaría que me fueras a ver. Hoy es nuestra primera función)

**Bankotsu:** Mi dispiace, ma sarò molto occupato (lo siento, pero estaré muy ocupado)

**Midoriko:** ancora non dire dove e a che ora e ' (aún no te digo donde y a qué hora es)

**Bankotsu:** Mi dispiace, ma non andare... bye (lo siento, pero no iré… adiós; se quitó el hand free y lo dejo caer. Su rostro denotaba una profunda pena)

**Kagome:** ¿pasó algo? La persona que te llamó… ¿te dió una mala noticia?

**Bankotsu**: algo así, la persona que me llamó es o mejor dicho fue mi ex prometida

**Kagome:** yo… sé que no me incumbe, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?... perdón… creo que no debí preguntar, disculpa mi imprudencia

**Bankotsu:** descuida, no eres imprudente; tú me contaste tu historia y lo correcto es que te cuente la mía.

A Midoriko la conocí hace un par de años, cuando se mudó a la hospedaje de la nana Kaede. Ella era una joven llena de sueños y metas, deseaba más que nada ser una exitosa bailarina de ballet y ser aceptada por el ballet nacional de Moscú. Practicaba día y noche, era tanto su deseo por alcanzar su sueño que me impresionó.

Poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando y poco antes de que se fuera a Rusia para audicionar, le pedí que nos casáramos, ella aceptó y luego se fue.

Al poco tiempo la aceptaron e iba a presentarse junto a todo el elenco en un teatro de allá; le hice creer que no podría ir a verla y sin que ella supiera viajé para sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido fui yo… porqué la encontré besándose con uno de sus compañeros y desde ese entonces lo nuestro terminó

**Kagome:** lo lamento, lamento muchísimo que hallas tenido que pasar por algo así, yo… sé lo que sentiste, porque yo también pasé por algo así poco antes de venirme a vivir acá… y sé lo mucho que duele

**Bankotsu:** duele en un principio, pero luego pasa (le tomó la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella)

**Kagome:** (deseaba besarlo) y… ahora… ¿Qué… piensas hacer? (esperaba que la besara)

**Bankotsu:** llevarte hasta la oficina de inscripciones antes de que cierren (ya habían llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta)

**Kagome:** (se soltaron de las manos) ¡oh! Es cierto, no me había percatado que nos habíamos detenido

**Unos días después en la suite de un lujoso hotel de Roma…**

El sol empezaba a ponerse anunciando otro caluroso día de verano y el inicio de un nuevo día.

Rin se estaba duchando mientras que Ayame aún se encontraba plácidamente dormida. El concierto de la noche anterior la había dejado completamente extenuada y lo único que deseaba era pasarse el último día de su estadía en el país, durmiendo cual lirón, pero su placentero descanso se vio interrumpido por las samaqueadas que le propició su presidenta.

**Rin:** levántate perezosa, recuerda que tenemos una misión muy importante por cumplir y a penas tenemos unas cuantas horas para llevarla a cabo

**Ayame:** (tapándose la cara con la almohada) déjame dormir, no quiero salir de la cama y menos quiero recorrer toda la ciudad

**Rin:** vamos levántate, Koga ya debe estarnos esperando en su suite, él también va a buscar a Kagome, vamos no seas dormilona y levántate

**Ayame:** ve tú con Koga a buscarla y en cuanto la hallen me avisan

**Rin:** si no vas con nosotros es posible que alguna italiana pose sus ojos en él y te lo quite; así que levántate

**Ayame:** (se quitó la almohada del rostro) ¿tú crees que algo así podría ocurrir? Ese hombre es muy lento; llevo al menos 3 meses insinuándole que me atrae, me gusta, que estoy locamente enamorada de él y ni caso, hasta ahora no da indicios de querer entablar una relación conmigo y me dices que una italiana lo puede conquistar de buenas a primeras ¡ay Rin! ¡Eso no va a pasar!

**Rin:** uhm, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta como la cumpleañera se lo estaba comiendo anoche con la mirada? Esa chiquilla tenía sus ojos bien puestos en él y no dudo que sea capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de quedárselo

**Ayame:** (se puso a recordar y de un brinco salió de la cama) tienes razón esa mocosa sobre hormonada podría conquistarlo, lo mejor es que empecemos nuestra búsqueda de una buena vez

**Rin:** muy bien, en ese caso iré a buscar a Koga a su suite, mientras date un baño, alístate y espera a mi regreso

Se dirigió a la suite de Koga, pero por más que tocó varias veces a la puerta, éste nunca salió y cuando estaba a punto de volver a la suya, se topó con Houyo que estaba de vuelta.

**Houyo:** buenos días Rin, ¿estás buscando a Koga?

**Rin:** buenos días, sí ¿lo has visto? O ¿aún está dormido?

**Houyo:** Koga se fue hace una hora aproximadamente con la clienta. Lo invitó a desayunar a su mansión y a recorrer la ciudad el resto del día, sin embargo me dejó encargado que le dijera a Ayame que la esperaba a las 7:00 p.m. en el teatro la ópera, para que vieran el lago de los cisnes a cargo del ballet nacional de Moscú

**Rin:** ¡wuau! A Ayame le encanta el ballet y siempre ha querido ver al ballet de Rusia en escenario, pero nunca lo ha logrado. Gracias por decírmelo, yo se lo haré saber

**Houyo:** estaré algo ocupado el resto del día, por lo que las veré en el aeropuerto por la noche, no lleguen tarde o de lo contrario perderán el vuelo

**Rin:** descuida estaremos ahí a tiempo (regresó a su suite) Ayame te tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala

**Ayame:** (se estaba duchando) dame la buena primero

**Rin:** Koga te invitó a ver la función del lago de los cisnes esta noche

**Ayame:** ¡¿en serio?! Eso es grandioso, siempre he querido ver al ballet nacional de Moscú en escenario (estaba muy contenta) pero… y la mala noticia ¿Cuál es?

**Rin:** que la mocosa sobre hormonada se nos adelantó e invitó a Koga a tomar desayuno en su mansión y luego a pasear por toda la ciudad

**Ayame:** ¡uish! Condenada mocosa, pero bueno, no creo que Koga haga caso de sus insinuaciones ¿o sí? ¿Tú qué crees?

**Rin:** uhm, no estoy segura, ya que ella es muy bonita y también avezada, pero… Koga es algo lento para notar esas cosas, así que no creo que pasé nada

**Ayame:** ¡ay! Ya me puse nerviosa

**Rin:** mejor olvidémonos del tema por un rato y vayamos a buscar a Kagome

**Ayame:** ¿tienes idea de por dónde empezar?

**Rin:** algo. Estuve buscando en internet todos los hospedajes para estudiantes que hay en Roma y encontré muchos

**Ayame:** ¿entonces por donde empezaremos?

**Rin:** por lo que están cerca de acá y en cada uno preguntaremos si conocen a la nana Kaede

**Horas más tarde en el hospedaje/habitación de Kagome…**

Jakotsu le regaló unas entradas para el ballet a Ayumi, para que esta se las regalara a su vez a Kagome y así poner en marcha su plan de unirla con Bankotsu.

**Kagome:** gracias por obsequiármelas, pero no creo que pueda ir, tengo mucho que estudiar aún

**Ayumi:** ay vamos, úsalas, puedes ir con Bankotsu

**Kagome:** ¿con él? ¿Pero por qué con él? Además no creo que le guste el ballet, es decir a los hombres no les llama mucho la atención este tipo de cosas

**Ayumi:** puede que no, pero estoy segura que si tú lo invitas aceptará gustoso ¡vamos! No lo dudes e invítalo, date prisa que se va hacer tarde

**Kagome:** son las 6:00 p.m. y el teatro está muy lejos de acá

**Ayumi:** por lo mismo date prisa, no seas tonta e invítalo

**Kagome:** pero si me dice que no, quedaré como una tonta

**Ayumi:** si te dice que no, entonces yo voy contigo para que no se desperdicien y te vistes cual reina para que sepa lo que se perdió ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo invitarás?

**Kagome:** está bien, está bien, lo haré (se armó de valor y se dirigió a la habitación de él, llamó un par de veces a la puerta y…)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Quién es?

**Kagome:** soy yo ¿puedo pasar?

**Bankotsu:** adelante Kagome, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

**Kagome:** (notó que estaba ocupado editando y traduciendo un libro) etto… yo… bueno… venía… para, creo que estás ocupado, mejor me voy

**Bankotsu:** (la sostuvo de la mano) para ti nunca estoy ocupado, dime en que te puedo ayudar y con gusto lo haré)

**Kagome:** (al verlo a los ojos se sintió en las nubes) bueno… verás… yo… (Le enseño los tickets) ¿Quieres ir al ballet conmigo? La función empieza en una hora, sé que el teatro la ópera está algo lejos, pero aún así ¿te gustaría ir?

**Bankotsu:** (vio para qué función era y quien participaba) ¿en verdad quieres ir?

**Kagome:** bueno yo… sí, pero si estás ocupado, entonces lo podemos dejar para luego

**Bankotsu:** si lo que quieres es ver la función, entonces iremos, dame un momento para alistarme y partiremos ¿estás bien?

**Kagome:** (sonrió ampliamente) te prometo que me alistaré rápido y no te haré esperar

Ambos se alistaron y él terminó primero.

Llevaba puesto un frac, que le quedaba estupendo y como Kagome aún no terminaba de alistarse, decidió esperarla en el lobby.

**Jakotsu:** (que pasaba por ahí lo vio) ¡vaya hermano! Pero que elegante estás ¿con que afortunada dama saldrás esta noche?

**Bankotsu:** el afortunado soy yo, querido hermano. Kagome me invitó al ballet y hubiese sido una completa descortesía de mi parte el negarme

**Jakotsu:** ¿y por qué te habrías negado?

**Bankotsu:** (le enseño las entradas) Midoriko es la bailarina principal y tú bien sabes que lo último que deseo es verla

**Jakotsu:** oh, oh, no me percaté de ese detalle

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello?

**Jakotsu:** lo que sucede es que me acabo de acordar que no he terminado de editar algunas fotos y debo presentárselas mañana a mi profesor

**Bankotsu:** ¡ay Jako tú siempre…! (se quedó a medio hablar en cuanto vio a Kagome bajando las escaleras, vestida con un precioso vestido verde esmeralda, largo y su cabello grácil mente regido de lado)

**Kagome:** disculpa por la demora, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

**Bankotsu:** estas bellísima, quiero decir de por si eres bella, pero esta noche estas radiante

**Jakotsu:** voy por mi cámara, que esta oportunidad no la puedo dejar pasar de lado

**Ayumi:** date prisa que no les queda mucho tiempo para llegar el teatro, la función empezará pronto

**Jakotsu:** de acuerdo, usaré la cámara de mi celular. Por favor chicos acérquense uno al otro, Ban, tómala por la cintura y mírala directamente a los ojos, ¡perfecto! Salieron divinos, ay, se les ve tan bien juntos, que hasta parecen novios

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó ligeramente) se nos hace tarde, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos

Trayecto al teatro, se la pasaron conversando de temas de literatura, música, anécdotas y otras cosas.

Era increíble como en un trayecto de una hora aproximadamente se habían podido conocer más de todo lo que se habían conocido en los 3 meses que llevaban viviendo en el mismo lugar.

**Un rato después en el teatro la ópera…**

La función ya había empezado y en escena la bailarina que más resaltaba era Midoriko Giaccopelli Era una mujer sumamente talentosa, entregada de lleno a lo que hacía y era notorio que disfrutaba al máximo su profesión, no solo se desenvolvía con gran gracia y estilo, sino que era físicamente hermosa, poseedora de una esbelta figura, su piel era nívea y tersa cual pétalo de rosa, sus grandes ojos color café y su sedoso cabello negro azabache hacían de ella una mujer exquisitamente hermosa.

Kagome estaba fascinada con la función, mientras que su compañero se encontraba algo incomodo ya que lo que más deseaba era salir de aquel lugar, pero por respeto a su compañera debía aguantar hasta el final de la función.

En la puerta del teatro, la historia era totalmente distinta, ya que un impaciente Koga aguardaba minuto tras minuto por la llegada de Ayame, pero tenía la impresión de que ella nunca iba a llegar, sin embargo decidió seguirla esperando.

**En el lobby del hospedaje…**

Ayumi y Jakotsu caminaban de un lado al otro como leones enjaulados. Ambos estaban preocupados, por el enorme error que habían cometido y no sabían cómo solucionarlo.

**Ayumi:** tú crees que si ellos se re encuentran ¿ocurra algo?

**Jakotsu:** no lo sé, mi hermano quedó muy dolido con la traición de aquello mujer, pero si la vuelve a ver es posible que lo que sentía por ella vuelva a florecer y en ese caso Kagome no tendría oportunidad

**Ayumi:** nunca debí darle esas entradas o al menos debiste fijarte quien era la bailarina principal ¿por qué eres tan torpe?

**Jakotsu:** nunca imaginé que pudiera ser ella. Recién me di cuenta cuanto Bankotsu me lo hizo saber (la puerta sonó) deben ser ellos, posiblemente mi hermano se aburrió y decidieron volver

**Ayumi:** deja de sacar conjeturas y abre

**Jakotsu:** buona notte ladies (buenas noches señoritas)

**Ayame:** excuse me Mr, Kagome Higurashi lives here? (disculpe señor¿Kagome Higurashi vive acá?)

**Jakotsu:** ¿Kagome? ¿Ustedes son sus amigas?

**Rin:** sí, venimos desde Japón. Ella es Ayame Aramitama y yo soy Rin Tashima (le extendió la mano) gusto en conocerlo señor…

**Jakotsu:** yo soy Jakotsu Jeandervecceli y ella es Ayumi…

**Ayumi:** (al verlas gritó de emoción) ¡no puede ser! Eres Ayame Aramitama ¡por favor, por favor, por favor! Dame tu autógrafo, yo, yo, yo, soy tu mayor fan, me encantan tus canciones, tus videos y tu nueva faceta como modelo ¡uohh! ¡Eres increíble!

**Ayame:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y sí claro que te doy mi autógrafo, pero por favor podrías decirme si Kagome Higurashi vive aquí

**Ayumi:** desde luego que vive acá, pero… en estos momentos no se encuentra, verás se fue al teatro a ver el lago de los cisnes

**Ayame:** ¡el teatro! ¡No puede ser!, lo olvide por completo ¡Koga debe estar esperándome!

**Rin:** ¡es cierto! Ve a verlo, yo me encargo del resto

**Ayame:** gusto en conocerlos a ambos, hasta pronto, debo irme

**Rin:** espera, mejor vayamos juntas, nuestro vuelo no tarda en salir y los mejor es que no, nos separemos.

Ayumi por favor entrégale esto a Kagome, es de suma importancia que lo reciba en sus manos ¿puedo confiar en ti no es así? (le entregó un sobre cerrado)

**Ayumi:** desde luego, cuenten conmigo (ambas se fueron) ¡kiahh! Ayame me dio la mano y su autógrafo, creo que este es el mejor día de mi vida

**Jakotsu:** será el mejor para ti, pero puede que sea el último para que podamos unir a Kagome y Bankotsu

**Ayumi:** es cierto, tenemos que pensar en qué hacer por si tu hermano decide volver con su traicionera ex novia

**En la puerta del teatro…**

Faltaban apenas 5 minutos para que la función terminara, y Koga se cansó de esperar.

Por más que había llamado infinidad de veces a Ayame, ella nunca le contestó, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse alguien lo llamó a su celular.

**Miroku:** ¡ey amigo! ¿Seguiste el plan de conquista que te di?

**Koga:** olvídalo Miroku, nada dio resultado. El día espectacular que tenía planeado pasar en compañía de Ayame se vio frustrado por una repentina invitación por parte de la cliente

**Miroku:** ¿cuál clienta? ¿Esa italianita que parece una verdadera muñeca?

**Koga:** si ella misma. Llamó a Houyo anoche luego del concierto y prácticamente lo obligó a comprometerme a pasar el día entero con ella

**Miroku:** imagino que debe haber pagado mucho por tu compañía

**Koga:** imaginas bien, pero lo único que yo deseaba era estar con Ayame, por ello la invité o mejor dicho le dejé encargado a Houyo que le dijera que nos encontraríamos en el teatro para ver el ballet, planeaba declarármele luego de la función, pero esta ya casi acaba y ella no llega

**Miroku:** ¡eres un caso perdido! ¿Cómo es posible que estando en la bella ciudad de Roma, no la hayas invitado a salir a otro lugar más interesante que el aburrido ballet?

**Koga:** a ella le encanta el ballet, por eso la invité.

Se me hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto, lo mejor será que deje de esperarla y me vaya para allá de una buena vez

**Miroku:** nos vemos luego y a ver si la próxima vez eres más rápido y te le declaras, que al paso que vas dudo que lo logres

**Koga:** cállate que no estoy de humor para tus absurdos comentarios (colgó y abordó un taxi)

A los pocos segundos de su partida las puertas del teatro se abrieron y unos de los primeros en salir fueron Kagome y Bankotsu.

Él la condujo hasta su auto y se dirigieron a un bonito y elegante restaurant, pero como estaban distraídos conversando, no se dieron cuenta que entre la multitud se encontraban Ayame y Rin, que acaban de llegar buscando a Koga.

**En el lobby del hospedaje…**

Tanto Ayumi como Jakotsu se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en el enorme y mullido sofá. Pasaba de la media noche y el cansancio los había vencido.

**Al mismo tiempo en la puerta del lugar…**

**Bankotsu:** está noche fue increíble, cada momento que pasó en tu compañía es único

**Kagome:** gracias, yo también la pasé muy bien y el restaurant al que fuimos me encantó

**Bankotsu:** Kagome hay algo que te quiero decir y no estoy seguro de cual será tu respuesta, pero espero que… (Tomó sus mano y estaba acercando su rostro al de ella, cuando la cegadora luz de un auto los obligó a separase)

El auto se detuvo frente a ellos y de este bajó una despampanante mujer.

**Midoriko:** Goodnight sweetheart. Sono venuto per te (buenas noches cariño. He venido por ti)

Bankotsu estaba sorprendido con su presencia, pensaba que nunca la volvería a ver y lamentaba que precisamente en el momento en que se le iba a declarar a Kagome tuviese que reaparecer. Sabía que haber ido al teatro había sido un error, pero no imaginó que ella sería capaz de ir a buscarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16 **

**Tick tack**

Kagome sintió su corazón estremecerse ante la imponente presencia de aquella mujer.

Estaba segura de que Bankotsu regresaría a su lado puesto que no sólo era bella, sino bastante talentosa, tal y como se lo había descrito él, por lo que para sus adentros pensó, que lo mejor era olvidarse de intentar conquistarlo y continuar luchando por alcanzar sus sueños, sin ser él, uno de ellos.

**Bankotsu:** está corriendo un poco de viento. Mejor entremos

**Kagome:** (lo miró sorprendida; había ignorado por completo a Midoriko) ¿estás seguro?... es decir… bueno ¿no la vas a invitar a pasar?

**Bankotsu:** (introdujo la llave en la cerradura) si ella decidió volver es porque debe haber alquilado nuevamente una habitación acá y por ende debe tener como entrar (abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Colgó su sobre todo en el perchero y subió a su habitación)

**Kagome:** (no comprendía esa actitud tan fría y descortés en él) si tú no la haces pasar, yo sí ¡no puedo creer que la hayas dejado parada como si nada en la entrada! (cuando iba a abrir la puerta Midoriko hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado) Miss Goodnight, siate i Benvenuti (Buenas noches señorita, sea usted bienvenida)

Midoriko la ignoró por completo, y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, escabulléndose hábilmente en la habitación de su ex novio.

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de la bailarina, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, con ella de por medio… Bankotsu definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kagome se levantó algo cansada; puesto que se la había pasado estudiando durante la madrugada y apenas había podido dormir un par de horas.

Sin recordar nada de los últimos eventos de la noche anterior, se dirigió a la habitación de Bankotsu para pedirle que le ayudara con los significados de algunas oraciones que no lograba traducir y como él casi siempre dejaba la puerta de su habitación sin seguro, tocó un par de veces e ingresó, pero se llevó una amarga sorpresa al ver a Midoriko vestida con la pijama de él, durmiendo en su cama.

Sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y retornó a su habitación.

Se llevó la mano al pecho para calmar a su agitado corazón y recordó con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior e imaginó el porqué la bailarina había pasado la noche en la habitación de su amigo.

Resignada a su suerte, continuó con su rutina matutina y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

**Ayumi:** (sentada a la mesa, tomando su desayuno) buenos días Kagome ¿cómo te fue anoche? Dime… ¿avanzaron algo en su… relación? Ya sabes ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? (estaba curiosa por saber)

**Kagome:** (con mirada lánguida) buenos días Ayumi ¿terminaste el trabajo que nos dejó el profesor? Yo no pude; hay algunas oraciones que no pude traducir

**Ayumi:** ¡ehh! ¿Por qué ignoras por completo mis preguntas?

**Kagome:** si terminaste el trabajo, por favor pásame tus apuntes, no quisiera que me bajen puntos por unas cuantas oraciones sin traducir

**Ayumi:** (le entregó su cuaderno) las terminé anoche con ayuda de Jakotsu, pero bueno ahora que ya te ayudé con la tarea, dime ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Tan mal la pasaste? Porqué estás con una cara de velorio única

**Kagome:** (mientras copiaba algunas apuntes) todo estuvo bien, el ballet fue espectacular y luego fuimos a cenar a un lujoso restaurant, pero desde anoche la ex novia o mejor dicho novia de Bankotsu volvió a vivir acá (le entregó el cuaderno) gracias, ya pude completar lo que me faltaba

**Ayumi:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Midoriko está acá? (hizo una pausa) uhm… entonces debe haber sido por eso que Bankotsu se fue de la casa durante la madrugada

**Kagome:** ¿cómo que se fue?

**Ayumi:** anoche Jakotsu y yo nos quedamos dormidos esperándolos en la sala, y como el sofá es muy incómodo nos fuimos a dormir, pero alrededor de las 2 a.m. me acordé de la tarea y me fui a buscar a Jakotsu a su habitación y fue en ese momento cuando vi a Bankotsu salir de la suya, con una maleta de viaje en su mano.

No le quise preguntar nada, porque se le veía enojado y me dio algo de miedo

**Kagome:** ¿lo dices en serio?

**Ayumi:** ¡claro que hablo en serio! Nunca antes lo había visto enojado y en verdad da miedo

**Kagome:** (sonrió) eso quiere decir que no durmieron juntos

**Ayumi:** ¿quiénes?

**Kagome:** olvídalo, no me hagas caso y termina pronto de desayunar para irnos

**Ayumi:** ok… ¡oh! Espera, olvide mi libro en la biblioteca, ya vuelvo

Kagome sentía que aún tenía una posible esperanza de conquistar a Bankotsu, puesto que si no había pasado la noche con Midoriko era porque quizá ella en verdad no le interesaba.

Estaba realmente tan feliz con la sola idea, que no se percató que alguien acaba de ingresar a la cocina.

**Bankotsu:** Buongiorno fascino (buenos días encanto)

**Kagome:** (casi se atora con el café) Buongiorno (buenos días)… etto… yo… te fui a buscar esta mañana a tu habitación y no te encontré… ¿A dónde fuiste?

**Bankotsu:** (sirviéndose un poco de café) a un hotel para poder terminar de trabajar

**Kagome:** oh, entiendo… y… ¿Qué hay de…? (quería saber hasta el último detalle pero le daba vergüenza preguntar)

**Bankotsu:** ¿Midoriko? (soltó un profundo suspiro) tal y como te comenté anoche, ella ha alquilado una habitación acá por un tiempo, por lo que he decido mudarme a un hotel cercano en lo que dure su estadía acá (Kagome la miraba con ojitos curiosos) y ¿el por qué está en mi habitación? Eso es porque no quiso mudarse a la suya y se apoderó de la mía (miró su reloj) no tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré por mis cosas y me iré (se dirigió a su habitación)

**Ayumi:** ya volví, ahora si vámonos o llegaremos tarde

**Kagome:** (muy sonriente) de acuerdo (oyeron gritos que provenían del segundo piso) ¿qué estará ocurriendo?

**Ayumi:** suena como una mujer molesta por algo

Se asomaron a la sala y pudieron no sólo ver, sino también oír como una enfadada Midoriko le gritaba a la puerta de la habitación de Bankotsu.

**Midoriko:** (muy enojada) Ti ho detto che ho aperto! Mie cose ci sono aperto che vi dico! Mi fanno causa! (¡te he dicho que me abras! Mis cosas están ahí adentro ¡Abre te digo! ¡Hazme caso!) (Él abrió y le entregó su maleta) uish! Non posso trattare così! Jeandervecceli

(¡uish! ¡No me puedes tratar así! Jeandervecceli)

Kagome y Ayumi no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquel vergonzoso espectáculo, pero antes que la enfadada bailarina se las desquitara con ellas, salieron a toda prisa del hospedaje.

**Unos días después en el estudio de grabación de Taiwán…**

Durante 4 días seguidos Inuyasha y Kikyo se la habían pasado filmando las escenas románticas del nuevo dorama, inspirado en la vida del grupo, sin embargo Inuyasha estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y ya no deseaba seguir fingiendo ser el novio de Kikyo.

La última escena que consistía en un beso de despedida acababa de terminar, y Kikyo estaba agradeciendo al staff de producción por su gran esfuerzo, mientras que Inuyasha intentaba contactarse con alguien desde su celular.

**Inuyasha:** (al escuchar el mismo mensaje de siempre refunfuñó) ¡demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo comunicarme contigo? ¡¿Por qué?!

**Kikyo:** (tomándolo de los hombros por detrás) ¿qué sucede cariño? ¿Por qué tanta frustración?

**Inuyasha:** ¡suéltame! Y no me llames cariño que tú y yo no somos nada

**Kikyo:** ¡oh! Eso es lo que dices tú, pero toda Asia cree lo contrario. Quieras o no aceptarlo somos novios y lo seguiremos siendo hasta que yo quiera

**Inuyasha:** en cuanto regresemos a Tokio convocaré a una rueda de prensa y hablaré sobre nuestra ruptura definitiva

**Kikyo:** si haces eso entonces nunca te diré como puedes contactar a mi hermana

**Inuyasha:** ya no me seguirás chantajeando con eso. Desde que llegaste a mi vida lo único que he querido de ti es que me pongas en contacto con ella y hasta ahora no lo has hecho, es por eso que ya no creo en ti

**Kikyo:** de acuerdo, para que veas que hablo en serio la llamaré en este instante delante tuyo y hasta dejaré que le hables ¿ok? (marcó un número desde su celular y lo puso en alta voz)

-ciao (hola)

**Kikyo:** hola querida hermana ¿dime cómo te encuentras?

- ¡wuau! ¡Qué sorpresa! Hacía mucho que no hablábamos

Kikyo: lo siento, pero como ya sabrás he estado muy ocupada, sobre todo con mi novio (puso énfasis en aquella palabra)

-qué bueno que estés bien y que estés disfrutando de tu relación. Yo también tengo… (Inuyasha le arrebató el teléfono)

**Inuyasha:** Kagome escúchame por favor, entre Kikyo y yo, no hay nada, todo es una farsa; A la única que amo es a ti ¡Kagome! ¿Me escuchas?

-sí, te escucho y me da pena que niegues lo que sientes por mi hermana, estando ella a tu lado, eres de lo peor Taisho ¡No quiero que me vuelvas hablas nunca más! (colgó)

**Inuyasha:** Kagome… ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? ¡Contéstame! (re marcó el número pero estaba apagado) Te odio, te odio más que nunca, ¡¿por qué tenías que decirle lo que no es?!

**Kikyo:** ay, pero que feo me tratas (chasqueó su lengua unas cuantas veces) ¿qué pensaría mi hermana de ti, si te oyera hablándome así? Ay no Inuyasha, debes aprender a moderar tu carácter o sino, Kagome se va a decepcionar de ti

**Inuyasha:** te detesto, no importa que digas, lo que siento por ti ¡jamás cambará! (se fue muy molesto a su camerino)

**Horas más tarde a las afueras de un cine de la ciudad…**

Una pareja de "novios" salía tomados de la mano, pero al parecer ella no quería ser reconocida por nadie puesto que llevaba gafas oscuras a pesar de ser invierno y una pañoleta cubriendo parte de su postizo cabello.

**Jinenji:** ¿por qué siempre que salimos, te camuflas?

**Kikyo:** ¡tonto! Porque soy alguien muy famosa y si me ven contigo, los medios podrían inventar un montón de cosas que no son

**Jinenji:** prometiste que si hacía todo lo que me pedías, serías mi novia real y hasta ahora no veo, ni escucho ninguna noticia acerca de tu ruptura con Inuyasha Taisho

**Kikyo:** eso es porque estamos filmando un dorama inspirado en nuestra relación y muy pronto filmaremos una película y si revelo a los medios que él no es mi novio, entonces todo será un fracaso

**Jinenji:** eso quiere decir que en realidad no estás con él y ¿eres mi novia real?

**Kikyo:** algo así. Por ahora seguiremos saliendo a escondidas y cuando revele a la prensa que ya terminé mi relación con él, entonces podremos salir sin temer a ser vistos

**Jinenji:** ¿y dentro de cuánto será eso?

**Kikyo:** no lo sé, unos meses o quizá un año

**Jinenji:** ¿tanto? Yo no quiero esperar tanto por ti. Te amo y quiero que… bueno… yo… quisiera que fueras mi esposa en un futuro no muy lejano

**Kikyo:** (arqueó una ceja) tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que yo soy una mega estrella de la música J-pop y que no puedo casarme?… al menos no por ahora

**Jinenji:** lo sé, lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti, que haría lo que fuera para que me aceptes de verdad en tu vida

**Kikyo:** (pensó: a éste idiota le puedo seguir sacando provecho) entonces si quieres que te acepte como mi novio real, sigue haciendo lo que te dije. Por nada de este mundo permitas que mi hermana pueda mantener contacto alguno con el grupo, y cada vez que te llame, y te diga hermana, usa ese modulador de voz tuyo para que quien esté oyendo crea que eres ella

**Jinenji:** descuida, tengo todos sus cuentas virtuales hackeadas y tengo bloqueado las llamadas entrantes a su celular, pero a estas alturas ya debe haber cambiado de número ¿no crees?

**Kikyo:** ¡obvio que sí! ¡dah! Es por eso que debes bloquear sus llama das salientes al extranjero

**Jinenji:** lo que tu digas mi adora reina (la iba besar, pero ella volteó el rostro)

**Kikyo:** ya te he dicho que no me beses en público es peligroso

**Jinenji:** entiendo, discúlpame por ser un imprudente

**1 semana después en el edificio del grupo Arai/oficina de la presidenta…**

Rin y Sango se estaban poniendo al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos y cómo hacía buen tiempo que no se veían tenían mucho que contarse la una a la otra, y como dos buenas amigas, y mujeres que eran, el tema principal entre ambas era acerca de los romances propios y ajenos.

**Sango:** fue una verdadera lástima que Ayame no asistiera a la cita, ya que según Miroku; Koga pensaba declarársele esa misma noche

**Rin:** tuvimos muchos inconvenientes intentado ubicar a Kagome; ¡nunca imaginé que hubieran tantos hospedajes para estudiantes en Roma!

**Sango:** pero ¿no se te ocurrió buscar en internet primero o en la guia de calles de allá?

**Rin:** obvio que sí, pero el hospedaje benbenuti my friend, no figura en la red y en las guías de calles está registrado como da nany´s home. Pero bueno lo importante es que logramos dar, al menos con la amiga de Kagome y darle el encargo de Inuyasha

**Sango:** pues al parecer no lo ha recibido o no le interesó porque aún no hay noticias de ella

**Rin:** ¿será acaso que ya no le interesamos? O ¿estará castigando a Inuyasha por su deslealtad?

**Sango:** lo de Inuyasha lo entiendo pero y nosotras ¿Qué?

**Rin:** no lo sé, en verdad no sé qué pensar. De haberla podido ver, le hubiese explicado todo y le hubiese contado la verdad, pero al final creo el destino se está interponiendo

**Sango:** y hablando de destino ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Sesshomaru?

**Rin:** ¿a qué te refieres con ello?

**Sango:** ¡ay por favor, no te hagas la desentendida conmigo! Y ¡Cuéntame! ¿Ha pasado algo… interesante entre ustedes?

**Rin:** además de sus inexplicables celos de cuando debo entrevistarme con patrocinadores de diferentes productos o presidentes de otras compañías… uhm… no, no hay nada nuevo entre nosotros

**Sango:** uhm, está celoso, eso quiere decir que le interesas

**Rin:** yo más bien diría que reaccionas así, porque desde que soy la presidenta del grupo tengo poco o nada de tiempo para dedicárselo y es por eso que nuestra frágil amistad se ha ido deteriorando

**Sango:** ¿sólo amistad? Pero si tú misma me dijiste que estuvieron a punto de besarse

**Rin:** eso fue hace mucho y desde ese entonces no ha habido nada parecido entre nosotros

**Sango:** pero a ti te sigue interesando ¿no es así?

**Rin:** sí, pero el que me interese no quiere decir que lleguemos a algún lado

**Sango:** ¡tengo una idea!

**Rin:** ¿qué planeas hacer?

Sango: eso no te lo puedo decir o se arruinará la sorpresa, pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez que se vean, ustedes tendrán tiempo más que suficiente para confesarse lo que sienten el uno por el otro (le guiño un ojo)

**Un par de días después en un hotel de Taiwan…**

El grupo I.K.M estaba haciendo maletas para retornar a Tokio, habían transcurrido 4 semanas desde su llegada al país y ya estaban más que listos para volver a su hogar.

**Miroku:** ¡ay por fin, volveremos a casa! Extraño mucho a mi adorada morena

**Inuyasha:** si que te ha dado fuerte eso de querer a Sango, ¿no es así?

**Miroku:** y como no, si ella es la luz que alumbra mi camino, es el aire que respiro, es la musa que me inspira cada día a seguir viviendo

**Kikyo:** lo ves cariño, ¿por qué no puedes ser igual de romántico como lo es él?

**Inuyasha:** lo sería, de no ser que debo fingir ser algo tuyo, cuando a quien yo verdaderamente amo es a Kagome, pero descuida el día que vuelva a estar a su lado, podrás ser testigo de todo lo romántico que puedo ser (la miró con una sonrisa desafiante)… con ella

**Koga:** (estaba pensativo sentado en un sillón, mirando a la calle) los veo en el aeropuerto chicos, no sé qué tiene este lugar, pero no me siento cómodo. Iré a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del hotel (salió de la suite)

**Miroku:** creo que ya sé que es lo que tiene

**Kikyo:** ¿quién lo entiende? Desde que llegamos, no ha parado de decir lo mucho que extraña a su detestable perro, y ahora que ya nos vamos está deprimido

**Inuyasha:** eso puede ser, porqué sólo volveremos a casa por 3 días y luego deberemos volver por 3 tediosos y largos meses

**Miroku:** yo creo que está deprimido por no haber podido ver a Ayame desde que volvió de Italia

**Inuyasha:** ¡nah!, no creo que sea eso, yo creo que está aburrido, eso es todo

**En el restaurant del hotel…**

Extrañamente estaba vacío, era como si alguien hubiese reservado todo el lugar o los huéspedes se hubieran ido a otro lado. Tan sólo habían unos cuantos huéspedes conversando mientras bebían o degustaban algo.

Como el ambiente estaba tranquilo Koga le pidió al camarero que le sirviera una copa de appel martini y mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, la canción de fondo lo sacó de los mismos.

Esa canción: murmuró, se puso algo melancólico puesto que se trataba de Tooi michi no saki (El largo camino por delante) de Ayame e inconscientemente la empezó a tararear, cuando de pronto escuchó que una mujer le murmuraba en el oído la estrofa que decía: oh… nunca he olvidado esos recuerdos de aquel chico que amé, uoh… oh… (En ello él se dio vuelta) y ese chico eres tú

**Koga:** (la quedó mirando sorprendido) ¿qué… haces acá?

**Ayame:** (le sonrió dulcemente) vine porque te extrañaba mucho y… también porque quería decirte (le dio un beso en los labios) que te amo y ya no quiero ocultarlo más

**Koga:** (estaba totalmente sorprendido) yo… no esperaba que las cosas resultaran así

**Ayame:** ¿así cómo?

**Koga:** debí ser yo el que te dijera que te ama primero y no tú a mí

**Ayame:** bueno en ese caso podemos retroceder el tiempo (sonrió de manera adorable)

**Koga:** (le acomodó el cabello tras de la oreja) eres adorable Ayame por eso te amo tanto

**Ayame:** y yo a ti (ambos se fundieron en un cariñoso beso y los espectadores presentes aplaudieron su amor)

**Koga:** creo que la prensa tendrá algo nuevo de que hablar

**Ayame:** en ese caso que démosle mucho material para que hablen y publiquen en todos los medios que nos amamos por sobre todas las cosas

**Koga:** concuerdo contigo y… discúlpame por haberme tardado en decírtelo

**Ayame:** discúlpame tú por no haber asistido a la cita en Roma y por haber llegado tarde al aeropuerto

**Koga:** descuida, te disculpo todo, pero lo que no te voy a disculpar es que no aceptes ser mi novia de ahora en adelante

**Ayame:** y si me niego ¿Qué harás?

**Koga:** (se paró sobre la mesa y gritó a todo pulmón) estoy perdidamente enamorada de esta bella dama, pero no logró que me acepte en su vida ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? (los hombres presentes le daban diversos tipos de consejos y las mujeres le decían a ella que lo acepte porque era muy apuesto y romántico)

**Ayame:** (algo apenada) está bien, está bien te acepto como mi novio pero por favor bájate de la mesa

**Koga:** lo haré sólo por qué tú me lo pides y porque estoy loco por ti

**En el hospedaje de la nana Kaede…**

Era de noche y luego de una extenuante semana de exámenes finales, tanto Kagome como Ayumi, retornaban a su hogar para descansar, pero al ingresar se toparon con una escena un tanto comprometedora.

En el sofá de la sala se encontraban Midoriko y Bankotsu viendo una película, pero lo comprometedor era que ella estaba abrazada del brazo de él y tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro, pero en cuanto él las vio llegar, se zafó del abrazó de su ex y se acercó a las chicas.

**Bankotsu:** ¿cómo les fue en su examen final?

**Ayumi:** no tan bien como te está yendo a ti

**Kagome:** ¡Ayumi! No interfieras en su… relación

**Bankotsu:** ¿y a ti como te fue? Te sirvió mi ayuda

**Kagome:** si bastante, de no ser por ti creo que no hubiese podido comprender por completo acerca de la literatura bohemia (fingió tener sueño) si me disculpas estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana a ambos (miró a Midoriko y está sacudió su mano en son de despedida)

**Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura que no quieres que te ayude con tu trabajo de matemáticas? Esa materia no es tu fuerte después de todo

**Kagome:** descuida, no está tan difícil (bostezó ligeramente) tú sigue disfrutando de tu película (se dirigió a su habitación)

**Ayumi:** (en la habitación de Kagome) ¿tú crees que haya algo entre ellos?

**Kagome:** no lo sé, la verdad que me confunden, por ratos parecen ser muy cercanos y por ratos parecen enemigos, en fin, ya pronto Midoriko se marchará y ahí podremos saber si hay algo o no entre ellos

**Ayumi:** ya que estoy acá podrías ayudarme con el problema n°23 de la página 554 del libro de algebra (abrió el libro y se cayó un sobre dirigido a Kagome)

**Kagome:** (lo recogió del suelo) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre?

**Ayumi:** ¡oh lo siento! El día que Ayame vino buscándote, me dio esto, pero me había olvidado de donde estaba, en fin creo que mejor haré el ejercicio sola o le pediré ayuda a Jakotsu

Kagome abrió el sobre y contenía una carta escrita por… Inuyasha y una memoria sd.

La leyó detenidamente y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas ante las palabras tan llenas de sentimientos que le dedicaba, pero en cuanto recordó por qué se alejó de él, dobló el papel y lo volvió a meter en el sobre, guardándolo en lo más profundo del cajón de su escritorio.

Prendió su lap top y conectó la memoria sd. Éste contenía varios videos de sus compañeros del grupo I.K.M y de sus amigas Sango, Rin y Ayame.

Cada video tenía su propio estilo y variedad de comentarios, pero eran tantos que se quedó dormida mientras los veía.

Una hora después Bankotsu tocó a su puerta y le dijo iba a ayudarla con su trabajo de matemáticas, pero al no recibir respuesta, ingresó.

En cuanto la vio profundamente dormida, sentada frente al escritorio, la tendió sobre la cama y arropó, pero al momento de apagar la lap top, vio el video que le había dedicado Inuyasha, y escuchó como éste le decía que la amaba y que lo que en realidad no sentía nada por Kikyo, que todo era una farsa y que no pararía hasta poder ir a Italia y explicarle las cosas en persona.

Bankotsu supo en ese momento supo que aquel sujeto era quien le había roto el corazón a Kagome en el pasado y se propuso a si mismo mantenerla lejos de él y, no permitir que la volviera a lastimar.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kagome se levantó y al darse cuenta que era tarde, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su libro de matemáticas para terminar los ejercicios que le faltaban, sin embargo para su sorpresa ya todos estaban resueltos y supo en el acto quien los había hecho.

Una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en su rostro. Deseaba buscar al responsable y darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento, pero prefirió dejarlo para luego.

En cuanto terminó de alistarse se dirigió a la salida del hospedaje y se llevó una ingrata sorpresa.

Bankotsu y Midoriko llevaban puestos sus trajes de ciclistas, con sus respectivas bicicletas, pero lo que vio fue algo que le borró la sonrisa del rostro; ambos se estaban besando muy cariñosamente.

Ante aquella imagen, ella simplemente intentó pasar de manera desapercibida por el lado de ambos, pero no le resultó.

**Midoriko:** Che tale Kagome? Già andando a scuola? (¿Qué tal Kagome? ¿Ya te vas a clases?, le dijo muy sonriente)

**Kagome:** (deseando que la tierra se la tragara) Sì, mi fa tardi, arrivederci sí (se me hace tarde, adiós)

**Midoriko:** a quanto pare sorpreso di vederci insieme (al parecer le sorprendió vernos juntos)

**Bankotsu:** il migliore sarà a prendere all'aeroporto alla volta (lo mejor será que te lleve al aeropuerto de una vez)

**Midoriko:** Perché? Perché non ti è piaciuto che lei ci ha visto (¿por qué? Porque no te gustó que ella nos viera)

**Bankotsu:** Dico questo perché avete intenzione di fare più tardi (lo digo porque se te va hacer tarde)

**Midoriko:**(sonrió, sintiéndose triunfante) trascura, ma starò per qualche giorno in più (descuida, aún me quedaré por unos días más)

**Bankotsu:** in tal caso sarà meglio che no, vediamo ancora una volta (en ese caso será mejor que no, nos volvamos a ver)

**Midoriko:** Perché? Perché ti interessa (¿por qué? Porqué ella te interesa)

**Bankotsu: **Sì e perché tu non più. Comprensione tra noi come esso non può essere nulla (sí y porque tú ya no. Entiende entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada)

**Midoriko:** ma ancora ti amo (pero yo aún te amo)

**Bankotsu:** non è vero, che ho amato, io non avevo tradito. (Eso no es cierto, de haberme amado, no me hubieses traicionado. Ingresó al hospedaje)

**Midoriko:** (tras de él) Ero confuso che era tutto. Per favore perdonami e dammi una possibilità (me confundí eso fue todo, por favor perdóname y dame una oportunidad. Se abrazó a su cintura por detrás)

**Bankotsu:** Ho fatto una volta e mi reemplazaste (lo hice una vez y me reemplazaste. Se zafó del abrazo, la miró fríamente)

**Midoriko:** (al borde de las lágrimas) Ho fatto un errore, non so che cosa ha fatto, io... davvero ti amo (cometí un error, no sabía lo que hacía, yo… de verdad te amo)

**Bankotsu:** molto più tardi... perché io em... in amore... di Kagome (muy tarde… porque yo… estoy enamorado… de Kagome)

Aquellas palabras terminaron destrozándola por y no pudo evitar romper en llanto, pues sabía muy bien que cuando su ex novio se enamoraba era definitivo y muy en serio.

**Por la noche/habitación de Kagome…**

Se encontraba concentrada en sus libros, pero por más que intentaba apartar de su mente lo que había presenciado en la mañana no podía.

Sentía que una vez más se había equivocado al escoger al hombre incorrecto, claro que a diferencia de Inuyasha, lo que sentía por Bankotsu sólo era atracción, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse triste.

Para intentar disipar su mente se dirigió a la biblioteca del lugar.

Era su espacio favorito en todo el hospedaje, tanto que muchas veces se quedaba en aquel lugar horas de horas hasta que el sueño le ganaba.

Escogió un libro para leer y estaba tan entretenida leyéndolo mientras recorría el lugar, que cuando llegó a la mesa para sentarse a leerlo con comodidad, no se dio cuenta que Bankotsu había tenido la misma idea.

**Kagome:** (algo nerviosa) hola… yo… vine a leer un rato, pero creo que mejor me voy

**Bankotsu:** no tienes porque, después de todo hay espacio para los dos

**Kagome:** sí… es cierto, pero es que yo… bueno… no quisiera interrumpirte

**Bankotsu:** no lo haces, tú bien sabes que tu compañía jamás me desagrada

**Kagome:** bueno… yo… en ese caso, creo que me sentaré acá (se sentó frente a él)

Ambos se mantuvieron en completo e incómodo silencio y sólo intercambiaban tímidas miradas de vez en cuando, hasta que Kagome rompió aquel silencio para preguntarle el significado de algunas palabras, haciendo que de aquella manera se entablara una extensa conversación entre ambos que se dilató hasta la madrugada.

En cuanto Kagome abrió los ojos, se percató que se había quedado dormida al lado de Bankotsu y que ambos estaban cubiertos por una manta. Al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía dormido y le pareció más atractivo que otra veces, no quiso despertarlo, por lo que se movió lentamente y al hacerlo un pedazo de papel cayó al suelo, lo levantó y lo leyó.

È chiaro che lui è interessato a te. Prendersi cura di essa per me (Es evidente que él está interesado en ti. Cuídalo por mí)

Midoriko

Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sería posible que él realmente sintiera lo mismo que ella.

En el fondo de su corazón quería creer que sí, pero por fuera tenía algo de miedo puesto que no quería volver a sufrir por estar enamorada, pero… si no se daba una oportunidad no sabría qué era lo que le deparaba el destino.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17**

**Caminos cruzados**

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, dando pase a la tarde y posteriormente a la noche.

Luego de un agotador día de trabajo dos jovencitas regresaban a su acogedor hogar y lo único que deseaba una de ellas era dormir, mientras que la otra estaba aún llena de energías y muy entusiasmada por lo que la proposición que le iba a hacer a su amiga, y esperaba deseosa que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

**Habitación de Kagome…**

Estaba recostada sobre su cama, dejándose llevar por Morfeo, puesto que los parpados le pesaban cual piedras; cuando de pronto Ayumi, le informó que los chicos se irían durante el fin de semana a la Toscana y que las habían invitado a ambas.

**Kagome:** ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál invitación? ¿Qué es la Toscana? (bostezaba y no sabía ni lo que decía)

**Ayumi:** ¡la Toscana, la Toscana! Ay Kagome no te hagas la desorientada, que tú mejor que nadie sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Hablo de aquel maravilloso y romántico lugar que se caracteriza por sus fantásticas llanuras, valles encantadores, exquisita gastronomía y su esplendida arquitectura

**Kagome:** (más dormida que despierta) ah, esa Toscana… que bien, ve y diviértete mucho (el sueño le ganaba)

**Ayumi:** ¡Kagome! ¡No te duermas y dime que irás! Partimos mañana a primera hora

**Kagome:** ve tú… yo no puedo… debo trabajar

**Ayumi:** uhm… hablé con nuestro jefe y le pedí la semana libre, sin goce de haberes

**Kagome:** (al oír eso de un brinco se levantó) ¡¿qué hiciste qué?! Sabes de sobra que necesito hasta el último Euro para poder cubrir mis gastos

**Ayumi:** ya lo sé, es por eso que sólo le pedí libre el fin de semana y al regresar trabajaremos turnos doble durante dos días

**Kagome:** ¿entonces?... ¿por qué dijiste… lo de… una semana?

**Ayumi:** para que me hicieras caso… ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Vamos?

**Kagome:** no lo sé, salir de la ciudad es costoso y para llegar a la Toscana hay que ir en avión

**Ayumi:** tú descuida, todo está cubierto. Los muchachos pagaran todo por nosotras, no en vano es una invitación

**Kagome:** pero, si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué Bankotsu, no me dijo nada?

**Ayumi:** porque él me encargó que te lo dijera, ya que se fue hoy para allá, para preparar todo

**Kagome:** ¿todo? ¿Qué es todo?

**Ayumi:** la casa de sus padres queda en Arezzo y quiere que a nuestra llegada todo sea de nuestro agrado, es por eso que se adelantó

**Kagome:** uhm… no lo sé, no quisiera importunar a sus padres o ser una molestia para él

**Ayumi:** (roló los ojos) ¡ay por favor! Es evidente que lo está haciendo por ti, porqué quiere que te relajes y que celebres el que sacaste excelentes calificaciones y… quien sabe, puede que el amor surja entre ustedes en aquel fascinante lugar. Además sus padres no se encuentran en el país, por lo que la casa será toda para nosotros cuatro

**Kagome:** está bien, después de todo ya nos dieron permiso en el trabajo, en ese caso, déjame descansar. Ya no aguanto el sueño

**Ayumi:** ok, mañana a las 6:00 a.m. partimos al aeropuerto… y pe por cierto empaca el bañador más sexy que tengas (le guiño el ojo)

**Kagome:** ¡Ayumi! ¡Ya basta por favor! Yo… no tengo nada parecido (se sonrojó ligeramente)

**Ayumi:** entonces, déjalo en mis manos que yo me encargo

**En el aeropuerto de ****Taoyuan**** /Taiwán…**

El grupo I.K.M estaba a la espera de su coordinador, para poder retornar a Tokio, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado y las fanáticas no dejaban de acosarlos pidiéndoles como de costumbre autógrafos, fotografías y algún tipo de caricia, como abrazos y besos en las mejillas.

**Inuyasha:** (rodeado de fans) ¿Dónde se metió Houyo? Hace al menos 10 minutos que debió haber llegado con nuestros boletos

**Miroku:** (firmando autógrafos) quizá se encontró con alguna belleza local y se olvidó de nosotros

**Koga:** (posando para una foto grupal) no sean impacientes, ya llegará

**Kikyo: (**firmando autógrafos) Ayame tampoco aparece ¿no se abran fugado juntos?

**Inuyasha:** cuando no tú, siendo ponzoñosa

**Miroku:** no hagas caso de su sarcasmo, que ya los vi

Ayame casi no podía caminar, puesto que un grupo de reporteros y fotógrafos la tenían rodeada y Houyo intentaba disiparlos.

**Koga:** (tapó el lente de la cámara de uno de los fotógrafos) si me disculpan señores, mi novia y yo quisiéramos un poco de privacidad (todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con aquella declaración)

**Reportero 1:** ¿entonces, son ciertos los rumores de que viniste hasta acá para estar al lado de Koga Irfan?

**Ayame:** por favor señores, las preguntas y fotografías para después, en estos momentos debemos abordar un avión

**Reportero 2:** sólo responda señorita ¿es verdad o no lo que acaba de declarar Koga?

**Houyo:** por favor, mis patrocinados ya les pidieron que los dejen tranquilos para que podamos abordar nuestro avión, así que nos dennos pase

**Reportero 3:** pero aún no, nos han respondido

**Koga:** en cuanto lleguemos a Tokio, daremos las respectivas declaraciones, por ahora sólo confórmense con saber que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Ayame Aramitama (ante aquella declaración, los reporteros y fotógrafos dejaron de acosarlos y les pidieron una fecha para poder entrevistarlos)

**Houyo:** ¡ffiu! Que molestos pueden ser a veces

**Ayame:** es cierto, pero al fin nos dejaron tranquilos

**Koga:** será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás, antes que se impacienten

**Houyo:** no es necesario que nos demos prisa, puesto que el vuelo se canceló

**Koga y Ayame:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

**Houyo:** en cuanto estemos reunidos les diré

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos Houyo les explicó que por una posible amenaza de tormenta los vuelos con dirección a Tokio estaban canceladas, por tal motivo deberían quedarse en el país de corrido durante los siguientes 3 meses.

Aquella noticia no le hizo mucha gracia a Miroku que anhelaba ver a su adorada Sango, pero en cuanto Houyo le informó que ella llegaría en aproximadamente una semana, le importó poco o nada quedarse de largo en el país.

**Inuyasha:** ok, deberemos quedarnos atrapados acá de corrido, pero ¿qué hay de los tres días que íbamos a estar en Tokio?

**Houyo:** como todo se canceló, su agenda es… ¡libre! Tienen 3 días días totalmente disponibles para hacer lo que deseen

**Inuyasha:** lo que desee ¿eh? En ese caso (se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a los módulos de ventas de pasajes)

**Houyo:** (le gritaba a lo lejos) ¿qué piensas hacer?

**Inuyasha:** ¿no es obvio? Me voy a Italia, los veo en 3 días

Al oír ello Kikyo quiso ir tras de él, pero Ayame se lo impidió, diciéndole que ya era hora que lo dejará ir, puesto que lo que había entre ellos era falso y que en verdad a quien él amaba era a Kagome.

Kikyo le hizo creer que tenía razón y no insistió, pero usando la vieja excusa de que iba al tocador de damas, se escabulló y compró un pasaje con destino a Italia en el mismo vuelo que Inuyasha.

**Ciudad de Arezzo…**

Ayumi, Kagome y Jakotsu acaban de bajar del avión y estaban más que encantados con los maravillosos paisajes que los rodeaban.

**Jakotsu:** es bueno estar en casa de nuevo

**Ayumi:** ¡wuau! Este lugar es mucho más bello de lo que imaginaba

**Jakotsu:** y eso que aún no has visto nada. En cuanto estemos en la casa de mis padres podrás apreciar toda la belleza natural que ofrece esta ciudad

**Kagome:** eso ni quien lo dude, este lugar se ve que ofrece mucho

**Jakotsu:** ten por seguro que sólo un fin de semana nos quedará corto, pero te prometo que en cuanto tengamos más tiempo, nos quedaremos una temporada más larga

**Horas después/casa de los Jeandervecceli…**

Todo el día se la habían pasado haciendo turismo y degustando de exquisitos manjares.

La gastronomía de la Toscana era definitivamente envidiable, pero lo más exquisito de este lugar era su gran variedad de finos y deliciosos vinos, los cuales no se hicieron esperar a la hora de brindar.

**En la terraza de la casa…**

Kagome se encontraba disfrutando del paisaje, mientras permitía que una refrescante brisa acariciara sus mejillas y alborotara su azabache cabello.

Estaba muy contenta de haber aceptado la invitación, puesto que había conocido lugares hermosos, degustado exquisita comida y sobre todo estaba disfrutando como nunca la compañía de sus amigos, pero en cuanto pensó en ello, recordó los amigos que había dejado en Tokio y llamó a Ayame, pero al no obtener respuesta le dejó un video, mostrándole lo esplendido del lugar.

Estaba revisando sus mensajes, cuando de pronto, alguien la interrumpió.

**Bankotsu:** (con una botella de vino y 2 copas en la mano) ¿estás a gusto?

**Kagome:** sí mucho, gracias por la invitación. Tu ciudad natal es maravillosa, no entiendo porque te mudaste a Roma

**Bankotsu:** vivir acá es como estar en el paraíso, pero hay veces que un poco desolador y yo prefiero el barullo y constante ir y venir de la gente de la ciudad (le ofreció un poco de vino)

**Kagome:** comprendo. Tokio también es algo así como Roma, solo que con más gente (hizo una pausa) como me gustaría que mis amigos estuvieran acá (le dio un sorbo a su copa)

**Bankotsu:** ¿los extrañas, no es así?

**Kagome:** desde que llegué no he podido comunicarme con ellos, bueno hasta hoy, eso creo

**Bankotsu**: (dio un sorbo a su copa) bien en ese caso, al próximo lugar al que iremos de viaje será a Tokio

**Kagome:** ¿qué dices?

**Bankotsu:** quiero conocer tu ciudad natal y disfrutar del barullo de allá

**Kagome:** pero… ir hasta allá es costoso… es por eso que no he podido volver

**Bankotsu:** por eso no te preocupes. Si lo que deseas es volver por allá, yo te concederé ese deseo, pero con una condición (tomó su mano)

**Kagome:** ¿cuál… condición?

**Bankotsu:** (acercó su rostro al de ella) que regreses… a mi lado (rosó sus labios con los de ella)

**Kagome:** (entre cerró los ojos y le respondió) lo prometo… (Se dejó llevar y lo besó)

**Bankotsu:** (la miró con cariño) te quiero Kagome. Estoy enamorado de ti

**Kagome:** (sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho) yo… yo… (Recordó lo que vio) pero ¿qué hay de Midoriko? Yo… bueno… es decir… ¡los vi besándose!

**Bankotsu:** (le sonrió) hay veces que las cosas parecen lo que no son. Lo que viste fue algo así como un beso de despedida

**Kagome:** ¿de despedida dices? No entiendo

**Bankotsu:** aquella mañana, Midoriko me invitó a dar una vuelta en bicicleta y cuando regresamos no podía abrir el seguro de su casco, me ofrecí a ayudarla y en cuanto te vio salir de la casa aprovechó la oportunidad para besarme y hacerte creer que entre nosotros aún existía algo

**Kagome:** pero tú también la estabas besando

**Bankotsu:** es verdad, me deje llevar por el momento, pero luego me arrepentí y le pedí que no, nos volviéramos a ver, puesto que sentí que te había lastimado y lo último que deseo es eso

**Kagome:** entonces… ¿en verdad no hay nada entre ustedes?

**Bankotsu:** siempre existirá algo entre nosotros y es una gran amistad, ella es una gran amiga mía y eso no va a cambiar a menos que ella lo decida

**Kagome:** (agachó la mirada) entiendo, eso quiere decir que el amor podría surgir nuevamente entres ustedes

**Bankotsu:** (la tomó del mentó y la miró directamente) no creo que eso suceda, puesto que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y la única que amo es a ti (le dio un cariñoso beso)

**Kagome:** yo… no sé si creer o no, porque ya una vez alguien me lastimó y tengo miedo a amar de nuevo

**Bankotsu:** descuida, no te he pedido que me ames, pero sí que me dejes amarte

**Kagome:** en verdad me siento muy atraída hacia ti, pero, yo… no sé si podré llegar a amarte

**Bankotsu:** con que me quieras, mes basta (le sonrió dulcemente)

**Mientras tanto en el** **aeropuerto internacional de Roma – Leonardo Da Vinci Fiumicino…**

El avión proveniente de Taiwán acababa de aterrizar e Inuyasha intentaba comunicarse, para obtener información de cómo podía llegar al hospedaje donde residía Kagome, pero le era casi imposible ya que nadie hablaba japonés y él no hablaba casi nada de Italiano y hacía mucho que había dejado de practicar su inglés.

Estaba que se maldecía para sus adentros por no haberle tomado más atención a las clases de italiano que le daba Kagome de vez en cuando.

Sentía que todo su esfuerzo era en vano, cuando de pronto su peor pesadilla apareció frente a sus ojos.

**Inuyasha:** ¡tú! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces acá?! ¿Por qué me seguiste?

**Kikyo:** ¿creíste que te dejaría el camino libre para ir tras de mi hermana? ¡Ni muerta!

**Inuyasha:** ya que estás acá seme útil y comunícate con alguien que nos pueda ayudar a llegar al hospedaje

**Kikyo:** ¿y a cambio que recibiré de ti?

**Inuyasha:** mi respeto y agradecimiento por ayudarme a encontrar a Kagome

**Kikyo:** no quiero

**Inuyasha:** entonces, seguiré por mi cuenta, en algún lado de este enorme lugar debe haber un intérprete

**Kikyo:** (al verlo decidido…) está bien te ayudaré, pero a cambio, quiero que desistas de tu idea de hacer una rueda de prensa anunciando nuestra ruptura

**Inuyasha:** (le dedico una maliciosa sonrisa) de acuerdo, serpiente ponzoñosa, seguiré fingiendo durante algún tiempo que entre tú y yo hay algo, pero a cambio ayúdame a encontrar a Kagome ¡sin trampas! ¿Entendiste?

**Kikyo:** ok, tenemos un pacto

Se puso en contacto con una guía turística del lugar y consiguió un taxi que los llevara hasta su destino.

La distancia del aeropuerto al hospedaje era considerable por lo que demoraron al menos una hora en llegar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, una dulce anciana los recibió y les informó que tanto Kagome y Ayumi se habían ido de viaje a la Toscana en compañía de sus respectivos novios, lo cual desmoronó a Inuyasha.

**Kikyo:** (afuera del hospedaje) ya vez te lo dije. Kagome ya te olvidó, ella ya tiene novio, tú mismo lo escuchaste

**Inuyasha:** escuché lo que tú traducías

**Kikyo:** ¡ay por favor Inuyasha! No hablas italiano, pero entiendes lo suficiente como para saber lo que dijo la anciana

**Inuyasha:** no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Si he llegado tan lejos, no me iré sin ver a Kagome (tomó de la muñeca a Kikyo y la llevó hasta la carretera)

**Kikyo:** ¿y ahora que te propones?

**Inuyasha:** para un taxi y pídele que nos lleve al aeropuerto de nuevo. Nos vamos a la Toscana

**Kikyo:** ten en cuenta que a más favores me pidas, más me deberás

**Inuyasha:** lo que digas víbora ponzoñosa, por ahora sólo haz lo que te pido

Una vez en el aeropuerto tomaron otro avión con destino a la toscana, pero al llegar no tenían ni idea por dónde empezar.

**Kikyo:** ¡eres un idiota! ¿Que no se te ocurrió por un momento, pensar por donde empezaríamos? La Toscana no es un simple pueblo es toda región, por lo que es enorme

**Inuyasha:** (al borde de las desesperación) ¡cállate y déjame pensar!

**Kikyo:** tengo hambre y sueño, llevamos casi un día viajando, al menos descansemos esta noche y ya mañana retomemos la búsqueda

**Inuyasha:** odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado y hambriento, lo mejor será detenernos por esta noche y empezar mañana a primera hora

**Kikyo:** más vale que no se te olvide que mañana debemos volver a Taiwán

**Inuyasha:** vuelve tú sola, yo no pienso regresar hasta que encuentre a Kagome

**Kikyo:** si decides quedarte yo también lo haré

**Inuyasha:** como quieras. Ahora consigue un lugar donde poder quedarnos

**Kikyo:** ¡uish! ¡Que mandón eres! Al menos podrías pedir las cosas con un por favor

**Mientras tanto en Arezzo/casa de los Jeandervecceli…**

Los cuatro amigos estaban reunidos en la sala, frente al fuego de una acogedora chimenea, disfrutando de las últimas horas que pasarían en tan encantador lugar.

**Ayumi:** ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso. Gracias por la invitación chicos

**Jakotsu:** lástima que debamos volver tan pronto

**Bankotsu:** es verdad, pero si están de acuerdo, podríamos venir acá todos los fines de semana ¿tú qué opinas preciosa?

**Kagome:** me encantaría, pero no creo que pueda costearme un viaje como este cada fin de semana

**Bankotsu:** no tendrás porqué, así que si ese es tu único impedimento imagino que tu respuesta es sí ¿verdad?

**Kagome:** uhm, no lo sé, esta es la casa de tus padres y puede que los incomodemos con nuestra presencia

**Jakotsu:** está es la casa donde nuestros padres nos criaron cuando niños. Ellos viven en Viena hace muchos años y casi nunca vienen por acá, pero… si lo que deseas es estar a solas con mi hermano, te garantizo que ni Ayumi ni yo los estorbaremos ¿no es así?

**Ayumi:** ¡desde luego! Tú sabes, podríamos turnarnos los fines de semana y así podrían tener total privacidad

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó hasta más no poder) ¡pero qué cosas dicen! Yo no me refería a eso

**Bankotsu:** (la abrazó de lado) tan dulce e inocente, por eso me gustas tanto

**Jakotsu:** ¿entonces qué vamos hacer el próximo fin de semana?

**Bankotsu:** iremos a Tokio

**Ayumi:** ¿en serio?

**Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Bankotsu:** me dijiste que extrañabas a tus amigos, en ese caso iremos para allá; tus vacaciones empiezan la próxima semana, por lo que tendríamos tiempo suficiente para ir por allá ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta la idea?

**Kagome:** ¡me encanta! Pero, así tan de repente… no sé si podré, es decir, no puedo faltar al trabajo por tanto tiempo

**Bankotsu:** descuida hablaré con tu jefe para que te de permiso, después de todo, lo que más quiero es verte feliz y si ver a tus amigos es lo que deseas, entonces lo haré posible

**Kagome:** gracias, pero… creo que estás haciendo demasiado por mi

**Bankotsu:** eres mi novia y lo que más quiero es complacerte en todo lo que pueda

**Ayumi Y Jakotsu:** ¡¿ya son novios?!

**Kagome:** pues… creo que sí

**Ayumi:** ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! Jakotsu, descorcha el mejor vino que tengas en la cava

**Jakotsu:** en el acto

**Bankotsu:** alto ahí Jako, recuerda en algunas horas debemos tomar un avión y si estamos bebidos, no nos dejaran abordar

**Jakotsu:** ¡rayos! Pero en cuanto volvamos al hospedaje les organizaré una gran fiesta de felicitación

**Unas horas después en el aeropuerto ****Pisa — Galileo Galilei****…**

El día recién empezaba y tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo se estaban peleando, por no estar de acuerdo en casi nada.

**Inuyasha: **¿de todos los hoteles del lugar, tenías que escoger precisamente el del aeropuerto? ¡Dormí pésimo!

**Kikyo:** deja de quejarte y da gracias que al menos encontramos un lugar donde comer y dormir, además estando acá se nos hará más sencillo encontrar un guía o alguien que nos oriente mejor, ya que con tu gran inteligencia, nos quedaríamos varados para siempre

**Inuyasha:** de no ser porque te necesito, te dejaría y buscaría a Kagome por mi cuenta (su celular sonó) dime Ayame ¿Qué sucede?

**Ayame:** Kagome me envió un video, se encuentra en la ciudad de Arezzo en la Toscana y por otro lado… Kikyo desapareció

**Inuyasha:** gracias por tu valiosa información y por Kikyo no te preocupes, para mi mala suerte decidió seguirme y está conmigo

**Ayame:** Houyo me manda a recordarte que deben estar acá mañana por la mañana, así que no demores

**Inuyasha:** descuida, en cuanto encuentre a Kagome y aclare las cosas volveré, de lo contrario no me esperen

**Ayame:** de acuerdo, suerte (colgó)

**Kikyo:** ¿qué quería Ayame?

**Inuyasha:** ya sé dónde está Kagome

**Kikyo:** ¿en serio? ¿Dónde? Para terminar de una buena… (Sin previo aviso lo besó)

**Inuyasha:** ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

**Kikyo:** (lo tomó del brazo) pero que coincidencia, ¡quién diría que nos encontraríamos justo acá… hermana!

**Inuyasha:** (al oír ello, se giró lentamente y la vio… tomada de la mano de un sujeto) Kagome…

**Kagome:** Kikyo… Inuyasha… (Apretó con fuerza la mano de Bankotsu)

**Kikyo:** él debe ser Bankotsu Jeandervecceli ¿no es así? (le extendió la mano) felice di conoscerti, mia sorella, mi ha detto molto su di te (gusto en conocerte, mi hermana, me ha hablado mucho de ti)

**Bankotsu:** el placer es mio señorita

**Kikyo:** ¡vaya sorpresa! Hablas a la perfección el japonés, es quiere decir que tú y Kagome pasan mucho tiempo juntos

**Inuyasha:** (los celos lo invadieron y lo miró desafiante) demasiado diría yo

**Bankotsu:** (lo miró fríamente) ustedes nos disculparan, pero llevamos algo de prisa, nuestro vuelo sale pronto

**Inuyasha:** el nuestro también, pero antes de ello quisiera poder hablar a solas contigo Kagome ¿claro, si tu… novio me lo permite? (lo dijo con cierto tono de desagrado)

**Bankotsu:** no soy su dueño, ni le hace falta mi permiso. Si ella desea hablar contigo, no tengo porque oponerme

**Kagome:** (soltó su mano) te veo luego.

Vayamos a la cafetería para hablar ¿te parece Inuyasha? (para allá se dirigieron)

**Kikyo:** fue un gusto conocerte

**Bankotsu:** igualmente señorita

**En la cafetería…**

**Kagome:** ¿qué haces acá?

**Inuyasha:** vine por ti. Crucé medio planeta, solo para verte y para decirte que te amo, pero… veo creo que llegué tarde ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** (sentía su corazón latir con fuerza) no puedo creer que seas tan sínico

**Inuyasha:** entiendo el porqué de tus palabras, pero es la verdad, yo te amo y desde el día en que nos separamos no ha habido un solo momento que no te piense

**Kagome:** ¿por qué le haces esto a mi hermana? Ella te adora y tú lo único que haces es jugar con ella

**Inuyasha:** ¡yo no juego con ella!, yo no siento nada por ella, a la que amo con todo mi ser es a ti… ¡no me importa si ese estúpido italiano es tu novio o no! Lo que siento por ti es sincero

**Kagome:** ¡ya basta Inuyasha! ¿Qué crees, que no me entero de todo lo que pasa entre tú y Kikyo? Sé que hasta tienen planes de boda ¿y aún así tienes el cinismo de decirme que me amas? No Inuyasha Taisho, una vez creí en ti y resultaste todo un farsante

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó de los hombros) por favor créeme, la única mujer a la que he amado y amo es a ti ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

**Kagome:** ¡suéltame! Me haces daño

**Inuyasha:** no lo haré hasta que me creas, mírame y dime si acaso vez falsedad en mis ojos

**Kagome:** (volteó el rostro, si lo veía iba a ceder) olvídame Inuyasha y se feliz con mi hermana

**Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con fuerza) ¡te amo! ¡Eres a la única que amo! (la miró fijamente sin soltarla y la besó, ella intentó zafarse pero no pudo)

**Kagome:** (llorando y limpiándose los labios con brusquedad) ¡basta! ¡Por favor, no sigas! Yo… no quiero volver atrás, no ahora que en verdad encontré a alguien que me ama de verdad y con quien puedo ser feliz (se fue corriendo)

**Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome espera! ¡Por favor espera! (alguien lo retuvo)

**Kikyo:** cumplí con mi parte del pacto, ahora tú cumple con tu parte

**Inuyasha:** ¿cuál pacto? Entre tú y yo no hay nada

**Kikyo:** escuché cada palabra que le dijiste y ella no te creyó… olvídala y quédate a mi lado porque… a pesar que no me puedas creer, yo de verdad te amo y ya no quiero verte sufrir por Kagome.

Por favor entiende, ella ya no te ama, pero yo sí

**Inuyasha:** no te creo nada (buscó por todo el lugar a Kagome y la halló en los brazos de su novio hecha un mar de lágrimas, al verla en ese estado, se sintió culpable)

**Kikyo:** lo ves, te lo dije, tú ya eres parte de su pasado y si insistes, solo la harás sufrir, dame una oportunidad y te prometo que haré que la olvides

**Inuyasha:** ni tú ni nadie jamás conseguirán que la olvide, sin embargo ya nada me importa… adelante… intenta ganarte mi corazón

Kikyo no cabía de felicidad; por fin tendría una oportunidad para demostrarle a Inuyasha que en verdad lo amaba y si para ello debía volverse otra, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, puesto que lo que le había dicho era verdad. Lo amaba con locura y haría lo que fuera necesario para conquistarlo y arrancarle del corazón a Kagome para siempre.


	18. Ni lejos, ni cerca

**Cap.18**

**Ni lejos, ni cerca**

Lamentablemente las cosas no habían salido de una manera positiva para Inuyasha, sin embargo debía seguir con lo suyo, por lo que luego de su fallida declaración de amor, retornó a Taiwán junto con su compañera de grupo.

A pesar que llevaba una gran pena en el corazón, se lo ocultaba por completo a sus fans y amigos, ya que no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por él, pero en cuanto estaba solo, no perdía oportunidad para intentar comunicarse con su amada, pero Kagome o bien evadía sus llamadas o era sumamente cortante y siempre le dejaba en claro que cuidara de su relación sentimental con Kikyo y que procurara olvidarse de ella, puesto que ella ya se había olvidado de él.

Tres meses transcurrieron, y el éxito y fama los I.K.M era cada vez más evidente, al punto que ya casi no disponían de tiempo libre, pero no solo su fama se incrementaba, sino también las múltiples noticias y rumores de una posible boda entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

**En un lujoso restaurant de Tokio…**

El presidente de la corporación Taisho se encontraba en un salón privado, esperando a un importante organizador de espectáculos y mientras lo hacía debía atender múltiples llamadas de diferentes medios de comunicación que ansiaban saber hasta los más ínfimos detalles sobre la próxima boda entre el vocalista y la tecladista del grupo I.K.M

**Sesshomaru:** como le repito señor, no daré declaraciones acerca de la vida privada de mis representados; si hay o no boda entre mi hermano y su compañera de grupo es algo que… (La persona a la que esperaba llegó) usted disculpe, debo colgar (se levantó de su silla para atender al representante, pero en cuanto vio quien era, se sorprendió) ¡¿tú?! ¿Qué se supone que haces tú acá? Yo estaba esperando a un organizador de espectáculos, no a ti

**Rin:** (también sorprendida) se suponía que me entrevistaría con un patrocinador, no contigo. Uhm… creo que mejor me voy, ya que acá ha habido definitivamente un error

**Sesshomaru:** no te vayas por favor, ya que estas acá al menos aprovechemos para cenar y charlar un poco

**Rin:** ¿estás seguro? Por lo general andas ocupado para mí

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¿yo?! Eres tú la que siempre está ocupada y me esquiva cada vez que quiero hablarte o verte

**Rin:** ¡eso no es cierto!

**Sesshomaru:** sí, sí lo es. Cada vez que te llamo o te voy a ver a tu oficina, estas ocupada con algún cliente, un patrocinador o estas examinando contratos, así que eres tú la que no tiene tiempo para mí

**Rin:** ¡disculpa! Te recuerdo que ando muy ocupada trabajando, pero de igual manera, cada vez que te he ido a ver a tu corporación, siempre estás de viaje o sumamente ocupado como para al menos saludarme u oír lo que te tengo que decir

**Sesshomaru:** ¡jah! Ahora resulta que soy yo quien no quiere recibirte. No Rin, eres tú la que no me quiere recibir o mejor dicho, la que está más interesada en atender a otros que no sea yo

**Rin:** ¡ah! ¡Con que era eso! Estás celoso, por el simple hecho que le presto más atención a mi trabajo y… y… ¡sabes qué!, me voy, no tengo tiempo, ni ganas de hablar contigo

**Sesshomaru:** (fue tras ella, siguiéndola hasta el ascensor) ¡lo vez! Nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Desde que te convertiste en la presidenta de tu grupo, me evades todo el tiempo

**Rin:** yo no te evado es solo que no he… (El ascensor se detuvo abruptamente) ¿Qué… qué… fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué no avanzamos? ¿Por qué la puerta no se abre? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

**Sesshomaru:** tranquila, debe ser un desperfecto. En un momento todo estará en orden

**Rin:** ¿dentro de cuánto tiempo?... dime, dentro de cuanto, 10 segundos, 30, 1 minuto, 3 minutos ¡¿Cuánto?! No me gusta estar encerrada, le tengo pánico a los espacios reducidos, es decir no soy claustrofóbica… ¡pero, no quiero estar aquí! ¡Auxilio! ¡¿Alguien allá afuera me oye?!

**Sesshomaru:** tranquila, en breve todo estará bien, debe ser una falla mecánica. Llamaré para saber que está pasando (presionó el botón de emergencia y nadie le respondió)

**Rin:** nadie contesta… quiero salir de acá, quiero salir, no quiero estar acá, no lo soporto, ¡haz algo, haz lo que sea pero hazlo!

**Sesshomaru:** poniéndote nerviosa no ganas nada, solo aguardemos tranquilamente a que alguien venga a ayudarnos o la corriente retorne

**Rin:** quiero calmarme, pero no puedo, tengo mucho miedo

**Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó) ¿así te sientes mejor?

**Rin:** sí… gracias

**Sesshomaru:** hacía mucho que deseaba hacer esto… te he extrañado mucho, es por eso que te he ido a buscar reiteradas veces

**Rin:** a decir verdad yo… te he estado evitando, porque… bueno… yo… quería y no quería verte

**Sesshomaru:** ¿por qué?

**Rin:** porque, no creo que sea correcto que, estando reciente la muerte de Kagura, yo esté sintiendo lo que siento por ti

**Sesshomaru:** el pasado es el pasado, por lo que debemos vivir el hoy y el día a día y a decir verdad, te he estado buscando con mayor frecuencia, porque desde hace un tiempo que no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día

**Rin:** ¿lo dices en serio?

**Sesshomaru:** totalmente, no tendría porque mentirte

**Rin:** lo siento. De haberlo sabido creo que no te hubiese evitado ya que también he pensado mucho en ti, tanto que había veces que se me hacía difícil concentrarme

**Sesshomaru:** debo admitir que durante todo este tiempo he estado muerto de celos por el hecho que siempre tenías tiempo para entrevistarte con otros, pero nunca tenías tiempo para mí y, es por ello que estaba dispuesto a cometer una locura

**Rin: **¿qué pensabas hacer?

**Sesshomaru:** ir a tu oficina y sin importar nada, raptarte durante todo un día

**Rin:** (le sonrió coquetamente) ¿y ya no piensas hacerlo?

**Sesshomaru:** pienso hacerlo en cuanto salgamos de acá

**Rin:** es cierto, aún estamos atrapados

**Sesshomaru:** ya no

**Rin:** ¿cómo?

**Sesshomaru:** sin que te dieras cuenta presioné el botón de suspensión y por ello se detuvo el ascensor

**Rin:** eres cruel, sabes que le tengo pánico a los espacios cerrados y ¿aún así lo hiciste?

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, para poder tener un rato a solas contigo

**Rin:** ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?

**Sesshomaru:** continuar con el resto de mi plan (las puertas del ascensor se abrieron)

**Rin:** ¿y qué es lo que sigue?

**Sesshomaru:** ya te lo dije. Planeo secuestrarte (la tomó de la cintura, la apegó a su cuerpo y la besó) te opongas o no, el resto de la noche seremos solos tu y yo

**Rin:** (sintiéndose entre las nubes) secuéstrame

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien, como nuestra cena se vio interrumpida, te llevaré a mi casa y preparé la cena para los dos y luego, la noche será toda nuestra ¿qué dices?

**Rin:** (apagó su celular) listo, ya nadie interferirá

Aquella noche el romance no se hizo esperar entre ambos.

Luego de una agradable cena a la luz de las velas y una agradable charla, pasaron la noche juntos compartiendo la misma habitación, quedándose profundamente dormidos uno en los brazos del otro, despertando al día siguiente invadidos por un placentero sentimiento y gran alegría en sus corazones por haberse confesado mutuamente lo que sentían y no tener que ocultarlo más.

**Dos semanas después en la suite de los I.K.M en Taiwan…**

El día ya casi llegaba a su fin y los miembros del grupo estaban extenuados por tanto trabajo sin parar durante días.

**Miroku:** (lanzándose sobre una de las camas) ¡wuau! Llegué a pensar que este día jamás llegaría a su fin. Entre el rodaje de la película, las sesiones de fotos, la entrevista de radio, los constantes cambios de vestuario y la grabación del sound track para la película, mi cuerpo y mente ya no dan más

**Sango:** (parada a su lado) desde que llegué no he parado de trabajar ni un solo día.

Cuando estábamos en Tokio, el ritmo de trabajo no era tan pesado; si seguimos así creo que me voy a desplomar

**Koga:** es verdad he tocado tanto la batería durante estos últimos meses que me estoy quedando sordo

**Inuyasha:** por mí está bien. A más trabajo me den, más ocupada estará mi mente y no tendré tiempo para pensar en quien no debo

**Kikyo:** mañana tenemos una nueva entrevista televisada.

La prensa está ansiosa por saber acerca de la fecha de nuestra supuesta boda, pero… si deseas descansar le puedo decir a Houyo que la cancele. Después de todo no habrá ninguna boda entre nosotros

**Inuyasha:** descuida, asistiremos mañana y declararemos que ya tenemos fecha

**Koga:** ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál boda? ¿Desde cuándo hay algo serio entre ustedes?

**Inuyasha:** si lo que la prensa quiere es boda, boda tendrán

**Todos:** ¡¿qué?! ¿De qué hablas?

**Inuyasha:** estoy cansado de ser acosado todo el tiempo por la prensa, así que acabaré con todo esto de una vez

**Kikyo:** no entiendo, ¿de qué estás hablando?

**Inuyasha:** cuando estuvimos en Italia hicimos un pacto ¿no es así?

**Kikyo:** sí, así fue

**Inuyasha:** debo admitir que has cambiado bastante y ya no eres la misma Kikyo irritable de antes, por lo que te prometí que te daría una oportunidad, así que he decidido cumplir con mi parte del pacto

**Kikyo:** sigo sin entender

**Sango:** un minuto Inuyasha, no querrás decir que… ¡en verdad piensas casarte!

**Inuyasha:** ya dije, que si eso es lo que quiere la prensa, eso es lo que tendrá

**Miroku:** quiere decir que por el simple hecho que la prensa te está presionando… ¡te vas a casar! ¿Qué estás demente o qué? ¡Reacciona!

**Kikyo:** …lo que dices… ¿es en serio?

**Inuyasha:** tú bien sabes que lo que siento y por quien, pero tampoco es justo para ti que no corresponda a tus esfuerzos, es por eso que mañana mismo fijaremos en vivo la fecha de nuestra boda

**Koga:** no lo puedo creer ¿perdiste la razón por completo o qué?

**Inuyasha:** perdí las ganas de luchar por una mujer que no me corresponde y despreciar a una que si me ama, es por eso que anunciaré públicamente mi compromiso con Kikyo al mundo

**Miroku:** ¿por qué?

**Inuyasha:** porque así lo he decidido

**Kikyo:** (lo abrazó con emoción) te prometo que seremos muy felices y que haré que te olvides por completo de mi hermana

**Inuyasha:** no confundas las cosas Kikyo. Yo no te amo, tan solo te tengo… un cierto cariño, pero si acepto que nos casemos es para aumentar la popularidad del grupo y para que la prensa me deje en paz, sin embargo el hecho que seamos un matrimonio real, es algo que sólo se dará con el tiempo, si es que se da (salió de la suite)

**Sango:** ¡vaya! Eso sí que fue cruel

**Kikyo:** no importa, ya que estoy segura que así como he logrado que me tenga cariño, lograré que ame en un futuro no muy lejano

**Miroku:** es lo más descabellado que se le ha ocurrido a Inuyasha hasta ahora

**Koga:** es cierto, casarse solo para aumentar la popularidad del grupo, no es algo que yo pueda aceptar, me parece desatinado e inmaduro de su parte

**Kikyo:** no importa que opinen, lo único que importa es que fijemos una fecha y nos casemos

**Sango:** ¿no te importa que no te ame, que sólo lo esté haciendo para olvidarse de Kagome y aumentar la popularidad del grupo?

**Kikyo:** nada de lo que digan me hará pensar lo contrario, ya que estoy segura que una vez que estemos casados, lo que es una farsa, se volverá real

**Días después en el hospedaje ****benbenuti****my friend****…**

Siendo de tarde y temporada de exámenes, las amigas se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca, pero más era el interés de una por saber sobre la vida privada de la otra, que el interés que por aprender.

**Ayumi:** y dime Kagome ¿hasta dónde has llegado con Bankotsu?

**Kagome:** (concentrada n su libro) ¿entiendes la pregunta n°5? Llevó un buen rato analizándola y no sé a qué se refiere

**Ayumi:** ¡ay Kagome! Tú siempre me evades cuando no me quieres responder

**Kagome:** disculpa ¿me preguntaste algo?

**Ayumi:** te pregunte ¿qué hasta dónde has llegado con Bankotsu? Es decir ustedes son novios ¿o no? Y bueno ya llevan... ¿Cuánto? ¿Al menos 3 meses juntos?

**Kagome:** ¿cómo que hasta donde? Uhm… bueno la ultima vez nos fuimos hasta Rusia, si es que ha eso te refieres

**Ayumi:** ¡ay Kagome! No te hagas la tonta conmigo, lo quiero decir, es… bueno tú sabes… ¿lo han hecho o no?

**Kagome:** ¿hacer qué? Nosotros hemos muchas cosas juntos

**Ayumi:** ok, cuando tú no quieres decir nada, no hay manera de son sacártelo… pero aún así cuéntame, ustedes ya tuvieron… ¡ay tu sabes!

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó) ¡oh! Te refieres a eso… bueno… nosotros… aún no hemos hecho nada de eso, es decir, nos hemos besado muchas veces y hemos dormido en la misma cama juntos, pero no… no hemos llegado más allá

**Ayumi:** ¿y por qué no?

**Kagome:** ¡por qué no y punto!

**Ayumi:** pero… bueno, él tiene 25 años y tú casi 24… y… y… ¿por qué no lo han hecho?

**Kagome:** ¡porque no! O ¿es que acaso hay alguna ley que exija que las parejas deban tener relaciones? Además ¿Qué tienen qué ver nuestras edades?

**Ayumi:** es que tu sabes, las parejas por lo general lo hacen ¿o no?

**Kagome:** pues nosotros no… al menos… yo no aún

**Ayumi:** ¡ah! No me querrás decir… que tú… tú

**Kagome:** ¡sí, ok, si lo soy! y además que hay de malo en ser virgen

**Ayumi:** ¿entonces piensas serlo, hasta el matrimonio?

**Kagome:** no tanto, porque para empezar no sé si me casaré algún día, es solo que quisiera hacerlo con el hombre que ame y a Bankotsu yo lo quiero mucho, pero no lo amo

**Ayumi:** ¿y por qué no? Desde que están juntos, ha hecho de todo para hacerte feliz. Te ayuda con los trabajos de la universidad, trajo a tu mamá desde Japón, te ha llevado de viaje por casi todo el continente, te ayudó a publicar tu primer cuento y ¿aún así, no lo amas?

**Kagome:** el amor no se mide por las cosas que uno haga por el otro, es un sentimiento que se da y yo no siento eso por Bankotsu

**Ayumi:** uhm, para mí que tú amas a otro y es por eso que no puedes amarlo ¿no es así?

**Kagome:** (agachó la mirada) hay algo que te he ocultado desde hace mucho y creo que ya es tiempo que lo sepas

**Ayumi:** no me iras a decir que eres lesbiana y que me amas

**Kagome:** ¡no tonta! La verdad es que yo… (suspiró hondo) hace un año aproximadamente, me hice pasar por mi hermana y fui parte del grupo I.K.M e Inuyasha fue mi novio y… a él si lo amé, lo amé muchísimo, pero, al parecer me mintió todo el tiempo ya que en cuanto deje el grupo, se enamoró de mi hermana, pero a pesar de ello… yo

**Ayumi:** lo sigues amando y es por eso que no puedes enamorarte del todo de Bankotsu

**Kagome:** uhm… sí, pero lo peor de todo es que cuando estábamos de regreso de la Toscana, me lo topé en el aeropuerto y me dijo que me amaba y bueno… yo… no sé, lo sentí tan sincero que le creí y desde ese entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en él ¡ay Ayumi! Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿dime qué puedo hacer?

**Ayumi:** yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero hay algo muy importante que debes saber

**Kagome:** ¿qué cosa?

**Ayumi:** (le mostró un video en su celular) verás hace unos días Inuyasha y Kikyo anunciaron que se casaran en 2 meses

**Kagome:** (vio el video y dejó caer algunas lágrimas) lo sabía, sabía que ellos se amaban y que yo sólo fui una diversión en su vida, ¡pero qué tonta fui! Sabía que era una farsa desde el principio, sin embargo quise creer en sus palabras cuando nos encontramos (se limpió las lágrimas) gracias por quitarme la venda de los ojos. Desde ahora ya no volveré a pensar más en él (tomó su libro) mejor continuemos estudiando antes que nos gane la hora

**Ayumi:** Kagome… lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quería lastimarte, pero de todos modos tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber

**Kagome:** descuida, no es tu culpa, la única culpable soy yo por haberle creído desde un inicio

Cuando terminaron de estudiar, Kagome se refugió en su habitación y abrazándose del muñeco que le regaló Inuyasha, se puso a llorar amargamente por haber descubierto la cruda realidad.

Quiso por al menos un momento creer que todo era mentira, que era algún tipo de broma de mal gusto o estrategia de venta, por lo que llamó a Ayame y esta le confirmó la noticia.

La boda entre Inuyasha y Kikyo era real, pero lo que ambas ignoraban era el porqué.

**2 meses después en un resurtan de Viena…**

El lugar era maravilloso, estaba decorado con hermosas y elegantes arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo alumbrando de manera armónica y romántica el lugar, también contaba con su propio pianista y cantante, por lo que era todo un deleite oírlos, la comida era suculenta, la atención de primera y la vista era algo sublime.

Sin duda alguna era el mejor restauran de toda la ciudad.

**Kagome:** este lugar es maravilloso, debe haberte costado mucho conseguir una reservación

**Bankotsu:** todo esfuerzo definitivamente vale la pena, con tal de verte sonreír

**Kagome:** gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo, sin embargo yo siento que eres tú quien está dando todo en esta relación y yo prácticamente nada

**Bankotsu:** ¡pero qué dices!, tú haces más de lo que crees por mí. El simple hecho de que me regales una sonrisa a diario es más que suficiente para sentirme vivo cada día y tu compañía es lo más valioso que tengo, es por eso que mi deseo es hacerte plenamente feliz

**Kagome:** yo… agradezco todo aquello que haces por mí, pero aún así yo creo que podría hacer más por ti

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso, me concederías un deseo

**Kagome:** ¿cuál?

**Bankotsu:** cierra los ojos y nos los abras hasta que te lo pida (hizo lo solicitado y él, el colocó un hermoso collar que consistía en una delicada cadena de oro y dos dijes en forma de corazón uno dentro de otro) ahora sí, abre los ojos

**Kagome:** ¡wuau! Esto es bellísimo

**Bankotsu:** aquellos corazones nos representan. El más grande me representa ya que sin importar la situación yo siempre te cuidaré, y el más pequeño eres tú ya que tu siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón (tomó su mano) te amo Kagome, te amo como nunca antes había amado a alguien

**Kagome:** yo… no sé qué decir, es decir, eres muy bueno, atento, dulce y cariñoso conmigo, sin embargo… (Mil y un emociones y pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pensamientos como: tienes a un hombre maravilloso al frente tuyo y sigues pensando en el idiota de Inuyasha ¡ya olvídate de él y dile a Bankotsu que lo amas, e inconscientemente lo hizo) sigo pensando que debo hacer más por ti, porque… yo también te amo

**Bankotsu:** me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del universo.

Oír de tus hermosos labios que me amas, para mí es como haber tocado el cielo con los dedos

**Kagome:** (se decía a si misma ¡¿Qué hice?!) me alagas con tus palabras, la verdad que debería estar loca para no amarte, después de todo, no imagino un hombre mejor que tú a mi lado

**Bankotsu:** mi preciosa Kagome, eres definitivamente lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida (miró su reloj) encanto, falta poco para la media noche y me gustaría llevarte a pasear en góndola antes de (la tomó de la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie)

**Kagome:** ¿por qué antes de la media noche?

**Bankotsu:** porqué en breve será tu cumpleaños y me gustaría que recibiéramos las doce en uno de los lugares más hermosos de todo Venecia.

La noche más mágica no podía ser. Todo era perfecto, el ambiente, la compañía, el paisaje, la canción del gondolero, todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto, tanto que el romance se empezó a dar entre ambos, así como la pasión y a una posible noche diferente para Kagome.


	19. Reencuentro

Fe de erratas: En el capitulo anterior, mencioné que Kagome casi cumple 24 años, me equivoqué, es casi 22 años.

**Cap. 19 **

**Reencuentro**

En vista que estaban lejos de casa, ya habían pactado desde un inicio que pasarían la noche en un hotel, pero debido a que las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono, Kagome no estaba muy segura de lo que podría pasar entre ambos, pero aún así no desistió del plan inicial.

La suite del hotel donde se estaban quedando era un lugar precioso; como se encontraba ubicado en uno de los pisos más altos, la vista de la ciudad de Viena era maravillosa.

La música de fondo que había puesto Bankotsu era la propicia para dar inicio al romance y el suculento vino que le había ofrecido la estaba llevando al borde el deseo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sucumbiendo ante las caricias de su compañero y en un parpadear de ojos ya se encontraba tendida sobre la amplia y mullida cama.

Entre besos cargados de caricia, deseo y pasión se estaba dejando llevar, no estaba del todo segura si continuar o pedirle que se detenga, su mente y cuerpo estaban en una guerra constante entre el sigue y detente.

Deseaba tanto que su primera vez fuera con el hombre que en verdad amaba, pero a su vez el deseo la estaba consumiendo, por lo que no quería detener las apasionadas caricias de su novio.

En cuanto sintió que él, le empezó a desabrochar la blusa que llevaba puesta, supo que no había marcha atrás, sin embargo como si se tratase de un capricho del destino, su celular empezó a sonar.

**Kagome:** etto… discúlpame un momento por favor… te prometo que seré breve

**Bankotsu:** (se hizo a un lado para darle espacio) descuida, tómate el tiempo que necesites

**Kagome:** (se acomodó la blusa y contestó) ¿Ayumi, eres tú?

**Ayumi y Jakotsu:** ¡feliz cumpleaños Kagome!

**Jakotsu:** ¡ay! Dinos que somos los primeros en saludarte, sí, sí, dilo, dilo, dilo por favor

**Kagome:** gracias chicos, en realidad si son los primeros en llamarme, ya que el primero en felicitarme fue Bankotsu

**Ayumi:** es lo que le estaba diciendo a Jakotsu, pero él igual insistía en que si nos dábamos prisa podríamos ser los primeros en saludarte

**Jakotsu:** bueno el menos fuimos los primeros en llamarte, lo cual demuestra que somos los que más te queremos

**Kagome:** (sonrió) gracias chicos, son ustedes muy lindos

**Ayumi:** y… dime Kagome ¿qué están haciendo en este momento?

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó) ¿qué, que estamos haciendo? Bueno pues… (Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana) estoy disfrutando de un maravilloso paisaje

**Ayumi:** uhm… ¿solo eso?

**Kagome:** ¡Ayumi! ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**Ayumi:** creo que ya entendí, mejor te dejo, para que sigas "disfrutando del paisaje" (soltó un picara risita y colgó)

**Kagome:** (suspiró) disculpa la interrupción; eran Ayumi y Jakotsu que deseaban saludarme

**Bankotsu:** descuida preciosa, conozco a la perfección a mi hermano y si no era el primero en saludarte, se iba a sentir deprimido toda la semana

**Kagome:** en ese caso, creo que hice bien en contestarle

**Bankotsu:** (se le acercó y le besó el cuello) sí así es y ahora que ya no tendremos más interrupciones (continuó besándola) podríamos seguir en… (El celular de ella volvió a sonar)

**Kagome:** ups, lo siento, creo que son mis amigos de Japón y por la diferencia horaria, es mejor que les conteste

**Bankotsu:** descuida, yo entiendo

**Kagome:** (sintió alivio por tener un poco más de tiempo) moshi – moshi

**Rin y Ayame:** ¡felicidades Kagome! ¡Feliz, feliz, cumpleaños!

**Kagome:** gracias chicas, son muy lindas por acordarse

**Ayame:** ¿cómo podría olvidarme del cumpleaños de mi mayor fan? ¿Por qué sigue siendo mi fan, no es así?

**Kagome:** sí, desde luego que sí

**Rin:** que cruel eres al llamarla fan, ella es más que una fan tuya, es mi futura cuñada

**Kagome:** ¿cómo? No entendí nada

**Ayame:** también te llamamos para darte la noticia. ¡Verás!, hace un par de días, Sesshomaru le propuso matrimonio y…

**Rin:** y nos pensamos casar en tan solo 2 meses, así que sí o sí, tienes que volver para que estés presente en mi gran día

**Kagome:** ¡te felicito Rin! Aunque… no estoy muy segura de poder ir por allá

**Ayame:** ¡ah, no! No aceptaremos un no, por respuesta, así que aunque tenga que ir por ti hasta allá, tú vendrás sí o sí

**Kagome:** está bien, está bien, les prometo asistir a la boda, pero sólo a la boda, puesto que no dispongo de mucho tiempo

**Rin:** por cierto, te tenemos una noticia

**Kagome:** ¿hay más?

**Rin:** los chicos tendrán su primera gira por Europa en tan solo 2 semanas y empezaran por Italia, así que estas más que invitada a ir

**Kagome:** gracias, pero yo… no sé si podré asistir

**Ayame:** aún no te hemos dado la fecha y ¿ya te estás negando?, ¡ay Kagome, no seas mala y ve! Yo también participaré en el concierto y como mi fan n° 1 no te lo puedes perder

**Kagome:** ok, ok, tú ganas, te prometo que asistiré al concierto

**Ayame:** ¡perfecto!, en ese caso te haré llegar un pase especial para ti y… tu novio o… ¿ya terminaste con él?

**Kagome:** no. Aún seguimos juntos, es más estamos festejando mi cumpleaños en este momento

**Rin:** bueno ya debemos irnos, hicimos una pausa para llamarte, pero ya sabes cómo son nuestras vidas

**Kagome:** si lo sé (escuchó un bip, bip de una llamada entrante) fue un gusto hablar con ustedes chicas (colgó y volvió a contestar) chiao, moshi – moshi

**Miroku:** buenas noches bella damicela

**Kagome:** ¿qué tal Miroku?

**Miroku:** ¡oh, me reconociste!

**Kagome:** por supuesto que lo hice, tu voz es inconfundible

**Miroku:** (con tono seductor) lo sé, con tan solo hablarte al oído, puedo hacer que tu corazón vibre de emoción por mí

**Kagome:** ja, ja, ja, no has perdido tu toque, siempre me haces reír

**Miroku:** es mi manera de desearte un nuevo año de hermosa vida

**Kagome:** gracias, te agradezco por acordarte

**Miroku:** ¡y cómo olvidarlo, si Sango me ha tenido loco toda la semana recordándolo! (alguien le golpeó en la cabeza) ¡auch! Eso dolió

**Sango:** no le hagas caso Kagome, él también estuvo al pendiente de que no se nos pasará el día de hoy

**Kagome:** muchas gracias a los dos por tenerme en cuenta. Me siento muy afortunada por tener tantos amigos que se toman la molestia de acordarse de que día es hoy

**Sango:** como quisiera poder a travesar el teléfono y abrazarte muy fuerte, pero descuida en cuento este por allá lo haré

**Kagome:** te estaré esperando con ansias

**Sango:** entonces ya la sabes ¿verdad?

**Kagome:** sí, Ayame y Rin me lo dijeron

**Sango:** contaré los minutos para vernos de nuevo (alguien la llamaba) ¡ya voy, ya voy! Lo siento debo irme, estamos en medio de la grabación de un video y tengo que encargarme de los chicos

**Kagome:** lo entiendo, así que no te preocupes (colgó y en cuanto iba a apagar su celular, una nueva llamada) ¿moshi - moshi?

**Koga:** ¿Kagome, eres tú?

**Kagome:** ¿Koga?

**Koga:** felicidades, dulce Kagome, hubiese querido llamarte un poco antes, pero recién tengo un receso

**Kagome:** descuida, ya sé que están en medio de una filmación

**Koga:** es verdad, desde que llegamos a Taiwán, hemos tenido el doble de trabajo y prácticamente nada de tiempo libre, de lo contrario te hubiese ido a visitar para saludarte en persona

**Kagome:** que lindo eres; muchas gracias por tu intención

**Koga:** (suspiró) ya debo dejarte, Houyo me está buscando, nos veremos pronto

**Kagome:** (miró su celular otra llamada entrante) al parecer tengo más amistades de las que recordaba

**Kikyo:** ¡feliz cumpleaños hermana!

**Kagome:** ¡igualmente para ti!

**Kikyo:** ¡ay hermana! No sabes lo feliz que soy, es tanta mi felicidad que quiero compartirla contigo

**Kagome:** me alegro mucho por ti e imaginó que lo dices por el rotundo excito que está tendiendo el grupo.

Ya sé lo de su gira por acá

**Kikyo:** sí estoy feliz por ello y por el hecho que al regresar de Europa, Inuyasha y yo ¡nos casaremos! ¡Nos amamos tanto, que ya no podemos esperar al día de nuestra boda!

**Kagome:** te felicito hermana, sé que a su lado serás muy feliz

**Kikyo:** eso ni lo dudes. Él constantemente me está demostrando lo mucho que me ama, me compone canciones, me hace obsequios y es muy cariñoso, es todo un sueño hecho realidad

**Kagome:** no lo dude hermana, no dudo que esté perdidamente enamorado de ti

**Kikyo:** por cierto, eres nuestra invitada de honor, así que nos encantaría tenerte presente, ya que sin ti no sería lo mismo

**Kagome:** descuida hermana, estaré presente, te lo prometo. Debo dejarte, mi novio me espera

**Kikyo:** ¡espera! Hay alguien quien quiere saludarte

**Inuyasha:** moshi – moshi

**Kagome:** (sintió su corazón estremecerse) felicidades por tu compromiso

**Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome? Eh… gracias y felicidades por tu cumpleaños

**Kagome:** gracias

**Inuyasha:** yo… bueno… no sé qué decirte, excepto que tengas un día genial

**Kagome:** lo estoy teniendo, gracias a las múltiples llamadas por de mis amigos y a mi novio

**Inuyasha:** que bueno, me alegra que la estés pasando bien

**Kagome:** es un poco tarde, voy a colgar ¿está bien?

**Inuyasha:** sí, imagino que debes estar ocupada, así que no te quito tiempo

**Kagome:** si, así es y sé por los chicos que estás en medio de una grabación, así que aupongo que tú estás aún más ocupado que yo

**Inuyasha:** Kagome… yo… el grupo… estaremos por allá en breve y me gustaría verte, es decir, me gustaría que asistieras al concierto

**Kagome:** Ayame ya me invitó, por lo que iré con mi novio

**Inuyasha:** ok, bueno, en ese caso, hasta pronto

**Kagome:** hasta pronto

Estrujó el teléfono contra su pecho y soltó un profundo suspiró. En cuanto se giró para ver a su novio, lo vio tendido sobre la cama profundamente dormido. Por un lado sintió alivio puesto que aquella noche ya no ocurriría nada entre ellos, pero por otro lado sentía que lo había dejado injustamente de lado.

**2 semanas después/en un centro comercial de Roma…**

Inuyasha se encontraba en estacionamiento subterráneo, esperando a un sujeto que lo había llamado días atrás diciéndole que tenía información valiosa acerca de Kikyo.

En un principio no quiso saber de qué se trataba pero ante la insistencia del anónimo sujeto accedió a entrevistarse con él.

**Inuyasha:** (dentro de su auto, esperaba impaciente) ¡aish! ¡¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando al aceptar entrevistarme con un perfecto extraño?! Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco (encendió el motor, cuando de pronto su celular sonó)

No importa de quien se trate, hable de una buena vez, que no estoy de humor para…

**Voz masculina:** me encuentro atrás de tu auto, abre la puerta y déjame subir para demostrarte que clase de mujer es Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** (volteó y vio un sujeto con una gabardina beige, un sombrero del mismo color y gafas oscuras, se bajó del auto y le grito) ¡ey tú! Quien quiera que seas, déjate de estupideces que no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo

**Voz masculina:** permíteme subir a tu auto y te diré todo lo que sé

**Inuyasha:** (le hizo un ademan, de que subiera) muy bien ya entraste, ahora diem de que se trata

El sujeto se quitó las gafas y el sombrero, dejando ver sus ojos color celeste y azabache cabello.

**Hombre:** mi nombre es Jinenji; soy el verdadero novio de Kikyo y gracias a mí es que ella ha llegado hasta donde está.

Yo la ayudé a ganar el concurso para ser parte de tu banda y también… la ayudé a separarte de su hermana para que se quedara contigo

**Inuyasha:** (se enfureció y lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina) ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste miserable?! ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

**Jinenji:** si me sueltas, podré darte pruebas de lo que te digo

**Inuyasha:** date prisa que no tengo mucho tiempo

**Jinenji:** (sacó su celular del bolsillo de su gabardina) acá tengo el verdadero video que ella realizó para postular a ser un miembro de tu grupo (cantaba de manera desentonada)

**Inuyasha:** ahora no me extraña que le tomará tanto tiempo aprender a afinar su voz, canta terrible

**Jinenji:** ella me pidió que modifique el video y que la hiciera sonar grandiosa, fue así como ganó el concurso

**Inuyasha:** eso no importa, lo que me importa es saber ¿cómo y por qué fue me separaste de Kagome?

**Jinenji:** Kikyo estaba celosa de que tú te fijaras en su hermana y no en ella, es por eso que intentó copiarla, pero una noche mientras mantenía una cyber llamada con su amiga, le diste la oportunidad perfecta para quitar a Kagome del camino

**Inuyasha:** ¿Qué yo le di la oportunidad? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

**Jinenji:** lo mejor será que lo muestre (le enseño el video de la noche que se embriagó, ingresó a la habitación de Kikyo y la besó)

**Inuyasha:** ese video es falso o al menos eso es lo que creo, porque yo nunca le diría a Kikyo que la amo

**Jinenji:** eso es cierto, ya que en el video real, el nombre que mencionas es el de Kagome, luego besas a Kikyo y caes dormido encima de ella (le mostró el video real)

**Inuyasha:** ¡tú! ¡Tú tuviste el video rea todo el tiempo y creaste una falso en mi contra! ¿Por qué? ¡Dime miserable bastardo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (estaba furioso)

**Jinenji:** porque amo a Kikyo y haría lo que sea por verla feliz

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué?! Y ¿fue por eso que arruinaste mi vida?

**Jinenji:** no exactamente.

Lo que yo pretendía era ganarme el corazón de Kikyo cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos. Ella me prometió ser mi novia oficial y quizá en un futuro mi esposa, pero desde que anunciaron públicamente su compromiso, no contesta mis llamadas, no permite que la vea y hace unos días me escribió un mail diciéndome que lo nuestro se terminó, y eso no lo voy a tolerar. Es por eso que recurrí a ti para contarte toda la verdad y que te alejes de ella

**Inuyasha:** ¡estúpido! Eres un pobre infeliz que se dejó manipular por las artimañas de esa mujer y acabaste con mi felicidad y ¿así me pides ayuda?

**Jinenji:** sé que provoqué un gran lio con mis acciones, pero por favor te lo pido, ayúdame a recuperarla y yo te ayudaré a recuperar a Kagome.

Tengo entendido que ella aún está enamorada de ti y aquel romance que tiene con el tal Jeandervecceli no es algo serio para ella

**Inuyasha:** ¿y tú como demonios, sabes tanto?

**Jinenji:** porque Kikyo me ha contado mucho acerca de ellos y está furiosa porque su hermana aún no te olvida, es por ello que decidí contarte toda la verdad

**Inuyasha:** (por un lado sintió felicidad y por otro lado mucha cólera) tú nos metiste en este lio, ahora deberás ser tú quien nos saque del mismo

**Jinenji:** estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea a cambio de ganarme el corazón de Kikyo

**Inuyasha:** dudo mucho que esa mujer tenga corazón, pero está bien, uniéremos fuerzas para arreglar todo este enredo.

**Dentro del centro comercial…**

Kagome se encontraba esperando a su novio afuera de una librería; él le había dicho que le tenía preparado una sorpresa y ella obedientemente lo estaba esperando, pero como ya llevaba algo de tiempo retrasado, decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar en busca de señal telefónica.

**Kagome:** acá tampoco, ay de que sirve tener un celular ultra moderno sino tiene señal (mientras caminaba de manera distraída se chocó con alguien) lo siento, yo… ¿Kikyo?

**Kikyo:** ¡Kagome! (la abrazó con cariño) ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! Ayúdame a escoger mi vestido de novia (estaban frente a una tienda de novias)

**Kagome:** etto… bueno yo, la verdad es que… estoy esperando a mi novio

**Kikyo:** igual yo. Se suponía que Inuyasha debía haber llegado hace 10 minutos, pero algo debe haberlo entretenido

**Kagome:** yo… creo que mejor me voy, no quisiera interrumpirlos

**Kikyo:** quédate, me gustaría contar con tu opinión

**Kagome:** bueno yo… no sé, si Bankotsu no me encuentra se va a preocupar

**Kikyo:** (miró por arriba de su hombro) pues creo que ya llegó

**Bankotsu:** ¿qué tal señoritas?

**Kikyo:** qué bueno que apareciste, estaba intentando convencer a Kagome de que me ayudará a escoger mi vestido

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso creo que las dejaré a solas para que puedan estar a gusto

**Kagome:** pero… ¿estás seguro?

**Bankotsu:** desde luego encanto. Hace mucho que no estás con tu hermana y que mejor oportunidad que esta para que estén juntas

**Kikyo:** que encantador eres (tomó del brazo a su hermana) ¿entramos?

**Kagome:** está bien, te veo luego, si

**Bankotsu:** por supuesto

Ambas ingresaron a la tienda y mientras Kikyo se probaba un vestido tras otro, Kagome se sentía nostálgica, puesto que cada estaba más cerca la fecha en la que perdería para siempre al hombre que amaba.

Estaba sentada afuera del probador, esperando ver a su hermana con un nuevo vestido, cuando de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado.

**Inuyasha:** me alegra tanto verte. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte

Kagome: así ¿Qué puede ser?

**Inuyasha:** algo que cambiará por completo el destino de nosotros tres

**Kagome:** basta Inuyasha, entiende que las cosas entre nosotros terminaron, para siempre, tú te casaras con mi hermana en poco tiempo y yo… bueno yo… seguiré al lado de Bankotsu

**Inuyasha:** ¡tú no lo amas! ¡A quien en verdad amas es a mí y no lo quieres reconocer!

**Kagome:** (le propinó una bofetada) ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir ello?! Eres un patán, mi hermana se está probando vestidos para el día su boda contigo y tú me sales con semejante estupidez

**Inuyasha:** no me casaré con tu hermana, porque a la mujer que amo es a ti, siempre te he amado y te lo voy a demostrar (sacó su celular)

**Kagome:** me voy Inuyasha, no quiero seguir escuchándote

**Inuyasha:** (la tomó del brazo) escúchame, tan sólo escúchame un momento, déjame contarte la verdad y si aún quieres estar lejos de mí, entonces, nunca más te buscaré

**Kagome:** ¡suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de decir que me amas, cuando estás a punto de desposar a mi hermana? (se zafó y salió corriendo)

Al salir buscó señal telefónica y llamó a Bankotsu para encontrarse con él, pero cuando lo iba a llamar, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

**Jinenji:** disculpa Kagome, sé que no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, y mucho, así que por favor déjame mostrarte algo que cambiará el rumbo de tu destino

**Kagome:** ¿quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?

**Jinenji:** soy el verdadero novio de tu hermana y el que ocasionó que te separaras de Inuyasha

**Kagome:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Jinenji:** solo bríndame unos minutos de tu tiempo por favor y entenderás lo que te digo

**Kagome:** está bien, pero antes déjame llamar a mi novio para que nos hagas compañía, no te conozco y no sé cuáles son tus intenciones

**Jinenji:** de acuerdo, llámalo y pídele que nos busque en la cafetería

En cuanto los tres se reunieron, Jinenji empezó con su relato y le mostró los mismos videos que le enseñó a Inuyasha.

Kagome no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar y culparlo por todo el daño que les había ocasionado.

Jinenji se puso de rodillas ante ella y le suplicó que lo perdonara, también le explicó que su única intención había sido conquistar el corazón de Kikyo desde un inicio y que nunca se dio cuenta del gran daño que estaba ocasionando.

**Kagome:** (le tendió la mano) por favor levántate del suelo, nadie debe suplicar el perdón de nadie, además tú nunca actuaste de mala fe, simplemente lo hiciste por complacer a mi hermana

**Jinenji:** ¿entonces me perdonas?

**Kagome:** ocasionaste un daño irreparable, por lo que no te puedo perdonar, pero tampoco te quiero juzgar.

Gracias por contarme la verdad, pero ya es tarde, porque mi hermana a quien ama es a Inuyasha y no pienso interferir en su felicidad

**Bankotsu:** no Kagome, quien no piensa interferir más en tu felicidad soy yo

**Kagome:** ¿qué dices?

**Bankotsu:** tus lágrimas me han demostrado, que a quien en verdad amas es a Inuyasha y no a mí, así que lo mejor es que demos por finalizada nuestra relación

**Kagome:** pero… yo… no es justo, yo… en verdad te quiero mucho, te aprecio un montón, por lo que estoy segura que con el tiempo podría llegar a amarte

**Bankotsu:** no Kagome, el amor no se fuerza, es algo que se de manera natural y no importa qué cosa haga o cuánto tiempo pase, tú seguirás amando a Inuyasha

**Kagome:** pero yo, yo… no quiero lastimarte, es decir tú siempre has sido muy bueno y considerado conmigo y yo, quiero retribuírtelo

**Bankotsu:** retribúyemelo, siendo feliz Kagome (le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró del lugar)

**Jinenji:** ¿qué harás ahora Kagome?

**Kagome:** no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé. Yo no quería que Bankotsu saliera lastimado, pero él tiene razón, yo no he dejado de amar a Inuyasha y lo que hizo Kikyo estuvo mal, muy mal, pero tampoco sé qué hacer

**Jinenji:** ¿por qué no lo confrontas?

**Kagome:** ¿cómo? Ella nunca confesará la verdad

**Jinenji:** si le muestras las pruebas que la delatan, estoy seguro que si lo hará.

No pierdas tiempo Kagome y hazlo ahora. Tú bien sabes qué tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, así que date prisa

**Kagome:** ¿y qué pretendes que haga?

**Jinenji:** búscala y confróntala, ahora

_Kagome:_ (regresó a la tienda de novias y al ver a Inuyasha sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, lo abrazó por detrás) ya lo sé todo, discúlpame por no creerte

**Inuyasha:** (se giró para verla y las ganas de besarla le invadieron, pero se contuvo) me alegra que al fin sepas la verdad. Ahora ya puedo anular mi compromiso con tu hermana y continuar con lo nuestro

**Kagome:** me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no es tan sencillo, ella te ama y Bankotsu me ama, por lo que no sería correcto que nosotros fuéramos felices mientras ellos sufren

**Inuyasha:** no lo entiendo, eso quiere decir ¿qué nada va a cambiar entre nosotros?

**Kagome:** no. Eso quiere decir que ahora confió en ti y sé que nunca me traicionaste

**Inuyasha:** pero Kagome, a quien yo amo es a ti y no a Kikyo

**Kagome:** lo sé, pero le propusiste matrimonio y debes cumplir con tu palabra

**Inuyasha:** ¡que tonterías dices! Sabes que a quien amo es a ti y ¿aún así insistes en menuda tontería?

**Kagome:** realmente lo siento, pero lo que siento por ti ya no es lo mismo de antes

**Inuyasha:** lo siento Kagome, pero no te comprendo, si lo que quieres este verte libre de mí, así será, no te volveré a buscar nunca más (salió sumamente decepcionado del lugar)

**Kagome:** lo siento, pero me entenderás luego (ingresó al probador, sonde se encontraba Kikyo)

**Kikyo:** ¡oh Kagome! ¿No te parece hermoso este vestido? Le mostré el anterior a Inuyasha y opinó que me quedaba bien, pero no lo sentí muy convencido, en cambio con este, estoy segura que lo deslumbraré

**Kagome:** si te queda bien, pero creo que quizá deberías dejar de probarte tantos vestidos

**Kikyo:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Kagome:** porque Inuyasha no te ama y si accedió casarse contigo es porque creyó que yo ya no lo amaba, pero la verdad es que yo sigo sintiendo un gran amor por él

**Kikyo:** ¿pero qué dices? Él me ama, que acaso no te quedó claro el video que te envié hace un tiempo atrás

**Kagome:** ¿cuál, este? (le mostró el verdadero) ¿en el cual a quien dice amar es a mí y que luego le pediste a Jinenji que modificará para que yo creyera que él me había traicionado? ¿Hablas de ese video?

**Kikyo:** (tragó duro) ¿de dónde sacaste ese video? Es obvio que es falso

**Kagome:** no Kikyo, acá lo único falso son tus sentimientos por Inuyasha, ya que sabiendo que él y yo nos amábamos de verdad, no te importó lastimarnos y nos separaste.

Te creí mi hermana de verdad, no mi enemiga ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?! ¿Qué te hice yo para que me pagaras de esa manera? ¡Dime! ¡No te quedes callada y dime!

**Kikyo:** yo… yo… ¡yo siempre te he tenido envidia! Por eso lo hice, lo hice porque tú siempre has sido la mejor en todo. La mejor hija, la mejor hermana, la mejor cantante y hasta conseguiste conquistar al hombre de mis sueños; es por eso que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de separarlos lo hice, porque no soportaba la sola idea de que fueras tú quien se quedará con él.

Inuyasha ha sido y seguiría siendo lo único real que he querido y… que pretendía tener de no ser por el infeliz de Jinenji

**Kagome:** no Kikyo, tú no amas a nadie. Si en verdad amaras a Inuyasha como dices, no le hubieras tendido la trampa que le pusiste y lo hubieses dejado ser feliz a mi lado. ¡Admítelo Kikyo! A ti lo único que te importa eres tú misma, no te importa hacer daño a los demás, siempre y cuando tú obtengas lo que quieras, así eres tú Kikyo

**Kikyo:** ¿qué quieres que haga? O ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Que me arrepiento de todo el mal que hice y que me haré a un lado para que seas feliz! No Kagome, no me arrepiento de nada, puesto que gracias a mis esfuerzos conseguí llegar a estar donde estoy, además de estar a punto de desposarme con Inuyasha puesto que él ha dado su palabra ante la prensa y no la puede deshacer

**Kagome:** solo te puedo te decir Kikyo que el que la hace la paga (le mostró su celular) y todo lo que has dicho ha quedado grabado y será publicado el día del concierto, así tu fama y reputación caerán por los suelos

**Kikyo:** (sintió miedo) ¡no te atreverías!

**Kagome:** quizá yo no, pero (abrió la cortina del vestidor) pero él sí

**Kikyo:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¡Jinenji; Sesshomaru!

**Kagome:** (sacudió la cabeza) ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué hace acá?

**Sesshomaru:** éste joven me dijo que había algo muy importante de lo que debía enterarme, así que decidí hacerle caso y la verdad me decepcionas muchísimo Kikyo. Por lo que te voy a pedir que en cuanto terminé la gira por Europa, te retires del grupo. No quiero una integrante como tú formando parte de mi corporación

**Kikyo:** yo, yo, puedo explicarlo todo. Ese sujeto (señalando a Jinenji) me engaño, él me engatusó y… y… me chantajeó es por eso que hice todo lo que hice

**Jinenji:** no Kikyo, está vez hay demasiadas pruebas en tu contra como para que alguien más crea en tus mentiras

**Horas más tarde en el hospedaje de la nana Kaede…**

El sol empezaba a ponerse, formándose un precioso atardecer en el cielo, por lo que Bankotsu aprovechó para subir a la azotea y disipar su mente.

**Kagome:** (carraspeó) ¿interrumpo?

**Bankotsu:** tú jamás interrumpes

**Kagome:** yo… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora

**Bankotsu:** no hay nada que me debas agradecer, lo hice para verte feliz

**Kagome:** yo… lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado del todo entre nosotros, pero ten por seguro que siempre te recordaré y tendré presente

**Bankotsu:** por qué tus palabras me suenan a despedida, acaso ¿piensas irte lejos?

**Kagome:** he decidido reconciliarme con Inuyasha y volver a Tokio, es por ello que quizá no, nos volvamos a ver

**Bankotsu:** entiendo, te irás lejos de aquí y estarás al lado del hombre que en verdad amas

**Kagome:** realmente lo lamento, pero es lo que he decido

**Bankotsu:** no te lamentes encanto, en el corazón no se manda, es por eso que éste es libre de decidir, pero antes que te vayas quiero darte las gracias por haber llegado a mi vida.

Tú me devolviste las ganas de volver a amar y confiar de nuevo, además esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

**Kagome:** me alegra oir ello

Un par de días después/en un enorme estadio…

El grupo I.K.M estaba en medio de su primer concierto y el estadio completo estaba repleto de fans que coreaban a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas.

No cabía duda que eran un éxito rotundo, por lo que cada miembro del grupo estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero el líder y vocalista del grupo no podía dejar de pensar que esa misma moche al finalizar el show debería dejar la ciudad y volver a alejarse de la mujer que amaba.

Sin importaba cuantas veces ella lo rechazará el igual la seguiría amando (sí, así de obstinado se había vuelto su corazón)

Siendo el momento de la última canción, Kikyo tomó el control del show.

**Kikyo:** ¡muy buenas noches querido publico! (un intérprete traducía lo que decía) ¿cómo lo están pasando esta noche? (el publico gritaba emocionado) Gracias a todos y cada uno por asistir, desde el fondo de mi corazón les agradezco por su asistencia y para compensarlos les daré una sorpresa, digna de nuestro primer concierto acá.

Esta canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que están enamorados y por una u otra razón perdieron o dejaron ir a ese amor (volteó a ver a Inuyasha) pero en especial va dedicada a alguien a quien quiero muchísimo y terminé lastimando con mi egoísmo.

A continuación queridos fans, nuestro último éxito "Diamond"

Se escuchó un breve fondo musical y luego una voz femenina empezó a cantar. Una voz que sorprendió tanto al grupo como a los fans.

**Kagome:** aquel día que te fuiste no pude despedirte, pues pensé que si lo hacía ya no volverías jamás…y decidí que ocultaría lo que siento en verdad

**Kikyo:** mi egoísmo ha impedido entender lo importante que es paso del tiempo todo lo valioso que hay.

Se perderá algun día y no lo puedo evitar.

**Kagome:** la ciudad en la que ya no estás… es un lugar que ya no quisiera habitar ¿ahora qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿A dónde ir?

**Las 2:** de diamantes mi mejilla se cubrió

**Kikyo:** pues si pienso en ti me lamento no estar contigo

**Las 2:** con el tiempo es posible que el dolor

**Kagome:** pueda restablecer mi confianza y curar mí herido corazón…

**Las 2:** na – na – na – na – na – na – na- na - la – la –la -la

**Kikyo:** siempre el remordimiento comienza a invadirme pues aumenta la barrera que le he impuesto a mi corazón… ¿por qué será? Que detrás de una sonrisa, se oculta el dolor

**Kagome:** tus palabras y tu amistad… son lo más valioso que me pudiste brindar, son regalos que juro jamás olvidar…

**Las 2:** de diamantes todo el cielo se cubrió imitando el dolor que mantengo aquí en el pecho, no sé si a mi lado ya no volverás, sé que duele en verdad, no me queda más que mi vida continuar…

**Kagome:** y aquí estoy buscándote

**Kikyo:** muerta en vida extrañándote reprochándome una y otra vez que te perdí, ahora tu recuerdo se alejo y en la luna busco un consuelo a mi dolor.

(Fondo de guitarra eléctrica)

**Las 2:** de diamantes mi mejilla se cubrió

pues si pienso en ti me lamento no estar contigo

con el tiempo es posible que el dolor

pueda restablecer mi confianza y curar mí herido corazón…

na – na – na – na – na – na – na- na - la – la –la -la

**Kagome:** aquel día que te fuiste no pude despedirme, pues pensé que si lo hacía ya no volverías jamás…y decidí que ocultaría lo que siento en verdad

Siento tanta pena por mí

Sé que soy débil

Y lo tengo que admitir

Pero un día voy a descubrir mi valor…

Ambas hicieron una pausa y el público aplaudió maravillado con la actuación de ambas, mientras que Inuyasha, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó con energía a Kagome y le dijo al oído: Te amo, no te vuelvas a ir a de mi lado y ella le respondió: te lo prometo.


	20. Juntos por siempre

**Cap. 20**

**Juntos por siempre**

El concierto llegó a su fin. Entre gritos de algarabía, palabras de agradecimiento por parte de los miembros del grupo y ganas de más canciones por parte de los fans.

El concierto ya había terminado y la mayoría de los asistentes se estaban retirando, pero los que tenían pases especiales, estaban aguardando en un salón privado para poder tomarse fotos con su personaje favorito, pedirles autógrafos, entregarles obsequios y desde luego llenarlos de preguntas.

**En el camerino…**

Los chicos estaban impacientes por llenar de preguntas a Kagome, pero como disponían de muy poco tiempo apenas y pudieron felicitarla por su destacada actuación.

**Sango:** ¡estuviste genial Kagome!, nos sorprendiste a todos

**Kagome:** gracias por decirme ello, para serte sincera estaba muy nerviosa por mostrarme en un escenario nuevamente

**Koga:** ¿y cómo fue que lograste subir?

**Kagome:** bueno… yo… (Miró a su hermana de reojo) quería verlos antes de que se vayan y decirles que he decidió volver a Tokio y cómo no encontré mejor manera, le pedí permiso a Sesshomaru para que me dejará cantar la última canción y Kikyo me ayudó a convencerlo, diciéndole que juntas haríamos un gran dueto

**Inuyasha:** ¿entonces? ¿Volverás con nosotros a casa?

**Kagome:** no precisamente. Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer acá es por ello que volveré por mi cuenta, pero en cuanto hayan terminado con su gira ten por seguro que estaré en Tokio

**Miroku:** en ese caso te volveremos a ver muy pronto (alguien les dijo que el tiempo se les acaba y debían atender a sus fans)

**Kagome:** ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego muchachos. Vayan a cumplir con sus fanáticos (todos excepto Kikyo salieron)

**Kikyo:** ¡eres una hipócrita! ¡Ay, si! Quisiste despedirte de ellos y por eso subiste al escenario, ¡mentirosa!

**Kagome:** ¿qué querías que les dijera? ¡Que te pedí que me dejaras subir al escenario a cambio de no delatarte públicamente! No Kikyo, eso no hubiese sido lo correcto ya que te hubiese puesto al descubierto ante ellos

**Kikyo:** ¡jah! Tú siempre queriendo quedar como la buena de la trama

**Kagome:** lamento mucho que siendo mi hermana, tengas sentimientos negativos hacia mí, pero a pesar de todo te quiero

**Kikyo:** ¡mejor me largo! Después de todo tengo fans que atender

**3 semanas después en la residencia de los I.K.M…**

Los chicos estaban de regreso en Tokio y la noticia de que Kikyo dejaría el grupo era algo que no les importaba gran cosa a ninguno de los tres, pero lo que si les alarmaba era el hecho que una nueva cantante ocuparía su lugar desde ese mismo día.

**Kikyo:** (en su habitación con maleta en mano) bueno, creo que esta es la última vez que veré las paredes de este lugar (soltó un suspiró) me encantó vivir acá y si no hubiese sido por el estúpido de Jinenji, aún seguiría siendo parte del grupo y la flamante esposa de Inuyasha ¡uish! En cuanto lo vea le voy a hacer la vida imposible

**Houyo:** (llamó a su puerta) ¿ya estas lista? El camión de mudanza ya está afuera esperando

**Kikyo:** sí, sí ya todo está listo. Lleva mi maleta que pesa mucho

**Houyo:** ¿te costaría mucho pedir por favor? No soy tu sirviente, soy tu ex manager

**Kikyo:** tú sólo haz lo que te pido y cállate

**Houyo:** con ese carácter no vas a llegar muy lejos, será mejor que cambies o nadie en este mundo se te va a querer acercar

**Kikyo:** deja de lado tus consejos baratos y haz lo que te pido y ¡hazte a un lado, que quiero pasar!, ¿los chicos están en la terraza?

**Houyo:** no lo sé, ve y averígualo tú misma

**En la terraza…**

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos esperando por Kikyo. Estaban más que ansiosos por verla partir; sobre todo Koga que era con el que peor se había llevado durante todo el tiempo que formó parte del grupo.

**Miroku:** ¿alguno de ustedes sabe, quien será la chica que reemplacé a Kikyo?

**Koga:** ni idea, pero lo único que espero es que sea alguien agradable y le gusten los animales, ya que desde que Kikyo puso un pie en esta casa no hubo día que no peleáramos por la presencia de Haku

**Inuyasha:** no entiendo ¿por qué demonios Sesshomaru nos ha ocultado la identidad de la nueva integrante? Me parece una estupidez de su parte no decirnos nada

**Miroku:** tal vez es una mujer sumamente hermosa con la que tiene un afer y no quiere que lo pongamos en descubierto

**Koga:** el ladrón juzga según su condición

**Miroku:** ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

**Inuyasha:** ¡ay, como tarda! Ya debería estar fuera de esta casa

**Koga:** ahora estás desesperado porque Kikyo se vaya y hace unas semanas estabas dispuesto a casarte con ella, pero que voluble eres

**Inuyasha:** eso era porque Kagome no me hacía caso, pero ahora que las cosas están claras… (En voz baja) lo que más deseo es estar a su lado

**Miroku:** eso sí que es amor del bueno. No cabe duda que Cupido no debió lanzarte una flecha sino un torpedo (rió alegremente)

**Inuyasha:** tú no hables mucho, que desde que Sango es tu novia, no paras de hablar de ella ni un solo día

**Miroku:** desde luego, yo no oculto lo que siento por mi amada morena, a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo temor a demostrar lo que siento

**Koga:** ahí viene Kikyo, luce algo molesta, lo cual es habitual en ella

**Kikyo:** bueno muchachos imagino que este el final para mí

**Inuyasha:** ¡feh! No seas dramática, tan sólo dejas este grupo, pero gracias a que le agradas a Ayame, formaras un dueto con ella

**Kikyo:** es cierto, en cuanto todo esté listo anunciaremos nuestra unión, pero cantar al lado de ella no será igual que estar a tu lado

**Inuyasha:** si hubieras sido sincera desde el principio y por principio me refiero a tu audición, posiblemente nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, así que da gracias que al menos tuviste la fortuna de ser parte de nuestro grupo

**Kikyo:** aún nada está dicho mi querido Inuyasha, por lo que es posible que muy pronto me vean de nuevo por acá

**Miroku:** espero que no sea pronto

**Kikyo:** ¡¿qué dijiste?!

**Miroku:** que espero que tengas existo al lado de Ayame y tengan muchas giras mundiales

**Koga:** Ayame es una gran artista, así que aprovecha la oportunidad que te está dando y no la desperdicies con tus mentiras y engaños ¿entendiste?

**Kikyo:** descuida, conmigo a mi lado, estoy segura que su popularidad se disparará hasta las nubes y seremos tan exitosas que los opacaremos

**Inuyasha:** sí, sí, será como tú digas, ahora ya vete que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

**Kikyo:** ¿qué no piensas acompañarme hasta mi casa?

**Inuyasha:** como ya lo mencioné tenemos (señaló al grupo) mucho que hacer, así que vete de una vez, ten buen viaje, que todo te vaya bien y ese tipo de cosas

**Kikyo:** está bien, me iré pero no será la última vez que nos veamos, te lo puedo asegurar

**Miroku:** bueno, al fin se fue ¿y ahora qué? Tenemos el día libre

**Koga:** yo aprovecharé para descansar. La gira me dejó exhausto

**Inuyasha:** iré en busca de Kagome, desde que llegamos le he estado llamando a su celular y no contesta, así que lo mejor es que sepa que ¿le ocurrió?

**Miroku:** tranquilo Romeo, lo más probable es que esté entretenida con sus amigas o haciendo algo importante

**Inuyasha:** ¿pero que puede ser más importante que estar conmigo?

**Koga:** ¡uyy! A éste ya se le subió el ego hasta la estratosfera. Mejor me iré a descansar de una vez. En unas horas llegará la nueva integrante y no quiero que me vea con aspecto de cansado

**Miroku:** ya que tenemos el día libre aprovecharé para invitar a salir a mi adorada morena, los veo luego chicos

**Inuyasha:** (llamando por celular) me cansé, no me contesta, iré a buscarla a su casa y por toda la ciudad de ser necesario

**Koga:** ¿qué no piensas estar para cuando llegué la nueve integrante?

**Inuyasha:** me da igual de quien se trate, ya la conoceré luego.

**Un par de horas después en la oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Se encontraba terminando de llenar algunos documentos o al menos lo estaba intentado ya que su juguetona novia no lo dejaba terminar.

**Rin:** (le daba besos en la mejilla, le susurraba al oído, mordisqueaba su oreja) ¿ya terminaste? Deja de trabajar tanto y vámonos a casa

**Sesshomaru:** sabes que aún no puedo irme, porque primero debo terminar de llenar estos documentos, pero si sigues tentándome de la forma como lo estás haciendo, terminare mañana

**Rin:** uhm… así que te tiento… ¿y qué tanto?

**Sesshomaru:** mucho, así que déjame terminar y de ahí iremos donde tú quieras

**Rin:** ¿donde yo quiera?

**Sesshomaru:** sí, sonde tú decidas

**Rin:** (con voz sensual, le susurró al oído) quiero que me lleves al cielo

**Sesshomaru:** ok, no puedo más con esto (hizo a un lado los documentos, la sentó sobre el escritorio y la colmó de besos) tú ganas, siempre logras hacer conmigo tu voluntad

**Rin:** (lo abrazó del cuello) por eso me amas

**Sesshomaru:** eres cruel, sabes cómo tenerme en tus manos

**Rin:** y tú en las tuyas

**Sesshomaru:** pero… lamento decirte que en está ocasión no podré ceder a tus deseos

**Rin:** (extrañada) ¿por qué no?

**Sesshomaru:** porque en breve llegará la nueva integrante del grupo y es mí deber recibirla

**Rin:** (se bajó del escritorio) ¡es cierto! ¡Hoy llega K…!

**Sesshomaru:** no lo digas, que es debe ser una sorpresa para todos

**Rin:** en ese caso yo te daré otra si terminas rápido con tus documentos

**Sesshomaru:** si me ayudase presidenta Tashima, terminaría antes

**Rin:** de acuerdo presidente Taisho, haré su trabajo más placentero (se sentó en la silla de al frente, tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo, y cruzó sus piernas de manera sexy) y dígame señor Taisho ¿qué desea que haga por usted?

**Sesshomaru:** (sonrió) me encanta tu manera de ser

**Rin:** lo sé, por eso lo hago

**Sesshomaru:** muy bien ayúdame archivando estos documentos y contestando estos mails (le señaló la computadora)

**Rin:** ok (ella digito algo y se lo enseñó) señor presidente ¿Qué debo responder este mail?

**Sesshomaru:** déjame ver (lo leyó y decía)

Estimado señor Taisho:

Le escribo estas cortas líneas para expresarle mi más profundo amor y manifestarle que me encuentro esperando un hijo suyo.

Atte. Rin Tashima

**Rin:** ¿y bien que debo responder?

**Sesshomaru:** (se quedó perplejo) ¿es en serio? ¿Vamos a ser padres? Yo… yo… (La tomó entre sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio vueltas en el aire) Te amo, te amo, te amo, más que nunca

**Rin:** me alegra que me ames, pero amaría más que no me des vueltas, ya bastante tengo con los mareos, como para que me provoques más

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, es sólo que me emocioné en demasía ¿estás bien?

**Rin:** uhm… si los que se mueven somos nosotros y el plante está quieto, creo que sí estoy bien (sonrió)

**Sesshomaru:** lo siento, no quise causarte malestar alguno y dime ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

**Rin:** desde hoy en la mañana.

Luego que viniste para acá me hice una prueba casera y dio positivo, pero como quería estar 100% segura fui a mi doctor y me confirmó que tengo 3 semanas de gestación

**Sesshomaru:** ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Seré padre! ¡Tendremos un bebé! (recordó a Shouji) ok desde mañana mandaré a acolchonar toda la casa, no quiero que a nuestro hijo le vaya a pasar algo

**Rin:** ¡no seas exagerado! Además no lo hicimos tan mal aquella vez… ¿o sí?

**Sesshomaru:** aquel bebé no era nuestro y casi nos metimos en un gran lio, en cambio a nuestro hijo no quiero que le pase nada

**Rin:** ya veo que si es niña vas a ser extremadamente sobre protector

**Sesshomaru:** no tanto. Permitiré que se mude de la casa cuando haya terminado su doctorado, sea en la profesión que sea

**Rin:** (acarició su mejilla) me encanta verte feliz

**Sesshomaru:** desde que llegó a mi vida cierto remolino travieso, he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora con nuestro hijo voy a serlo el doble (le dio un tierno beso)

**Esa misma noche en la residencia I.K.M…**

Koga y Miroku se encontraban jugando video juegos en la sala, cuando de pronto escucharon el motor de un auto apagándose en la entrada de la residencia.

**Koga:** parece que Inuyasha por fin volvió

**Miroku:** no creo que sea él, así no suena el motor de su auto, además escucha (hizo silencio) Haku está ladrando fuerte

**Koga:** ¿quién crees que sea?

**Miroku:** ¿será la nueva integrante?

**Koga:** no lo creo, si fuera ella, sería Sesshomaru quien la presentaría

Escucharon pisadas provocadas por tacones de mujer que se acercaban a la puerta principal.

**Miroku:** quizá es Ayame

**Koga:** no lo creo, hoy tenía mucho que hacer

**Miroku:** vamos a ver ¿quién es? (se asomaron a la entrada y vieron una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros quitándose las largas botas que llevaba puestas)

**Kagome:** (alzó la mirada y muy sonriente) ¡hola chicos! ¡Volví!

**Los dos:** ¡Kagome! (corrieron a abrazarla)

**Kagome:** ¿cómo han estado? ¿Les fue bien en la gira?

**Koga:** (la miró de pies a cabeza) ¡pareces todo una diva! ¡Te ves fantástica!

**Kagome:** gracias, fue idea de Sesshomaru que me sometiera a diversos tratamientos capilares, faciales y corporales para poder reintegrarme al grupo

**Miroku:** ¿entonces tú eres la nueva cantante?

**Kagome:** sí ¿qué Sesshomaru, no les dijo nada?

**Koga:** no, es por ello que estábamos a la expectativa acerca de ¿quién se trataría?

**Kagome:** uhm, debe haber sido idea de Rin que Sesshomaru, no les dijera nada (miró alrededor) e… ¿Inuyasha?

**Koga:** salió en tu búsqueda, como no tenía noticias tuyas dijo que recorrería toda la ciudad hasta encontrarte

**Kagome:** entiendo, en ese caso creo que iré a reinstalarme en mi habitación

Las horas transcurrieron dando pase a la madrugada y recién en ese momento un agotado Inuyasha volvió a casa.

La curiosidad por querer saber quién era la nueva integrante lo estaba matando, por lo que decidió infiltrarse en la habitación de su nueva colega.

**Inuyasha:** (abrió la puerta que estaba sin pestillo) ¡feh! Esta chica es una descuidada ¿cómo puede dormir sin cerrar la puerta?… en fin veré de quien se trata (ingresó a hurtadillas y en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama, vio el muñeco que le había regalado a Kagome) no puede ser, será acaso que se trata de ella (encendió la lamparita y la contempló durante un momento) así que aquí estabas y yo buscándote por todos lados (la luz empezó a molestarla por lo que se despertó)

**Kagome:** uhm, la luz molesta (parpadeó para adaptarse y vio a Inuyasha) ¡eres tú! Volviste (lo abrazó con cariño) ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

**Inuyasha:** tonta, te estuve esperando desde la última vez que nos vimos en Italia, pero como no respondías tu teléfono, pensé que ya no querías verme

**Kagome:** lo siento, se quedó sin batería y no tenía como cargarlo

**Inuyasha:** el que estés acá significa…

**Kagome:** sí, así es, soy la nueva integrante del grupo ¿te agrada?

**Inuyasha:** ¿agradarme? ¡Me encanta, saber que otra vez estaremos juntos! Pero… ¿qué hay de tu sueño de ser escritora?

**Kagome:** seguiré tu consejo y me volveré compositora… a menos que no quieras, claro

**Inuyasha:** todo lo que tú haces me encanta, por lo que estaré más que feliz de cantar lo que compongas (bostezó) ya es tarde, me iré a dormir, que descanses (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Kagome:** Inuyasha espera… yo… bueno… verás… me da un poco de miedo dormir sola, es decir esta casa es muy grandes y las habitaciones están tan distantes una de otra que… no sé si sería posible que duermas a mi lado

**Inuyasha:** pareces una niña pequeña pidiéndome eso

**Kagome:** ¡es que me da miedo! Cuando estuve viviendo en el hospedaje, todas las habitaciones eran contiguas y me sentía segura en cambio volver acá… ¡ay si no quieres, está bien, vete!

**Inuyasha:** no he dicho que no, sólo deja que me ponga el pijama y regreso

**Kagome:** en ese caso te acompaño a tu habitación

**Inuyasha:** ok como quieras

Kagome tomó el muñeco que él le regaló y se dirigió a su habitación, se metió en la cama y aguardó a que el terminara de arreglarse para dormir.

**Inuyasha:** (se metió en la cama) aún recuerdo la vez quedaste dormida acá y al despertar me gritaste todo tipo de cosas

**Kagome:** (se acurrucó en su pecho) en ese entonces no te conocía y no sabía qué clase de hombre eras, pero ahora que se cómo eres, no me quiero apartar de tu lado

**Inuyasha:** ni yo del tuyo pequeña (le dio un dulce beso y aquel beso fue convirtiendo en uno más profundo, al punto que el deseo se despertó en ambos) Kagome, si seguimos así las cosas podrían terminar de otra manera

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) lo sé… tú… ¿quieres que pasé?

**Inuyasha:** solo si tú lo deseas

**Kagome:** yo… sí quiero, pero… me da algo de temor

**Inuyasha:** ¿temor por qué?

**Kagome:** (se sonrojó totalmente) porque… sería… mi primera vez

**Inuyasha:** te amo, mi pequeña Kagome y no quiero hacerte nada que tú no desees (le dio un beso en la frente)

**Kagome:** yo también te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre

**Inuyasha:** y así será, te prometo que así será

La miró fijamente a los ojos y notó que estaba nerviosa, se le veía tan adorable, ella era tan dulce, pura, inocente aunque de carácter fuerte, ya que cuando quería algo lo tomaba y cuando no, era un rotundo ¡no! Poe lo que no estaba seguro si dar aquel paso esa noche o dejarlo para otro momento. Su cuerpo y corazón la deseaban más que otra cosa en el mundo, pero su lado racional le decía que mejor no, que esperará a que estuviera totalmente segura y mientras lo meditaba ella lo sorprendió con un cariñoso y apasionado beso que hizo que su mente le siguiera la corriente a su cuerpo y corazón.

Entre besos y caricias, poco a poco la fue desprendiendo del pijama que la cubría, empezó por besar sus labios y recorrer con besos cargados de amor su cuello, clavícula, hombros y se detuvo en el nacimiento de sus pechos, la amaba tanto, estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella que sabía que quería disfrutar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, quería recordar casa milésima de segundo de ese momento.

Ella estaba encantada con las caricias de él, se sentía amada, deseada y a su vez protegida, puesto que confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que haría de ese momento el mejor de sus vidas.

Poco a poco le fue retirando las prendas que la cubrían, primero la polera, luego deslizó pausadamente su pantalón hasta dejarla sólo en prendas íntimas.

Al sentir su suave y desnuda piel entre sus manos, hizo un pausa para mirarla nuevamente y hacerle saber lo linda que era y lo mucho que le gustaba su esbelta figura; ella simplemente se sonrojó y le soltó un casi inaudible gracias.

Estaba embelesado con su belleza, su aroma, su actitud, todo en ella le encantaba, no quería que el momento terminará pronto por ello se tomaba su tiempo para irla conociendo más.

Con delicadez le quitó el brasier y antes que ella pudiera cubrirse, él posó su ante brazo sobre sus pechos.

**Inuyasha:** descuida, iré lentamente para que no te sientas incomoda

**Kagome:** lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa

**Inuyasha:** (le susurró) lo sé, no hace falta que disculpes por nada

Retiró poco a poco su brazo y con cariño tomó uno de sus pechos entre sus labios y el otro lo tomó con su mano.

Kagome estaba sumergida en una nube de total deseo y placer, nunca había imaginado que se podía sentir tan bien hacer el amor con el ser amado. Ahora ya comprendía el porqué del significado y diferencia de hacer el amor y tener sexo.

Él la estaba amando, pausada y amorosamente la estaba haciendo sentir amada de verdad, cosa que estaba segura no hubiese podido experimentar con Bankotsu.

Inuyasha se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo al poder estar en la situación que estaba. Amarla como lo estaba haciendo era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.

El sabor se su cuerpo le resultaba exquisito, sentía que podía vivir entre sus pechos el resto de su vida y que nunca se cansaría. Por un momento quiso dejar las cosas ahí, pero el deseo lo estaba consumiendo por lo que continuó con la siguiente fase.

Colmándola de besos desde su ombligo hasta el interior de sus muslo, le retiró la ultima prenda que cubría su desnudes y al sentir que Kagome no quería ser vista, volvió a tomar sus labios, para calmar su temor y hacerla sentir segura.

**Inuyasha:** ¿deseas que me detenga?

**Kagome:** no, en realidad no, es sólo que me da algo de vergüenza que… me mires

**Inuyasha:** eres lo más preciado que tengo y todo absolutamente todo de ti me encanta, así que no sientas vergüenza alguna

**Kagome:** pero… no es justo, yo estoy totalmente desnuda y tú… aún estas vestido

**Inuyasha:** si eso lo que deseas, lo cumpliré (se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su fornido abdomen y también la cicatriz que tenía cerca a su corazón)

**Kagome:** (lo quedó mirando) nunca quise admitirlo, pero… eres realmente sexy

**Inuyasha:** (sonrió) escucharte decirme eso me hace sentir algo avergonzado

**Kagome:** ¡avergonzado! ¿Tú?

**Inuyasha:** sí, me siento de ese modo ya que eres tú quien me lo dice

**Kagome:** no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, ya que todo en ti me gusta

**Inuyasha:** ¿ahora lo entiendes? No debes sentir vergüenza de que vea tu desnudes, ya que toda tú eres… perfecta (se lo dijo en tono seductor, arrancando un gemido de placer en ella)

**Kagome:** tú… (Jadeó) no sé como lo logras, pero me haces querer perder el control

**Inuyasha:** (mordisqueó su oreja) ¿en serio? ¿Qué tanto? (mientras le hablaba iba delicadamente introduciendo un dedo en su intimidad)

**Kagome:** ¡ahh!... mucho, me haces perder… ahh… el control por completo

**Inuyasha:** (mordisqueó y beso su cuello) ¿a qué punto? (introdujó un segundo dedo)

**Kagome:** (gritó de placer) demasiado, no creo… que ¡ahh! Pueda resistirlo

**Inuyasha:** (lamió su pecho, mientras introducía y sacaba sus dedos del interior de ella) dime ¿cuánto es que me deseas pequeña?

**Kagome:** (se estremecía de placer) demasiado (se agarraba con furia de la cama) ya… ¡ahh! No creo que pueda más… por favor… ¡ahh!... no me tortures

**Inuyasha:** dime que deseas y lo haré realidad (la miró directamente a los ojos)

**Kagome:** (tragó duro) yo… quiero (sentía los dedos de Inuyasha entrando y saliendo de su interior) quiero… (Gimió) ¡No puedo más!

**Inuyasha:** puedo seguir así toda la noche hasta que te decidas a pedírmelo

**Kagome:** (sonrojada) eres cruel rey mono

**Inuyasha:** no olvides quien manda aquí pequeño ratón

**Kagome:** está, está bien (derritiéndose del placer) ¡ahh! Inuyasha… ¡hazme tuya! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

**Inuyasha:** (le depositó un beso en sus labios) como ordenes mi amada Kagome

Se posicionó sobre ella, se quitó el pantalón y mientras la besaba, se fue hundiendo en su ser lentamente hasta el punto en que pudo sentir su pureza.

Ella por auto reflejo clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él y soltó un leve quejido

**Kagome:** duele, pero es placentero

**Inuyasha:** (besó sus mejillas) lo sé, pero pronto pasará te lo aseguro (se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos segundos) ¿deseas que salga?

**Kagome:** no por favor aún no, yo… yo… quiero más de ti

**Inuyasha:** como ordenes mi amada pequeña

Con suavidad y movimientos lentos la embistió una y otra vez y en cuanto el cuerpo de ella se acostumbró a su erecto miembro le hizo el amor con mayor intensidad.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en un mar de placer único, estaban tan ensimismados en sí mismos que durante un momento el mundo entero dejó de existir y sólo estaban ellos dos y su profundo amor.

Al terminar él se colocó al lado de ella, la colmó de besos y la abrazó.

**Inuyasha:** te amo pequeña, te amo mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar

**Kagome:** lo sé, me amas tanto, como yo a ti

**Inuyasha:** en eso creo que te equivocas puesto que yo te amo mucho más

**Kagome:** presumido como siempre, pero así te amo

A la mañana siguiente el grupo completo se encontraba en el salón de un lujoso hotel para dar inicio a una rueda de prensa extraordinaria.

Los periodistas y camarógrafos presentes estaban a la expectativa de saber el por qué de la repentina salida de Kikyo del grupo y el por qué su hermana la estaba reemplazando.

El interrogatorio era tan largo y exhaustivo que los chicos ya se estaban cansados, en especial Inuyasha que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ya había respondido como 5 veces que Kikyo había decido dejar el grupo voluntariamente para formar un dueto con Ayame, pero la prensa seguia queriendo saber el verdadero por qué, pero… una pregunta le dio un giro a la rueda de prensa.

**Periodista:** y dígame señor Taisho ¿en que quedó lo de su boda? ¿Ya no piensa casarse?

**Sesshomaru:** señor le recuerdo que nos encontramos presentes mi hermano y yo, por lo que le pido sea más específico

**Periodista:** usted disculpe señor Sesshomaru Taisho, sin embargo me refería a su hermano, puesto que en vista que la señorita Kikyo Higurashi decidió retirarse del grupo, me gustaría saber qué pasó con los planes de boda que tenían previsto su hermano y la señorita en cuestión

**Sesshomaru:** dicho compromiso se ha visto anulado por mutuo acuerdo

**Inuyasha:** no es del todo cierto (la prensa le puso especial atención) ya que mi intención de contraer nupcias con la señorita Higurashi sigue en pie, sólo que no es con la señorita Kikyo Higurashi con quien deseo casarme, sino con Kagome Higurashi (la prensa se enfocó en ella)

**Reportero:** ¿y usted que responde señorita?

**Kagome:** (estaba en shock) yo… yo… bueno pues yo… ¿Inuyasha lo dices en serio?

**Inuyasha:** ¡claro que sí! Eres la única mujer sobre toda la faz de la tierra con la que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida y sino estas dispuesta entonces nunca me casaré, ni me enamoraré de otra.

Tú eres la única mujer por la que he luchado desesperadamente y por la única que fui capaz de abandonar un concierto, atravesar medio planetas sólo para decirte que te amo y por la única por la que mi corazón late con más frecuencia de lo que le está permitido (se arrodilló y tomó su mano) es por eso que te pido formalmente Kagome, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, para toda la vida sin importar que pase en adelante? (La prensa estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta)

**Kagome:** yo… yo… debo decirte que eres el primer hombre del cual me he enamorado perdidamente e intentado olvidar con todas mis fuerzas, pero a pesar que lo hice no tuve éxito y también eres el único y verdadero amor de mi vida y es por ello que… sí, si acepto casarme contigo

Los presentes gritaron de emoción, muchos se abrazaron entre sí, y desde luego las fotos y filmaciones del gran momento, no se hicieron esperar.

Todo era dicha y felicidad entre los presentes, pero no todos estaban con la feliz noticia que estaba siendo proyectada a nivel mundial por diversos medios de comunicación.

**En un pent-house de la zona más lujosa de la ciudad…**

Dos amigas estaban al pendiente de la rueda de prensa y una de ellas explotó en ira.

**Kikyo:** (furiosa lanzó su tablet al piso) ¡los odio! ¡Los odio por arruinar mi felicidad! Yo debería ser la que le esté dando el sí en este momento y no ella

**Tsubaki:** pensé que amabas a Inuyasha, ¿por qué de repente dices que lo odias?

**Kikyo:** ¡estúpida! A quienes odio son a Kagome por quitarme todo aquello que quiero y a Jinenji por abrir su enorme boca y ponerme al descubierto con todos

**Tsubaki:** piensa que quizá fue lo mejor, después de todo Inuyasha no te ama

**Kikyo:** ¡si no quieres que te lancé por la ventana, hasta el primer piso!... ¡mejor cállate!

**Tsubaki:** ¡pero qué carácter! Si sigues así te quedarás sola en este mundo

**En la sala del hospedaje de la nana Kaede…**

Tanto Ayumi como Jakotsu ya sabían de la noticia y se alegraban mucho por su amiga, pero a la vez se sentían tristes por Bankotsu.

**Ayumi:** ¿tú crees que él ya lo sepa?

**Jakotsu:** no estoy seguro, pero si ya lo sabe, mi deber como buen hermano será consolarlo (en ello se apareció)

**Bankotsu: **¿qué tal chicos? ¿Qué andan haciendo?

**Ayumi:** (cerró su lap top) ehh… nada, absolutamente nada

**Bankotsu:** ¿seguros? Pensé que iban a estar al pendiente de le entrevista que iba a tener Kagome hoy

**Jakotsu:** ¡oh! ¿Era hoy? ¡Ups! Se nos olvidó

**Bankotsu:** en ese caso les diré que sería bueno que la llamen para felicitarla por su compromiso

**Ayumi y Jakotsu: **¿tú ya lo sabías?

**Bankotsu:** hace unos minutos me enteré y ya le mandé un mail felicitándola

**Jakotsu:** (con postura dramática) ¡oh mi pobre hermano! ¡Déjame que te consuele! Se perfectamente cómo te debes estar sintiendo y no hace falta que disimules, en mis brazos puedes llorar todo lo que desees

**Bankotsu:** (sonrió con jocosidad) ¿de qué hablas Jakotsu? Yo estoy bien, si Kagome es feliz todo estará bien. Los dejo muchachos tengo mucho que hacer (se encerró en su habitación y se lamento profundamente el no haber podido ser él quien la desposará)

**2 meses después…**

Faltaba apenas un día para el gran acontecimiento y eran más los invitados ajenos como la prensa y gente famosa los que iban asistir que los propios amigos de la feliz pareja.

La residencia I.K.M se había vuelto el punto de reunión de infinidad de fanáticas, puesto que no sólo se amontonaban en la entrad apara poder ver a sus ídolos, sino para también poder ver al sin fin de estrellas que entraban y salían constantemente del lugar.

**Inuyasha:** (en la terraza de la residencia) ¡este lugar parece más un pequeño estadio que nuestro hogar!

**Kagome:** eso es porque mucha gente nos quiere y desea estar al pendiente de cada detalle ¿pero sabes quien más quiere verte?

**Inuyasha:** no me digas que otra loca fan amiga de Miroku, que desea que le firme toda su colección de nosotros

**Kagome:** no, es alguien muy cercano a ti, pero por circunstancias, uhm un poco difíciles, tuvieron que separarse

**Inuyasha:** ¿ah? ¿De quién hablas?

**Kagome:** de tu madre

**Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué dices?!

**Kagome:** ella está acá y quiere hablar contigo (abrió la puerta que estaba tras de ella y la dejó pasar) los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué es lo que deseas?

**Izayoi:** hijo yo… quisiera que me escucharas sólo un momento por favor. Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte y también contarte la verdad del porqué te abandoné

**Inuyasha:** no hay nada que me puedas decir que me interese, ahora si no te importa estoy muy ocupado, ya que por si no te has sado cuenta mañana me caso y te pediría que nunca más me busques en lo que te resta de vida (se iba a retirar cuando)

**Izayoi:** ¡yo maté a tu padre!

**Inuyasha:** ¿qué tú hiciste qué?

**Izayoi:** tú padre y yo nos amamos muchísimos cuando fuimos jóvenes, pero debido a nuestros sueños nos tuvimos que separar, yo me fui a otro país para poder surgir como actriz y cantante y él se quedó acá para formar su corporación.

Cuando volví años después él ya estaba casado con Irasue y… por circunstancias de la vida coincidimos en uno de nuestros tantos viajes y durante ese tiempo fue que revivimos nuestro amor.

Sabíamos que estaba mal, pero aún así nos amamos intensamente y fue por ello que te concebimos, pero… entre mi trabajo, la fama, la falta de tiempo y el hecho que él te prefiriera más a ti que mí, te tome celos, quería que él fuera para mí, no que tú acapararás su cariño y en cuanto decidió dar su vida por la tuya… yo… no te odié, me odié a mí misma, porque sentí que lo había condenado a una muerte segura.

Discutimos durante semanas lo que quería hacer pero hubo un momento crítico en el cual tuvimos que tomar una decisión ya que era tú vida o la de él y cuando se ofreció de donante fue rechazado ya que ninguna persona puede donar un órgano vital estando vivo… sólo los muertos pueden ser donantes.

Fue entonces que nos encontramos en un hotel y me pidió que le disparará ¡me negué rotundamente! Él era el amor de mi vida y no lo iba hacer, pero él insistió, forcejeamos y sin proponérmelo lo asesiné.

Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti, él me pidió que te cuidará y amará, pero no lo pude cumplir ya que al saberlo muerto por mi culpa enloquecí de dolor y fui llevada a un centro mental por un año y luego… llevada presa por 10 años… y fue por eso que te deje lado, aunque esa parte de la historia sólo lo sabe mi abogado y el hecho es que he fingido todo este tiempo odiarte, por miedo a que me rechaces, pero… debido a que tu novia me buscó y me pidió que arreglará la cosas contigo, me armé de valor para contarte la verdad

**Inuyasha:** ¿por qué no fuiste sincera desde un inicio?

**Izayoi:** porque le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y de quien debía cuidarte era de mi misma.

Hijo por favor perdóname, todo este tiempo lejos de ti pensé cada día como pedirte perdón y decirte la verdad, pero no hallaba el modo

**Inuyasha:** ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?

**Izayoi:** (acarició su mejilla y entre lágrimas) eres el recuerdo más valioso que me dejó tu padre y siempre te he querido a pesar que en un principio te tuve celos. Hijo por favor te lo suplico, perdóname por todo este tiempo de abandono, te prometo que si me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida todo será diferente

**Inuyasha:** no puedo perdonarte de buenas a primeras todo el daño que me has hecho, pero puedo empezar por creerte y darte una oportunidad… mamá

**Izayoi:** gracias hijo, gracias por ser tú (sonrió entre lágrimas)

**Al día siguiente en el jardín de un hermoso club…**

Todo estaba listo hasta el último detalle para dar inicio a la ceremonia de bodas más esperada de todas, sin embargo la novia no estaba del todo segura.

Kagome se encontraba a solas en una de las cabañas del club y no podía dejar de sentir culpa por darle el sí al amor de su vida sabiendo que había lastimado del corazón de un hombre que había dado el todo por ella.

Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto alguien la sacó de los mismos.

**Ayumi:** ¿Kagome, estás aquí?

**Kagome:** ¡viniste! ¡Me alegra tanto verte! (la abrazó enérgicamente)

**Jakotsu:** ¿qué y para mí no hay un abrazo?

**Kagome:** claro que sí, ven acá

**Jakotsu:** pero mírate nada más ¡te ves manific! Definitivamente tengo que ser el fotógrafo principal de este evento

**Kagome:** me alegra mucho que estén acá chicos, pero… y ¿Cómo esta él?

**Bankotsu:** (ingresó) ¿te refieres a mí?

**Kagome:** (lo abrazó con mucho cariño) ¡viniste! ¡No lo puedo creer!

**Bankotsu:** tú bien sabes que por ti haría hasta lo imposible y faltar al día más feliz de tu vida era algo que no me podía perder

**Kagome:** ¡gracias!, ¡gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo hasta el final!

**Bankotsu:** ¿final? Este no es el final, a menos que ya no quieras ser más mi amiga

**Kagome:** (sonrió) tú bien sabes que siempre seremos amigos (una voz femenina que hablaba italiano se dejó escuchar) yo conozco esa voz… ¿no me dirás que…?

**Bankotsu:** sí vine con ella, ya que fue quien me convenció de venir

**Midoriko:** ¡Kagome! ¡Felicidades por tu bo… da!

**Kagome:** gracias ¿tú hablas japonés?

**Midoriko:** algo, Bankotsu… ¿me enseñó?

**Kagome:** no lo puedo creer, todos absolutamente todos mis amigos están acá, que feliz soy. Muchas gracias a todos

**Midoriko:** sé muy… feliz… para que Bankotsu no esté triste ¿sí?

**Kagome:** te prometo que seré muy feliz, sobre todo porque sé que tú cuidarás de él en mi lugar

**Midoriko:** sí, lo cuidaré… por siempre

La ceremonia fue de lo más emotiva, no faltó absolutamente nadie, ni Kikyo, que tuvo que morderse la lengua y sonreír todo el tiempo ante el montón de cámaras fotográficas y filmadoras.

**2 años después en la terraza de la residencia I.K.M…**

Era una noche tranquila, silenciosa y cargada de estrellas, la cual era testigo del profundo amor que se tenían dos seres perdidamente enamorados.

**Kagome:** es increíble todo lo que ha pasado en estos 2 últimos años.

Sesshomaru y Rin son más que felices con su pequeño. Ayame y Sango se mudaron acá para poder estar al lado de Miroku y Koga; Kikyo está triunfando al lado de Ayame; desde que se volvieron una dupla les has ido muy bien. Perdonaste a tu madre y ahora se llevan bien, Jinenji se volvió un gran productor de doramas, hemos conquistado por completo el mercado europeo, Bankotsu y Midoriko se casaron y tú y yo pronto seremos… tres

**Inuyasha:** ¿tres? No me digas que tu madre también se mudará con nosotros, puesto que ya estamos un poco cortos de espacio siendo tantos en la residencia

**Kagome:** uhm, mi mamá vendrá como siempre de visita, después de todo anda muy ocupada haciéndose cargo de su propio restaurant, sin embargo la persona que vendrá a hacernos compañía se quedará por mucho, mucho tiempo

**Inuyasha:** en ese caso que mejor se vaya a un hotel o alquile algo que esté cerca

**Kagome:** no creo que pueda hacerlo puesto que necesitará de muchos cuidados, en especial de los nuestros

**Inuyasha:** ¿de quién estás hablando? No te entiendo

**Kagome:** ¿qué te gustaría que sea cantante o escritor o quizá una combinación de ambos?

**Inuyasha:** (le tocó la frente) no tienes fiebre, por lo que no estás delirando, pero sigo sin entender de que hablas

**Kagome:** te acuerdas de ¿Shouji?

**Inuyasha:** ¡cómo olvidar es ese pequeño monstruo! Siempre que me desafiaba a sacar la lengua me ganaba y no sé por qué, se paraba riendo de mí

**Kagome:** y… ¿dime que te parecería la idea de tener un pequeño monstruo en casa todos los días, durante mucho tiempo?

**Inuyasha:** ¡no me digas que Sesshomaru y Rin se irán de viaje y nos encargaran a Akago!

**Kagome:** no será él, pero sí su primo o prima quien nos haga compañía

**Inuyasha:** ¿su prima o primo? Para que Akago tenga un primo o prima nosotros tendríamos… (Hizo una pausa) ¡Me quieres decir! ¿Qué tú yo, yo y tú?

**Kagome:** así es

**Inuyasha:** ¡voy a ser padre! Voy a tener mi propio monstruo saca lenguas (le dio un enorme beso) ¡te amo! ¡Te amo muchísimo mi pequeña Kagome!

**Kagome:** y yo a ti mi adorado rey mono

-Fin-


End file.
